


杂文合集

by Anie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 218,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 多CP短篇。





	1. [31] 雨烧衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忠烈杨家将 31向

城西头住了个病鬼，街坊都这么说。

病鬼在陋巷里用塞上捡来的草杆，搭了个漏棚。不挡风不避雨，但总归是一处容身之地。没人知道病鬼从哪里来，只道他平日里像是要去了半条命般咳嗽，衣衫破旧，头发凌乱，用布条高高束着，做些卖力气的活儿来贴补家用。

说是家用，也只供他一人所需而已。

雇他的也并非情愿，说是只当兼济乞民，积福一件。

谈及病鬼时，嫌弃地直摆手。

“晦气，晦气。也就贪他独身一人，有朝病死了，也算清静。”

没有人知道病鬼是怎么出现在边塞小城的，也没人问他。只不过是个来去匆匆的住客，死生有命，强求不来。对于他的病，有人说是先天积弱，有人说是在沙场上被敌一枪穿胸，说法纷纭。到底是个小人物，只是听了，也并没得出什么结果来。

 

 

病鬼在城中一住就是三年。

有日天尚晴，茶铺外小桌有几人高声谈论当朝政事。不知怎地说起了那远在京城的杨门忠烈。谈的指天画地，唾沫横飞，仿佛亲眼看了杨门七子与耶律原的战事一般。

病鬼坐在墙根里晒太阳，秋末边塞燥烈的光落在眼里，映的晶亮。

“那杨门各个豪杰，就这一战，胜的惨烈，七子一出，仅一子回。唉，可惜啊。”那人边说边摇头，一脸惋惜，又拉长音叹了句：“可惜啊——”

其他几位听客，也跟着唉声叹气，又怜又惋。反不想那病鬼，听了后犯了病，手撑着地不要命般咳起来，额上青筋绷起。惹得众人注目，然后摆摆袖子，嫌恶地呸了声，纷纷散去。

 

 

他床底下有一弯弓，还有自己磨的箭。他本是用箭的，手稳，眼准，拉弦干脆利落，箭矢破风的声音都透着狠，像只沉默寡言的狼。

活的最恣意的时候，他也不爱说话，常常在靶场上一站就是一天，手指被弓弦磨的积了层厚厚的茧。秋冬夜凉，练出了汗，风一吹便易起热，长此以往，体质却愈差了些。

后来靶场里就又有了一抹身影，在箭矢破空时，长枪耍的漂亮。一身沉竹色素衣，发丝松散的束着，眼神温和。不知怎地，他觉得不自在起来，总是有意无意地看向那个身影，视野里尽是藏在夜色中的那抹红缨。

每到夜深凉风起，练枪的那位就会唤他回房。声音也似这风般，令他莫名心神一荡。心一动，手就不稳了。最后一根箭竟偏了方向，遥遥不及靶心。

“你这是偏了心了！”他想起其他几个兄弟在这种状况下的调侃。收了弓，快步跑到箭靶处把箭收起来。

还没及走回原处，一只手就拍上了他的肩膀，几乎是推着他。沉竹色，草木香，一时间蜂拥而至，堵的他无处可避，只得抬眼望那上弦月，那一弯像极了那人笑起来的眼睛。只不过很少见。多半只是嘴角轻轻一勾，笑意如流动的暗河达及眼底，是无奈，也是纵容。

那时候他还没成为病鬼，身姿雄健，眸中精亮，爱极了箭，也爱极了那柄长枪。

有日他练完箭后，与刚好将长枪收了置于背上的人坐在台际，喝那坛酒，是他五弟酿的，里面还泛着药材的苦香。苦酒入喉，醺然醉意令他一抹眼睛，道：“既每日都来，不如在这儿住下，也省跑那么一趟。”

空荡荡的练场，哪有什么屋子？他就这么一提，赖酒意上头，全然没放在心上。

可翌日来时，却发现有工匠在旁敲敲打打，搭木建梁，没几个时辰的工夫，一个简易的小木屋就建好了。他这才想起昨夜所说的话，有人当真了，记住了。

 

 

床底下不仅有弓箭，还有宝贝似的头盔。那已经旧了，边缘破损，上面还沾着一大片凝成褐色的血。想来这头盔生前的主人当是特别爱护的，那没有被利刃和枪尖划过的地方，还映着幽幽冷光，连着那血也有温度，触上仿佛汩汩流动般灼人。

这是病鬼被农夫发现救回一命后，又折回战场找回来的。那一战确实惨烈，天雨落到地上，都是一滩滩的血水，汇成一条河，将土壤都浸成腥气的褐红色。

他找不到头盔的主人，那已冷的躯体可能被掩盖在了下面，他找不到，怎么都找不到，甚至那柄长枪也不见了踪影。最后只抱回了那个头盔。淋了一身的雨水，眼眶通红，脚下是血，眼里淌的也是血。

他如行尸走肉般浑浑噩噩地抱着头盔度过了三天，如同还能汲取到上面沾的温度。越来越沉默，咳嗽让他的手也不稳了，唯有精亮的眼神还在。

 

 

梦里梦外终是客。病鬼也想过回到京城，可实在太远了，他走不了。边塞战火持续不断，小城里人人自身难保，甚至没有车夫愿意冒这个险，送一个不知是否会中途病死的人前往京城。

他要走的话，是一定要带那件头盔的。弓箭可以不要，头盔却是用命去护的。可是自知命短，如今苟延残喘已是大幸，更别妄论回京了。

他从不担心自己会半途病死在路上，魂归郊野客死他乡，只是头盔的主人的魂，不能再不安定。而如今在异乡，也能有一檐遮身，一处落脚。

他回不去了。过往却历历在目。那轮皎月，广阔的练场，兄弟们的笑闹，出征前的军旗猎猎作响，甚至喝那坛酒时，对方半躺在台上，酒碗相碰时洒出的酒液，木屋里抵足而眠时的体温，都如又置身其境。

 

 

城西头住了个病鬼，街坊都这么说。不过近来换了新说辞，那病鬼竟犯病少了，去找雇他的结清了账款，买了身粗布衣服，洗干净后倒也十分耐看。

病鬼找到了邻居，一对老实巴交的农野夫妇，给了他们自己身上仅剩的那点钱，叮嘱他们三日后来自己的房屋。

“何事？”农夫好奇，问道。

病鬼却摇摇头，不肯再说了。

 

 

自此日后，病鬼在陋居里三日都未曾出门。

 

 

他将贴身的牌子取出来，系在了弓柄处。他还记得当时领到这牌时的情境，母亲替他掖到衣服里头，说道：“除却生死，不可离身。”

他低头瞧那牌，正面是与军旗上一样的“杨”字，背面是他的名字，“延安”。

将弓放到一旁，他正卧到草榻上，近日身子愈加衰弱，大限已至，拖不得了。想来已托身后事，也无遗憾。

约定之日到了，他会被放进屋外自己用木做的棺里。只是浓云密布，怕是要下雨，便早早用东西遮盖，以防积水。

他怀里抱着头盔，幽冷的温度贴着心口。他想起了许多，却只是那人的身影。骑马的英姿，练枪时长缨舞动，如月般温和的目光。

箭矢落在靶心之外，兄弟们起哄地笑他偏了心。自己却浑然不觉，天地间仿佛只剩了那身影，对执拗的他笑着，叹息般地道：“三弟啊。”

他像陷入一场大梦，不肯醒来。在梦里站在杨家门外，满身浴血，唤他名字。

“杨延平——！”一声比一声大，焦急，不知所措。

终于，门里那人转过身来，怔了一瞬，复而笑道：“你回来了。”

 

 

城西头住了个病鬼，街坊都这么说。

后来，病鬼死了。

 

-FIN

 

＊病鬼是三郎，头盔是大郎的


	2. [修川] 隙中驹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *绣春刀 丁修×靳一川

“关禁闭。”靳一川在纸上飞快地写着，笔迹潦草。

坐在他对面的男人也收了嬉笑的神色，开口辩解：“这……”

“闭嘴。”靳一川抬眼看过去，虽说目光是冷的，但受不住这人本身性格温和，托那抹难以忽略的柔意，他维持的严整形象仿佛也要功亏一篑。

于是这激起了男人的意趣，他就着端正坐好的姿势，把腿搭在桌沿上晃了晃，借着刚刚的话头继续说：“这不至于，我只是……”

“每天的劳动改造再加一个半小时。”靳一川打断那无谓的解释言语，从那张纸上加了一行，写完后都没有听见动静，余光瞥了一眼，男人老老实实地做了个闭嘴不说话的动作。那副模样差点儿让靳一川笑出声。他清了清嗓子，满意地把笔搁下，从抽屉里取出印章，卡在纸张的右下方。

处分一式两份，拿在男人手里的那张被捏的边缘都变了形，靳一川把警棍别在腰间，站起来敲了敲桌子示意对方快点离开，却对上了一副不可思议的神情。

“我操。”男人嘴里的咬着玩的草杆吐了出来，他晃了晃那张纸，指腹盖住的地方刚好是印章，红色的印泥被抹开了，沾在他手指上，“我说了，不至于！靳一川！”

“我说至于就至于。好好改造，丁修，剩的刑期不多了。”靳一川熟视无睹，把房间里的摄像头关了，走过去弯下腰，说：“因为一点儿破事儿就打架斗殴的时候，你想过至不至于吗？”

丁修的视线随着他关掉摄像头的动作一直移到距离自己有一定距离的脸上。靳一川的衣服穿得齐整，房间里闷热，狱警制服也牢牢地系到了最上面的扣子，起身的时候衬衣被带起来一点儿，在腰带处起了皱褶，这一弯身，腰侧肌肉伸展，贴着衬衣，显出了漂亮的线条。

丁修定了定神，心想管他至不至于，千金难买老子乐意，脑海里回响着靳一川宿舍里摆在桌上的收音机，咿咿呀呀的昆曲唱腔，咬字温软。

他一伸手，扯住靳一川的衣领带过来，两人的距离骤然缩短，丁修能感受到靳一川急剧加速的呼吸还有在办公室和其他狱警打牌时沾上的烟草气味。紧接着，丁修就吻了上去，狠狠地咬住靳一川的下唇，将他的闷哼堵在嗓子里，直到尝见血腥味才松开，放慢了速度，舌尖相缠。

靳一川向后倾倒时手臂在桌上一扫，收音机刚好磕到开关键，传出来的声音与丁修脑中回响的渐渐重合。

“外面还有人等着！”靳一川按住丁修探进他衣领的手，低声警告。

丁修顿了顿，看着眼角泛红的身下人，唇上被咬的一口牙印还没消，渗出了血丝，被津液晕染，真是大好春光。

阿呀，由他，火烧眉毛，且顾眼下[1]。

 

 

在第五监区的人都知道，一班的大铺，082号犯人丁修与狱警不对付，而且一共三个狱警，丁修偏偏盯上最年轻的第三个，在其值班时见面就找茬，阴讽暗怼，弄得那小狱警咬牙切齿，但偏又无可奈何。小狱警的反应一度让其他犯人们浮想联翩，并私下里猜测那位靳警官是不是在外面抢了丁修的情儿，折了面子和里子，才会这么忍气吞声。有胆大的甚至悄悄去跟虽然面色不善实质上脾气还不错的沈警官打听，刚说完猜想，就被沈警官一个眼神扫的碎成渣渣，端着菜盘子往旁边桌坐了。

沈警官沈炼在第五监区固定狱警里排行老二，他们三人在这里当了许久的差了，早就拜了把子，好的如同亲兄弟。沈炼私底下很疼他弟靳一川，但对靳一川和丁修的恩恩怨怨不甚了解，酒酣耳热之际听丁修谈起只言片语，与那些犯人们的猜想相差甚远，但也不是多么光彩的事儿，沈炼就识趣地收起好奇，再也不过问了。他们的大哥卢剑星是第五监区的头儿，时常要去应付各种虚情假意的场合，对靳一川的事知道的更少。所以从头至尾，知道全部实情的也不外乎靳一川和丁修两人。

丁修是斗殴伤人进来的，判的时候又加了一条携带管制刀具的罪名，要蹲五年的号子。刚收进第五监区时一身的戾气，见天儿挑衅靳一川。靳一川好歹警服在身，权力不大，但整治牢号还是绰绰有余，唯独对丁修总是手下留情。

已经有好几拨好事者打听到沈炼这儿来了，全被他用一个眼神挡了回去。他可是执勤回来亲眼看到丁修从没有摄像头的楼梯溜回去，而刚刚掩上门的房间就是他三弟靳一川的宿舍。

这事儿光彩吗？不光彩。能说吗？不能说。

反正丁修只闹靳一川，大事都没犯，够不着加刑。据说外面有人给他通了路子，能提前出来，可丁修不同意，非得耗在这狱里面吃硬馒头喝凉水。

不剩一年了，由他们闹去吧。沈炼放了心。

 

 

靳一川关了丁修的禁闭，对其他参与斗殴的人都宽大处理，下午就进了禁闭室外间。

这是一个狭小的房子，在犯人活动区的最里面，曾经当做仓库来用的，后来地势低总是淹到里面，就改了改当禁闭室了。辟了里间和外间，里间只有一张钢丝床和旧桌子，外间是狱警看着的地方。

丁修被关过不少禁闭，处分书夹起来都能成厚厚的一沓，大部分都是靳一川开的，不过看管的狱警有时不是他。丁修和其他两个狱警没话聊，卢剑星来的次数少，还有一堆文书要写，烟味从铁门底传到里间，勾的丁修烟瘾犯了，摸半天连根草杆也没，心痒一晚上。而沈炼话很少，丁修也没什么要和他说的，聊什么？聊靳一川吗？他不想跟任何人聊起靳一川，前尘往事种种，放在自己心里才是心事，在别人口中都叫谈资。

沈炼难得跟他说的一句话是：“你功夫不错，出去开个武行什么的都很好，别烂在这里了。”

当时丁修嗤笑一声，声音透过铁门传出来有点闷，他说：“那靳一川呢？功夫也不错，还不是烂在这里了。”

沈炼沉默了一会儿，才回答：“你们不一样。”

嘿我有自知之明的。丁修仰倒再铁丝床上，硬邦邦的床板硌着背难受得紧，他和靳一川哪能一样呢。一个狱警一个囚犯，性格也相反，跟靳一川比，他像永远也不着调一样吊儿郎当。

 

 

这次看管他的没再换人。丁修把床拉到门后面，跟靳一川聊天。对方不怎么搭理他，他就自顾自地说。说一会儿口干，就老实闭嘴了，坐在床上靠着门板，说相声还需要捧哏呢。

不出十秒，靳一川略微迟疑的声音就传过来：“渴了？”

然后拉开门上的小窗给他递水。丁修把水接过来，然后蹭蹭靳一川的手指，看着对方像被咬了一口似的飞快缩回去，拉上窗，还给上了铁闩。

假正经。丁修边喝水，边大声地表达自己的不屑。

虽然心里想了千万件上不得台面的事，可也只能止步在这里了，禁闭室的摄像头不能自己关闭，而且录像还要存档，无论做什么都是在众目睽睽之下且能随时取阅。

 

 

丁修关了多久，靳一川就在外间呆了多久。晨晓微破的时候丁修就醒了，这几天连绵的雨，整个房间泛着潮闷的湿意，衣服裹在身上，也像能随时拧出水来。他睁开眼盯着有几块霉斑的天花板回神，躺了十几分钟，外面响起了起床号子，从喇叭里传出来响彻整个监区。丁修从床上翻身坐起，钢丝床发出刺耳的吱呀响声，他撸了一把头发，准备回去洗个头再去上工。

刚站起身，就听到外间也发出响动，窸窸窣窣地整理床铺的声音。丁修把钢丝床搬回原处，走过去敲了敲门，没过一会儿就给打开了，沉重的门栓带着铁链荡在一边撞着门板，后面是打着哈欠的靳一川，睡眼惺忪地扣制服腰带，把帽子戴上，然后在床上摸索半天。

“这儿。”丁修从枕头旁边拿出警棍递给他。

靳一川愣了愣，眼神从警棍转到丁修身上，接过来别在腰间扣上，又打了个哈欠。

“谢了。”他嘟囔着。

 

 

监工有专门的人负责，靳一川一向起的比较晚，今天还是特殊早起的情况，收拾完之后就坐在床边愣神。丁修也没等，抬头看黑黝黝的摄像头正对着他俩。

他看了看桌子上的闹钟，从口袋里掏出处分书，塞到靳一川面前，看对方反应过来在上面签上自己的名字意为处分完成，收回来时丁修捏了捏靳一川的手心，柔软，有汗的湿意。

“走了。”丁修撑着禁闭室的门，回头看了一眼，半是嘲笑地恭敬称呼，“靳警官。”

靳一川迷迷糊糊地盯着他看了半晌，没头没脑地说了一句：“头发长了。”

“啊？”丁修想这一夜的禁闭是不是把小狱警的脑子都给关没了，一时没反应过来他是自言自语还是对自己评头论足。

又是一个哈欠，打的眼泪连连，靳一川终于有要清醒的迹象，眼角湿漉漉的，皱着眉对丁修说：“你的头发有点儿长了，哪天剪剪吧。”

哦。丁修摸了摸自己的发茬，有段时间没管，相比狱里要求的牢号头来说，确实有点儿长了。

“你给我剪啊？”丁修一下子起了招猫逗狗的兴致，语调都满满的调侃。

靳一川敷衍地点头，酝酿半天，又倒回折好的被子上，蒙住脸准备睡个回笼觉，语言都懒成一片片的，手摆一摆：“……晚上，晚上。”

“妈的。”丁修这下真笑了，把门掩上走出去，“傻子。”

 

 

丁修刚进来的时候，还留着一头不羁的头发，扎起来一束，活像个从事行为艺术方面的人士，十分之朋克。第五监区有专门的理发师，品质保证，专剃牢号头，一推子下去忘记凡间事专心改造。丁修被卢剑星带进去，办了手续后直接去剃头，另外两个狱警在那里等着他。

理发室非常小，三个理发椅和一个长沙发就占得满满当当。丁修大爷似的把室里一瞄，准确捕捉到了窝在角落里玩手机玩的不问世事的靳一川。

“我要他剪。”这是大爷丁修进来后说的第一句话。

在一片沉默下，靳一川感受到了来自理发师、另外两个狱警以及新犯人丁修共四道热辣的视线，他缓慢地抬起头，把手机往口袋里一揣，指指自己：“我？”

等他看清丁修的脸时，神情就不是迷茫所能形容的了。惊慌失措、猝不及防以及仿佛冤家聚头的复杂表情一言难尽，他往后退了退，张了张嘴却什么都说不出来。

“他不会剃头。”一直一言不发的沈炼接收到靳一川眼睛里的求救信号，开口解围。

靳一川连连点头：“对对对，我不会剃头。”

“不会就学。”丁修把剃头推子和剪刀往他手里一塞，大喇喇地坐在理发椅上等待服务。

对这种无理请求，作为狱警本来是可以拒绝的。可靳一川也不知道怎么回事，脸上表情变了又变，最后还是憋屈地向前，一剪子下去把朋克头给剪了。他说不会剃头，就是真的不会剃。推子在手里嗡嗡作响，找了好几个角度都不知道该怎么下手，理发师在一旁着急，恨不得以身相代，可刚走近一步，就被丁修一眼瞪回去，只好在旁隔空指点。

狱里少不了一身戾气的犯人，可这种眼底就能透出一股狠劲儿的，还真不常见。

丁修入狱，理发就花了一个多小时，但结果可圈可点，贴着头皮的青茬，摸摸都扎手。

 

 

关于他俩的关系，有人私底下问过丁修，藏着掖着的，莫不是远方亲戚关系。

“放屁。”丁修翻了个白眼，“我姓丁他姓靳，八百辈儿也轮不上亲戚。”

因此，只有为数不多的人知道，靳一川在改名之前，也是姓丁的，丁修的丁，原名丁显。他俩被同一人收养，同姓同门，一起长大，习了一身好功夫。可千算万算，算不到丁显脑子里尽是想法，自行断绝了关系，改名靳一川，最后还进了编制，去当狱警。丁修知道之后大为震惊，百感交集中更多的是不理解。说怨也是怨的，但说喜欢，也还是喜欢的。

靳一川的肺不太好，治了好久，虽大体痊愈，然而病根却未完全消除。丁修惦记着这个事，牢里有偷偷摸摸倒腾烟的，他也从没在靳一川面前抽过。

而关系层面，也从一次一发而不可收拾后，冠冕堂皇的升了个台阶。

他俩见不得光，无论是身份、背景甚至把身上每个细节剖开仔细分析，也不过是沈炼那句：“你们不一样。”

一路走来磕磕绊绊，但离结果不远了。不到一年，是好是坏，前途如何，自己担着。

 

 

丁修做完工时天已经黑了，因为处分决定又多加了一个半小时，以致于最后车间里只剩他一个人。他摘了手套，在登记卡上签自己的名字，在昏昏欲睡的监工面前走过去。

到食堂时也是一片空荡荡，连大厅的灯都关了，角落里开着几盏小灯，昏昏暗暗的。丁修随便打了点儿饭，向亮着灯的地方走过去。残羹冷饭卖相不佳，看起来就食难下咽。

丁修端着餐盘，发现角落里坐着一个人。等他走到的时候，那人站起来，把帽檐压低了，脸隐没在阴影里，急匆匆地走了。丁修想去拉他手腕，还没碰到就被对方微微一抖小臂，躲开了。

桌子上留了一个两个饭盒，丁修坐下，打开后发现是小灶的炖排骨和米饭。因为有饭盒包着，直到现在都尚有余温。

丁修先是感叹了一句，上哪儿还能找到这么知冷知热的人。大快朵颐后洗干净饭盒，方才满足地拎着饭盒离开食堂。今晚是个难得的文娱之夜，监区组织了露天电影，放些情怀老片儿。正是个大好时机，丁修趁夜色轻车熟路地走了几个岔口，顺着外置楼梯往上爬，一推窗户，果然没关，翻身入室一气呵成。

靳一川刚洗完澡，从浴室里端着盆出来，见到不速之客吓得差点把盆扔了，紧接着几步走过去，胳膊肘一抵，把对方抵到墙的阴影处。

刚洗完澡后头发还没干，发梢滴滴答答往下淌水，沿着轮廓划入没系紧的领口，丁修盯着那湿滑的水痕，咽了咽唾沫，真他妈让人心猿意马啊。

靳一川压低声音，在他耳边问：“你不是应该去看电影吗，跑这儿干什么？”

丁修轻轻一推，就脱离了挟制，他拉上窗帘，抱着手臂，理直气壮地说：“剪头。”

靳一川死死瞪着他，一万字的脏话憋在心里说不出口，看着对方坐在椅子上，吩咐着他动作快点儿。

自从那次半强制学了剃头之后，靳一川就收了一套二手的工具，以备不时之需。他叹了口气，拉开抽屉，找出需要用的工具，扶正丁修的脑袋，开始剃头。

他几乎是看着丁修扎辫儿长大的，现在恍然间变成满头青茬，仍旧有些不习惯，紧贴着头皮的短发蹭的他手心发痒。丁修眯着眼看镜子里的靳一川低着头认真的模样，一时间竟也有些想“叹隙中驹，石中火，梦中身[2]”了。

靳一川的动作非常快，不一会儿，推子的嗡嗡声就停了。他把围布拿下来，上面的碎发倒进垃圾桶里，然后走过去顺手抖了抖丁修的衣领，把上面零落的头发弄掉。

手指刚搭到领口，就被丁修眼疾手快地捉住了。丁修功夫比他好，也比他反应敏捷，手劲大，靳一川挣脱不开，紧接着天旋地转，就变成自己坐在了椅子上，丁修覆在他身上了。

靳一川还穿着换洗的睡衣，领子被蹭开一大截，皱着眉去推丁修，推不动，急了眼，一口咬在丁修的胳膊上，死也不松口。

一阵麻痛里，丁修笑得开心，仍钳制着他，嘴里说着小狼崽子，另一只手伸下去探到裤子里。

靳一川全身一僵，“呜”的哼了一声，嘴的力道小了不少，牙齿一打滑，就松开了丁修的胳膊。还没反应过来，就被一个吻堵住了。

丁修手摩挲着他的下巴，双唇相蹭，说：“多谢靳警官给我剪的头，然而我穷的叮当响，有的一些小玩意也怕您看不上，就只好身体力行，好好答谢一番了。”

说罢，把靳一川的腿往前一拉，搭在自己腰上。靳一川失了平衡，只好紧紧地绞住，生怕被拖下椅子。

清夜无尘。月色如银[3]。楼下的草丛里蛐蛐儿声和电影的声效浪打浪，盖过了室内暗中一片涌动的、滚烫的春光。

 

 

事毕，靳一川靠在床头，看丁修穿衣服，突然问了一句：“还有多久走？”

丁修怔了一下，系上扣子，才意识到他问的是刑满时间，于是答了一句：“不到两个月了。”

房间里没开灯，靳一川的模样被笼罩在暗色里，看得模糊。过了许久才传来一声意味不明的“哦”。

没多大一会儿，又问：“有什么打算吗？”

“没想好。”丁修握在门把上的手顿住了，“看情况吧。”

靳一川又闷闷地应了一声，往下躺了躺，拉过被子盖住，半张脸埋在被子里，喃喃道：“干什么都好，什么都好。千万别回来。”

丁修准备走的心思收了回来，后退几步，来到床前，靳一川闭了眼睛，呼吸平缓，像是快陷入睡梦里了。丁修难得在他眉间吻了一下，像小时候他们还住在同一屋檐下，无数次哄他睡觉时做的一样。

“别回来了。”靳一川特别小声地重复，有些困倦，无曾过脑便说了出来，“大不了，大不了我去找你。”

丁修碰了碰他，传来的只有舒缓的呼吸了。他坐在床沿，看着已经沉睡的人，银色的月光淌在他身上，仿佛能朦胧的勾勒出那温和柔软的心。

他们的师傅爱听戏，各门各曲，五大戏种均有涉猎，耳濡目染之下，反倒是靳一川继承了这点儿喜好。因此师傅也更爱带着靳一川去听戏。

丁修捏了捏靳一川的手心，又看了一会儿，才起身离开，出门时忍住不回头。生怕多看这一眼，就再也不想走了。

他教我收余恨、免娇嗔、且自新、改性情、休恋逝水、苦海回身、早悟兰因[4]。

 

 

剩下的两个月丁修什么事儿也没犯，专心做工，听从安排，几乎成了另外一个人。卢剑星巡视了一遍，回去时点着烟感叹，这第五监区突然这么平静，还真有点儿不适应了。沈炼迅速地瞥了一眼靳一川，对方仿佛什么都没听见，专心致志地泡那杯隔夜老茶。

这段时间丁修来找过他几回，和以前一样的频率，五年的时间说长也不长，倏忽而过，眼看着就要倒计时了。最后一个星期，是靳一川带着丁修去办手续，各种证明。

然而出狱时，丁修连靳一川的面都没见着。

是沈炼带着他出去的，这个不常说话的狱警难得嘱托了很多，事无巨细，丁修听了都想笑。

“不是你想说的吧。”丁修拍拍他的肩，“是靳一川。”用的是肯定的语气。

沈炼看着他，叹了口气，默认了。

“操，我就知道。那小子婆婆妈妈的。”丁修笑着，转了个话题：“那你呢，想说什么？”

沈炼看了看外面的天，还有身后监区树起的高墙和电网，斟酌半天，才说：“你们好好的。”

嗯。丁修加重力道拍了拍沈炼，揽了下对方的脖颈。

“谢了。兄弟。”

 

 

丁修出狱后，倒真的开了家武行。坐落在城区的一块好地方，花了重金圈了一大块地。苦心经营，呕心沥血，终于走上正轨。头发留着留着就又长了回来，他扎了个以前的发型，狱里五年沧桑，镜子里的自己有些落魄武人的感觉。

如果忽略细节不提，这模样，和之前没什么区别。仿佛他只是大梦一场，未曾蹲过牢号。

他也没有回头，从走出大门的那一刻起，就不能回头。多数人都是为了图个吉利，而他是觉得没什么必要。

有人千叮咛万嘱咐让他别回去，就不回了。时间久了那名字也像染了尘，需要时时拂拭。

 

 

第三年，他偶然听说城郊的监狱要迁址，里面人事也在进行调整，沈炼和卢剑星被调走了。剩下的一人……丁修没找到他的调任信息。

他的脑海里仍有这个人的模样，戴着警帽，帽檐下的阴影藏着一双笑眼，总是系的严严实实的扣子，紧束的腰带，以及对他的话语恼羞成怒的神情。

丁修收起心思，拿起手头的一叠文件，他的武行顺风顺水、蒸蒸日上，眼看着要扩大规模了，他正打算招收一些教练。可是收到的简历不少，达到他要求的却寥寥无几。手下的人巴望着老板降点儿要求，却被屡次驳回。

条件那么好的人，谁会来当教练？一个月的时间里，才招了两个。

就在这时，又投来一份简历。武行的工作人员一看这条件，感激涕零，连忙找老板说了这一喜事，当时丁修正在谈生意，长话短说下了解了此人条件符合，便大手一挥让对方直接来找他面试。

等到谈完事回到办公室，他才意识到自己连名字都没有问。可找了半天都看不见那份简历，估计还扣在手底下的人那儿，他打了个内线，让工作人员通知那个人带着简历过来找他。

 

 

下午两点半，办公室的门被敲响了。丁修埋头整理新一期的学员名单，只道了声先自我介绍一下。

只见一张纸递到了自己眼前，他接过，抬起头，视线定住了。

对方看着他，眼角眉梢掩着笑意。

“你好，我叫靳一川。”

 

 

是邪，非邪？立而望之，偏何姗姗其来迟！[5]

 

-FIN

 

[1]昆曲《孽海记·思凡》

[2][3]《行香子·述怀》苏轼

[4]京剧《锁麟囊》

[5]《李夫人歌》刘彻


	3. 巷子深

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原创

徐秋远第一次见到李召时，就在那个破旧的巷子里。上世纪九十年代，他们所在的小城市，除了失业潮和下海潮，还有一波不容忽视旧区拆迁。南边老城区的平房都要起高楼，据说规划成了新的发展区。

说起容易做来难，城南区都是一批老住户了，从小巷子瓦房趟赶趟长大的，早就跟这一亩三分地处出了感情，更别说一家老小都在这儿，哪能说搬就搬呢。而这事连带着学生也不乐意，那城南区可是有一条街，当时学生们的“风水宝地”，开了一溜儿的游戏厅，还有卖碟和磁带的音像店，隔的不远就是子弟中，学生们下了课就跑没影，全扎到这条街上来了。

还有个时髦的说法，称这街为“游艺街”。

徐秋远就是这里的常客。每天五点到七点，别的地方找不着他，到这儿一抓抓个准。他别的不行，打游戏可是个中好手，拳皇魂斗罗，打到服气，赢到让别人心服口服的拿着一毛钱一袋的冰水儿孝敬，学着古惑仔里的口吻喊一声“大哥”。

来的次数多了，对这条街摸得门儿清，哪里进了台新的游戏机，哪里开了家电脑房都一清二楚。因此，当打完一场后饥肠辘辘的徐秋远推开门眯了眯眼，拐进一条巷子，发现里面突然多了一家面馆的时候，他着实吓了一跳。

游艺街的巷子多，藏着一些小作坊，或者从事非法生意的门店。而这面馆，看起来门牌崭新，里面也十分敞亮，反倒显得与这地方格格不入了。

徐秋远心里打着鼓，琢磨了半天也没顶住空虚的胃，还是折到这家店里去了。刚开业，人知道的少，一楼虽然小但也还没坐满。店里只有一对夫妇在忙，听口音不是本地人，见徐秋远坐下了，盈满笑意过来给他递菜单，手写的，钢笔字刚力，徐秋远有个热爱硬笔书法的爷爷，耳濡目染之下也能看出来这字虽然漂亮清劲，但还是不太成熟，边角处显着稚嫩。

面的种类不多，也有粉，可以只要面或粉，也可以面和粉两掺。徐秋远吃过一次米粉，对那种滑腻的东西敬谢不敏，简单点了份麻辣口味的面和一罐可乐。他特意选了个靠窗的位置，窗明几净，方向正好对着一台彩色电视机，天线好像不太合适，看一会儿屏幕就沙沙冒雪花。上面播着武侠片，围着一圈小孩津津有味的看，时不时还喊一两嗓子。

徐秋远看了一会儿就觉得没意思，倒处乱瞧，打量打量这木桌子和小马扎，柜台上摆着的花篮，直到被一个身影挡住了视线。

那是和他差不多大的男生，没留现在满大街都有的德华头，发型格外清爽，手里的托盘里摆着一碗面，热腾腾的雾气隔断了他的视线。

徐秋远看到对方把面放在桌子上，全程眼皮也没抬，用笔在手里的单子上划了一道，说：“齐了。”转身就回了厨房。

看着面前的飘着呛人辣味的面，徐秋远突然觉得有点好笑，那个男孩无论是说话声音还是一脸生人勿近的态度，都相当有意思了。

 

徐秋远和哥们一块走在路上，偶然间提起了这事儿，又描述了一下长相，哥们才恍然大悟。

“靠，这不那谁吗！名字我给忘了，不过在五班。”哥们拍拍徐秋远的肩，啐了一口，“那小子有那长相，还上什么学啊，演电影去吧。”

“这酸的，啧啧啧。”徐秋远把哥们的手从自己肩上拿下去，调侃。

哥们瞪大了眼睛：“干啥，我又没那长相，还不准说说啦！”

 

要说好看，徐秋远也算其中扛把子，人帅又高，家境不错，游戏也打得好，打架也不在话下，有的是姑娘追，反倒是他成天吊儿郎当，象征性的谈了几次恋爱，觉得没意思，就再也没谈过。说到底他心里也没个谱，说不上喜欢谁不喜欢谁，合眼缘了就处处，腻了就分。玩的大方，特像人渣。

身边人都说，这不是谈不动恋爱，是没人镇得住他。向往婚姻自由恋爱自由的年代，看得倒是开。

徐秋远自打知道和那个“小面馆”是同校之后，有事没事就往五班跑，假装路过，或者就在走廊栏杆上趴一会儿，惹得当时子弟中都猜测徐秋远是不是看上了五班的班花，让人家姑娘听到后羞红了脸，下课后故意磨磨蹭蹭地走到徐秋远面前，瞧见四周看热闹的人，小声问：“来我们班有事吗？”

当时周围的窃窃私语声让徐秋远一愣，看看天花板看看地面，有点茫然地对姑娘说：“啊？我没找你啊？”

“哄”一下，周围人都笑了，姑娘漂亮的脸上飘了红，羞得不知所措，最后还是徐秋远反应过来，给人家护了面子：“哎哟刚刚傻了，不好意思啊，请你吃冰棍儿。”

她哪需要什么冰棍儿啊，一片真心踩在地上嘎嘣作响，跺跺脚嚷着“你自个儿吃吧”就回了教室。

上课铃也响了，围观的学生纷纷散去，在人群中徐秋远一眼看到了正匆匆走进教室的身影，想喊没喊住，被人流冲散了。

他感到对方瞥了自己一眼，没带什么情绪，如同看一个擦肩而过的陌生人。这一个眼神让徐秋远挂在了心上，时时刻刻念着，算着时间等下课。

“怎么，等你情儿啊？”同桌被语文老师念叨的声音催眠，一觉睡醒伸了个懒腰，戳戳徐秋远，好奇地问 。

“滚蛋。”徐秋远毫不客气地说。却又出了神。

好像长得确实很好看。他一连想了很多人都不知道该怎么比较，和谁都不一样，但就是很好看。

 

下课之后徐秋远几乎拿起书包就跑，他所在的一班和五班隔了一个楼层，人群下楼让他艰难不已，终于到了五班门口，却发现人根本没在。

徐秋远泄了气，本来被父母耳提面命要早点回家吃饭的事儿也给忘了，经过游艺街的时候鬼使神差地走了进去，没进游戏厅，倒是又坐到了那家面馆里。果不其然，就像在游艺街能找到徐秋远一样，在这个地方找人也以一找一个准。

正是饭点儿，里面人多，顾不过来，徐秋远也没着急，看那个身影在一楼窄小的饭桌间穿梭，虽然有两台电扇，但额上还是铺了一层汗。

估计一直都没好好坐下来吃完饭，放了筷子就去帮忙，以致于嘴角的一点酱汁都没来得及擦。

吃的人多，散的人多，很快就没剩多少人了。徐秋远这才点了一份与上次一样的麻辣口味的面，两瓶汽水。

店里放着草蜢和崔健的歌，摇滚流行，一群自诩玩音乐的走在大街上就能高喊不摇滚毋宁死，吉他几乎人手必备，不上手一段流畅的和音都能被人瞧不起。

徐秋远也听过不少崔健的歌，但草蜢的热潮对他而言已经有些远了。他拿了木筷子，随着节奏敲着桌沿，哼着“那天是你用一块红布”。正渐入佳境，瓷碗放在桌上的响声打断了他。

“齐了。”依旧是那句话。

徐秋远冲着对方笑，他知道自己笑起来好看讨喜，嘴角能抿出笑弧。对方有些疑惑，却见徐秋远把一瓶汽水推到他面前。

“请你喝。”

对方想婉拒，但看着徐秋远，挣扎了一番，还是坐下了。

 

徐秋远活到这么大还没被打死的原因之一就是有好口才。说的话得当又不会冷了场。就一碗面的功夫，他就已经知道“小面馆”的事儿了。

“小面馆”不叫“小面馆”，真名叫李召，是从吉林延边来的，说话有一丁点东北口音，但平时不太爱开口。他家开了这个面馆，没事的时候就会在这里帮忙。

“就你们仨人哪能忙过来啊？”徐秋远拍了板，“我来帮你们行不？”

李召想了想，务实地说：“工资可能……”

“工资，要什么工资！”徐秋远满怀江湖情义。

李召答应回头跟父母商量商量。徐秋远觉得李召说话特别好玩儿，就总是逗着他说话，逗着逗着李召不愿意了，让人赶紧回家，自己好收拾桌子。

 

天一黑就凉快了，徐秋远在回家的路上边想边笑，觉得好久都没这么高兴过了，路人斜着眼看他也全然不顾。在楼底下找到一个摆摊卖磁带的小贩，想了想，抱了一堆草蜢和崔健回家。

因为忘了父母的嘱咐，徐秋远回家就被他妈拿着擀面杖揍了一顿，拍了一身面粉，听到儿子说话，徐妈愣了愣。

“你刚刚和一东北同学呆一块呢？”

 

李召的父母听说徐秋远愿意来帮忙自然是高兴，但不好随随便便就承了人情，徐秋远多次上门，表现良好，干活勤快，最后让李家父母点了头。

“我操，这太不容易了。”徐秋远坐在电扇面前吹风，“和上门女婿似的。”

“瞎扯淡。”李召洗了手过来，抹了徐秋远一额头的水，“别在这儿吹，着凉。”

沾了水的额头被风一吹，那清爽惬意非一般言语所能形容，徐秋远受了这份凉快，脸还往李召手上蹭，嚷着：“再抹抹我脸，太凉快了。”

李召失笑，手背上还没擦干的水珠全抹到了徐秋远脸上。

 

有了这层关系，徐秋远和李召自然就铁了起来。他以前的哥们看见徐秋远下了课就跑，大惊失色，连连问是不是瞒着兄弟找了个情儿。

“找个蛋！”徐秋远书包往肩上一甩，毫不客气地笑骂，脚一蹬，骑着自行车就走了，李召在路口等他，两人搭伙去面馆。

正是春入夏，正是故作成熟的装逼时光，也正是一番恣意的少年意气。风吹的碎发乱飞，老槐树下落了一地槐花，不少人拿着钩子，把槐花勾下来，晚上回去烙槐花饼。徐秋远的妈妈就喜欢做槐花饼，刚出锅的时候就被徐秋远拿了一张去，带到李召的面馆里给他尝。

两人关系好了，两个家也都认识了。徐妈妈对李召是千万个满意，揪着徐秋远的耳朵说：“你好好跟人家学学，别成天就你有嘴瞎叽歪，不学好，往游戏厅扎堆，你怎么不住那儿呢！”

“行行行，”徐秋远拿他妈一向没辙，只能表态，“我哪儿也不去，就跟着李召。”

李召就在旁边笑，嘴角扬起来，眼睛弯着。

子弟中的学生暗地里说过李召和徐秋远都帅，但不是一种，徐秋远常年玩游戏出来的，用当时的话来讲就是“有点痞味的帅”，李召就是一看就很纯净的那种帅。

“切，”徐秋远谈起来的时候还揉着被他妈拧红的耳朵，“不就是学习好坏的区别呗。”

李召看他揉耳朵半天都在倒吸冷气，没忍住也伸手过去，指尖刚碰到耳廓，就看见整个耳朵连带着脖颈都红了。

“干啥啊你？”徐秋远一蹦三尺远，“吓死我了我还以为你也要拧我。”

“……我拧你干什么。”李召把手收回来，好笑。指尖刚刚碰到了徐秋远的耳朵，触感温软。

 

就这么过了好几年，他们升了高中，紧接着就要到文理分科的时候了。徐秋远高一逃课，落了不少物理，死赶也追不上，干脆放弃了，选了文。他不知道李召选的什么，对方文理都好，几乎没有偏科。子弟中理科比较好，以致于文科倾向的人少，顶多就组两个班。徐秋远还是有些紧张的，如果李召选了文，那他们就不再是上下楼，极大可能还会一个班。

所以在晚上忙完面馆的事儿后，徐秋远悄悄问李召：“哎，你选的什么啊？”

李召正收拾着桌子，桌子腿与地面发出了不小的摩擦声，他直起身，说：“理。”

简单一个字的等待时间，让徐秋远的心七上八下，最后重重砸了下去，他也辨不清什么心情，既沉闷又有点惆怅，活像少女怀春。他被自己恶心到了，连忙把这些负面情绪推开，笑着说：“理科好啊，大科学家。”

“……什么科学家，瞎说。”李召也在用余光注意到徐秋远的反应，看到对方像平时一样的轻松自在，抿了抿唇。

 

开学后分班情况就下来了，文科班就一层楼，在楼上，下面全是理科班。徐秋远像平时一样下楼，这回李召等在了楼梯口。

“这回换你等我啦。”徐秋远在后面拍拍他的肩，揽着就往前走。

十七八岁正是身体抽条的时候，徐秋远平时喜欢打球，闲不住，长了一大截，但李召还是比他高。这就让他很不服气。

“以前还咱俩一般高，就放了个假，你干了啥？”徐秋远比了比两人身高，咕哝着，“这都快比我高一台阶了，假期咱俩不还在一块吗，都吃差不多的饭啊。”

李召也没搭理，任由对方的手不停地在自己头发上摸来摸去，仿佛这样就能让他俩一样高了似的。

 

今年除了分了文理之外，还有一件大事，就是进入了千禧年倒计时。全国上下都兴奋起来，各种流言满天飞，什么千禧年后能开在天上飞的车啦，什么预言最后一天是末日啦，数不胜数。

“子不语怪力乱神。”徐秋远念叨着，为了迎接喜气，小面馆也要装修，把一楼扩建了，并且准备开分店。徐秋远就和李召帮忙照看着，满地粉尘里，徐秋远问：“千禧年怎么过？”

“还能怎么过。”李召回答，“不就那个样子吗。”

三四年的时间里，李召的口音几乎不见了。徐秋远还遗憾了一会儿。

“去街心公园放烟花呗？”徐秋远兴致勃勃地提议，“我家一到年底就搞好多烟花。”

李召本来想说不感兴趣，没意思。但脑海里出现了与徐秋远放烟花的情景。

“好。”

他答应了。

 

徐秋远的哥们都说，李召还是一副不爱搭理人的样子，但与当时的区别在于，他现在只搭理徐秋远。

两人几乎形影不离，像黏在一块似的，有事没事都要在一块呆着，连去给徐妈买羽西，在柜台面前一站，画着浓妆的导购眼神乱瞟。

“你俩谁用啊？”

最后还是徐秋远咬牙说了句：“我妈。”

 

在那个年代，这种感情虽然明面上都讳莫如深，但私底下还是波涛汹涌的。随着思想开放恋爱自由，同性恋已经从说都不能说变成了地下活动。依旧是最难、最饱受非议、最不可说的群体，但起码能挣扎着喘口气了。

徐秋远也是到了高中才知道有这么一类人存在的。他有天摸黑去街心公园，看见椅子那儿坐着俩人，以为是卖碟的，就过去瞧了瞧，这一瞧不要紧，他发现那两人正在接吻，而且都是男人。

当时把徐秋远吓了一跳，跑回了家，想了半天，给李召家打了电话。

李召接了。

“两个男人……怎么能在一块呢？”徐秋远讲完之后，自己说话都觉得没什么底气，他不认为这件事有什么错，但就是有些别扭，有些奇怪，说不出的矛盾。

李召说了什么徐秋远都记不清了，他只记得自己稀里糊涂地挂了电话，在床上清醒了一晚来想这个突然颠覆他三观的事情。

两个男人怎么能在一块呢？徐秋远想。要让他和任意一个哥们谈恋爱，都能抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。但……除了李召。

徐秋远想起李召，如果是和他的话……

脑子里的话题从两个男人变成了他和李召。

他并不觉得恶心。

这个想法让徐秋远如同迎头一击，堵塞的心事一下子全被冲开了。他琢磨来琢磨去，在床上翻来覆去，想的全是李召。

他的高个子，瘦但并不弱的身材，因为经常锻炼还铺着均匀漂亮的肌肉，薄唇，鼻梁，眼睛，笑起来的弧度，只看着徐秋远的样子。

只看着徐秋远的样子。

徐秋远悲哀地发现，他硬了。

 

后来徐秋远一直躲着李召，连带着面馆也越去越少，李召不知道发生了什么，还专门找过他，全被他以各种事由给拒了。

“他啊，谁知道。”李召找到了徐秋远经常玩一块的哥们，他们开玩笑，“可能是找女朋友了吧。”

李召的心里一连几天都空落落的。那天被徐秋远的电话给惊到了之后，他也一夜没睡，但他擅长闷着，以致于心里的心思现在都快长成树。

 

徐秋远过的也不好，自从他不和李召一块之后，徐妈天天唠叨，三句不离李召。本来就烦闷，被这么翻来覆去地提，徐秋远直接摔了筷子。

“你那么喜欢他你认他当儿子去啊！”

徐妈叹了口气：“他要是个大姑娘就好了，我还挺想要这样的儿媳妇。”

呸。干脆别他这样的了，就他，行不行？

 

入冬的时候，面馆的暖气漏水，李召忙活了半天，弄的全身湿嗒嗒，穿堂风带着凛冽的寒意，就穿了一件毛衣的他有点冷。

忽然身后那桌的椅子动了，像是有客人坐下，李召回头刚想说今天暖气坏了不营业，还没转过头，身上就披了一件厚外套。

李召下意识拽了拽，衣领上熟悉的味道让他心里发酸。

“你这儿真冷。”徐秋远说，鼻尖冻得通红，不自在地揉揉鼻子，“还有麻辣的面吗？”

李召定定地看了他半晌。

“有。”转身进了厨房。

徐秋远只是故作平静，他黏在李召身边三年多，突然就这么形同陌路了，心里百般难受。他想，不就是喜欢李召吗，多大点儿事，三年都在一块过来了，不谈恋爱又死不了人。

于是他就来了。

店里还放着崔健的歌。撕扯般的歌声与空荡荡的萧索相得益彰。

 

面很快上来了。

徐秋远尝了一口，味道和平时不太一样，他用筷子拌了拌，随口问：“是哪位师傅做的？”

“今天他们都放假了。”李召坐在他对面。

“那这是？”徐秋远怔了一下。

“我做的。”李召说。

徐秋远拿筷子姿势不对，吃面吃得特别慢，现在更慢了。他一边吃，汤碗里蒸腾的热气熏的他眼睛都要湿了。

他拿了张纸擦了擦。

“太辣了。”徐秋远说。

徐秋远没多呆，等会儿要去串门，吃完了就走了。临走前李召把外套重新裹在他身上，然后又围了一条围巾。暖烘烘地贴着他的下巴。

那条围巾后来就一直呆在徐秋远家。

 

自此两人又重归于好，相处与往日无异，只是心里多了一份复杂的情感，小心翼翼地走着钢索，把对方捧手里，生怕摔下去了。

 

千禧年那天，这个小城市几乎家家不眠，电视里也是喜气洋洋，共同走入新鲜的2000年。

“马上今天就要变成上世纪了。”徐秋远和李召拎着一大袋烟花去街心公园，还有一个多小时零点，街心公园里全是放烟花的人。

他们去了一个人少的地方，把烟花摆好，用街头买的塑料打火机点燃，在天空炸响，光亮映在脸上，都是一派喜悦安康。

带的不多，没一会儿就放完了，两人正准备上台阶去买新的来放，却听见公园中心传来倒数的声音。

李召被徐秋远拉着，站在台阶下，他们几乎一样高了。人们兴奋地倒数声整齐划一，是新的世纪来临前的呼喊。

五、四、三、二、一——！

在天空中绽放的明灭烟花中，李召的手紧了紧，徐秋远一趔趄，也不知道是谁先开始的，等回过神时，他们在一个无人的角落，伴随着烟花，唇贴在了一起。

很意外，但都不想放开。

 

千禧年的第一个小时，像无数个趁机表白成功的人一样，他们在一起了，谈着不为人知的恋爱。

 

高三那年，市里再也等不动了，城南区还是拆掉了老房子，拆迁款足够那些居民去寻觅新的住所。游艺街也被改建了，小面馆不得不迁址。

徐秋远和李召在大学开学前吃了面，他们两个的学校都在北京，但并不是同一所，相距也很远。

但已经足够让人高兴了。 

“这面好像变了啊。”徐秋远疑惑地说，“面条变细了，也变薄了……配料也不一样。”

吃着吃着，还没等李召回答，他就自己笑了。

“但还是很好吃。”

 

到了大学之后许多事情就无法像曾经那样自由了，两人一个月最多就见三四回，那时地铁只需要两块钱就能坐遍全市，徐秋远专门攒了一罐两块钱硬币。

每年放假，他们回到家还是要去饭馆帮忙，顺便吃一碗面。徐秋远说不吃碗面感觉自己都不算真回家了。

李召去上学之后，店里就没放过崔健和草蜢，现在大街小巷都是《2002年的第一场雪》，在冬天听还别有一番趣味。

 

大三那年，他们商量着回去把事儿给说了。徐秋远和李召忙了一个假期，本家跪完了去跪对方家，都要把脚底那块地板给跪出个坑来了。

父母都是老一辈结婚生子的思想，哪能那么容易接受两人的感情呢？

但终究是疼孩子的，最后也没多难为，半将就着妥协了，就认了个干儿子。徐妈有天半夜想来想去不是个事儿，去卧室把儿子叫出来了。

当时李召已经睡了，徐妈在客厅等着，徐秋远悄悄下了床，看着李召平静的睡颜，忍不住亲了亲他的眉心。

李召迷迷糊糊醒了，伸手一揽想把对方带回床上去，被徐秋远拨开了：“咱妈叫我有事儿。”

“……早点回来啊。”李召睡意惺忪地说。

 

徐妈左看看右看看，才低声问儿子：“李召……是我儿媳妇不？”

一口水把徐秋远呛到了，他咳嗽了半天，才小心地坐的离徐妈远了点儿。

“妈，”徐秋远认真地说，“我给李家当儿媳妇的。”

谁让李召比他高，力气还比较大呢。徐秋远人懒不想动，这种事经常半推半就就定下来了。

 

毕业之后，李召留了校当讲师，徐秋远去了一家报社工作，没过多久就混到了“徐主编”的位子上。两人工作忙，搬到了一起住，回家的次数也少了。

好不容易抽出空回家探亲，已经又是一年年末。市里规划改造评优，烟花放得少了，街心公园也被改了一番，更整齐了。

烟花也是零零散散的，两人逛公园，感叹了一下千禧年那晚的盛况。逛到一半，徐秋远口渴，准备去对面的小卖部买瓶水。刚踏上台阶，李召就发现这附近有点熟悉，于是习惯地扯了扯徐秋远。

“哎你……”徐秋远往后一倒，连忙转身，被接了个稳稳当当。吻也是稳稳当当。

 

他们还记得，曾经千禧年的第一个小时，像无数个趁机表白成功的人一样，他们开始谈着不为人知的恋爱。至今已恋爱七年有余，相识十年，过去现在将来，都从未分开。

 

-FIN


	4. [娜莎] 褪色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《不能承受生命之轻》 萨比娜×特蕾莎

特蕾莎一直读不懂萨比娜。她对萨比娜所有的认知都停留在托马斯的偶然的描述、信件以及为数不多的见面里。

她总是有一些不明白的东西。读不懂也记不住。比如她的母亲，酒馆里那些大放厥词的醉汉，以及充斥着俄国文化的捷克小矿泉。她曾对着布满水雾的镜子里看自己的胴体，视线被雾气熏染的模糊，她看到了自己母亲的样子，那个在她印象里粗野且鲁莽的妇人。

特蕾莎早已与母亲断绝关系，镜子里的影像让她自己都开始作呕。她匆匆用湿布擦了一把镜子，水痕在镜面上斑驳不堪。里面的人影已经被湿布上的水搞的皱巴巴的，甚至都要扭曲了。

她走出浴室的时候，身上裹了一个简单的浴巾，头发还湿着。卡列宁趴在门外，见到特蕾莎高兴地吠了几声，身子还是一动不动，只是眨巴着眼睛表示友好。

特蕾莎半蹲在它面前，摸了摸它的脑袋，然后掌心被卡列宁舔的湿润。

她等会儿要去上班，在布拉格。难以置信她又回到了布拉格。这几年的辗转生活已经让她疲惫不堪，入侵和反抗、时不时就登上报纸的政治大事件已经让她丧失了任何动力。她回到了女招待的行业，昼夜颠倒，老旧年代的歌曲还有油腻腻的酒桌让她难受不已。

但还得撑着。逼迫自己不去想托马斯。他或许还在擦玻璃，或者谋得了一份不错的工作，但那又怎样。

那又怎样呢。

起码在特蕾莎的人生中，没有什么事情是值得“怎样”的。但她太爱大惊小怪了。总是患得患失，连做. 爱时都喜欢高声尖叫，遇到一只垂死的乌鸦会小心翼翼地裹在自己的围巾里。厚厚的线绒里躺着那个可怜的小家伙。

她吃醋，因为托马斯和他的情人们断不掉的联系而崩溃发疯，在托马斯不在的时候从抽屉里拿出那些女人的信件，然后哆哆嗦嗦地哭。让托马斯把自己撵出门，针刺手指，然后托马斯吻她。如果有镜子就好了，她能看到自己的样子，就像一个绝望的、被重重悲哀夹裹的可怜的乌鸦。

当爱情演变成彼此的心理折磨，特蕾莎就不知道该怎么办了。她强迫自己留在托马斯身边，日复一日地用一丁点小事来摧残自己的神经，然后做噩梦，被摇醒，睁大双眼看着黑漆漆的天花板，眨眼睛时都能听到神经被绷紧后的声响，就像弹断了一根琴弦。

她受不了了，于是选择暂时离开。带着卡列宁。这只狗一秒都不想离开特蕾莎。

Es muss sein？（非如此不可？）

Es muss sein！（非如此不可！）

 

“我没想到会在这里遇到你。”当第三个醉汉跟特蕾莎抱怨酒馆里的歌就像一首送葬曲，并且热情地邀请特蕾莎去他家里听点儿别的乐曲。眼睛里的赤裸裸的光芒和嘴里呼出的酒气让特蕾莎差点吐在他的酒杯里。然后身后角落的一桌传来了淡淡的一声。

特蕾莎如释重负地将手里的啤酒砰的一下放在那个醉汉面前，然后挣脱了对方试图想扯住自己衣袖的手，快步走到那个角落的小桌子。那里太暗了，只有那人指间香烟的星点火光。

“是你？”当特蕾莎看清楚眼前人时，她实打实的大吃一惊，手不安地往围裙上擦了擦，拢了一下自己松松扎起的头发，“真巧。”

一声轻笑，伴随着燃烧的香烟升起的烟雾，女人邀请她坐下：“我记得你，特蕾莎。”然后她好像看出了特蕾莎故意装作想不起她的样子，将自己的卷发拨到耳后，说：“我是萨比娜。”

萨比娜。

特蕾莎点点头，小声对她说自己要去征求老板的同意。然后去老板那儿要来了几个小时的假期。木椅在地板上尖锐的声响，她心跳的飞快，坐下都非常局促。

特蕾莎记得这个女人。她还和托马斯在一起时，男人的那些情人里最具有威胁性的。一个画家，优秀的画家。她们见过面，在画室里。特蕾莎也看过那些信件。

萨比娜看起来足够漂亮，卷发、总是看起来带着点慵懒的眼睛，红唇，以及作为一个长年累月画画的艺术家自带的一种别致风情。这样的相遇总是尴尬的，对特蕾莎而言。她现在窘迫极了，穿着沾了啤酒泡沫还有油污的女招待的衣服，头发松松垮垮的拢着，因为倒班而略显憔悴的脸，上面的几颗雀斑都没来得及盖住。

“我以为你在日内瓦。”特蕾莎说。

萨比娜有点意外地抬眼看向特蕾莎，然后将烟轻轻地磕了磕，把烟灰磕在小碟子里。然后她笑了，说：“我早就回布拉格了。虽然这地方确实有点呆不下去，但好歹我还拥有画室的钥匙。我还是希望你能来我的画室看一看，不为别的，只是和我坐一会儿。”

交谈中特蕾莎非常感激萨比娜没有提到托马斯。那个让她现在甘愿回到佩特林山的树下被枪打穿的人。萨比娜好像过的不是很好，但言辞中还是那么冷静，但特蕾莎能听出来，她和萨比娜是同一种人，潜在的疯子。

毕竟萨比娜在信中提到过一幅让特蕾莎至今也忘不了的场景——在尽是观众的画室里做. 爱，就像剧院的舞台。她因为这个和托马斯歇斯底里，然后得到了卡列宁，也得到了婚姻。

萨比娜提到她和一个叫做弗兰茨的男人有一段结局是背叛的感情。她提到弗兰茨与妻子离婚时眼神闪烁一下，红唇紧紧抿起，在昏暗的灯光下有点像石榴汁。

“我不想禁锢住。别笑，亲爱的，我知道你喜欢固守。”萨比娜说，但特蕾莎并没有笑，笑的反而是萨比娜。她边勾起嘴角，笑的愉悦，声音就像碰响了铃铛。她看到特蕾莎的眼神了，她懂她。

萨比娜就像是个孤独的斗士。厌恶极端，渴望背叛。对她来说，背叛是一种艺术，是一种反叛精神，是脱离现实的苦海让她重获新生的烈火。她恨透了极端，极端是死亡，她只想向死而生。

“你想弗兰茨吗？”特蕾莎轻声问，她在弗兰茨的名字里看到了托马斯的影子，虽然这两个人完全不一样。

萨比娜常执画笔的手指轻敲了一下桌面，她挑起好看的眉毛，漫不经心地说：“或许想吧，我也不知道。用这些时间干点什么不好，比如和你聊聊天。”

“你不应该一个人来这里。”特蕾莎皱起眉，她环顾了一下吵嚷的四周，“晚上总是很乱。”

萨比娜将烟掐灭，她伸手过去轻轻点了一下特蕾莎脸上的一颗雀斑，问：“为什么不行？你对广场的鸽子说过让它们回到笼子里吗？”

特蕾莎愣了一下，身后有人喊她的名字。休假结束了，她必须返回到自己的职位上去。她漫应一声，又开始紧张起来。当钟敲响时她才意识到自己已经和萨比娜聊了那么长时间了，更多的时间她们在互相观察，一起莫名其妙地笑起来，然后听萨比娜讲她在日内瓦的生活。特蕾莎只简单地提了几句自己所谓的“好日子”，还有俄国入侵时的拔掉街名和路标的“无名城”。

萨比娜是个特别聪颖的女人，她识趣地不去问关于托马斯的近况。她看向特蕾莎时总是特别缓慢，就像沉浸在自己的艺术创作中被突然打扰，还没有走出那个氛围一样，眼睛里的颜色像颜料一样浸染到特蕾莎心里。

“没有一个男人适合我，强弱都不行。”在特蕾莎要转身离开时，萨比娜启唇，说。

特蕾莎闻言回头，萨比娜精致的脸已经隐入昏暗，没了指间火光的她就像沉默地雕像。特蕾莎点点头，说：“你让我妒忌。”

萨比娜试过了那些男人得出结论，而特蕾莎没有。她在离开托马斯之前，都绝望地以为自己要禁锢在托马斯那里，还自得其乐。

看到特蕾莎的表情，萨比娜“啧”了一声，整理了一下自己身上的衣服，说：“看起来还会有一段话可讲。”

“你可以来我家。”特蕾莎说出这话时自己都吓了一跳，她踌躇了一下，咬住唇，深吸一口气，才继续说，“如果你不介意。”

萨比娜没说话，只是笑着。红唇上扬成一个性感的弧度，当她拨头发时特蕾莎才看到，萨比娜戴了小耳环。

 

下班时特蕾莎又疲惫又困倦，她换下衣服后，下意识地看向那个角落里的桌子。

萨比娜在等她。

特蕾莎不知道为什么突然轻松了一些。好像这一晚上的忙碌疲劳都卸了下来。可能在一个糟糕的时候遇到一个老友总是令人喜悦的。虽然她也不知道这算不算老友，之前她们还是感情上的劲敌。现在却有种同命相怜的感觉。

酒馆外面下雨了。布拉格的冬天有点阴冷。她们没意识到天气状况就直接走出了酒馆。现在站在雨里，特蕾莎尴尬地要回去拿伞。还没等折过身，一把伞就撑到了自己的头顶。

“走吧。”萨比娜撑着伞，对特蕾莎说。本来就是把单人雨伞，硬生生地挤进了两个人，难免会被淋到。她穿的很厚，衣服外的毛绒上沾了雨水，有点湿漉漉的，还很重。压的萨比娜肩膀发沉。于是她把衣服脱了下来搭在手臂上。

风雨交加，侵袭着伞下的两人，萨比娜冷极了，里面薄薄的针织毛衣已经顶不住冬天的寒冷，特蕾莎也是。

她们合计了一下，把那个厚厚的外套披在两个人身上，然后她们裹着外套互相搂着向前跑，积在地面上的雨水溅到鞋子上，浸透袜子，就像泡在了冰水里。

 

等回到特蕾莎的小房子，两个人的脸都被冻得红扑扑的，她们脱下外套，淋湿的头发在往下滴水。特蕾莎去洗漱间拿了两块干毛巾，递给萨比娜一块，然后自己边擦头发边点燃火炉。

房间被火光点亮，正在慢慢升温。萨比娜脱下鞋，穿着袜子踩在地板上。特蕾莎的房子很小，也很破旧，沙发上有口红印，还堆了一些乱七八糟的衣服。卡列宁听到有人回来，从窝里爬起来，冲到客厅，扑进特蕾莎怀里，然后用鼻尖蹭她的侧脸。

它对陌生人不是很友好。有点凶的盯着萨比娜。

“嘿。”萨比娜将沙发上的衣服堆推到一旁，在空出来的地方坐下，跟卡列宁落落大方地打招呼，“可爱的小家伙。”

特蕾莎只有一台小小的收音机，时常没有信号，她拍打了一下收音机，里面断断续续传来声音。又是普罗恰兹卡的声音，被秘密警察披露并且放到广播上的一段谈话，被反反复复放了好长时间。

“又是他？”萨比娜听到这声音就头痛，“上帝啊。就没有别的内容了吗？”

特蕾莎警告地看了她一眼，像是在提醒她注意言行。毕竟普罗恰兹卡也是在和朋友聊天时被出其不意地录下了这段不该存在的谈话。

萨比娜和特蕾莎坐在沙发上。收音机已经关上了，那令人听到耳朵起茧的谈话录音总算没有再次响起。特蕾莎把窗户关上，雨水噼里啪啦地砸着玻璃，听起来有点痛。

萨比娜催促她讲讲之前在酒馆里没来得及说完的话。并且像是发现了一个新玩意儿似的，不停地戳那个小雀斑，直到被特蕾莎抓住手腕。还是有点微凉的手被紧紧地握着，脉搏的跳动让两人都屏住呼吸。她们看着彼此，在这个有点空洞的寒冷的夜里，跳动的心脏也像砸在玻璃上，声音大到神经震颤。

卡列宁在自己的窝里睡着了。现在客厅只有她们。

“你曾经让我妒忌。”特蕾莎说，“我梦见我在一群女人之间，围着泳池行走，大声唱歌，然后……一个一个的被看台上的人枪 决，倒在泳池里。剩下的人开始更拼命地唱歌。”

特蕾莎把那个梦境又仔细地讲了一遍。她之前只跟托马斯分享过。托马斯责怪她偷看信件。现在她也要跟萨比娜分享这个故事了。

萨比娜认真地听着，在最后的时候甚至笑了起来。这让特蕾莎很沮丧。她不觉得这是个好笑的故事，显得自己像个跳梁小丑。

“有点奇怪……不过很不错。”萨比娜说，“我没想过你会做这种梦。你说我让你妒忌，而我也难得树敌。我想你应该知道，那条女士袜是我的。”

特蕾莎想起那天托马斯匆忙扔掉的一条女士袜，了然地点点头。她现在面对萨比娜已经没有所谓的敌意了，也没有紧张和慌乱。淋过一场雨之后，萨比娜去洗了脸，头发像特蕾莎一样松松垮垮的扎起，只不过又涂上了口红。还是石榴汁的颜色。

特蕾莎给萨比娜倒了杯热水，对方接过，瓷杯捧在手里，然后啜饮了一口，杯沿被印了口红的痕迹，然后用拇指轻轻抚去。

桌子上摆了一本《安娜-卡列尼娜》，已经有点旧了，但是看起来被很好地保护过。萨比娜拿起来翻阅，里面有用笔圈画的字眼。

“你好像很喜欢这本书。”萨比娜边看边说。

特蕾莎并不想提起她以前带着这本书来到了托马斯家里。那时候她还很年轻。虽然现在还是有着令人称赞的容貌，但已经不复往年了。

这些年来她对爱情有着盲目的相信，或者说对托马斯有着盲目的附随。她天真又敏感。直到现在其实也抱有一种热忱。

“我办过画展。”萨比娜把书放回桌子上，说，“有一次甚至想办到捷克。但在挑选参展的画时又临时改变了念头。”她松开紧握的手，将特蕾莎垂下来的头发绕在指尖，“捷克有什么意思呢？我背叛了那个地方。固守在那里只会让我觉得难以呼吸。你应该也学会这样。我不是说背叛，而是学会适应新的生活。”

特蕾莎听出萨比娜在劝慰她，于是叹了口气，说：“我很想像你一样。但一想起来就会很难受，就像心埋在土里，而我在水里溺毙。”

“那就不要想。”萨比娜耸耸肩，她将手上戴着的一串手链摘下来扔在桌子上，珠子桌面清脆的碰撞，“我从不因需要隐藏自己的感情而感到痛苦。”

特蕾莎还是想不明白，她答应萨比娜会学“背叛”所反映的深层精神。

萨比娜提起特蕾莎曾经拍过的她们的照片，在画室里，在镜头下敞开浴衣，她们互相给对方拍照，胶片上是赤身裸体的两个年轻女人。她们放声大笑。奇异而又新鲜的感觉像引爆了一个炸弹。

特蕾莎去橱柜前找到一个信封，从里面倒出来厚厚的一叠照片，她挑出画室里的那几张照片递给萨比娜。

“如果可以，我想去美国定居。这里太乱了，我是说，欧洲。”萨比娜翻看着照片，说，“而那些美国佬看起来也不会令人适应不了。”

特蕾莎只是点头。她还沉浸在回忆与今晚难得的欣喜。多少个夜晚她都只能一个人度过，抱着一团被子，然后再被跳到床上的卡列宁唤醒。

就谈话而言，萨比娜绝对是个好对象。

“你这几张照的很不错，我的也不赖。”萨比娜笑着，把自己拍的那几张特蕾莎的照片拿在手里，照片上的特蕾莎有着好看的身体曲线，一开始还有点羞涩，扭扭捏捏，到后来被逗笑了，彻底展示着自己美丽又吸引人的胴体，“我想我应该留下这些比较好。也很公平。”

“好的。”特蕾莎同意了，“如果你想的话。”

“我不太常摄影，这不是我的专长。”萨比娜斜躺着，头发微乱，手撑在沙发扶手上，“这几幅算是我最好的作品了。”

“不要把它们放在画展上。”特蕾莎开了个玩笑，然后两个姑娘在沙发上笑成一团。

萨比娜抹了抹笑出的眼泪，大声说：“多谢你还记得那是个画展，甜心！我会把你画在纸上，然后模糊你的脸。”

特蕾莎凑过去掐萨比娜的脸，萨比娜躲开，她们在窄小的沙发上打闹，衣服堆都被踢到了地上。等到笑声渐止，她们鼻尖挨着鼻尖。

萨比娜的眼神就像浸了葡萄酒，如同当初她用喝下三杯葡萄酒的时间给特蕾莎讲圆顶礼帽和老祖父。萨比娜突然亲昵地碰触了一下特蕾莎的脸。

然后特蕾莎也不知道怎么想的，她本应用手背蹭蹭萨比娜的脸，但实际上她根本没想到手的用处。她凑上去，唇贴上了萨比娜的。

萨比娜明显怔住了，眼睛都忘了眨，特蕾莎干涩又生硬地贴在自己的唇上，然后迅速地退开，口红颜色也蹭到了特蕾莎的唇上，让她因为疲累而有点泛白的唇色沾染了一抹红。

在特蕾莎紧张地道歉前，萨比娜缓慢的、带着笑的眨了一下眼睛。特蕾莎难以形容自己的心情，她都要羞愧的尖叫了。

“我是不是说过，没有一个男人适合我？”萨比娜轻声问，然后重新握住特蕾莎的手腕。

这本应是个问句。但特蕾莎没有机会也没有时间回答。

窗外的雨快要停了。

 

萨比娜用纸巾给特蕾莎擦了擦完全印上口红的唇。她们困倦地倒在床上睡着了。萨比娜这才发现特蕾莎睡觉时很喜欢紧紧握住对方的手。紧紧的，就像怕挣脱一样。

而萨比娜只是想翻个身，特蕾莎也能及时醒来，睡眼惺忪地确认萨比娜只是想翻身而不是想离她而去。

她想起托马斯曾形容过特蕾莎，说她是“从涂了树脂的篮子里抱出来，安放在自己床榻之岸的孩子”。当时她表面云淡风轻，实际上内心也有点妒忌。她从不屑于妒忌别人，即使玛丽-克洛德羞辱她，享受着拥有弗兰茨的夜晚，她也没有妒忌过。

是妒忌吗？或者是羡慕。羡慕特蕾莎，一个能被形容成“孩子”的女人。

可现在她什么也感受不到了。就像特蕾莎也消解了对她的所有的坏印象一样。

 

第二天，特蕾莎醒的很早，她呆呆地坐在床上，看着萨比娜睁开眼睛。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”萨比娜像往常一样打招呼。

“这是不是你所说的‘不固守’？”特蕾莎问。过了一会儿又补充，“感觉还不错。”

俄国的飞机还在上空盘旋，秘密警察依旧遍布大街小巷，斗争仍在继续。

可是雨停了。

 

此后的几天她们就一直呆在一起，萨比娜跟着特蕾莎去小酒馆里，她还是坐在老位置上，看着特蕾莎忙前忙后。特蕾莎有时候会带着卡列宁去萨比娜的画室，坐在椅子上看萨比娜作画，卡列宁就趴在地上，或者去画室外的草地上玩一会儿，然后裹着泥点冲进来，在蹭上一幅画之前被特蕾莎拦住。

听起来已经是很好的生活了。没有男人没有所谓的情感纠缠，甚至没有第二个“普罗恰兹卡”。

特蕾莎是一种没有安全感的典范，她曾经需要托马斯一遍又一遍地重复我爱你。可现在她好像不需要这句话了，流于表面的语言已经渗入了心底。

 

平静的日子一直持续到特蕾莎接到了托马斯的电话。然后她决定回去。

萨比娜没阻拦她。只是在之前质问特蕾莎是不是真心想做这件事情，而非一时热情。特蕾莎捂住脸痛哭，不知道是因为萨比娜还是因为电话那头的托马斯。萨比娜心软了，轻轻拍着她的背安抚她。

对于当时的年代而言，似乎特蕾莎选择托马斯才是世人眼里的“正常”。那种互相折磨的日子，竟然比特蕾莎和萨比娜愉快的相处更得人心。特蕾莎开始觉得悲哀。

萨比娜答应会送特蕾莎走。卡列宁也像是感染了沉重的气氛，一声不吭地跟在她们后面。

在临分别时，特蕾莎拥抱了一下萨比娜，将萨比娜说要留下来的照片塞到她的大衣口袋里，对她说再见。

萨比娜也拥抱了一下卡列宁，那只狗呜咽了一下，然后跟着特蕾莎登上了车。

太快了。无论是什么。萨比娜都来不及实现自己说过向特蕾莎学会“固守”的承诺。

不过现在开始好像也不晚。就是孤独了一点。

Es muss sein？

Es muss sein！

 

特蕾莎又投入到和托马斯的生活之中。他们到了一个小乡村，卖掉电视机卖掉车，买了一个小房子。她和萨比娜偶尔会通信，只是偶尔。等到萨比娜移居巴黎，她们的联系就彻底中断了。

萨比娜再次听到特蕾莎的消息，是托马斯的儿子写给她的一封长信，里面说特蕾莎和托马斯已经身亡。因为糟透了的卡车刹车装置。而她之所以会知道这件事情，只是因为托马斯的儿子认为，她和托马斯他们是“亲密的朋友”。

她幻想过他们两个的坟墓会是什么样子的。她也知道自己不会久住巴黎。等战乱一结束，生活平定下来，或许还会回到布拉格。

就好像推着她行走，只是过程中经历了突然的失去。她觉得自己要喘不过气了，比悲哀更浓重的情感压在她身上，就像那个雨夜里被雨水浸湿了的外套。

 

等到很久以后，她去了纽约，办了画展，取得巨大的成功。

萨比娜想过自己会怎么死去，她曾经寄住在美国一对老夫妻的家里，他们经常去看萨比娜作画，安静地坐在身后的椅子上。这常常让萨比娜有种错觉，身后的椅子上坐的是那个姑娘，然后脚边伏着一只叫卡列宁的狗。

后来她又去了加利福尼亚。在生命的最后一段时间里立下遗嘱，要求以“轻之征兆”处理死亡。因为特蕾莎和托马斯的死亡是“重之征兆”。时至今日她才发现自己和特蕾莎永远是矛盾的两面，而难得那段时日里实现了共通。

 

一名记者去拜访这位年老的女画家。他提议要为她写个回忆录。

萨比娜坐在摇椅上，头发松松的扎起，对记者描述了自己的一生。

“我能看看您的相册吗？”记者问。

萨比娜愣了一下，从摇椅上下来，缓慢地走到盛放相册的橱柜那里，抽出来递给记者。

“如果有帮助的话。”她说。

记者翻看着相册，根据照片向萨比娜提问求证，然后在草稿里增加了点新发现的内容。

萨比娜不厌其烦地回答着，仿佛与这个记者的一个下午，就让她重新看了一遍自己的一生。

直到记者翻到了一页，有点惊讶地问：“请问这是您的好友，还是您的模特？”

萨比娜睁开眼睛，看向他指的地方，那是一张老照片，边角泛黄，里面的姑娘有着好看的身体，带着点羞涩。

萨比娜勾起嘴角，像是陷入了深层的回忆里。她摇摇头，将照片取出来，摩挲着泛黄褪色的表面。

记者一晃神，隐约看到背面写了一句话。

Ich liebe dich. （我爱你）

还没等他问出口，萨比娜就轻轻地叹了口气，说：“真的过了太久了。”

记者似懂非懂地点点头。

萨比娜将照片放回相册里，深深地凝视着。轻声念了一句话。

Ich liebe dich.

“太久了。”萨比娜说，常执画笔的手都有点颤抖，“一切都褪色了。”

忽然一滴水珠落在相册上。下雨了。雨滴苦涩的从眼睛里集聚，滚落下来。

照片褪色了，时间也褪色了。唯独你的模样在我脑海里依旧鲜活。

 

Es muss sein？

Es muss sein！

 

-FIN


	5. [EA] Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《盗梦空间》 Eames×Arthur

“我要吻你了。”男人说。

 

Arthur在梦境里看海。这也不能说他做作矫情，一个月来接了三四个入梦的任务，他得有一个将梦和现实分开的适应期。  
他以前总是一个人坐在这个岩石上，面前是一片海，然后再远处就是海岸线，他没有建造出更远的景象，因为那太累了，也没有什么意义。

破晓时分到处都是静悄悄的，周围还有夜色的余韵，细细柔柔的笼罩着，拍打岩石的海浪声就仿佛是海水的呼吸。

这次梦境不太一样，Arthur还没掏出别在腰中的配枪，就被一双手直接蒙住了眼睛。手掌热度让他忍不住眨了眨眼，睫毛扫过手心，他缓慢地把枪口抵在身后人的腰腹处，手扣在扳机上。

“几个月不见你真是越来越暴力了。”男人笑起来，将下巴抵在Arthur抹了发胶一丝不苟的服帖的头发上，手慢慢下移将枪口拢住，然后一个反手夺过那把枪。

夺枪还是很容易的，Arthur都没有认真地握紧，男人的手刚摸到枪身他就松了手，此时他听到了因笑声而轻颤的呼吸，那是比海浪更让他熟悉的声音。

Arthur没有回头，也没有做任何多余的动作，他就只是平静地望着海面，等待醒来的那一刻。男人就这么半搂着他，和他一起安静地呆了几分钟，就开始不老实了，本来环着他的手开始探进他的衣领。

“停下。”Arthur精准地抓住手，半是妥协半是无奈，“Eames。”

Eames无辜地绕到他身边坐下，说：“是你不跟我回蒙巴萨的，甜心。”

Arthur终于肯转过头看他，Eames还是穿着令Arthur恨不得闭着眼睛跳海的老旧复古花衬衫，还有旋涡花纹的领带，他叹了口气，说：“听着，Eames，无论你现在是我的投射还是你跟到了我的梦里，我都不会……”

他还没说完，就被Eames打断了，Eames认真地看着Arthur棕褐色的眼睛，还有永恒不变的三件套，啧了一声，像是下了多大决心似的：“我要吻你了。”

天还没亮，Eames在朦胧的阴影里跟他一字一顿地说，我要吻你了。

Arthur嗤笑，如同听到了有意思的事情。

Eames却不止不休地继续絮絮叨叨：“亲爱的，当时在洛杉矶机场你连个拥抱都没给我就直接转机去了纽约，这可不礼貌，我把我的电话号码写在纸条上，塞到你的口袋里去了，我等了你三个月你都不给我打电话。真的，心碎一地。”

“你能不能安静一会儿？”Arthur恨不得把Eames的领带亲自塞到他的嘴里。这个男人认真又委屈的语气就好像自己真的多对不起他，而Arthur了解的透彻，知道这男人骨子里还是吊儿郎当。

他在进行那次风险极高的入梦任务之前已经与Eames几年没见了，从Cobb口中听到Eames名字时他的眼皮一跳，但还是装作云淡风轻地说，盗贼有很多。

“我们不需要盗贼，我们需要forger。”Cobb说。

接着Arthur就不说话了。他与Eames在一起了几年，又分开了一段时间，说在一起不如说乱搞一气，开始时仓促不已，没头没尾的，谁也没把谁当做Boyfriend或者更深层的情感关系，甚至连Best friend forever都说不出口。

他们很熟又非常陌生。一切的起源都能追溯到很久以前，Arthur受人引荐第一次与Cobb合作，带着一个公文包走进Cobb的实验室，入眼就是坐在桌子上跟Mal打趣的Eames。对方当时的审美比现在正常多了，然后他们的视线对接，Eames眼神从他的严实的衬衫扣扫到西装马甲，再扫到西装裤和皮鞋，这个视线让初次学着穿三件套的Arthur很不舒服，有点躲闪的样子引来了Eames的一声口哨。

“这么绅士，honey，”Eames用低沉的英国口音说，“你也是英国人？”

“他是美国人。”Cobb从另一个房间走过来，拿着一叠资料递给Arthur，“从我的桌子上下去，Eames。”

这算是初遇，Eames好听的英国口音实在是太让人难以忘怀了，Arthur忙完了这个任务回到家时满脑子还都是Eames低声叫自己名字的声音，Arthur。英国的典雅与古朴感。

虽然Eames这家伙有个不喜欢叫别人名字却爱起一些乱七八糟绰号的破毛病，但偶尔一次也足够惊艳。

后来真正搞在一起大概是第三个任务，Arthur算是和Cobb绑定了，毕竟Cobb在业内的人脉还有风评都很不错。自从认识了Arthur，连Eames都常常接Cobb抛来的活儿。

“那是我的point man。”Cobb一本正经地说。

“但你管不着谁解开他的衬衫扣子。”Eames耸耸肩。

当然管不着，毕竟Cobb懒得去管Eames。

 

他们在一个小破旅馆上了床之后就一发而不可收拾。身体的契合让Eames调侃着说连扑克脸都解冻了。Eames发掘出了Arthur很多东西，比如必须吻他才能听到几声压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，比如在他耳边叫他的名字会让他全身发抖硬的更厉害，比如做完之后躺在床上Arthur不靠近他然而还是会在睡梦中一路滚到自己的怀里，比如Arthur没打发胶的头发其实蓬松又柔软，还有他干巴巴的幽默和难以理解的垃圾笑点。

Eames真的很难以理解Arthur竟然能看着一个罐头包装笑的上气不接下气，都要滑到桌子底下了。

但笑起来挺可爱的。Eames喜欢看Arthur笑，有着迷人的少年感，嘴角边的酒窝都能让Eames沉溺。

 

也说不清楚有多少成分比例的爱情。爱是肯定有的，毕竟他们都做了爱。

可没有人提过，也没有人问过。也就这么一天天的过去了。他们的联系也非常松散，Eames找他，或者他找Eames，自从Eames半永久地居住在蒙巴萨之后他俩的见面越来越少。

 

“我从蒙巴萨赶过来你就睡着了。”Eames说，“所以我只好和你一起入梦。”

“你到底想干什么？”Arthur问。

“没什么。”Eames揽住Arthur的肩，“就是三年前你给了我一张建筑图纸，我这几年筹划了一下，蒙巴萨有个差不多大小的地方可以盖房子，或者你可以跟我去伦敦，不过得是郊区了。如果你想在纽约的话，那也行……”Eames可怜巴巴地望着Arthur，“但纽约太贵了我盖完房子可能就穷了，你得养着我。”

Arthur愣住了。他想起与Eames分开的那天，三年前，Arthur学过设计，给Eames看了一张建筑图纸，告诉他如果自己谈恋爱了就要和伴侣住在这种房子里。Eames当时抽着烟漫不经心地看，烟把图纸上烧了个洞，抹去烟灰，指着设计图说没错我也想这么干。

然后Authur说我们得分开，互相拖着最后谁也住不进那个房子里。他忘记带走了图纸。

 

“我本来想在梦里跟你说的，就是那个Fischer的任务，但没想到在洛杉矶机场都没见着你。”Eames说，“你当初说什么我们互相拖着谁也住不进房子里，但我觉得没必要再去找一个什么理想对象，我们两个就完全可以住进去。”

Arthur沉默地看着正在阴影中的男人，千万句话堵在喉咙口说不出来。

“所以，你想去哪儿住？”Eames问。

Arthur摇了摇头，嘴角勾起来，带着苦涩，就像是等到了迟到许久的一个承诺。

Eames设置的时间比Arthur要短，他还没等到回复就醒了过来。他看着仍在睡梦中的Arthur，坐在他身边，等待对方苏醒。

Arthur醒来时，第一眼就看到了Eames的眼睛，对方将他抱在怀里问：“想好了吗？”

Arthur沉默着，梦里的海面起的雾好像在他的眼睛里凝聚水滴。

“不说？”Eames手臂上的刺青从袖口里隐隐约约地露出来，他曾经笑着对摸着自己刺青的Authur说你挑个好地方我把你名字纹上去，然后收到了Authur翻的白眼。他看向Arthur，说，“那我可吻你了。你可以在接吻时好好想一想。”

然后Eames就亲上了他。Arthur仿佛这才醒过来，他的唇紧贴着Eames的，说：“你想去哪儿？”

Eames笑了，他揉了一把Arthur的头发，把发胶揉散，说：“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。Arthur is always the best.”

-FIN


	6. [东乐]春正好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *晏紫东×蒋梓乐

春脖子短。

当晏紫东拎着冒着热气的蒸包和煎饼果子穿过曲里八拐的胡同时，他把外套的拉链扯到了最底下。他长在沈阳，后来在上海呆了四年，现在因为工作不得不暂时居住在北京。

他没事儿的时候从不起早，宁愿从床上呆到日落也不想出门，拍戏时不规律的睡眠硬是让他明白了与床相处的弥足珍贵。他刚来的时候去找过蒋梓乐，毕竟对方还在北京念书，现在正值开学。晏紫东一时想不起来蒋梓乐是读大三还是大四，他去过那所学校，蒋梓乐从播音练习的教室里走出来，大老远就瞧见了树荫底下蹲着的老熟人。

“干嘛呢你？”蒋梓乐走过去装作一本正经地拍了拍晏紫东的肩膀，心满意足地看着对方被吓的差点蹦起来，迅速摘下墨镜挂在衣领上。

“这么早啊。”晏紫东站起来，活动了一下发麻的腿，眯着眼瞄着树荫外明晃晃的大太阳，“刚路过，想着你在这儿上学来着，就顺道过来瞧一眼。”

“怎么不去那边坐着？”蒋梓乐指了指远处那个历史悠久的木椅，顶上前几天被刷了一层新漆，在阳光底下锃光。

晏紫东伸了个懒腰，勾着蒋梓乐的肩膀就把他往一边儿带，他之前拍戏的时候把头发剃了，现在好不容易长了回来，蒋梓乐瞧惯了他之前染了后又掉成的黄绿发色，现在看着黑发还有点儿违和。

“这不是怕你找不着我嘛。”晏紫东撇着语气说话，他一压着调子就显得委委屈屈的，和邀功请赏不成反而吃了多大亏似的。蒋梓乐拿他这口吻没办法，只得被他扯着满校园溜达。

到了饭点儿，学生们纷纷往食堂跑，蒋梓乐本来也想带晏紫东去食堂包间那里小搓一顿，走在路上听见他说刚到北京没几个小时，立刻拐了个弯出了校门。

他们最后吃了火锅，选在路边的一家清清静静的地方。里面人挺少，只有几桌是有人坐的，火锅袅袅的雾气升起来，蒙在窗子上一小片水雾。蒋梓乐和老板应该算熟人，晏紫东跟在他后面，看着他跟老板笑着打招呼，眼睛弯弯的，脸颊上的酒窝深陷，从前台拿了一瓶可乐和一瓶水，领着晏紫东往角落里走。

“你喝这个。”蒋梓乐把可乐推给刚坐下的晏紫东，然后自己拧开了矿泉水的瓶盖。

晏紫东知道他肠胃不好，不太喝碳酸饮料，也就随他去了。

菜是晏紫东点的，他点了些常规的，还出于好奇点了一些奇奇怪怪的名字的小菜。他就这性格，见什么奇怪就想尝试，类似于探险的新鲜感让他乐此不疲。照例鸳鸯锅，清汤锅底是朝着蒋梓乐的。

“小灿前段时间还来这边儿了呢。”蒋梓乐把切成片的午餐肉倒进锅里，清汤麻辣各一半，不偏不倚。

晏紫东用手拨拨锅开了酝酿出来的潮湿的雾气，摘了帽子，把可乐倒进杯子里，有点猛了，泡沫刺啦一声溢了出来。晏紫东手忙脚乱地拧紧瓶盖，把杯子推开，接过蒋梓乐递给他的纸巾擦了擦滴着可乐的桌沿，不忘回答：“听他说了，本来想咱仨一起聚聚，没成想小灿先走了。”

“嗯。”蒋梓乐点点头，他嗓音沉，音量又小，晏紫东没听着，抬头眨巴了下眼睛，结果被蒋梓乐用酒窝和煮好的肉怼了回去。

不出意料地看到了那可爱的虎牙。

“呆几天？”蒋梓乐问，从清汤锅里捞出一片菜叶，放到辣锅一涮，裹着一层辣油收回来，放进麻汁儿里。他性格规矩，又平常习惯表现的温吞稳重，闲时吃饭也慢，相比晏紫东就与他近乎相反，从剧组里的毛病带到外边也改不掉，吞咽急，经常吃的乱七八糟。所以虽然比晏紫东小一岁，但他还是理所当然地接下了“照看”晏紫东的活儿，把桌上抽纸巾盒往他那儿推。

“一个来月？”晏紫东皱眉想了想，“说不准，得看情况。”

蒋梓乐辣的倒吸气，用手扇着风，嘴唇鲜红，灌下一大口水。晏紫东看着直想笑，眼神在他泛红的脸和唇上打了个转，落在面前同样红彤彤的、咕嘟冒泡的辣锅里。

“咋啦，吃个火锅还能吃成微醺？”一听就是在调侃之前节目里自己会喝点儿酒的段子。

蒋梓乐忍了几忍，还是对晏紫东小小的翻了个白眼。

“来都来了，如果没什么事儿，不如住我那儿吧。”蒋梓乐一本正经地提议，“正好租了个房子，目前一人住。”

晏紫东愣了愣，连锅里煮的虾滑都没来得及管，他从蒋梓乐的话里多少听出了几分真诚，一时竟不知作何回答，低头拨弄了下碗里的菜，抬眼瞄着，用不确定的语气说：“这……不会不方便吧？”

“我挺方便的。”蒋梓乐被自己迅速说出的话吓了一跳，又觉得这有点儿太过于热情和积极，虽说他俩在剧组住一屋，也并不代表以后就理所当然的帮对方省掉那一笔住宿费了。脑子百转千回想了几个打圆场的方法都觉得不合适，蒋梓乐难得心一横，说，“咱俩就少装，头一次见面被安排到一块时也没见你犹豫成这样啊。”

“那就行吧。”晏紫东笑起来，从锅里捞出虾滑咬了一口，他觉得烫的自己耳朵都红了，趁低头这空偷瞄蒋梓乐，感觉心里莫名其妙就和这锅里的虾滑似的，膨胀起来，轻飘飘的。

而用多年后被缠问的无可奈何的蒋梓乐的形容，就是“笑得和个傻子似的”。

 

晏紫东就这么“名正言顺”的连人带行李都驻扎在了蒋梓乐家里。这个房子不大，独身住正好，两个人的话显得有点儿狭窄。幸亏蒋梓乐做什么都比较井井有条，愣是给晏紫东收拾出不小的空间。

“等等啊。”蒋梓乐从床底下费劲地拖出一个尘封袋，拉开拉链，里面是一个折叠床。

“居然还有张床？”晏紫东好奇的不得了，“这平时不就你一人住吗？”

“有时候会有人过来找我玩，还有我爸妈。”

他搞了半天都撑不起这张床，蹲在地上研究到底哪个环节出了问题。

“长时间不用就容易这样，”晏紫东倒是显得轻车熟路，“撑不开，得拿个扳手拧一拧，否则撑开也是散架。”

蒋梓乐“啊”了一声，犯了愁，他家里还真没有扳手之类的，他搬到这儿也不久，工具箱应该是落在之前的那个租房里了，他得找个时间去取回来。

“要不我睡沙发？”蒋梓乐把折叠床又推回床底下，这次手里抱了一团被子。

“就那小沙发，你腿能伸得开吗？”晏紫东觉得自己都快和蒋梓乐讲不通道理了，他叹了口气， 拿过蒋梓乐手里的被子扔到床上，“咱俩都睡这儿！”

蒋梓乐闷闷地应了一声，跟着他把被子铺到床上。他劝不着晏紫东，对方拧巴起来小脾气不断，不过好在脾气来得快消得也快，只要不在气头上顶他，基本就能哄好。

“这几天停暖气了。”蒋梓乐摸了摸冰凉的暖气片，“先忍忍吧，过段时间就暖和了。”

这句话说了也是白说，俩人都是东北爷们儿，对冷这种事根本不怎么在乎。晏紫东带的东西不多，衣服叠到蒋梓乐的上面，衣柜还有一片空余。他把洗漱用品摆在卫生间，这个房子看起来越来越像两个人住的样子了。

到了晚上，晏紫东才明白蒋梓乐口中“设施还没补全”到底是多么“没补全”法儿。没有电视，插排也没多少，热水器也不大好使。浴室也小，晏紫东抱着换洗的衣服侧身站在花洒下面，让蒋梓乐伸长胳膊调各种阀门，水管里传来咕噜的流水声。

“好了，你试……”蒋梓乐的话还没说完，花洒就突然喷下一片凉水，两个人毫无防备的被洒了一身，晏紫东抱着衣服淋的通透，连串的水珠让他眼睛都睁不开，他想关上花洒，结果把水流拧大了，还是蒋梓乐懂门路，阻止了又一次的暴雨侵袭。

头发全湿了，软趴趴的贴在脑门儿上，水顺着脸廓滑到领口。晏紫东抱着的衣服还没来得及穿就被浸湿了，他就着现在湿嗒嗒的境遇，拧着衣服，水集成一股哗啦砸在地上，然后滑过地板流进下水道里。

蒋梓乐也没闲着，他找了俩大浴巾，一个裹住晏紫东一个裹住自己，晚上有点儿冷，他们站在浴室里穿得又薄，蒋梓乐吸吸鼻子，不好意思地对他笑。

晏紫东看着蒋梓乐脸上那个明显到像把他所有心思都吸进去的酒窝，怔了半天，鬼使神差地伸出手戳了戳小小的凹陷。戳了一下还不够，又按了按。然后果不其然看见蒋梓乐的脸噌的一下红了。

“咳。你，”晏紫东装作干咳，收回手，捏紧浴巾的边沿，粗糙的质感让他无比清楚地回忆起刚刚指尖触到皮肤时的细腻，“你脸上全是水。”

蒋梓乐懵懵地点头，抹了一把脸，垂下眼，也不知道在看什么，说要给晏紫东再找一套衣服，让他先洗着。

又调了一会儿，水温才慢慢热起来，晏紫东没带洗发水之类的，他眯着眼打量了一下架子上的那些瓶罐，挑出了自己需要的那些。他和蒋梓乐在一块住了几个月，说长不长，但起码彼此都是比较随性，顾忌不了什么，方便至上。谁也不会计较。

当他刚冲掉头发上的泡沫时，就听到了敲门声，然后蒋梓乐推门进来，手里抱着干衣服，放在架子上，扫了晏紫东一眼。

“那个，洗发水我先用着了。”晏紫东有点儿近视，此刻又隔着水雾，看不清楚蒋梓乐脸上是什么表情。

“用吧用吧。”蒋梓乐连声回应，出去的时候顺带把门掩上了。

 

实在无聊，他俩都不是那种早睡类型的，洗漱完后无所事事，晏紫东掏出笔记本电脑，找来找去也找不着空的插座，而蒋梓乐得写份作业，他只好窝在蒋梓乐身边，用手机打游戏。

他们几个都是一个区的，平时有闲空能呼朋唤友的凑一队，晏紫东上线时发现小灿也在，就打了个招呼。

小灿回复很快，问：“你这几天住在哪里？”

晏紫东想了半天，还是如实告知：“小乐这儿呢。”

“我靠！”小灿发了一连串表情，“你你你你俩什么时候搞一块儿的？”

晏紫东本来想回复“什么搞一块儿你怎么说话呢”，还没点发送就全部删了，换成一句意味不明的“打排位去吧你”。小灿吐槽归吐槽，也只是开玩笑的阶段，没往深想，接着打游戏去了。

卧室里光线很暗，晏紫东玩了一局突然丧失了兴趣，在主界面来回乱点，心不在焉地看看这个逛逛那个，余光瞥向身旁倚在床头上打字的蒋梓乐。手机的光映着对方半边侧脸，睫毛的阴影恰如其分地落进晏紫东的眼睛里。蒋梓乐手指好看，打字也快，指尖灵活敲击键盘，啪嗒啪嗒的声音竟也听着不烦。他们都是二十岁出头，还有一番少年人的年轻气质，换上休闲的衣服还是在校学生的模样，蒋梓乐生得乖巧，性格也好，虽然长时间相处晏紫东多少也摸透对方隐藏在表面之下的脾性，但偶尔还是会被他的样子骗到。

“怎么了？”还是蒋梓乐发现了晏紫东的视线，歪头看向他，“困了？”

“啊？”晏紫东顿了一下，看对方电脑上还在闪着光标的文档界面，顺其自然地打了个哈欠，连连点头，“如果你弄完了的话，咱就睡吧。”

刚说完晏紫东就红了耳朵，自己这语气怎么就这么暧昧，和老夫老妻似的。还好在那么暗的房间里也看不出来。

蒋梓乐没他那么丰富的内心戏，点击了保存文档，然后关上了电脑，放到一旁。把床头那盏小灯彻底关掉。

“没事儿，我这个不急。”蒋梓乐钻进被窝，声音里也有几分倦意，“明天再说吧。”

晏紫东靠在床头愣了一会儿，扒了下头发，拒绝了小灿的组队邀请，不顾对方“哎哎哎小东你怎么回事儿呢”的抱怨，关上手机也躺了下来。

那就睡吧，晏紫东想，再多呆一会儿，估计自己那点小心思就要露馅了。

想罢又幽幽叹了口气。

到底为什么要和蒋梓乐分两套被子睡？

 

蒋梓乐要去趟学校，刚开学，又是快毕业的年份，杂事儿特多，于是他早早的起床就走了，给晏紫东留了串钥匙在桌上。

天大亮时晏紫东才起床，很久都没睡得那么舒服了，满足地伸个懒腰，捞过手机开始查看未读信息。经纪人发给他见面会的时间安排，还有陈鹏的试镜通知。晏紫东相信经纪人肯定也给蒋梓乐发了。

他套上衣服，洗漱完，准备出去溜达一圈顺便买点儿早饭回来。昨天跟蒋梓乐回来的时候勘察过了，附近有几处疑似早餐点的地方，这小区地形没那么复杂，晏紫东拐过几个胡同找到了煎饼果子摊。他在等煎饼果子的时候收到了蒋梓乐的短信，对方问他起床了没吃饭了没。

晏紫东一一回答了，接着又收到了“中午咱出去吃饭”和“在家等我”。

不知道为什么，看到“家”这个字，心里有种别样的愉快感。晏紫东还在编辑着短信，一低头的工夫发现小贩给他的煎饼果子外面洒上了香菜。

“……”晏紫东接过放在袋子里的煎饼果子，百感交集，看着上面的香菜恨不得把它就地处决。他思忖一会儿，给蒋梓乐回复：“你想吃煎饼果子吗？”

晏紫东最后还是向素包子屈服了。他拎着两份早餐回去，今天太阳不错，昨天在浴室意外事故中受到波及的衣服也干了，他吃完饭后把衣服从阳台上收起来，手机的微信提示音疯狂响着。

是他在北京的几个哥们发来的消息，问他有没有什么安排，抽时间出去玩。

晏紫东皆以“再说吧”回复了。他在北京也有不少铁哥们，也不是第一次来这儿，平时根本不愁住不愁玩，晚上约着一起能从朝阳骑车到天安门，回来的时候撸个串儿，过的逍遥又自在。

也就是说，他没必要非得住在蒋梓乐家。

可他那点儿小心思，从经过蒋梓乐的学校起就被戳破了，像鱼一样在心里的湖底吐泡泡，他拒绝不了，也怕蒋梓乐回绝。朋友圈子里大致都能猜出个一二来，这朦朦胧胧的情感在晏紫东敞亮的性格里根本藏不住，对蒋梓乐的那点儿小偏向连刘亦宸都能看出道道。

就不提手机通讯录里都是“鹏哥”“垂哥”“小灿”“羊羊”，却唯独来了个正儿八经的“蒋梓乐”这种欲盖弥彰的事儿了。

之前拍戏，不得不捆绑在一起做些符合主题的小动作，明面上是迎合宣传，但实际上心里都清楚真情流露了多少。不提不代表没有，表象冠冕堂皇并不代表暗流就不涌动。

可他不确定蒋梓乐是不是也这想法，风险太大了，担不太起。

 

中午蒋梓乐果然回家接他出去吃饭，他借了辆车，不用挤地铁，自由些。正赶上午高峰，在马路上堵的结结实实，蒋梓乐按了两下喇叭发现前面那个路口是等不着绿灯了，干脆打开音响放歌听。电台都是一些乱七八糟的广告和新闻，晏紫东在后边听了一会儿就不耐烦了，戳戳蒋梓乐，让他连上蓝牙，然后跟着旋律哼唱。

堵的时间太长了，最后冲出车流重见天日时，车里的气氛已然成为晏紫东拉着蒋梓乐大声唱歌，甚至盖过了原唱的声音。

“你说你要不拍戏，会不会就真去当主持人了啊。”晏紫东若有所思，“想想也挺瘆人的，大中午在车里听见你在电台上一本正经的报新闻。”

蒋梓乐也不反驳，把点好的菜单递给服务员，然后眼睛弯弯的看向他，说：“我要是不拍戏，你 不就不认识我了吗？”

“啧。”晏紫东想想也是，筷子和餐具发出叮的碰撞声，“那还得请陈鹏吃顿饭，感谢他让咱俩认识呗。”

“随你，饭钱你掏。”蒋梓乐跟着开玩笑。

“不行，亏。”晏紫东说，“不如咱俩结婚的请他，还能赚他一笔份子钱。”

晏紫东想咬掉自己说那句话的舌头。忍字头上一把刀，他怎么就学不会。

然而蒋梓乐没什么反应，他还是笑的愉快，说：“行。”眼神里看不出半分虚假。

 

在一块住了将近一个月，晏紫东和蒋梓乐去参加见面会了。他们提前半小时到达了场地，和主持人一遍遍对台本，还顺带解决了午饭。蒋梓乐实在太瘦了，一捏胳膊都快能捏着骨头，把晏紫东心疼的直把鸡块往他怀里塞。

“我胖不了。”蒋梓乐推拒着，瞟着晏紫东就埋怨他装不知道自己体质似的。

“扎心了啊。”晏紫东直接把鸡块塞他嘴里，“我就生怕哪天风一大回头找不着你了。”

蒋梓乐还是老老实实把鸡块嚼着咽下去了。

就是这个皱着眉的表情，晏紫东老是想凑过去往他脸上吧唧一口，让他脸上再漾出酒窝来。

见面会进行得很顺利，粉丝热情到喊起来的声浪几乎要把他们掀倒。主持人控场控的声嘶力竭，他们还是平时的模式，蒋梓乐静静地听着时不时仪态端庄的说几句话，晏紫东负责逗乐和主持人一起活跃气氛，没留意冒出的东北口音把粉丝们乐的直呼可爱。

耳边快门声和呼喊声让他也浮躁起来，这么多次还是没怎么习惯这种所有目光都聚焦在身上的感觉。每当蒋梓乐声音响起来，从麦克风里传出沉稳的声线，晏紫东就会放松下来，喘一口气。

还好，有人在身边呢。

结束后主办方和他们在后台拍留念照片，主持人趁机打趣似的问：“你们这么优秀，都有女朋友了吧？”

“没有。”

“……没有。”

虽然异口同声，但主持人还是抓住了一个细不可察的点：“乐乐你反应犹豫了啊，跟姐聊聊，怎么个情况？”

晏紫东立刻看过去，蒋梓乐低着头，也不瞒着，说：“没谈恋爱呢，不过有喜欢的人了。”

一听这话，晏紫东心就沉下去大半，还没等主持人开口，就追问：“你瞒得够紧的啊，我都不知道。”语气虽然轻快，但不稳的呼吸和深藏的沮丧还是出卖了他此时的情绪。

蒋梓乐却只笑，不再从这件事上多说一句了。

 

回到家里他们还是一句话也没说。晏紫东也不知道自己在生什么闷气，他有时候的脾气就是来的奇怪，这分明不关蒋梓乐的事儿，是他自己单恋人家还不说，蒋梓乐有喜欢的人也是理所当然。

他到底在气什么？蒋梓乐瞒着他，还是自己觉得不甘心？

晚上吃饭时，晏紫东没趣儿的扒拉着米饭，蔫蔫的样子换来蒋梓乐的一句话：“在饭桌上就好好吃饭。”

晏紫东忍了半天的火硬是没压下来，他深吸一口气，把筷子放在桌子上，哑着嗓子问：“你有喜欢的人啦？”

“……嗯。”蒋梓乐好像很奇怪他会问出这句话，但不否认。

“我认识吗？不，她什么样儿？”晏紫东几乎是从喉间挤出来的这几句话。

蒋梓乐眨眨眼睛，真诚地回答：“挺可爱的。”刚说完，看着晏紫东彻底塌下来的脸色又补充一句，“不过他不喜欢吃香菜。”

“……”晏紫东愣了一下，心里好像又有点儿东西燃烧起来，他小心翼翼地问，“多不喜欢？”

“特别不喜欢。”蒋梓乐好像很愁的样子，“还非得让我在午饭前帮他解决因为自己没留意放了 香菜的煎饼果子。”

晏紫东心跳的飞快，他觉得筷子都拿不稳了，声音发颤：“你喜欢的……是谁？”

蒋梓乐咬了咬唇，有点不好意思地笑。

“明知故问。”

 

春天啊。

 

-FIN


	7. [邰林] 流水账

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《心理罪》+《法医秦明》 邰伟×林涛

「过日子」

林涛觉得邰伟真是太不会过日子了。

他不仅让自己觉得，还要把这个思想观念灌输到龙番市警局上下，以委屈巴巴的神态博取劳动人民的同情，以及间接表达了希望谭局能多发年末奖金相关请求。

对此，李大宝同志用一串非常不少女的“哈哈哈”表达了她的喜悦，然后趴在桌子上用钢笔指着林涛，中肯的评价：“还说别人不会过日子，你要脸吗？”

谭局则用哀其不幸怒其不争的复杂神情指着门口，简洁明了地说：“滚。”

对此，他的老同事秦明的反应就很地道，在拨冗解释“打扰我工作”并把门摔在林涛面前后，隔天就带着一个金属箱子登门了。

当日刚好是难得的周末大好时光，两位刑警头头都没有紧急的案子跟着，一觉睡到了日上三竿饿狗挠门。

邰伟是被迫下床给他们养的那只金毛的饭碗里加狗粮时听见门响的。他扒了一把头发去开门，满脸睡意惺忪，隔夜的胡渣都没刮，边开门边训斥身后跟着的那只四个月的小金毛：“怎么就你这只狗能耐，大清早挠门呢？！”

秦明就这么尴尬地维持着敲门的姿势站在外面，邰伟将金毛抱起来，呼撸着毛绒绒的狗头，掌心被金毛的舌头舔的全是口水，眼睛一眯看清了来者，连忙侧身让他进来：“哎哟秦科长，没说你，我说我家这狗儿子呢。”

金属箱子放在沙发根儿，秦明连眼皮都不抬，从乱糟糟堆满衣物的沙发上找到一处狭窄的空余坐下，客厅桌子简直就像一个平面的置物架，什么玩意都往上堆，并充分利用空间后还能不断向上发展。尤其是烟灰缸里堪比高塔一般的烟头。

还好窗户是开着的，空气置换的不错。

林涛听见声响，也穿上衣服走出卧室。见到沙发上坐的人有些惊讶：“老秦？你等会儿啊。”

然后他去卫生间刷牙洗脸，出来的时候脸上还淌着水，他不在意的用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦了一把，把沙发上的杂物往旁边一推，一屁股坐在了秦明对面：“怎么了？”

秦明显然一秒钟也不想多呆，提起那个箱子，看了看桌面，又放回地上，熟练的拨着齿轮开锁。

刚洗漱完的邰伟和林涛面面相觑，生怕秦明从那个箱子里拿出尸块之类不宜清早观看的物件。秦明将箱子打开后，一一取出里面的东西——量杯、托盘、小秤……完整的实验用具。

“这……”林涛也拿不准秦明的意思，他和邰伟把那些东西抱了个满怀，“这是干嘛啊？”

“做饭。”秦明简洁明了，把箱子一合，显然并不想把这个留给他们，眼神很是嫌弃地瞥向厨房流理台上层叠的泡面，站起来拍了拍裤子上粘到的狗毛，彻底离开这个人类污染源。

客厅里一时沉默，邰伟碰碰林涛的手臂，向那些量杯一努嘴：“你同事用这玩意儿做饭啊？”

林涛语塞，将手里的镊子和锃光瓦亮的剪刀拿起来端详半天，语气上略微委婉地说：“其实他 也用这些解剖尸体。”

 

后来他们还是没有采纳秦明的协助物品来进行饮食改善，厨房依然堆满了泡面，冰箱里还是充斥着速冻食品。不过好在他们已经开始购买食谱了。

邰伟不肯叫外卖，他处理过一个大案，至今对外卖这种上门的东西心有余悸。

 

「搬家」

龙番市和绿藤市说离得远也并不是很远。一开始两个城市都比较和平，市民安居乐业，生活蒸蒸日上，以致于刑警们都难得过了段清闲日子，每天写写报告开开会，单身的小伙子趁这段时间抓紧相亲恋爱。

于是邰伟和林涛也是时不时你来我往，在绿藤住一段时间后再去龙番住一段时间，彻底好好体会了一下风土人情。

可等忙起来就不一样了，他们开始思考这不是个事儿，虽然离得不远，但不同城市的司法机关辖区不同，总和异地恋似的。

林涛提出他在龙番的家很大，可以满打满两个人过，邰伟否决。

邰伟提出他在绿藤的宿舍房地理位置不错，购物交通都很方便，完全可以衣食无忧，林涛否决。

他们两个对工作还抱有一腔热血和充沛的认真态度外，在生活上根本是能混则混，一个赛一个不靠谱。两只千年的狐狸演聊斋。邰伟比林涛年纪大点儿，工作经历又很丰富，他自称千年狐仙，把林涛贬斥为五百年狐妖。

于是在寻找落脚点这个问题上僵持不下，互不相让，蹬鼻子上脸，除了摔锅砸碗（因为他们懒得 去再买这些生活必需品），无所不用其极。

足足冷战了一个月，邰伟去跟案子，林涛则去省里跟谭局一块去开会，好不容易等他们都停下来，邰伟带着一张地图上门了。

金毛被寄养在李大宝那儿一段时间，好久没见邰伟了，闻见熟悉皮衣上洗不掉的烟味儿，小腿甩着就嗷嗷往上扑。邰伟给了小金毛一根玩具骨头，把地图往桌子上一铺，指点江山一般对冷眼旁观的林涛说：“这儿，这儿，看着了没？”

“嗯。”林涛用鼻子哼一声。

邰伟不知道又从哪儿变出把尺子，在龙番和绿藤之间画了条线，把中间那个部位圈起来：“这是 中间。”

林涛凑过去，应了一声。

“咱就在这儿买房子。”邰伟把尺子往桌子上一丢，从兜里摸了摸没找着烟，只掏出了打火机，来回没趣的打着火玩，“咱谁也不亏，方木说什么，两点之间直线最短。”

林涛思考了一下这个地方的地理位置，发现并无什么特别大的毛病，就点头同意了。

所以这件事的最终结果是，两个三十多岁的刑警头头，就这么草率的成为了一代房奴。而他们的狗儿子无忧无虑，显然万事不放心上，玩了一会儿骨头，就开始追起了自己的尾巴。

 

「戒烟」

起因是林涛在网上看到一个流传甚广的戒烟宣传片，看得他心惊胆战、心惊肉跳，还生拉硬拽邰伟过来一块儿观赏。

于是两个老烟枪被这个宣传片恶心到了。开始担忧起自己这么下去会不会高危工作没什么事儿，反而肺先在领养老金之前罢工了。交了那么多年的养老金一分都领不到，那可太亏了。

他们决定戒烟。

先是两个人盯着放烟的抽屉看，然后是成天焦躁的在客厅里团团转，活像遇到了中年危机。最终是李大宝和方木分批来到家里，经过地毯式搜索，一个带走了所有的烟，一个带走了所有的打火机，进行单方面的新时代“销烟”。连烟灰缸都被没收了。

不过留下了一堆戒烟口香糖。

糖能分散注意力是不假，但毕竟不是陪伴多年的尼古丁，咂摸半天也没个味儿，于是两人想到了另一个办法——把那个宣传片里乌漆墨黑的肺的照片打印下来贴在显眼的地方，每天恶心自己一下，也算是个警告。

再加上工作一忙，白天跟案子晚上写跟进报告，时不时来个外勤，别说抽烟，连烟是个什么玩意儿都忘了个一干二净。他们把对尼古丁的依恋暂时转移到了咖啡因。

经由以上成功的实践，他们发现如果要忘记烟草，就得让自己没空想烟草，简而言之就是想方设法的忙起来。

“所以你们怎么让自己贫瘠的业余生活忙起来的？”李大宝好奇不已，不耻下问。

林涛在大热天穿着高领的衣服，对李大宝勾勾手，对方会意地凑过来，只听林涛笑的迷之猥琐。

“天机不可泄露。”


	8. [彭朱] 项链

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *彭冠英×朱一龙

彭冠英是在和朱一龙组队打游戏时提出这事儿的。

他们电脑连着麦，正到兴头上，眼看着前面那个塔就要被推了，耳机里突然传来彭冠英轻描淡写的一句话，朱一龙思维都慢了好几秒，手一抖用错了技能，提前放了大招。队友也被他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地补救，硬生生把血条拉了回来。

“至于吗你？”彭冠英在那头笑着调侃，操作着的人物一鼓作气地冲上去，将敌方小兵一波扫掉，屏幕上出现了巨大的胜利字样，他才舒了口气，假模假样地清清嗓子，问：“所以去不去啊？就几天时间，权当放个假。”

朱一龙显然还在犹豫，他把战斗界面关上，盯着时时变幻的游戏大厅走神，耳边还回响着彭冠英“你的工作精神我很欣赏但是我们不提倡全年无休”的劝说声。

“你不只是想旅游。”朱一龙语气肯定，凭着认识近十年的知根知底，“说吧，怎么了？”

彭冠英难得沉默了一下，噼啪敲击键盘，然后是单调的删除键的声响。他带着点试探，又有些无辜和谜一样的愧疚，说：“我……我把那个项链弄丢了。”

“项链？”朱一龙愣了愣，处于周末闲时的脑子懒懒散散地搜索着这个关键词，才恍然大悟，“ 怎么丢的？”

“就那么丢了呗……”彭冠英小声解释，“那天带去剧组，后来不知道掉哪儿了。你别告诉老翟 他们啊，否则过段时间同学聚会我就真完了。”

彭冠英口中的“项链”，是他们大四毕业的时候几个好哥们商量着合伙买的，那届表演系男生不是很多，玩的好的也就几个，不仅彭冠英和朱一龙，包括老翟伟栋他们也都有条一模一样的。项坠后面还刻了一行小字，颇有纪念意义。

时间久了，情谊也并不靠着这条项链维系着，不提也没怎么把它当回事。可彭冠英偏偏在他们十年聚会之前，拍戏的时候把项链搞没了，怎么找都找不到，着急上火。

他和朱一龙关系很铁，是那种身为轻度洁癖患者能容忍朱一龙打完球坐自己床上的那种“铁”。要知道在朱一龙这么干之前，同一宿舍的伟栋他们爬到上铺的时候都得注意着不碰到他的床。

“啧啧啧。”翟天临曾经有次来宿舍打牌，正巧看见朱一龙坐在彭冠英床上够桌子上的葡萄吃，葡萄皮还顺手扔在了床铺主人的垃圾桶里，感叹：“这可不是哥们儿情谊了，简直升华到肉体和 精神的契合。”

“滚啊你。”朱一龙笑着拿一颗葡萄假装要扔他，翟天临往后一躲，作势要冲上去收拾他，朱一龙笑到哆嗦，往床角里蹭，后背紧贴着墙。翟天临绕过桌子，还没等走过去，就一下子撞到了刚开门进来的彭冠英身上。

彭冠英长得高，打球打的时间长了，身材也不错，人高马大地拎着翟天临的领子往后一拽，搞回敌后方，把肩上搭的毛巾挂在架子上，大夏天刚洗完脸，水珠都没擦干净，风一吹特别清爽。

“你们干嘛呢？”彭冠英捞起桌子上的果盘（其实就是一个食盒），把葡萄扔嘴里，瞥见床上贴墙端坐的朱一龙，把手里的东西递给他让他老老实实抱着吃，对翟天临说：“老翟，又欺负小朱 呢？”

翟天临葡萄没吃成人也没收拾，就被数落了一句，冤屈得很，个中酸辛苦楚全到了嗓子眼，颤抖的一指朱一龙：“卧槽，我欺负他？”

午后的阳光照进小宿舍，坐在床上的人被光线晒眯了眼，他扒着床杆帮腔：“老翟，都二十的 人了，稳重一点。”

翟天临有苦说不出，只好大咧咧地拉开椅子坐上，把扑克牌一扔，对懒的就像要被晒化了似的朱一龙勾手：“下来下来，打牌。”

他能说什么，他什么也不能说。谁让朱一龙天生长了一张乖巧的脸，眼尾还是下垂的，笑起来的弯眼睛眨巴眨巴，无辜的不行。

而对彭冠英来说，刚入学时的朱一龙说话还有些生硬，总有去不掉但又难觅踪迹的武汉口音，为人实诚，怎么看都是从小在长江畔长大的样子，骨子里都透着水灵。和他这种在见惯了大风和暴雪的东三省长大的人总是不同的。

于是情谊就这么建起来了，一个喜欢，另一个更是掏心窝，日积月累，聚沙成塔。

 

彭冠英的那条项链丢了，他要和自己去日本旅行。

这有什么必然联系吗？

朱一龙茫然地想着，就这么问了出来。

“项链丢的我挺糟心的，”彭冠英无奈地解释，“都拍一整年的戏了，想去个没人认识的地方玩一会儿。我以前可没少去海南啊老朱。”最后一句完全是夹带私货的抱怨了。

于是朱一龙就笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，咬了口手边放着的切片面包，含含糊糊地说：“行啊，去呗。”

经过北京数年的熏陶，朱一龙的口音早就消失不见了，但语气还是慢悠悠的，像长江畔荡起的波纹。

两人说走就走，朱一龙给婵姐打了声招呼，从床底拖出大旅行箱，往里面塞衣服。他的衣服其实也不是很多，男生的衣柜，说来说去就那些样子。朱一龙本身是能宅到在家种蘑菇的类型，并不热衷于逛商场购物相关活动，除了他妈妈每次见面都要给他买衣服之外，其他的大部分都是彭冠英添置的。

彭冠英一边给他量尺寸一边说：“你不会淘宝？我会啊。你不喜欢买衣服？我喜欢。而且我就喜欢给你买衣服。你想想，凭我的眼光，你只用搁家坐着，一手交钱一手提衣服就够了，多好的事儿啊。”

收拾好了之后，朱一龙坐在沙发上给彭冠英发微信约时间。好在非旅游旺季，他们又是自助游，机票相当好买。刚说完，就看见彭冠英发了个朋友圈，大意是我要放假了出去玩一圈没别的意思就显摆显摆。朱一龙只爱逛，不爱发，看见彭冠英这些洋溢着喜悦的文字，自己也轻飘飘的，于是轻快地按下了一颗心。

他们买的是下午航班，北京堵车太严重，到机场时就不早了，两人推着行李匆匆取票过安检登机，到东京已经是晚上了。

机场人不是很多，他们有一个共同的朋友在日本留学，正好可以来接他们，并且顺便帮他们打点好了一切。

住的地方是一个偏日式的宾馆，两人把行李往地上一扔就倒在最近的一张床上不想动弹了，闭上眼睛休憩了一会儿，然后戳戳对方。

“去洗澡。”彭冠英说。

朱一龙眼睛都不想睁开，说：“不去。”

“你不洗澡躺我身边我难受。”彭冠英锲而不舍。

“我还没嫌你难受呢。”朱一龙一个白眼翻过去，侧过身不理他了。房间里没开灯也没拉窗帘，东京的夜色从低矮的窗户里透进来，朱一龙睡在外面，现在正迎着光线，朦朦胧胧的把脸廓蒙了一圈，柔和又澄澈。

彭冠英看了半晌，再戳戳他的肩膀：“哎，真不洗啊。”

朱一龙直接把他手拍掉，用肢体语言传递着拒绝，直到彭冠英窸窸窣窣地坐起来，浴室里传来哗哗水声，他才慢悠悠的起身，把箱子里的东西收拾好。

彭冠英和他出来的时候旅行箱从来不设密码，也不介意他动。朱一龙为此已经对他进行了无数次安全思想教育，未遂，只好顺他去了。像往常一样，朱一龙把衣服什么的拿出来，挂在架子上，然后把日用品放在浴室外的洗漱间，其他的堆在榻榻米的那张小桌子上。

“哟，可以啊。”彭冠英洗完澡，穿着浴袍走出来，室内涌入丰沛的水汽，头发乱糟糟的四处乱翘，正拿着白毛巾擦发梢的水珠，看见收拾好的房间，吹了声口哨。

朱一龙在他之后进去洗澡，刻板印象作祟，总觉得空气里都是甜腻腻的樱花味。

“你想多了。”彭冠英在睡前中肯地评价，“现在早没樱花了。来年春天要是有空，咱可以过来 看一看。而且这日式的房间就是矮，刚刚洗澡洗的我脖子都快断了。”

朱一龙并不想接他茬，他们之间有十二厘米的身高差。以前上学的时候打球，彭冠英一揽他， 自己的鼻梁都能蹭上对方的颈侧，炎热的夏日，动脉的血都像汩汩滚动。

 

这次的旅行就是两个人的休闲时光，他们睡到很晚才起。主要原因归结为，每当一个人醒的时候另一个人都还在睡，抱着不想叫醒彼此的心态，就这么互相耽误地睡到了日上三竿。颇有当时大学期间没课时的风范。

朱一龙在上理论课的时候特别能犯困，再加上打球打的全身都累，春困秋乏，温煦的阳光一照整个人都不行了。彭冠英坐他后面，盯着他时不时垂下的头直乐，被老师叫起来的时候眼睛眨一眨，慢悠悠地反应一句：“啊？”

特别有意思。特别可爱。

他们去逛了神庙、去爬了山，在小店里吃烤肉，艰难的与店老板用英文沟通。后来他们还去了大阪和京都，有一天碰上下雨，就在楼底下的便利店买了便当，放在微波炉里转一转拿出来吃，蟹籽混着酱料铺在米饭上。朱一龙好像突然间丧失了所有“宅”的属性，吃完饭后觉得生活太堕落了，拉着彭冠英出门玩，踩着水沿大阪的古街道一路走下去，研究了半天路牌。朱一龙的腰不太 好，一到阴雨天就容易酸痛，他们走走停停，中途休息时误打误撞走进了一家茶社，硬是体会了一把日式茶道。

这短短的几天像是藏了无数的快乐。给彼此拍照时笑得开怀，彭冠英跟在朱一龙身后，在他登上台阶时喊了一声，抓拍到了朱一龙回头的表情。

朱一龙站在一个石板上，彭冠英给他拍照，招呼他：“哈哈哈哈快下来吧太傻了你。”

这样的照片有无数张，他还不肯删。

“删了吧。”朱一龙真诚地劝：“回国我请你吃火锅。”

“不行不行，”彭冠英拿着相机就像捧了一个宝贝，“这可是独家。大不了我请你吃。”

 

他们兜兜转转，最后又回到了东京。刚下火车，朱一龙就像有了目标一样，拉着他就往一个地方前行。

“去哪儿啊？”彭冠英疑惑，这是他们旅程的最后一天，而且已经下午了，明天就要坐清晨航班回国，按正常来说朱一龙应该和他收拾东西才对。

朱一龙也不说，就只是笑。嘴边勾起一个小小的笑弧。

等到彭冠英看到长长的队伍时他觉得自己可能被坑了，一瞬间只想坐下再也走不动路。

“这是一家店。”朱一龙挨在他身边，神神秘秘地说，“听说挺好的，每次都要排特别长的队。”

“卖什么的啊？”彭冠英追问，朱一龙却又不再透露了。排完队拿好东西的从他面前经过，说着听不懂的语言，也无从猜测。

朱一龙老神在在的挨着他，把兜帽戴上，拿着彭冠英的手机拍了张两个人的合照，满意地把手机扔回彭冠英怀里。

闲着也是闲着，朱一龙也累，斜靠在彭冠英身上，掏出手机刷微博。彭冠英想了想，把那张照片po到了微博上。

“彭叔叔和朱大爷”。他写。没有提在哪儿，也没有说要干什么。无论是图里还是文字里，都只有他们两个人。

朱一龙玩了会儿游戏，再刷回首页，看见彭冠英发的那条就笑了，推了推墨镜，措词很久，才点击转发键。

“两个大叔的假期……腰都快走断了”。他回复。也只有他们两个人。

彭冠英不屑地撞撞他肩膀：“腰都要走断了啊，叔叔给你揉揉？”

朱一龙正乐着呢，重心不稳，差点倒在后面花坛里，被彭冠英伸手一捞，又带了回来，自己头上的毛线帽都要被朱一龙刚才惊慌失措地扯掉了。

“我这才真的腰快断了。”朱一龙揉着自己差点闪了一下的腰，哭笑不得地说。

“别怕啊，”彭冠英拍拍朱一龙的头，又在帽子没盖住的柔软的棕褐色刘海上揉了揉，“回头 叔叔亲自侍寝，大爷就瞧着好儿吧。”

终于排到他们了，彭冠英这才发现是卖项链的地方，被朱一龙搞得神神秘秘，让他脑子里什么猜测都有了。

朱一龙拉着他左挑右选，才终于选中了一款。

“两条。”彭冠英看着他比划着，眼尾的笑纹眯起来，睫毛忽闪。

店主把装好的项链递给他们。

是朱一龙提着袋子的，他们原路返回住处。走到半路，朱一龙像是想到了什么，停下来，从袋子里取出一条，对彭冠英示意，让他弯下身。

毕竟身高差还是有的，朱一龙抬了抬脚，把项链挂在了彭冠英脖子上，项坠正好在他衣前晃来晃去。

“这下可别再给弄丢了。”朱一龙拍了拍彭冠英的胸膛，说。

彭冠英凝视着他，然后伸手抓住了朱一龙的手，掌心纹路贴合，略带凉意的风里显得格外炽热。

“再也不会了。”他说。

已经是快黄昏了，斜阳从树枝罅隙里穿过，洒在他们身上，勾着长长的影子落在道路上，像项链上的丝线一样，交织着，含了一番不必多言彼此皆知的心意。

-FIN


	9. [白朱] 心如明镜台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白宇×朱一龙

不是每个故事都得有个开头。白宇注意到朱一龙纯属阴差阳错，而亲自见到他也是借此促成的机缘巧合。

他与朱一龙多多少少有一些间接交集，中间隔了一两个彼此都认识的同事，却也从来没打过照面。确定下来新戏的搭档时，白宇还专门去了搭档的微博里逛了一圈。发现对方的生活在微博里显得乏善可陈，没什么亮点，就很平淡，给自己的作品打打广告，在节假日刷一下存在感。

真正牵扯到个人生活的，也就寥寥几条，大部分都是过去几年，好像随着时间的流逝，把发微博的动力也一块带走了似的。

这没什么。白宇想，他也不是很爱发微博。当一个公众人物谨言慎行，这种社交平台还是尽量少沾惹。

彼此工作都忙，开机前也没怎么接触，在白宇先入为主的印象里，觉得对方帅是帅，演技也不错，但也就那么回事了吧。

等到真正入组后，才发现根本没那么简单。这人真是太有意思了。

朱一龙是最晚进组的一批，他刚结束了上一部戏的拍摄就马不停蹄地赶到剧组里，交接了工作之后，累的上下眼皮打架，回宾馆也没注意这个破住宿条件，趴在床上就睡了。

他睡眠一向不好，四月又忙的不可开交，第二天挂着青黑眼圈去化妆车，几乎是游荡着过去的。其实开机那天他们拍了一段戏找感觉，白宇和朱一龙才真正见了面。可是毕竟工作刚开始，全陌生的环境和团队，所有人都显得有些拘谨。朱一龙更是放不开，打了招呼之后就抱着剧本读，导演一喊就秒进状态，弄得和他有对手戏的白宇都莫名紧张了起来。

这次时间宽裕，白宇进化妆车的时候，朱一龙还坐在化妆镜前挨化妆师念叨，化妆师一边嘱咐他好好休息，一边用粉扑把遮瑕盖在他的黑眼圈上。朱一龙就那么老老实实地坐着，整个人就像一个真人版的“乖巧”表情包，化妆师不停手绝不睁眼，睫毛垂落着，随着呼吸微微颤抖。

白宇先做发型，坐到朱一龙旁边的椅子上，忍不住悄悄用余光瞥对方。

侧脸确实挺帅的。

就是……好像没什么就是了。

他俩一起走出的化妆车，简单寒暄了几句。白宇比朱一龙进组早好多天，已经摸透了周围的地形，像条地头蛇一样带着他四处乱逛，连场务人员都不需要。

朱一龙还是相当拘谨，说话声音小，只能两个人听见，语气又缓。白宇也不由自主的压低声音，说话注意了起来。

“盒饭挺难吃的。”路过放饭时的大餐桌，白宇凑过去低声抱怨，“真的，条件不怎么样。”

“哦。”朱一龙愣了一下，眼神从现在还空荡荡的桌子上扫了一圈，收回视线，抿起嘴笑了，幅度很小，左嘴角有一个深深的笑弧，下垂眼弯起来。

拍摄地不大，几个道具还没做出样子，孤零零的堆砌在一旁。绕来绕去就又回了保姆车在的地方。他们的车相距挺远的，中间隔了几辆剧组的车。

朱一龙一路话都很少，也没什么表情，时不时点头，眨眨眼，说明自己在听。所以最后朱一龙笑起来跟他说再见的时候，白宇还有点儿愣神。

“待会儿见啊。”白宇惊奇地回应。

 

春夏之交的上海温度还不是很高，第一天拍摄两人没有对手戏，白宇拍完下午的戏就能收工了，往头上戴了个棒球帽，返回房车时，正好看到等夜戏的朱一龙。

对方坐在休息椅上，周围没有人，偶尔会有路过的场记。他还穿着灰色的西装马甲，外面半披了一件卡其色的风衣，手里拿着手机在打游戏。他还戴着那副圆框眼镜，头发一丝不苟地梳理整齐，打游戏时没什么表情，只有在某些可能比较激烈的地方会抿起唇。

白宇也不知道看了多久，他俩离得不远，一个站在小路上，一个坐在椅子上，却像各自活在自己的世界里。

场记拿着扩音器喊朱一龙的名字。

朱一龙看了看拍摄场地，又看了看手机上还没打完的游戏，有些遗憾地站起来走过去，经过助理身边时把手机顺手塞给了他，助理就仿佛习惯了一般接着玩起来。

 

对方确实是比较寡言。与朱一龙同一星座的白宇第一次对自己的星座产生了质疑。这个剧组以白羊居多，再加之早就打成一片，关系熟的没话说，朱一龙错过了可以拉近组内关系的机会，直到现在也是客客气气的。

可能是简单的照顾心态，虽然实际上年龄比较小的是他，白宇经常会在等戏的时候下意识地寻找朱一龙在哪里。方向基本不会错，他就像被保姆车圈定了一个结界，就在周围活动，要么躲在车里打游戏读剧本，要么玩他的那个代步车。

朱一龙刚学会代步车的使用方式，新鲜劲儿还没过去，天天乐在其中地站在上面围着车绕圈子， 像个拿到新玩具的小孩儿似的。白宇看见都想乐。

 

他们两个演对手戏的时候基本没什么障碍，都是科班出身，也演过上星剧，相处方式就像一对儿新婚夫妻，磨合期过了一切都开始细水长流平稳发展了。

共同话题也因此多了起来。白宇可以算剧组里和朱一龙关系比较好的了。

朱一龙不常和他们一起吃饭，经常自己在保姆车里解决。而白宇天生性格活络，在剧组里人缘不错，开饭时想来想去不该是那样儿，于是捧着一盒盒饭，去朱一龙那儿拽他下来吃。

没成想朱一龙已经吃一半了，咬着筷子隔窗户有些茫然地看着他，冲他招手：“上来吧。”

卧槽。白宇表面平静，内心非常激动。这可是第一回走进朱一龙的小世界里。

他踏上车的台阶时先环顾了下四周，和其他人的没什么区别，私人物品居多，还有一摞散落的没来得及收拾起来的扑克牌。

“你玩牌啊。”白宇状若无意地问了一句，把饭盒放他对面，打开米饭，热腾腾的水蒸气隔绝了两个人的视线。

朱一龙咬着筷子，点点头：“没事儿的时候玩。”

白宇心想这太不地道了，打牌都不叫上我，跟你说话为了讲段子让你乐把我脑细胞都耗没了，敢情白费的呢。于是语气有些自己都察觉不到的酸溜溜：“和你的助理？”

“啊？”朱一龙眨了下眼睛，察觉到自己没解释清楚，低头拨弄着菜，笑着说：“没有，就我一个人玩。”

……真心酸。白宇心想他好像什么事儿都是自己一个人做的，硬生生把人类这个群居动物活成了独居。

让他更加想不到的是，他这个话题开了个非常好的头，朱一龙甚至有点兴致勃勃地追问：“你想 玩吗？等会儿吃完饭我教你啊，挺好玩的！”

“行啊。”白宇摸了摸下巴上精心修理的胡髭。

面对一双高兴到闪着细碎光芒的眼睛，真是什么拒绝的话都说不出来。

 

白宇和朱一龙一起玩记扑克牌玩了快一个半小时，直到他们都要去拍自己的单人镜头才作罢。朱一龙一边扯下失误时被贴上的白条一边感叹：“贴白条还是我大学的时候玩的了。”

“这种游戏两个人才有意思嘛，有挑战性。”白宇老神在在地伸个懒腰，把白条扔纸篓里，“ 尤其是碰着我这么一个旗鼓相当的对手。”

听着对方大言不惭地把自己称为“旗鼓相当的对手”，朱一龙除了摇着头笑也没别的反应了。

自从白宇在朱一龙车里吃了一顿饭，他就慢慢地把朱一龙拉到大饭桌上吃了。其他的演员性格都不错，饭桌上插科打诨笑得欢，吐槽组内的盒饭更是翻花样，豆芽和西红柿都能编出缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。

朱一龙一开始只默默地吃饭，听着众人说话，后来被白宇带的彻底融入了话题里，接话接的无比顺畅，就像这桌子上坐的不是只认识了几个月的同事，而是近十年的老友。

“以前见过你的粉丝。”白宇抱着厚厚的剧本坐在朱一龙身边，碰碰他的肩膀，“她们还让我带你玩儿。我这算是尽善尽美了吧？”

朱一龙瞥他一眼，又瞥了一眼，最后忍不住说：“我是不是需要谢谢你带我玩了？”

“当然不用，”白宇大度地摆手，“分内之事，分内之事。”

到剧情推进到一个程度，他们两个的对手戏就多了，几乎所有的戏份都是要在一起拍的。白宇稳不太住，闲的时候就抱着那只黑猫撸毛，挠它下巴，把黑猫挠的舒服的露肚皮，喉咙里响呼噜。朱一龙一般坐他对面补觉，周身都平静下来，白宇看着看着就忘记手里还抱了个体重存在感挺强的猫。

真是挺好看的。时节正好，岁月悠长。

场记喊他俩过去拍戏，白宇犹豫了一下要不要叫醒朱一龙，他知道昨天朱一龙拍到了夜里两点，早上八点就又来拍了，困到整个人都颓，眼皮折到了三层。他还没作出决定，朱一龙就自己醒了，睁开眼用手背遮了遮阳光，站起来打了个哈欠，那模样就像怀里那只懒散的黑猫。

“是叫咱俩吗？”朱一龙四周望了望，向白宇求证。

白宇看他一脸被叫醒的睡意惺忪，直接拉着他的手腕带他过去了。

身边的人就像是这样的，一汪清泉，不争不抢，也没什么攻击性。

白宇是到后来才发现那副眼镜的奥秘的。他之前一直以为是装饰镜，和朱一龙闹着玩的时候，对方把眼镜递给他，然后白宇戴上，眼前先是模糊了一下，紧接着有点晕。

“我靠，这是有度数的啊？”白宇把眼镜摘下来，前后研究了一番，“我说你怎么笑的神神秘秘的。”

朱一龙伸手把自己的眼睛捞回来，戴上，挑挑眉毛：“当然有度数，我近视小三百呢。”

白宇比他视力好，于是凑过去问：“那你摘了眼镜不就什么都看不着了，花非花雾非雾啊。”

“对。”朱一龙看他一眼，开玩笑地说：“你比之前好看了不少。”

周围听到这段对话的其他人被逗笑了，拍着大腿对朱一龙说看不出来啊你怼人的功力挺深。

朱一龙就抿着嘴，视线落到苦大仇深状的白宇身上，还是没忍住，破功笑了出来。

“我得让道具师给你换成平光镜。”白宇总结，“不能让你见了我的面就心理抗拒啊。”

朱一龙实在不喜欢戴隐形眼镜，这次终于可以名正言顺地戴框架镜，就一天到晚不摘，好好过了把瘾。

入夏之后天气就热了，虽然两人保姆车离得远，但碍不住互相串门，朱一龙下了戏，被身上裹的三件套热到喘不过气，三步并作两步登上白宇的车吹小空调。对方在平板上下了无数部电影，架在支架上就看，后半个拍摄期戏份密集，一部正常两个小时的电影得断断续续看好几天。有时候白宇也去朱一龙车里玩扑克牌，抱怨着这天太热了为什么戏服不能过渡到短袖，然后把怀里抱着的冰水扔给朱一龙一瓶。

他们有时候记扑克牌，有时候就只是坐着打游戏。很快结成了钢铁般的革命友谊开黑队伍，朱一龙刘备用的好，白宇是各项都沾一点儿，俩人角色随机应变，战果丰盈。

 

有的相处就是说不出个什么想法，只是愿意在一块的时间多一秒，再多一秒。

 

朱一龙喜欢狗，他家里养了只小泰迪，他的妈妈有时候拍照片发给他看，他就顺手分享给白宇了。两人对养狗都颇有心得，白宇打算拍完戏后去北京亲自会会朱一龙口中那个老是抓坏布艺沙发的小可乐同学。

 

这个拍摄说长不长，说短也不短，杀青的时候还有些怅然。最后的镜头是他们两个人的，拍完已经是晚上了，故事有了结局。

朱一龙带他去吃火锅，那个小店即使快深夜了还爆满。他们来过几次了，熟门熟路地找位置坐下，按老规矩点了食材。

甚至破天荒要了一瓶啤酒。

也就只有一瓶，他们两个人喝。朱一龙酒精过敏，只能喝一点儿，已经相当不容易了。一口下去脸就红了，像患了高烧一样，被锅底氤氲的呛辣气息弄得眼里也含了水汽。他俩聊着剧组里发生的趣事儿，就像吃完这顿明天还能继续在组里拍戏一样。

最后，朱一龙拿空杯子跟白宇的碰了一下，火锅咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡，他忽然想起了什么，招来服务员，又单点了一份金针菇。

我不说了，你懂的啊。

金针菇浮在表面，被辣油涮了一层红色。食材已经吃得差不多了，店里的顾客也少了好几桌。

两个人挥手道别，坐上各自助理来接的车。

等行驶到半途，白宇才醒过劲儿来，想起那份金针菇，咂摸了半天，当时没反应过来，现在所有回忆都涌入脑海了。

朱一龙曾经跟他讲过一个笑话，说金针菇代表的寓意。

see you tomorrow.

剧播出后反响很好，两位主演的人气都被顶到了峰值。陆续放出的花絮和片场照也被书粉惊呼一本满足。

白宇难得在微博上在线时间特别长，翻着评论，想起拍这些照片和小剧场时导演提点的，尽量向书里的感觉靠拢。

人人都说萌，说可爱，说他俩演得好，情愫突破了屏幕。

可也就他们自己知道，几分演绎几分真。

白宇退出微博，飞快地给朱一龙发了条微信：“剧反响不错啊，出来吃顿火锅吧，想吃金针菇。”

“好啊。”

 

心如明镜台。

-FIN


	10. [彭朱] 劳斯莱斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *彭冠英×朱一龙

1.

彭冠英是在夜里一点二十三分整接到朱一龙电话的。他刚刚结束了一个杂志拍摄，从摄影棚匆匆忙忙赶回去，打开家里的门时带入一室寒气。

早出晚归的工作生活让彭冠英疲惫不堪，脸上的妆没卸干净，又吹了一路寒风，脸上紧巴巴的像皱成一团。彭冠英觉得自己如同化妆师手里的粉扑，一身脂粉气和发胶的味道。扑向沙发时还刻意地侧开了脸，以免沾到沙发上。

所以，如果手机没有及时响起来，彭冠英可能今晚就趴在沙发上不想起来了。

彭冠英一伸手臂，胡乱摸索着捞过桌子上不断震动和高亢唱歌的手机，按下接听键凑在耳边，迷迷糊糊地“喂”了一声。

手机另一端传来熟悉的声音，然而彭冠英混沌一片的脑子已经让他反应相当迟钝了，一时竟没听出来，或者说根本没力气想那是谁。

“哎，你还没睡呢？”对方问，他那里非常嘈杂，还有扩音器的滋滋声，彭冠英听得直皱眉，艰难从背景音中分辨出人声。

“如果我说我刚睡就被你吵醒了，你会有一点儿愧疚感吗？”彭冠英翻了个身，斜靠在沙发上，眼睛都没睁开。

对方笑了，声音透过手机传到彭冠英耳中，带着更好听的音色。

“当然不能了。”

声音太熟悉了，彭冠英突然想起来那是谁，低头看了看手机屏幕，突然全身放松了下来，几乎是陷入了沙发里。

“小朱，”彭冠英先是用称呼昵称般亲昵的口吻喊了声名字，余音未落，嘴角先勾起了笑，和晚上面对镜头时那种刻意的笑不一样，是真的发自内心的愉快，他顿了几秒，才接着说：“怎么了？”

跟这种关系亲密的人打电话自然是没那么多顾忌，就算是彭冠英真的睡了被吵醒，也不会有多一句的怨言。

工作太忙，相处时间太少，所以能聊天的每一秒钟都弥足珍贵。

朱一龙那边还是很吵闹，他好像发生了什么，突然倒吸一口凉气，“嘶”了一声，好不容易缓过来，回到通话中，语气里都带着一丝委屈，仿佛眼泪汪汪求安慰的小孩子。

“我腰摔伤了。”朱一龙的声音让彭冠英都能想象出他撇着嘴不开心的样子，“疼死了，靠。”

说罢又是一声小小的痛呼，声音足够轻，只有彭冠英能听到。

应该很严重。彭冠英像是能感同身受，切身体会朱一龙现在的痛苦，连忙坐直了身子，睡意和疲惫都消散了一大半，声音都难得正经和严肃起来：“怎么回事？怎么摔的？你现在在哪儿呢？”

“哎别紧张，”朱一龙倒是委屈完了开始反过来安慰彭冠英，“骑马摔的，一下子没稳住，从 马上摔下来了。还好是土地，要是砖地那我可就来不及给你打电话了。”

“说什么呢！”彭冠英不满朱一龙这个对自己的伤漫不经心的口吻，低声轻斥，但没端住，语气里立刻充满了满满的关心和担忧，“严重不严重？医生来看了吗？”

“还行吧。”朱一龙现实这么说了一句，紧接着笑了，声音小小的凑近手机，说：“不瞒你说， 挺疼的，摔的一瞬间眼前都黑了。我明天休息一天，应该就差不多了。”

“伤筋动骨一百天，就一天够吗你？！”彭冠英恨不得自己身在横店，他知道朱一龙是不能耽误剧组进度的，可这腰都伤了，不好好休息铁定落下毛病。但他现在只能替朱一龙疼着，束手无策。

“你接着睡吧，不早了。”朱一龙脾气好，温温和和的说：“就是实在有点儿疼，想找个人说一说，又不好给爸妈打电话，想了想就只跟你说了。”

“是啊，也就我这个点儿了还好声好气地接你电话。”彭冠英口气不善，但全是身边亲密的人才有的小抱怨，“你自己怎么就不急，我听着都疼。麻烦大爷多喝点儿牛奶，壮壮骨头。一把年纪了别瞎折腾了。”

“滚滚滚，你才一把年纪了呢。”朱一龙笑着呛回去，“赶紧睡吧，晚安。”

朱一龙没把这个当回事儿，跟彭冠英聊了之后，感觉腰上的疼痛都减轻了不少，睡眠质量差劲的他居然难得一夜安眠。

他不在乎，但是有人在乎。过了几天，朱一龙的助理帮他签了个快递，放在了保姆车上。朱一龙的腰没好利索，拍戏动作幅度一大就尖锐的疼，他几乎是忍着痛拍完了一组追赶戏份，然后扶着腰爬上保姆车找膏药，看到了放在地上的一个巨大的快递箱子。

朱一龙好奇的不行，直接从店家发过来，也不知道是谁送的。他借着姿势半蹲在地上，拿剪刀划开快递箱子，然后发现是整整三箱牛奶。是朱一龙一向喜欢的牌子和口味。足够他从现在喝到杀青。

助理看到里面的东西，呲牙咧嘴地摆着胳膊：“原来是这个啊，怪不得死沉死沉的。”刚想吐槽一句又不是什么稀罕的东西为什么往片场里急急忙忙的寄，却一抬眼看见朱一龙的笑意从嘴角一直到了眼睛里 ，还有无比的满足。

笑的能这么好看，大概总是带着爱。

-FIN

 

2.

彭先生刚入校时就知道他有门课的老师十分年轻，与他年龄相仿，长得好看，戴着一副细边圆框眼镜，温文尔雅的样子。

“和我们这些不一样。”与他一起来接受课程培训的经理腆着肚子，拍彭先生的肩膀，“一看 就是一直在学校里呆着，文化人啊。” 

彭先生表面上应和，内心腹诽：是和你不一样，他起码与我差不多大。

他们业余商业培训班的和正规全日制不一样，每周只固定有四节课，虽然明面上这么规定，但还是全凭自愿，随心所欲想来就来。有时候一整个教室只有一两个人的情况也有。只要结课的时候能通过考试或交一份合格的报告就大功告成。

拿钱砸出来的学时，其实也算织了张关系网。同班的不到二十个人里，大部分都是不同领域的商业精英，攀谈几句混个交情，为以后的合作铺条明路。

这种明面上培训，暗地里拉关系的课，老师也是不怎么上心的。尽职尽责的教理论，对讲台下 玩手机发短信用电脑噼啪敲字一看就没认真听讲的“学生”们视而不见，下了课就走人。

彭先生本也是这些人之流，脱离校园生活太久，乍然回去，坐着超过半个小时就难受。可自从那门课的老师进来了，就好像一切都不一样了。

“我姓朱。”老师很年轻，三十岁都不到，穿着灰色的T恤，镜片后的眼睛眨了眨，熟练地把PPT拷进电脑里，打开投影仪，开始了简单的自我介绍板块。

对老师的自我介绍，彭先生一向是不屑一顾的。他自认为自己目前的职业，与充满文人气息的老师注定是聊不到一起，也没什么瓜葛。可这位老师明显是第一次来教这种班，经验不足，面对台下一些心不在焉的商界人物不知道该怎么拉注意力，只好轻轻咳了一声。声音不大，却被彭先生捕了个正着，他抬眼看过去，那位年轻老师正束手无策地调着PPT，咬着下唇，看起来有些内敛。

彭先生难得全程抬头，听完了一节其实平平无奇的理论课，甚至在一闪而过的个人信息页面，彭先生还特意拍下来，记下了这位老师的手机号。

确实和那位经理所说无异，朱老师一直在学校里呆着，念到了经济贸易学的博士，又留校任教，发了几篇CSSIC，出国镀了层金，让他在一堆年轻教师里脱颖而出，刚评上副教授。不到三十岁就成为了副教授，学术上一定是有一番成就的，真是很难得。

彭先生看着朱老师的个人履历，啧啧半天。找助理去查了查这位老师的其他课程时间。

助理动作飞快，不到半节课，邮箱里就躺着朱老师的课表。

朱老师上课风格其实很无趣，他的知识倒是毫无保留的倾囊相授，但无奈与彭先生这些商业老油条还是缺乏了实践这重要的一环，终归有层隔膜。

课堂上也因此死气沉沉，彭先生是唯一一个全程抬着头认真听讲的，朱老师不由得把目光放到他身上多次。彭先生心里高兴，但表面还是装出一个专注课堂内容、一丝不苟的样子，余光却悄悄地瞥朱老师讲解PPT时的侧脸。

下了课，朱老师慢吞吞收拾东西，一来他性子本来就慢，二来也是习惯性地等学生上来问问题。彭先生在座位上踌躇半晌，思绪万千，还是没忍住走上讲台。

朱老师正把书放进包里，突然感到有人在身边，诧异地抬头，发现眼前正是那个课堂上的“好学生”，于是嘴角微扬，勾起小小的笑弧。

“有什么问题吗？”他问。

彭先生愣了一下，他根本没怎么把心思放在PPT上，所有注意力全用来看朱老师了，哪能问出什么问题？但为了多说两句话，他还是硬着头皮说：“是有些问题想问，不过我等会儿得赶回公司 开个会。不知道朱老师什么时候有空，我们另外约一下？”

朱老师倒是没做他想，看了一眼腕表，应了下来：“明天我要去别的学校参加一个研讨会，后天怎么样？我下午上完五六节课，四点半以后都是有空的。”

“好，好。”彭先生连声答应，其实他刚刚所说的会议其实就是后天下午的，但现在来得及，可以改时间。会议可以再开，但朱老师就只有一个。

回到公司后，彭先生左思右想，把朱老师的PPT又在电脑里看了一遍。对方可是经济贸易学博士，彭先生总觉得自己的问题也得问的有些深度才好。

幸亏彭先生算是正规商科出身，毕业多年第一次这么接近本科文化知识。他研究了一晚上，把自己感觉靠谱的问题列在了纸上，准备揣着去问朱老师。

他掌握着朱老师的课表，提前到了学校，老神在在地坐在教室最后一排，等朱老师上课。虽然是一百多人的大教室，朱老师一站上讲台还是看到了教室最后方的熟人，微微一怔，抿唇冲他笑了一下。彭先生连忙回了个微笑，千万种心思都明晃晃地写在了脸上，只等对方看懂了。

有这么一位老师上课自然是赏心悦目的，更别论下了课，朱老师的几寸讲台被围了个水泄不通，求知若渴的学生们捧着书乖巧地听他讲，也不知道是看人还是真的那么热爱学习。

终于解答完问题，学生们收拾书包离开了，彭先生这才凑上去。朱老师喝了口水，有些不好意思地对他说：“等久了吧？这里等会儿还有门课，我们去楼下咖啡厅？”

彭先生只顾着点头，跟在背上包的朱老师身后。朱老师年纪不大，长得又年轻，现在背着包，简单的T恤黑裤，越发像个学生模样了。彭先生今天穿的也是休闲装，如果西装革履人高马大的走在他身边，那真是会引来不少人的目光。

听到彭先生的问题时朱老师明显惊讶了一下，他笑的眼睛弯起来，真成了月牙的形状。

“这个切入角度很奇特……”朱老师饶有兴趣地思考着怎么解答那个问题，“你是学过这方面的 知识吗？”

话题开得好！彭先生凭借自己高超的谈话技巧，在交流中透露了一下自己的个人信息，并且在朱老师解答自己问题时恰当的抛出实践的例子。朱老师也是知道自己有点偏理论轻实践，所以听得格外认真，时不时还会被彭先生的话逗笑。整个交流气氛十分舒缓和愉悦。

聊完之后天已经不早了，彭先生邀请朱老师一起吃晚饭。朱老师本来也是属于厨艺不精，晚上需要叫外卖或去食堂的那种，再加上聊过天后感觉确实不错，就没再推脱。

既然是带朱老师吃饭，那种平时接待客户时的高档又油腻的酒店自然就不合适了。别说是彭先生觉得，就是朱老师自己本身也不喜欢那种地方，到处弥漫着暴发户般的虚情假意。

最后车停在了簋街。朱老师一看麻小眼就亮了，整个人都愉悦起来。而恰巧猜中朱老师口味的彭先生也跟着高兴，在心里自己跟自己击了个掌。

簋街的麻小挺出名，他们又正赶上饭点儿，无奈只好坐在门口等位子。在闲聊中，彭先生发现朱老师其实也并不是想象中那么无趣，熟起来之后也是很有意思的，脾气很好，性格诸方面也种种合意。两个年纪差不多的人聊起天来总是少不了话题，朱老师剥小龙虾手艺一绝，戴着隔油手套，捏住去掉一部分壳的龙虾，手指一翻，就剥出了白嫩的虾肉，再往麻辣小龙虾的汤里一蘸，包着辣油的虾肉就码在了盘子里。

彭先生不经常吃这些，剥的慢还到处溅油花，不得已去向朱老师讨教。朱老师教了几次发现没什么作用之后，只好揽过这个活儿，给彭先生剥出虾肉，放在他盘子里。

这顿饭是彭先生付的钱，他说什么也不肯让免费给他服务一整顿饭的朱老师掏钱包。

一来二往的，就这么熟了起来。

彭先生像是激发了浓厚的学习乐趣，几乎每节课都不落，不仅完成规定甚至还超标了——他得闲的时候还会去听朱老师其他的课。

私下里也开始读相关的书，看朱老师写过的论文。厚厚一本艰涩难懂的博士论文，彭先生不仅看完了，还反复琢磨了三遍，最后不得不承认其实理论还是能得到一些有价值的启发的。

他太过于明晃晃，天天用各种办法找朱老师说话，偶尔和他吃顿饭，或者看个电影之类的。朱老师平时也很忙，没课的时候要么在办公室里批改论文，要么在家里修改自己要发表的文章。书垒了厚厚一摞，夹满了书签。

彭先生生怕他把自己闷出病，亲自上门主动要求给他做饭。

日子就这么过了许久，彭先生的一期培训班也结束了，连朱老师那门课的结课报告，彭先生都是窝在朱老师家里的沙发上用电脑写出来的。

他自问从未对其他人有过这般上心，百炼钢都能化成绕指柔。

大家都以为他只是图个新鲜，但当一期班的经理听说彭先生报了二期，哭笑不得地说：“您这是打算跟那个老师长久啊。”

“报告有错误，重写一份拿过来。”彭先生坐在办公室里，把一份文件拍在经理面前，听见对方的话，抬头瞪了一眼：“长久就长久，怎么了？”

“没什么没什么。”经理秒怂，拿着文件灰溜溜的跑了。

经理走后，彭先生靠在椅子上，舒了口气，揉揉眉心。他这才明白自己在追求什么。秘书都说他追朱老师的方式就像过日子的。可不就是过日子吗。

朱老师其实不教二期班，彭先生也只是想在校园里多见他几面而已。

时间长了，朱老师也知道彭先生的心意。在彭先生把手搭在他腰上的时候，朱老师僵了一下，但没有推开，像是默认了。

彭先生优点很多，缺点也不少。只是除了彭先生，自己眼中再也没人有那么好了。朱老师心想。

“我们在一起吧？”彭先生经常这么问他。

而朱老师总是不回答。虽然感性上接受了，理智却还有一丝犹豫。偶尔彭先生想吻他时，朱老师就微微偏头，让那个吻落在自己的嘴角处。彭先生很喜欢朱老师左嘴角的笑弧，每当朱老师笑起来的时候，他总是忍不住上去亲吻一下那处深陷的沟。

对于朱老师的模棱两可，彭先生也不是很在意。他知道朱老师心里的天平已经往自己这边倾斜了许多，时间就像砝码一样往上堆积，总有个时候，天平会彻底倒向他的方向。

 

二期班开课之后，彭先生又恢复了之前有时间就去听，没时间就不听的状态。教室重新装修了一下，换了个下面空隙特别大的讲台，还安了新的投影仪。墙面还没装修好，线路不完备，原本明晃晃摆在前面和后面各两个的摄像头也被撤掉，没来得及安。

彭先生上着课迷迷糊糊走神，突然间听见上课的老教师说下节课有事情需要请假。

那可能就停课了吧。彭先生想。

“所以就由教过一期班的老师代我一节。”老教师慢悠悠地说：“姓朱。”

彭先生瞬间清醒了，摸出手机给朱老师发了条短信求实。

没过两分钟就有了回复：对，李老师下午上课前跟我说了。

 

朱老师像往常一样走进教室，代课老师的待遇就是班里根本没几个人会来。偌大个教室就坐了不超过四个人，有一个人接了电话出去了，剩下三个全神贯注地盯着摆在面前的电脑屏幕。

他扫了一眼，没看见彭先生。轻叹了一口气。

他从包里拿出U盘，新讲台让他不是很适应，摸索着找了半天接口没找到，忽然衣角被拽了一下。朱老师吓了一跳，后退一步，低头发现讲台的空隙里藏了个人。

虽然背光，但看那身形就是彭先生。

朱老师笑了，比出口型问他在这里干什么，窝着不难受吗。但看着彭先生映着碎光的眼睛和这个幼稚的行为就什么也说不出来了。他看了看讲台下面忙着自己的事的那几个人，打量了一下周围关的严严实实，拉上了窗帘的窗户，捏着U盘的手指紧了紧，像是下定了决心。

他慢慢蹲下身，像是在找讲台下的主机的U盘接口。然后半蹲着，与彭先生的视线相遇。彭先生小声问了句：“要不在一起吧？你看我都这么不容易了。”还没问出口，朱老师像是读懂了他的眼神，凑上前，小心翼翼地吻住了彭先生的唇。全是温热的、细致的情意。

他们不能发出太大动静，午后的阳光被窗帘阻隔都温和了起来。他们的唇相贴着，是个来之不易、时间紧但又充满缱绻的吻。

末了，彭先生心满意足，心想就冲这个吻，他能再等朱老师内心纠结五年。

没成想，朱老师把U盘接到电脑里，在响起的“叮咚”声中，弯着眼睛对彭先生说：

“那就在一起吧。”

-FIN


	11. [咕咚] 明知故问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《红海行动》 顾顺×李懂

李懂今晚没饭吃。

 

 

下午刚刚结束一场联合演习，蓝方是从隔壁军区派来的精锐部队，据说是专门被那边派来挫挫蛟龙锐气的。演习中见到蛟龙就像枪见了靶子，不要钱似的集火。

这场打得久且难，二队近乎全员覆没，仅剩一名技术兵苦苦支撑，被临时派入一队做技术支持，搭建被蓝方轰掉的信号源。

其实一队也不好过，硬生生被密集的火力给冲散了，紧接着信号源也被切断。

“妈的，一个个的疯了吗。”杨锐把嘴里的草秆吐出来，在通讯频道留下最后一句指令，“全员，注意隐蔽，F点集合。李懂，紧跟顾顺。”

 

 

信号没了，只能根据地图坐标移动，同时防范周围神出鬼没的蓝方。李懂没法跟着顾顺，刚刚一辆补给车被顾顺抢了，拉他上车的时候远处山坡上一声枪响，把车胎狙了。

“掩护我。”顾顺说，伸出手，利落地把李懂拉上来，枪搭在车窗，瞄准山坡上的人影，略带得意地喃喃，“你跑不了了。”

一枪过去，对面飘起烟。

李懂瞬间收起枪，坐到驾驶座上，把被顾顺狙了的蓝方驾驶推下去，自己坐在驾驶座上，启动发动机。

就在这时，顾顺突然一按他，后面传来轮胎挤压凹凸不平的地面的声音。

“有支援！”李懂趴在驾驶座上，调整姿势，把枪搭上，进入战备状态。

“不止一个……”顾顺看见从后方车里的情况，当机立断地拉开车门：“操，弃车！”

他们从两侧车门跳出去，李懂离山坡近，寻着凸石爬上去，在草丛后藏起来。顾顺则滚到了车底。蓝方可能早就摸清楚蛟龙一队里有对配合默契的狙击手和观察员，这会儿铁了心地让他俩分开，车上下来两个人，追着顾顺不放，另两个则留在车里寻机会崩李懂。

他们两个不得不各寻遮掩，一时找不着对方的方位。

李懂解决了一个，另一个下车跑了，他听到那边有声枪响，通过判断确定了顾顺的位置。山坡上植被较矮，他匍匐前行，向顾顺靠近。

意外就是这时候发生的，刚刚下车跑了的敌方，不知道是怎么看到了李懂，按下扳机，两声枪响，对方倒下了，李懂也倒下了。

他看着自己身上升起的烟，回头看见了顾顺，愤恨交加。

“啧。”顾顺皱眉，一边警戒着周围，一边过来，打量了一下：“不能再抢救一下了吗？”

李懂叹口气，闭上眼：“不能了，我和敌方同归于尽了。”

“晚了一步。”顾顺也惋惜，但演习还在继续，他和李懂交换了个眼神，不在这里浪费时间，直接前往F点。

 

 

信号恢复后，三队也来了，合计一下，重新规划战术。

蓝方其实没剩下多少人，最后还是以红方胜利告终。双方清算时，战损没有相差太多。红方险胜。

双方总结完了是各队总结。一队按惯例，被崩的人晚上没饭吃，趴宿舍里写检查。李懂作为缺少防范意识的典型被杨锐单独批评。

 

 

晚上的庆功宴是没法参加了，李懂作为宿舍里唯一一个留守战士，尽职尽责地伏案写检查。

正写到深刻觉悟之处，门被悄悄推响了，钻进一个人。还没反应过来，一个热乎乎的袋子就贴上了他的脸颊。

身体还没做出反应，鼻子先闻到一阵令人垂涎的包子香。

“饿吧？”熟悉的声音从身侧传来，李懂循声看去，顾顺正靠着桌子，挑着眉，把那袋包子放他面前，“快吃。”

不能吃晚饭就是不能吃晚饭，在写检查的时候让他犯错误简直就是考验他的反省能力。李懂不为所动，笔尖动了动，又写下一行字。

“我深刻认识到作为观察员……”

“很香的。”顾顺劝说，“明天早上还跳伞呢。”

“跳崖也不吃。”

“行，那你饿着吧。”顾顺干脆从旁边拖了个凳子过来，四平八稳地坐着，就等看他什么时候忍不住了。

李懂写完了一页纸，又写完了新的一段，从观察员的角度转到整个战场格局，文思泉涌，笔尖不停。

包子渐渐凉了，热气熏得袋子里一层水汽，凝成了水珠往下淌。再放就不好吃了。

“吃一口吧。”顾顺坐不住了，直接把袋子打开，“乖，饿了怎么办？队长也让你吃，你别不信，这包子都是队长装的。隔壁屋那俩写检查的，我刚给他们送过去。”

“胡说。”

“唉。”顾顺重重叹气，直接拨了杨锐电话，让杨锐自己跟李懂解释。

“吃吧，啊。”杨锐言简意赅，话音未落直接收了线。顾顺刚放下电话，就见李懂已经拿起包子咬了一口了。

“早听我话多好，这都凉了。”顾顺捏捏他的脸。

李懂检查也不写了，专心致志地吃包子。食堂做得毫不含糊，皮薄馅多面软。

可不是吗。顾顺想，他特意挑的卖相最好的。

他什么都喜欢最好的，最好的部队，最好的狙击水平，最好的枪，最好的队友。喜欢的人都是最好的。

 

 

顾顺有喜欢的人，这在蛟龙不是秘密。队友旁敲侧击地来问到底是哪家姑娘好福气，连那些军区医院里漂亮的护士都没排上号。

他高深莫测地摇头，三缄其口。于是火力点集中到和顾顺打配合的李懂身上。

“啊？”李懂一脸茫然，“我不知道啊？”

“别骗人了，你怎么还不知道。”

李懂认真回想了一下，顾顺确实没跟他提过，也没见他有什么异常举动。狙击手和观察员是要培养默契的，二十四小时恨不得用胶带捆在一起，无论干什么彼此都知根知底，根本就没秘密存在。

“我真不知道。”

 

 

问的人多了，李懂就渐渐放心上了。

顾顺喜欢谁呢？谁都不像啊。

 

 

难得的休息日，没有安排训练，队里自动组织着去练近身格斗了，顾顺拉着李懂去靶场，前段时间配合打活动靶，他俩有个动作做得还不够顺畅，姿势交换控制的时间不理想。

下午闷热得很，作训服里层层叠叠的出汗，李懂半跪在地上，让顾顺搭枪，自己则观察周围，寻找目标物。

他们靠得紧，李懂的脊背贴着顾顺的胸膛，呼吸、心跳一致。目标出现时间设定在四秒，顾顺放轻呼吸。

“稳住。”他轻声说，热气扫过耳畔，分明是习惯的声音，却像放大了无数倍，瞬间席卷所有的感官。

腿麻了，近乎没有知觉。李懂肩膀不自觉地颤了一下，紧接着被顾顺压住。

“别动。”

李懂听见顾顺在身后细小的吞咽声，已想象出他喉结滚动，汗水滑下，高度集中的模样。

 

 

没有人会否认一名狙击手在瞄准猎物时是性感的。

而李懂觉得自己也赞同这一点就很成问题。

那是他最有默契的队友，经过生死的兄弟，而且有喜欢的人了。他不该有什么想法的。

但顾顺喜欢的，到底是谁呢？

 

 

目标出现了，身后利落的一枪，正中靶心，子弹射出的后坐力让李懂稍微后靠了一下。

“后方！”顾顺说，两人迅速换位置。

腿麻了后是一种酸胀感，李懂的额头抵在顾顺肩上，轻轻吸了口冷气。两人现在是面对面抱着的状态，顾顺身上的体温和他身上交织在一起，就像沸水一样咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。

顾顺小小的“啧”了一声，调整了下姿势，从发鬓流下的汗珠落在李懂的脖颈上。

触觉太过清晰，主动脉就像因为这个表层接触而点燃。李懂死死靠着顾顺的肩膀，一动不动。

下一个目标出现的很快，又是迅速的一枪，“砰”一下。

一场顺利结束。顾顺就着这个姿势，赞赏似的说了一句：“乖。”

李懂没法回头，不知道后面几次顾顺到底打中了目标的哪里，但这一声却像也扣动了扳机，在他心里炸开一朵蘑菇云。

就地休息的时候，顾顺后仰躺下，大口喘气，李懂腿麻还没缓解，直接伏在他身上。

顾顺笑起来，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛托着李懂，另一只手伸过去跟他捏腿。

“怎么了你？”顾顺调侃，“被哥刚刚几枪帅到腿软啦？”

“滚。”李懂的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速红了起来，一个翻滚，和顾顺并排倒在一旁，抹了把脸，他侧头看着还勾着嘴角的顾顺，鬼使神差地问：“你到底……”喜欢谁？

还没完全问出口，就打住了。

“啥啊？”顾顺最烦说一半藏一半，催问。

“没什么。”李懂坐起来，看着明晃晃的太阳逐渐沉进地平线，“瞎聊。”

 

 

回到营区后洗了个澡，刚到宿舍，就见队友抱着篮球准备出去。

“一起？”

“不了。”顾顺摆手拒绝，边打哈欠边往床上躺，“刚练完靶，睡会儿。”

队友又看向李懂。

“我也是。”

 

 

顾顺睡在下铺，本来是罗星的位置，后来罗星因伤退役后，就住上了顾顺。李懂睡在上铺，屋里有点儿闷，他又拿盆又去洗了把脸，回来把打湿的毛巾扔给顾顺，让他也擦一擦。

宿舍外面有一排杨树，正值夏天，蝉鸣十分吵闹。

李懂准备爬上床，却被顾顺拉了一把。

“别费劲了，睡这儿吧。”

顾顺的床就像是二人共用的，之前顾顺刚来，李懂和他培养默契，两人几乎在这张床上睡了两三个月，直到据其他队友说听声音就像只睡了一个人，才完成任务搬回上铺。

单人床比较窄，顾顺干脆把他揽过来，半抱着他睡。窗外蝉鸣躁动，两人态度又十分不端正，半搂半抱着也只打了个盹。

两人的呼吸交缠在脖颈间，李懂莫名紧张起来，想往后挪，却被顾顺又拉了回来，手直接扣住腰。

“别动。”顾顺半睡半醒，带着点儿鼻音，声音有些闷，“都要掉下去了。”

李懂手臂被这个姿势困住，挣了挣，顾顺有点不耐烦地直接握住了他的手。

有点热，相贴的掌心出了一层薄汗，却被攥的更紧了。

 

 

不知不觉，李懂也渐渐睡着了，在睡前一秒还在想，顾顺到底喜欢的是谁？

 

 

他们的睡眠都很浅，李懂总觉得自己的唇上像是被干软的东西碰了碰，又被舔了一下，很快。还没等他睁开眼就没了。

 

 

队友打完篮球回来的声音吵醒了他们，李懂爬起来，从桌子上捞过水杯。顾顺坐在身后，看见他喝水，伸手说：“给我喝一口，嘴上都干到快起皮了。”

递给他的时候，李懂想起刚刚那个触感，怔了一下。

怎么可能呢。他摇摇头。

 

 

八月末的时候，团委那边派来一队文艺兵来部队慰问演出。晚上表演完后，还组织吃饺子的活动。

食堂里早就拥满了人，大锅支起来，里面是滚烫的水，战士们都围在一起聊天，人声鼎沸。

饺子下锅时又是一阵喧闹，旁边那桌在拼酒，叫嚣着“喝不倒你就跟你姓”，一队的人聚在一起，顾顺和李懂是挨着锅最近的，被队友们热忱地赋予了抢饺子的任务。

“这边儿是猪肉粉条的，那边儿是荠菜豆腐和白菜猪肉，还有胡萝卜羊肉的还没下。”顾顺去转了一圈，回来一一说明。

“不急不急。”队长老神在在，磕开啤酒盖，给他们满上，“先走一个。”

杯子撞在一起清脆，李懂和顾顺的手背挨着，溅上了飞出来的啤酒泡沫。

也不知道是谁喊了一声饺子熟了，整个大厅都热闹起来，拿着盘子就去锅边冲，顾顺负责三人，李懂负责三人，捞了满满一盘，两个人钻出人群时撞在了一起，差点儿把盘子糊在对方身上，幸好眼疾手快稳住了身形。

“慌什么呢。”顾顺扶住他，两个人像是身陷重围。饺子锅还在咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，人们还在聊天，开玩笑似的争抢，啤酒瓶碰撞叮当脆响，是夏天才会有的热度和冲动。

 

 

李懂突然有点想知道问题的答案。

他垂下眼睛，抿抿唇，问：“你喜欢的是谁？”

顾顺愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛，仿佛时间粘滞了几秒，才回答：“……李懂。”

不知道那边发生了什么事，这个答案被一阵掀起的笑声淹没了，喧闹的人声里叫着：“谁他妈把我们队的盘抢走了？！”

李懂什么也没听清，只好和他一起出了人群，才重复问：“刚才没听到，是谁？”

顾顺突然微微俯身，拍拍他的脸，在耳边提高声音说了一句：“你懂！”

 

 

李懂一头雾水，却看顾顺直起身子，笑起来，眼睛弯着，看向他时，尽是亮晶晶的神采。一时间好像所有人都不重要，白菜猪肉和荠菜豆腐都没什么区别，是春夏秋冬哪一季也没关系，目光里踏踏实实就装着面前一个人。

于是李懂就懂了。

 

 

-FIN


	12. [娄岳] 趁虚而入

一开始是打错了。

岳明辉刚结束了个人补镜拍摄回到家里，几个弟弟早就回房睡了。这几天连轴转把北京大大小小的摄影棚跑了个遍，身上沾着从不同人群穿过时余留下的混杂香水味。补拍已近深夜了，工作人员都是强撑精神摆摄影架、调试灯光和布景。粉底扑在脸上，定妆定的敷衍。虽然比在大厂时好多了，也算劣质但好歹服帖。灯光烤在脸上就像面包表层的黄油融化。

确实都累，累到想爆炸都点不燃引线，累到最有活力的灵超都没坚持清醒着等怼他一句年纪越大回来越晚。客厅没开灯，桌子上摆了一份剩下的外卖，还带着余温，估计弟弟们临睡前给他在微波炉里转了转。

岳明辉把筷子拆开，吃了一口，中间没热透的米饭噎的他喉咙发紧，层层反胃。他想了想还是放弃了迟到的晚饭，爬了一级又一级的楼梯回了房间，妆也没卸就扑到床上。

 

电话就是这时候打来的。白天拍摄时刻意调大的铃声在此刻刺耳的要命。岳明辉从朦胧的梦中惊醒，看也没看就接通，哑着嗓子：“喂？”

“喂……？”那边疑惑了半秒，然后才嚷起来：“岳叔叔吗？我打错了不好意思啊。”

岳明辉“嗯”了一声，迷迷糊糊觉得这声音熟悉，眯着眼看了看才发现是娄滋博。

“你咋啦？”娄滋博看来还没睡，听起来特别精神，“感冒了？”

“啊没有，”岳明辉翻个身，“刚回来，哎呀累死我了。”

两人就借着这事儿有一搭没一搭的聊起来。从大厂生活聊到各自前程，四个月的同林之谊总是让两人之间充满默契。

 

小娄是个好孩子。岳明辉知道。娄滋博总是满足他的所有期待。在大厂里娄滋博凌晨在练习室给他扒舞，《boomboomboom》听到想吐。他们去了全时，两人买了雪糕，走到练习室都没吃完。他们直接在练习室睡了，冰凉的地板铺着两人的羽绒服。

 

后来几次娄滋博每晚都会给他打电话。一开始找的借口就是打错了。年轻的男孩子总是找些奇奇怪怪又大无畏的借口，岳明辉看得通透，却不揭穿。

有次娄滋博去录节目，回程时忘记了打电话，岳明辉等来等去总也放心不下。习惯是个很难改变的东西，他输入号码拨过去。

“岳叔？”娄滋博接的很快，“我以为你睡了呢，咋啦？”

“……”岳明辉轻笑一声，“打错了。”

 

时隔多年，弟弟们问起他与娄滋博的往事，好奇这位外来者是怎么在三个弟弟眼皮子底下瞒天过海把月亮偷走了。

“趁虚而入吧。”

就是那个夜晚，近水楼台先得月。

 

-fin


	13. [洋岳] 自然醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *李振洋×岳明辉

李振洋早上是被砸门声吵醒的。

也到了该起的点儿了，手机上设的闹铃在他耳边来回吵闹，他从床上坐起来，思考了将近半分钟是先处理这傻逼闹铃，还是先处理那敲门的人。

他把闹铃关了，然后从床上随便摸了个抱枕冲门口砸过去。

“敲敲敲，大早上敲什么敲！”李振洋找了T恤和裤子，骂骂咧咧地套上，揉着因没睡醒而肿起的眼睛去开门，“——叫魂呢你？！”

门口一米九二的大个子被大洋哥一个眼刀削的一瞬间没敢吱声儿，踌躇着要不要风紧扯呼先跑为妙，但出于道义和壮士般的决心还是交代了自己来的目的：“洋哥，你去看看老岳，他……”卜凡纠结了半天，中规中矩地找了个词：“他没睡醒。”

李振洋闻言又想把门摔上，指着自己鼻子问难道老子就睡醒了。但看卜凡一脸出大事的表情，还是跟在他后面下楼：“怎么个没睡醒法儿？”

“早上我去叫老岳来着，”卜凡心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“他不起，后来文哥去叫他，终于坐起来了，文哥刚走，他转就把床头上护肤品给摔了。”他给李振洋比划着，一脸不可思议，“四五百块钱呢，那么一小罐，啪就给撂地上了。现在还没下床呢。”

 

卜凡就送他到门口，拍了拍李振洋的肩膀，一脸义士托孤，说着我去看看小弟收拾好了没，转身就跑了。

李振洋的手抬起来，犹豫了一秒要不要敲门，想了想还是放下了，他进岳明辉的房间从来都不用敲门，就像岳明辉进他的一样。门被关的死紧，李振洋拧开门把直接走了进去。

看来动静不小，玻璃罐装的护肤品在地上仿佛炸开了花，玻璃碴到处都是，没用完的乳液溅在木地板上，还有被带下来的枕头和乱扔的衣服。

而始作俑者正躺在床上，被子蒙住脸，一副装死的模样。李振洋看了好笑，三步并作两步，小心绕开玻璃碴，坐在床边上，将手伸进被子里摸了摸，精准摸到岳明辉的手，一下子给拽住了。

“老岳，”李振洋叫他，“老岳，起床了。”

岳明辉在听到有人进门时就想发火，一听见是李振洋莫名就熄了，手挣了挣没挣开，也就任他握着。他哼唧了一声，把被子蒙的更严实了。

“你也不怕闷啊岳明辉。”李振洋去扯他被子，折腾老半天终于把岳明辉的脑袋给解放出来，“ 快点儿，我都起了你还没起。把衣服穿上，等会儿就出发了。”

岳明辉嘟嘟囔囔着大概是没睡醒、不想起、头疼等赖床借口，被李振洋一拉，勉强坐起来，眼睛还没睁开，撇着嘴在床上生闷气。

李振洋给他找了衣服扔过去，自己则拿了扫帚扫了扫地上的玻璃碴，边扫边唠叨：“你这个岳明辉，气性还挺大。跟你洋哥说说，又生谁气，谁又对不住你了？也就是我，任劳任怨地给你扫扫地，要不待会儿你下床一踩，咱直接去医院得了。”

“什么洋哥，我比你大，没大没小。”岳明辉挠了挠自己睡的乱七八糟的头发，也不看正反就往身上穿。

“哎哥哥，”李振洋见状拦住，“穿反了。”

岳明辉又喃喃了一句，类似于管他正反穿上就成。听得李振洋十分不乐意，他就看不惯有人能把日子过的糙成这样，于是屈尊降贵地给岳明辉穿。

“裤子能自己穿吧？”李振洋摸摸他脸，又掐了一把才解气。岳明辉最近瘦了一大圈，捏起来都快没肉了。他把玻璃碴放塑料袋里，又贴了个便签在上面，打算等会儿顺便扔了。

岳明辉也不管什么玻璃碴了，照旧不穿拖鞋，往卫生间跑，洗了把脸清醒了很多。

“说说，老岳，”李振洋只顾着去叫岳明辉了，自己还没来得及洗漱，就顺便在他那儿也洗了。两个一米八多的大男人挤在狭小的洗手台前，肩挨肩，闻到的都是牙膏的清香味，李振洋叼着牙刷含糊地问：“你早上怎么了这是？四五百块钱就往地上扔，挺有钱啊。把凡子吓的，大早上就快把我门卸了。”

“没事儿。”岳明辉摇摇头，还没做造型的额发自然地垂下来，沾了水珠，顺着额角往下流，被他用手抹去了，“失眠，睡得不好。”

“之前给你的助眠精油不管用吗？”李振洋瞥了他一眼，“要不你还是搬我屋去算了，洋哥专治失眠。”

“得了吧，你自己睡眠都搞不好。以前那张小床，你还没挤够啊。”

 

 

洗漱完了李振洋才像突然反应过来，拉住正往外走的岳明辉，有点急：“你是不是又从网上看见什么了？”

岳明辉被他没头没脑地一问给问懵了，才想明白是怎么回事儿，笑着说：“哎哟，哥哥多大人了，这点儿心理承受力都没有还混什么啊。”然后拍了拍李振洋的背，眨眨眼：“不是这事儿啊，别瞎想了。”

“那就是紧张？”李振洋皱着眉，想起他过几天要去海选，“你紧张什么啊，我衣服都穿你身上了。”

“哎真没事儿。”岳明辉撇着京腔，声音拉的又绵又长，活像在撒娇，“就是晚上没睡好，早上容易上火，知道吧？咱赶紧的，待会儿有人催了。”

李振洋问不出个所以然，心里也闷得难受，见岳明辉还一副云淡风轻的样子，但自己又没辙，只好缠着他的手，低头亲了他一口。牙磨了磨岳明辉薄薄的下唇。

“你得跟我说清楚了。”

岳明辉回吻过去，手探进他衣服，在他脊柱上摸了一把，四处撩火，在李振洋把他拉近紧贴之前，撤身而出，从门边探了头进来：“快点儿啊，都等着了。”

妈的。李振洋气得牙痒痒。

 

 

说岳明辉没什么问题，是真的看起来没什么问题。所有人都以为他只是早上火气上来了没收住，现在已经都好了。可李振洋却全然不信。

他能完全感受到岳明辉那种微妙的情绪，无论是笑着还是正常聊天，都是绷紧的状态，像已经被焦躁感打了个对穿，还死撑着一样。

这种并非有一个大的导火索，而是一点一点累积起来的疲惫。公司里人人都知道岳明辉压力大，顶着一个队长的头衔就必然要付出更多，他又是个操心的主儿，天天这心思就没停下来过。再加上一些风言风语，和最近在准备的新节目，乱七八糟的堆在一起，今天早上只不过是最后一根稻草而已。

李振洋不知道怎么去安慰岳明辉，对方的责任感是无论如何都不会放下这一切的。能做的只能是让他放轻松，再坚持坚持。

 

 

拍摄的时候，李振洋那组结束的早。卜凡和灵超去吃迟来的午饭了，他跑去棚里看岳明辉的拍摄。

“不行啊老岳。”短暂的调试时刻里，李振洋捏了捏岳明辉的后颈，对方扭了扭脖子，舒服地往后靠在李振洋身上。李振洋顺手给他按了按肩，点评：“太僵了。你得放松，要不在镜头里面都不好看了。”

服装师恰巧走过来，让岳明辉去更衣室换套衣服。

 

 

进更衣室时李振洋也挤了进来。岳明辉看见了也没说什么，只是笑着叹了口气。

他们之间从来都不需要问太多为什么。岳明辉甚至可以相信早上李振洋也只是例行公事，自己的情绪对方掌握的一清二楚。他知道李振洋是想他了才这么黏着，近期行程满的让他们两个都没好好的说过一会儿话。

他也想李振洋。

谁也没有说出来，不是不好意思说，那是十六七青涩小男生之间的事情。他们之间是不用说。

脱掉上衣的时候李振洋从后面搂住他腰。近期减重，岳明辉腰部精瘦，顺着人鱼线能精准找到两个凹陷的窝。李振洋亲了亲他后颈，脸上还没卸妆，粉底味儿有点过分甜腻。他揉了揉腰窝，岳明辉对那个地方特别敏感，一瞬间弓下腰，手拍了拍李振洋：“待会儿还拍摄呢。”

“我就是不太明白，你跟我还装个什么劲。”李振洋声音在他耳边响起来，酥酥麻麻的，“你那点儿小招，蒙蒙凡子和小弟也就算了，连我也蒙。真当爷爷不知道你有几根尾巴呢。”

“哪儿跟你装了。”岳明辉迅速换上衣服，回头亲了亲李振洋，亲了一嘴唇膏味，草莓的，还挺香，“你又不是不知道，那股劲憋住了就难开闸。”

“行。”李振洋整整自己的衣服，把岳明辉推出更衣室，顺便拍了拍他屁股，“晚上让你开开闸。”

 

 

真正回到家时已经是快半夜了，卜凡和灵超刚进门就飞快地洗漱回屋睡觉。岳明辉在自己卧室里 洗完澡才上楼，磨磨蹭蹭的，像心虚似的。

最后是李振洋看不下去，自己下到三楼，扯住岳明辉的手腕拉到房间门口。岳明辉的手腕很细，腕骨蹭着李振洋的虎口，皮肤薄薄的一层。

岳明辉一个趔趄，差点儿磕楼梯上，还是被李振洋捞住。李振洋显然也刚从浴室出来，身上带着清新的水汽，他无论什么都要和岳明辉拼一单，连沐浴露和洗发水都是一套的。两个人凑在一起就仿佛融为一体了。

“还得请你呢？”李振洋反手拧开门，脑袋埋在他颈间，热气湿乎乎的洒了一片。

 

 

他操岳明辉时是很用力的。

岳明辉被他推到门上亲吻，留下的津液染湿了领口。岳明辉想说什么，却连气都喘不上来，他揪着李振洋的袖子，以一种哀求的姿态。李振洋直接握住了他。

肺里的氧气被激烈的吻攫夺，岳明辉整个人处于一种失重状态，全身发麻，手也用不上力气，被李振洋攥着，指节泛着粉红。

岳明辉时被李振洋揪到床上的。他进入时逼的岳明辉发出一声惊叫。他们都玩得开，soulmate也好，bodyshot也罢，没有什么玩不转的。岳明辉喜欢极限的领域，跳过伞爬过雪山，纹过身醉过酒，玩的是野路子，既来得了彬彬有礼温柔似水的老派绅士范儿，又控得住摇滚不死自由万岁的浪。

此时他知道自己就该浪。李振洋爱死了他脱离于人前好脾气通达世故的模子，此时躺在他身下的才是真正的岳明辉，又贫又浪，需要操出眼泪，哄着抱着，共赴高潮。他喜欢安抚岳明辉，他把他当弟弟，当一个反向年龄差的情人。他看着岳明辉在他面前撒娇，看着他听到不喜欢的话着急上火炸毛。自己需要做的就只是宠着惯着，给他顺毛。

岳明辉一开始死撑着，被李振洋用力操了几下，终于把腰给操软了。他攀在李振洋后腰上的脚跟不住地下滑，又被李振洋顺着膝弯捞起来。他全身发软，快感从尾椎过电般的顺着神经游走。李振洋俯下身跟他接吻，咬他的下唇。岳明辉哼哼唧唧的扭着腰，体内的东西被他蹭的一下子狠狠地抵到某一处，他眼前白光一闪，叫床卡在半途，就像被扼住了喉咙。岳明辉可劲儿地打哆嗦，从头到尾都湿了。李振洋把他抱在怀里，岳明辉被刚刚那下把骨头给爽酥了，埋在李振洋肩窝处，软成一滩泥。

太爽了。岳明辉喉咙里发出呼噜声，像是被挠顺了的猫。李振洋揉他的腰窝，亲他的乳尖，撞他的敏感点，硬生生把岳明辉搞哭了。哭的很厉害，咬着下唇不住发抖，边哭边躲，嘴里黏黏糊糊地埋怨：“你干嘛呀这是……”

李振洋笑了，得意又温柔，边拍拍他的后背，边做最后的冲刺。几下顶撞，岳明辉先射了，后面一阵收绞，把李振洋也给磨射了。

短暂的高潮空白期，李振洋搂着岳明辉倒在床垫上，岳明辉像是被点了什么哭穴，还没有停下来。最后都哭抽了，隔一会打个哭嗝，整个人像是从二十六岁变成了六岁。

“哎，怎么着就哭成这样了。”李振洋失笑，紧紧抱着他，亲他，从汗湿的额头到鼻尖，“开闸这么爽啊？”

“滚、滚蛋。”岳明辉自己也觉得不好意思，四处又没地方躲，只好藏在李振洋胸膛处。188的男模把自己身材管理得非常好，胳膊一伸就能把183的队长抱在怀里。

李振洋跟他逗趣儿，岳明辉一下一下地杠他，边哭边杠，李振洋罕见地没生气。

杠到最后岳明辉把自己给杠笑了。

“看吧。”李振洋挑挑眉毛，“哭完了就好了。我就说你这个老岳，什么都闷着，管什么用啊。”他把岳明辉拉起来，半抱着进浴室，“先洗个澡，今晚好好睡觉。”

-FIN


	14. [白朱] 银河序言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白宇×朱一龙

“他是一个很无趣的人。”他点了一根烟，架在冰峰易拉罐上面。小巷子里的牛肉面馆一到正午就很喧闹，小屋子里尽是蒸笼一般的热汽，他在店主纯正的西安话吆喝里顿了顿，笑着说，“我们星座都是特别燥的，身边人也都很闹，还没怎么见过他这样儿的。真的很无趣。”

 

朋友低头啜了一口面汤，把葱花撇到一边，点点头，示意对方继续。

 

“这事儿怎么说呢。”他想了一下，将一次性木筷扯开，无意识地拔着上面的木刺，“我们刚进组那会儿，你知道吧，他晚了好多天才来。我从化妆间看见他的，整个一没睡醒的样子，也没戴眼镜，被人领到镜子前的。” 

“看见我还愣了一下，可傻了那个表情。冲我点了点头，我一时还不知道该怎么接，就也冲他点点头，和二傻子似的，发型师给我烫刘海呢，差点儿把夹子夹歪了，拍了我脖子一下，”他比划着自己的脖子，“我哎哟了一声，然后他就笑了。唉真挺好看的。虽然颜值上我和他不是一道儿的，但，啧。”

 

老板把面放到他跟前，上面铺了一层牛肉，他翻了翻，把肉片压到汤里，把面搅散。

 

“我一开始叫他龙哥，他笑得很客气，想了半天没想好叫我什么，就叫我白宇，字正腔圆，和我之前上大学时那广播站主持似的。”他有模有样地拉着长腔学着。

 

“后来我逗他玩儿，叫他哥哥。也不能说是逗他，毕竟他真的比我大。”他说到这儿表情有点儿得意，“看不出来吧，我一开始以为最多同龄，谁知道呢。遮住他全脸只露出个眼睛看我一眼，我都敢说他十六。”

 

“当时我们拍摄的那地儿，距离卫生间特别远。骑车又不太好，走着又太慢，他就买了个代步车。你见过我那辆吧？和我那个差不多，我看他买才买的。”

 

他拨了下烟蒂，整颗烟掉进易拉罐里，刺啦一声，饮料气泡破碎，火星熄灭在里面。

 

“他这人刚进的时候补了几个单人镜头，我就找他玩儿，但又没什么理由。不是我装逼，现在咱这个岁数交个朋友太难了，又是这个圈子里的，干什么都得找个理由，还得合适，要不搞得和别有用心似的。”

 

“我当时用代步车的借口找他，有时候找他打牌，有时候找他对词，就那几句词也没什么可对的。”他想起这个之后又笑了，“但就是图一乐子你明白吗。他脾气好得不行，你逗他一天也不见发火。有时候还反应不过来，特别好玩儿。说要对词就真的对，几十遍也没说累。”

 

“哦那个代步车，一开始他还借我，混熟了就老是假模假样地说不借，我喊他哥哥也没用。”

 

“他脸皮薄，估计大家都叫他龙哥，还没几个人喊过他哥哥，我一叫他哥哥首先居心就成问题了，当然他也没意识到这点。我第一回叫他哥哥的时候，是让他去拍戏，有个双人戏份。我叫了他一声，他没反应，还回头找了老半天，问我你叫谁呢。”他乐了，“瞎子都看出来，他耳朵红了一片。装傻呢这是。”

 

“道具组给我买了一大堆棒棒糖，那剧拍完我都快蛀牙了。有个棒棒糖特别酸，酸到倒牙。他不怎么吃糖，我有回哄他吃了一根，后来一见我拎着棒棒糖袋子就瞪我。”

 

“他不借我代步车之后，我就假装生气说自己买一辆。实际上我好几天前就下单了，但拍摄场地实在是太过鸟不拉屎，一直送不到货。他还真以为我生气了，大半夜下了戏去找我一块回宾馆，那模样小心翼翼的，脚底下有层薄冰都踩不破。”

 

“我哪能生气啊，我根本没生气。哎总有这么一种人，自己不生气也就算了，让别人也生不起气来。我刚说他眼神也就十六，你说一十六的孩子又干净又无辜地看你一眼，你还生哪门子气啊。我说我走回宾馆你还跟呢，他还特认真地思考半天，说是不是有点远啊。”

 

“操，”他笑的肩膀直抖，“当时差点笑死我。”

 

“他这人酒量不行，也过敏。我当时在宾馆囤了一小冰箱的啤酒，提神用的。我之前不知道他有这事儿，结果看他喝了才不到半罐就上脸了，把我吓的，又拿毛巾又擦他脸，他还说没事儿。哎可惜了不喝酒，那焦点都对不上，整个都懵的。”

 

“我那个代步车到了之后，就干脆和他一块玩代步车。我这人，是吧，学习能力比较快，没一上午就玩透了。”他说到这里停下了，开始解决那碗面。

 

朋友催他，然后呢。

 

“哪有然后。”他含含糊糊地说，“后来的事儿可多了呢。”

 

“我上手之后，整个片场都不够我们俩折腾的。主要是我。我老是拉他用代步车玩杂技。”

 

“他不太敢玩，对这玩意儿没什么胜负欲，所以技术直到现在也就那样。我有回找他比蹲下，这个你看过视频？其实那视频是最开始的。”

 

“后来还有几次，我们俩晚上在一边玩，当时拍群戏嘛，与我们没什么大关系。旁边连个人都没有。我说哥哥咱再玩蹲下吧。”

 

“他一开始不同意，觉得可幼稚了。什么幼稚不幼稚的，是因为他不会才瞎找借口。”他不屑地撇了撇嘴，“有时候他比我幼稚多了，我都不想说他。”

 

“这人脾气好嘛，我就在他身边兜圈子，实在没办法就答应了。我先蹲下的，他从前面过来，到我面前，只能弯腰，膝盖一弯就没平衡了。”

 

“他当时差点摔了，扶我肩膀才站稳，认真研究我是怎么蹲下的，不瞒你说，当时我就穿了个半袖，他一凑过来，我和个纯情小少男似的，恨不得蹭一下子从脸上红到后脚跟。毕竟天黑，也看不太出来，一口气没上来我就差点栽他怀里了。”他边说边摇头，“丢人丢大发了，白活了二十多年。”

 

“其实都是水到渠成，明白吧？我也不知道怎么着，他弯下腰，还扶着我的肩，我就正好那么一抬头。”

 

饭馆里的老式风扇还在转着，吱呀的摩擦声与蝉鸣混杂在一起。他把纸巾盒拖过来，擦了擦汗。

 

“就正好亲了他一下。”他想了想，纠正，“也不能说一下吧。他没躲，眼睛睁得可大，我就艺高人胆大的舔了舔。当时他被化妆师涂了一层唇膏，可能是橙子味的吧，还是草莓，记不清了，谁还管那个。”

 

“他反应过来后想往后撤，结果根本不稳，试了试就放弃了。”他笑了，“到最后自暴自弃，都 闭上眼了。你说这份上我不亲还有道理吗？挺好的一人，哪里都挺好，亲上去也是特别柔软的。”

 

“也没人看见我们，都忙着搭景呢。而且他弯着腰，我蹲着，挡了个严严实实。”

 

“他别扭了两三天吧也就。正好也没他戏份，就猫宾馆里了。过了几天看见他，他就像想开了一样，也没什么别的表情。”

 

“下了戏我和他去洗手间，棚里特别热，起码比现在还热好几度。我们俩用凉水洗了把脸。”

 

“我问他，再亲一个行不行。我在说之前心里还婉转了好几千遍，连表白啊圆场的话都想好了。结果他一个直球过来把我打懵了。”

 

“他眨了眨眼睛问我，什么时候？”

 

“我当时就傻了，我说什么时候啊，还得看黄历吗。要不等我脸上水干了行吗哥哥。”

 

“然后他就直接亲过来了。还是湿哒哒的，没戴眼镜，睫毛是真的长。”

 

“那就现在吧，他当时说。我就懵了那一秒钟，这事儿我哪能服别人啊，先发制人的后来都喘不上气了。”

 

他吃完最后一口面，站起身，和朋友走出去。

 

外面是干燥的夏天，太阳的光线直直砸在地面上，他眯着眼看了看天，忽然笑得特别开心。

 

“他懂就懂吧，连说都让我不用说了，我那堆表白的话一句也没用上。”

 

“他是不是特别无趣啊。”

 

 

-FIN


	15. [狄尉] 女儿红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *老怪《狄仁杰》系列 狄仁杰×尉迟真金

/

论洛阳城最好的青楼，当数东三里街头的庆花坊为首。说是烟花娼馆又不似那般薄幸之地，开得雅极。

传闻其中卖艺女子，歌舞乐的技艺皆可登大雅之堂，每逢皇宫里头摆宴，都会有公公特意赶来相邀。选出的花魁更是不得了，皆是绝色之人，令人看了倒是感慨误入红尘，倒也令凡人一睹神仙模样。

古道“人生得意处，必有祸下门”，庆花坊开得如火如荼，偏也走了霉运。从年初到年中，已有三位姑娘离奇失踪，都道是有采花贼专挑准了头牌，一偷一个准。老板一开始不以为然，认准了姑娘是随着某位恩客私奔，直到花魁也在房中消失，只留下大开的窗户和未燃尽的迷香，老板才火急火燎地去报了案。

一时间庆花坊人人自危，生怕下一个目标会落到自己头上。

 

 

 

 

/

狄仁杰被尉迟真金暴揍一通，结果惨烈，卧床不起。

沙陀忠从外面回来，兴致冲冲地去看热闹，推开房门看见狄仁杰半死不活，先吓了一跳。狄仁杰侧侧头看见他，如见了活菩萨，“哎哟”着抱着胳膊坐起来，指了指自己的脸和肩膀。

“沙陀，来得正好，带药了吗？帮我涂涂脸上，顺便正个骨。”狄仁杰的脸肿着，青一块紫一块，此刻眉毛打结皱成一团，更显可怜，“明天我还得面圣呢。”

沙陀想了半天，一拍脑袋，从怀里掏出一瓷瓶，拔开木塞，从里面倒出黑色膏状物出来，看了看 狄仁杰的脸，像是在思考从哪里开始下手，最后先抹在了眼睛上：“你忍着点儿，这药虽然难闻，但管用得很。”

涂着涂着忍不住笑出声，狄仁杰反手一巴掌拍他手背上，差点把药瓶打了，沙陀眼疾手快地握紧，絮絮叨叨：“你说说你，老狄，没事去招惹什么老芋头，被打了吧？”在狄仁杰马上开口前，沙陀言简意赅，一字定音：“该。”

“我哪儿招惹他了？我哄着他都来不及。”狄仁杰鼻间尽是浓重苦腥的药草味儿，说到这里语气不自然地变虚，叹了口气：“……不就是一不小心把他那坛女儿红给打了。”

沙陀手顿了顿，把药瓶搁到一边，趁狄仁杰不留神，把他胳膊使劲一掰，把骨正了回来。狄仁杰猝不及防，倒吸一口冷气，差点儿撅过去。

果不其然听到沙陀爆笑：“女儿红？就那坛在什么树底下埋了二十多年的？老狄你真行，说碎就碎了，要我我也揍你。”

狄仁杰也悔青了肠，要不是那天他练武失了步法，一时情急，怎会撞那柜子上。谁能想到那柜子竟是活锁，一撞就开，里面的酒坛倒了一堆，恰巧就有尉迟真金那坛女儿红。

那女儿红，是尉迟真金的父母来到中原时，受习俗所扰，在尚怀胎时请了算命先生，说是必得 一女，便于桂花树下埋了一坛酒，打算待女儿成亲之时开坛喝掉。没成想竟是个儿子，也便不了了之。

前几日金吾卫要采购良驹，尉迟真金便趁此走了趟故里，从树下挖出这坛酒，一路抱回了洛阳，急着回宫复命，就先交给了在城门口迎他的狄仁杰，说是哪日得了空，就一起喝掉。

这不，还没来得及开坛，就先碎了。

“你且别笑。”狄仁杰长叹，“你也喝不着了。”

听闻此言，沙陀忠原地一蹦，退后三尺，瞪大眼睛连连摆手：“可饶了我，我哪儿敢喝，这可是老芋头的成亲酒，你俩喝就罢了，我但凡沾一口，估计比你还惨。”说罢又凑过去，一脸好奇地问，“你就站着让他打啊，没挡挡？大理寺卿被打成这样，说出去都丢人。”

“我怎么挡？”狄仁杰不堪回首那日尉迟真金暴怒模样，“先把人得罪了，过几天我还有事求他，若再挡一下那还有的谈？”

“也对。”沙陀忠皱眉点头，罢了又问：“你什么事找他还要用求的？”

狄仁杰瞥了他一眼，冷笑一声：“就是你说堂堂男儿铮铮铁骨，宁愿假死躺到来年二月七，也不肯干的那件事。”

沙陀忠又想明白了，连忙干笑两声，把药瓶塞狄仁杰手里，边往后撤边假意嘱托：“你晚上自己再抹一回，小心别沾了水。”转身就蹿了，速度之快十分罕见。

 

 

狄仁杰送走了沙陀忠，满面愁容地躺回床上，盯着床帐杂绪纷飞。明日面了圣，就要去找尉迟真金了，倒不知如何开口，怕是又要挨一顿揍。

当真是惨。

 

 

 

 

/

“算了兄弟，”沙陀忠拦着尉迟真金：“算了算了。别生气，老狄他也是为了案子。”

尉迟真金怒目圆睁，身上官服还没来得及脱，身后的剑看起来这就要出鞘。狄仁杰就站在对面，老神在在地向前一步，把沙陀忠拨开，拍了拍尉迟真金的肩膀：“就这一回，尉迟，帮帮我。”

“他妈的。”尉迟真金瞪了他半天，最后泄下气，啐了一口，像是被安抚下的猫，绷紧的线条放松下来，他推了狄仁杰一把，显然已经没用力气了，“你怎么不自己去？”

“这案子我已有了眉目，只怕线索不对打草惊蛇，需要一个值得信任的人里应外合。”狄仁杰解释，又指了指自己，“我去也行，那外面就要交给你了，线索颇多，还要慎重捋顺。”

说到此处，话锋一转：“但若是你，你是金吾卫的人，与大理寺已无关联，那人放了假线索给我们，自以为大理寺已中了圈套，便会大胆加快动作，但没想到，等着他的是你。”

晓之以情动之以理，沙陀忠都要拍手叫好。尉迟真金眉头一皱：“那也不能少了金吾卫统领。”

“我昨日面圣，已定下主意。金吾卫统领返乡一趟，今早动身。”狄仁杰意味深长地笑道，“你现在已经不在洛阳了。”

尉迟真金想了想，在狄仁杰再三起誓绝对没有下一次后，咬牙切齿地应了下来。沙陀忠一看大事已成，也打不起来，就施施然先行告退。

狄仁杰也要随着离开，被尉迟真金叫住：“你跟圣上说我回乡做什么去了？”

脚步一凝，狄仁杰心想大事不妙，身后杀气袭来，他连忙移出门外。

“……取酒。”

“滚！”

 

 

 

 

/

狄仁杰带着尉迟真金去见了庆花坊老板。老板围着尉迟真金前后转了三圈，连连摆手说不行不行，这位大人戾气太重，装扮不得的。

听得尉迟真金无头火起，差点甩袖就走，被狄仁杰拉住，冲他眨了眨眼，山人自有妙计。

 

是夜，银睿姬秉烛而来，推开房门，只见尉迟真金和沙陀忠正襟危坐，一派爱国将士的凛然模样，旁边狄仁杰候火煮茶，刚好递给她一杯。她扑哧一声笑了，接过茶杯放到一边，眼神扫过三位。

“是哪位要当花魁？”

 

 

银睿姬好歹也是花魁出身，在风情方面自是有不可多得的好本领，尉迟真金被推到铜镜前，死死闭着眼，任由银睿姬摆布。

“大人，不用那么紧张。”银睿姬正在给他盘发髻，木梳从赤发根部梳下，“您这头发，好生漂亮。想来您也不愿上妆，要么戴面纱，要么背对着客人们，都行得通。”

尉迟真金深吸一口气，才从牙缝里挤出一句：“我背对着。”

“那也得戴面纱。”银睿姬用了素钗固定住头发，“以免侧脸让人看了去。”

银睿姬手法熟练得很，发髻用了不到一炷香就盘好了，赤发披下来，在烛火下有种流动的暗红。尉迟真金平日里都将头发藏在官帽里，难得一见披发之景，新鲜之余更有惊艳。此时异域之感才真正体现出来。

“大人不妨看一看，这样可还好。”银睿姬柔柔地说了一句，“若是满意，我便将此手法教给……”她转头，见沙陀忠拼命指向狄仁杰，了然一笑：“……教给狄大人了。”

尉迟真金顿了顿，艰难地睁开眼，发觉其实也并非不可接受。银睿姬十分通透，没有给他编过分 浮艳的头发，而是选了最朴素的一种。毕竟本就是火一般的赤发，若再浮艳几分，就失了度。

“姑娘不必重复，狄某刚刚已经学会了。”狄仁杰行了礼，去送银睿姬：“深夜劳烦姑娘前来， 实在过意不去。”

“言重了。大人于我有恩，我自会千万分报答。”银睿姬还礼，上了之前预备好的马车。

 

 

 

 

/

都说庆花坊新选了一位花魁，赤发碧眼，异域美人，琴艺了得，名唤玉池。本是打算藏一阵，结果前段时间旧花魁失踪了，才被迫将其推上前来。

酉时在庆花坊争艳厅里，玉池姑娘将于高台帐中展其琴技，若有人掷得高价，便可入其琴室，一睹芳容。

如此神神秘秘，自然颇引关注。申时刚过，庆花坊里就涌满了人，好茶好果子候着，紧盯争艳厅紧闭的大门，生怕走了神就抢不到好位置。

与老板熟稔的王公贵族子弟，也试图从老板嘴里套出什么话来，以此判断这异域美人值不值得他们一掷千金。

老板惯于风月场，早已练就一套空话套话说下来什么也没透露的本领，三缄其口，不可说，不可说啊，公子们不如先候着，再有一个时辰就自有分晓啦。

 

 

狄仁杰从大理寺部署好人马，派丁迅带一批兄弟去城郊埋伏，另派几人藏于庆花坊屋顶。自己则伪装成寻欢作乐的公子，在人群中穿过，趁人不察便闪进尉迟真金所在的屋子。

“尉迟。”狄仁杰站在尉迟真金身后，给他梳发，发丝从梳齿间滑过，像黄昏霞云，他下意识地 用手摸了摸，虚虚握住，像阻拦了赤红暗涌。尉迟真金等了半天没等到下文，回头皱眉看了他一眼，苍蓝的瞳色与流淌在手上的赤红相映衬，狄仁杰差点儿恍了神。

他用素钗在头发上比划了一下，堪堪开口：“尉迟，这事有点危险，你等会儿要多加小心。”

“怎讲？”尉迟真金向来对危险二字没有概念，闻言也只是轻描淡写地一问。

“我把这案子查明白了，是城郊的山上，有个古老的民族，供奉着一座神女像。”狄仁杰把发钗固定住，从木桌上取过面纱，给尉迟真金围上，系带绕过耳朵，系了个活结，狄仁杰调松紧的时候，发现那对耳朵已经红得彻底，他笑了，继续说：“那神女像据说显灵了，要族人两个月内按时供奉四个漂亮姑娘，用她们的血滋养女神像，从而能护佑祖祖辈辈平平安安。”

“一派胡言！”尉迟真金一拍桌子，上面的东西差点震下来，狄仁杰连忙覆住他手。尉迟真金动了动，也就随他去了，继续道：“这种胡说八道的东西，也有人信？”

“当然。”狄仁杰点点头，“不问苍生问鬼神，这种事自古帝王就有，百姓自然也不会免俗。更何况，托个梦都能当真，更别提什么神女像显灵了。这显灵的事，估计也不可信，但说的人多了，信的人也就多了。”说罢，附耳轻声嘱咐：“马上就月末了，他们需要第四个姑娘，前三个都是从庆花坊掳走的，怕是已遭遇不测，这次我只在庆花坊布置了极少的帮手，而多安插在其他青楼。他们或许会因此而再次选择庆花坊。沙陀制了药，能破解大半迷香毒性，你先备着，回房前记得服下。”

“这迷香，沙陀都解不了？”尉迟真金接过那两颗药丸，藏于袖中。

“其质地是山中某种花，只在深谷或峭壁上生长，由于罕见，并不流于市面。沙陀说他的师父或许藏有几株，已经去找了，估计很快就能做出解药。”

远处钟楼敲了几下，酉时到了。

“你去弹琴。”狄仁杰拉他起来，“我就在台下。”

尉迟真金抬眼望过去，抿了抿唇，应着门外丫头的唤声，拉开门时，回头看了他一眼。

狄仁杰看出他心中顾虑，上前捏了捏他肩膀，比了个口型：“放心。”

尉迟真金顿了顿，紧皱的眉头松开了。

“好。”他笑道。

 

 

 

 

/

玉池姑娘背对着客人们坐下时，台下是一片沉寂。人们皆睁大了眼睛，试图想透过纱帐和那身着紫纱滚银边的背影，看出正脸的模样。

琴音出来后，传来了小声的赞叹。

尉迟真金本不爱琴，自幼至今也只会这一首。但他性子执拗，学武就要学成大唐第一高手，只会一首琴曲也要会成此曲只应天上有。

就连狄仁杰也是第一次听到他弹琴。尉迟真金的书房里挂着一把琴，狄仁杰和沙陀忠以为只是为了附庸风雅，留着落灰。没成想他真的会弹，且技艺如此绝妙。

 

 

一曲奏毕，台下已然喧嚷，纷纷抬高价钱以求一睹姑娘真容。玉池姑娘早被送回房中等待恩客。

风乍起，窗户落的活锁，被人轻轻抽开，屋内熏香早已被换成迷香，尉迟真金借喝水的空档，掩着袖子把药吞下，闪到窗边，等待着那人进来。然而推开窗，外面是月白风清，空无一人。

沙陀忠的药只能缓大半毒性，尉迟真金为了避免打草惊蛇，不能灭掉迷香，闻久了也仿佛抽走了大半力气，头晕目眩。

就在昏昏欲睡之间，窗户再次被推开，一个黑影跳入屋内，先看了看迷香，四处检查发现一切如常，便轻轻走向床帏，撩开纱帐，想一探鼻息。

正在黑影要掀开面纱的瞬间，尉迟真金脑中的弦骤然紧绷，他猛地睁开眼，掌风过去直切后颈，黑影敏捷一躲，几个翻身，想从窗户逃出。

尉迟真金连忙几步，把桌子踹翻，正好抵在窗户上，将其闭死。黑影深觉大事不妙，只能与其交手。

只怪那迷香实在过于管用，几招内便能稳胜硬是拖到了十几招还未见分晓。尉迟真金把碍事的面纱扯下丢到一旁，屋子里一片狼藉。

狄仁杰跑进来时看到的就是这一幕，尉迟真金和黑衣人缠斗在一起，连忙加入战局。

尉迟真金也没看来人，便放心把自己的空门交给对方，抱怨似地说：“你怎么这才来？”

“玉池姑娘太过抢手，”狄仁杰拿到筷子丢出去，擦过黑衣人的脸，留下一道血痕，“狄某把价抬到将近三千两才拔得头筹，这不就来一睹芳容了吗？”

尉迟真金冷笑两声，把迷香踢翻碾碎，招招直逼命门，嘴里还不忘讥讽：“怎么样，满意吗狄大人？”

“满意。”狄仁杰没有吸入迷香，三下五除二就把对方收拾了，用绳子捆住，向角落一踢，交给随后而来的帮手。他冲尉迟真金眨眨眼：“玉池姑娘赤发碧眼，琴艺高超，狄某这三千两，花的可真是太值了。”

尉迟真金见已捉拿罪人，提着的那口气松懈下来，全身感觉像失了力，脚步虚浮，往后一倒，本以为要砸到地上，没想到被接了个稳稳当当。

“尉迟大人，这……”狄仁杰在摸到他手腕上的冷汗时，把那句差点脱口而出的投怀送抱给吞了下去，惜命要紧。

“闭嘴。”尉迟真金任由狄仁杰把他扶到床榻上调息，神志已经被迷香侵袭，喃喃自语着一些听不懂的话。

狄仁杰已经派人去找沙陀忠了，估计很快就能把人和药一起带到。

屋子里乱的一塌糊涂，碎了的桌椅板凳，砸坏的酒盅，半开的窗户，只有这一方床榻免遭劫难。

狄仁杰一直守着尉迟真金，也不知道在想什么，或许什么都没想。

门外一阵喧闹，然后归于平息。尉迟真金翻了个身，突然嘟囔了一句什么，狄仁杰俯身去听，隐约听到：“……你碎了我的女儿红，我还没找你算账。”

狄仁杰失笑，拉着他的手指着自己，说：“你打我打的还不解气啊？”

尉迟真金显然听不到他在说什么，狄仁杰想了想，伸手把已经发髻半开的发丝顺齐。

佛经有言，使人愚蔽者，爱与欲也。

然世人难明因果，难守良善，常怀逝水，遂难以成佛。因而世人最易困守爱与欲。

狄仁杰问：“那我再赔你一坛，成不成？”

 

 

 

 

/

案子结了，丁迅带人去收尾，狄仁杰则手提两坛好酒，去了尉迟宅邸。

酒坛打开后，清冽之气扑面而来，连尉迟真金都忍不住赞叹一句：“好酒！”

日头正好，两人在庭院里摆了桌，问及沙陀忠，道是与水月进了山，大概傍晚才回来。

把酒言欢之际，尉迟真金谈起庆花坊一案，颇为好奇地问：“你当时真的拿了将近三千两？”

狄仁杰一愣，连忙摆手：“哪能，三千两，我支五年俸禄都不够。只是装一下样子罢了，老板怎能真的让我掏钱。”

“嗯。”尉迟真金眯了眯眼，哼出一声不明所以的鼻音。狄仁杰借着倒酒，用余光观察了一下对面人，看看哄高兴了没有。

“不过还好这案子结了，否则肯定会有人在天后面前参我一本。”狄仁杰摇头，“大理寺卿在烟花之地一掷三千两。那我可真的两袖清风了。”

尉迟真金沉默半晌，才朗声笑起来，酒碗一撞，自是恣意。

 

 

一坛酒很快见了底，尉迟晃了晃空酒坛，起身去开另一坛。还未启封，就被狄仁杰按住了。

“且慢。”狄仁杰把酒抱着，“这可是要埋在树底下的。”

“埋？”尉迟真金一时没反应过来。

“我说赔你坛酒，你答应了。”

“什么时候？”

“庆花坊，你昏迷的时候。”

“我昏迷了，怎么会答应？”

“你不出声，就是答应了。”狄仁杰站起来，抱着酒往后院走，“还好刚刚没开错坛，这一坛我 做了很久。”

尉迟真金跟在他后头，看看酒坛又看看狄仁杰，低声骂了句：“胡搅蛮缠！”

狄仁杰不以为意，与他商量着：“你这里也没有桂花树，要不就将就一下，埋在桃花树底下吧。春天桃花开了，落入泥里，虽不如桂花猛烈，但依旧有一番清香。”

尉迟真金也不搭话，就看狄仁杰在树底挖坑，酒放在一旁晃晃悠悠，他想了想，把酒抱住了。

“本打算赔你一坛女儿红，但这酒不能是女儿红，你也不是姑娘家。”狄仁杰想了想，“所以我打算，等以后我们两袖清风了，隐居山林，再挖出来喝。”

“你若是隐居在一个山头，”尉迟真金笑起来，“那我就得买你对面的山头。”

“也好。”狄仁杰把酒接过来，埋了下去，“几十载后，在山脚泉溪处流觞曲水，岂不乐哉！”

 

 

回去的路上，尉迟真金想起刚刚在酒坛上看到红纸墨字，似是题着名字，便问：“老狄，那酒，叫什么名字？”

“女儿红。”

尉迟真金怒目圆睁，摸着剑柄就要上前理论。狄仁杰连忙往前小跑几步。

“到底叫什么？”

狄仁杰回过头来，

“玉笛。”

 

 

风清日暖，天色正好。

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	16. [赵冯] 春秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *赵又廷×冯绍峰

他们在台北单独吃过两次饭。

 

 

这地方冯先生不常来，除了偶尔有宣传需要，通常也是行程紧张，连轴转地挤在行程表上，浏览街市只能通过车上的夹层玻璃和酒店房间的落地窗。

此次会面也是因缘巧合，他主观动机占了大半，托了个半私人的小活动的契机，坐了红眼航班。

出了机场是赵先生去接的他，开了一辆私家车。正是多雨的季节，台北的夜晚是潮湿闷热的，零散着繁华，上一条街经过了夜市灯火通明，下一条街就陷入仅有路灯的寂寥之中。

冯先生没问他要把自己送哪儿去，车里只有午夜电台，男主持用做作的口吻去读一则逻辑不通的恐怖故事。就算这样冯先生还是难得被瘆到哆嗦了一下，佯装淡定地探上前把电台关了。

赵先生从后视镜瞥了他一眼，像是笑了，但具体的也看不清。外面又开始下雨，冯先生靠着车窗昏昏欲睡。

 

 

这是他们在台北的第一顿饭。

赵先生从副驾驶上取了伞，最普通的黑色长伞，撑开足够大，像个遮雨棚。他下车把车门打开，冯先生刚刚醒，还没缓过神来，车门一开差点侧着掉下去，双手扑腾着找支撑点，把赵先生吓了一跳，“哎”了一声，单手又托不住，情急之下把伞扔了，整个接住冯先生。

一方失重对另一方是很不友好的，全身的力气整个砸赵先生托住他的双臂上，把赵先生也扽得往下一沉，差点儿半跪到地上。

这么一折腾，再加上雨一淋，冯先生瞬间清醒了，连忙下车，四处找伞。黑伞像个碗一样哗啦啦地接雨水，冯先生握住伞柄翻转过来，差点儿又扑自己一身水。

赵先生不负众望地笑出声了，他接过伞，正当好撑在两人头顶，看冯先生抹抹脸。对方之前做造型烫了头发，时间久了卷有点儿松，这次没有抹发胶，整个头发软软趴着，被雨淋成一绺一绺，再加上懊恼的表情，整个人有种可爱的颓唐。

他觉得这样十分熟悉，又十分陌生。就像每片海都是水，但不能说每片海都一样似的。

 

 

冯先生对台湾菜没有什么不习惯，他生在吴侬，沪菜偏甜，说话自带弄堂好辰光的软糯尖刻，即便从大漠、草原带来野性，也掩不了骨子里的有些江南文气。

“我每次回台湾都会来吃这个。”赵先生说：“好几年了。”

“这个点还营业的不多吧？”冯先生将菜咽下去才问。

“其实很多。”赵先生回答，“但都没有这一家好吃。”

 

 

过了几天赵先生给他打电话，约他吃饭。这是第二次。比起那次雨夜，现在响晴白天，显得都像有了底气。

冯先生出门换了身衣服，裤子口袋里有盒烟，他没看牌子，自然而然地拿出一支给赵先生。

“最近在戒烟。”赵先生摆摆手，“不拍戏的时候就不抽啦。”边说边拍了拍口袋，“火机也不带，真的受不了的时候恨不得干嚼烟丝，但没什么意思。”

冯先生随着他把烟放回去，温和地笑了笑，说，是没什么意思。

哪有那么多意思，沪菜京菜鲁菜台湾菜，说到底也是异曲同工的食材，探究本源就是没什么意思的事情。他多次提到自己年近不惑，却多的是“惑”，想通了就不问，哪有问得完的时候。他享受每一点好奇的存在。

席间就这个话题提起在拍同一部戏的时候，他们曾在等戏的漫长时间里大老远跑去一个破落小卖部，装潢像冯先生小时候楼下卖纸包糖的小店，红色印刷体标在板子上，一包糖几分钱。这小卖部像是干不下去了一样，香烟缺货，最后只买了一包黄鹤楼。

“等会儿去机场？”赵先生问。

冯先生点点头：“大后天有戏开机，我得提前进组。”

“我送你。”

 

 

冯先生一向在生活上不怎么挑剔，拒绝于他而言极为罕见。十几岁有十几岁的锋利，几十岁有几十岁的平和。

饭后他们去了趟水果店，赵先生买了几个番茄，说是要晚上煮番茄汤。然后给冯先生买了水果，是街头的水果摊，晚上只挂了一盏昏黄小灯，连灯罩都没有，孤零零的灯泡垂着。店主是个老太太，用台湾方言打电话，让赵先生直接把钱放罐子里。

“今晚可能还要下雨。”赵先生说：“不知道飞机会不会晚点，我希望不会。”过了一会儿又诚恳地说：“如果真的晚点了，你可以打电话给我，我接你先出去待一会儿，免得机场无聊。”

赵先生对谁都这样，体贴入微，温柔真诚，话里挑不出毛病，但又摸不到底。

冯先生也不深究这些，剥了个柑橘。

 

 

赵先生诚不欺人，土地往上泛潮气，天阴的毫无预兆，在路上就下起了雨。还好冯先生没带什么行李，只背了个包，跑进候机厅比较方便。

下车的时候，赵先生执意让他把伞拿着。

“你留着吧。”冯先生推脱，“带着伞过安检也麻烦。”

“那我送你。”

 

 

冯先生再次没有拒绝。这伞不如之前那把大，两个人挤在伞底下还是避免不了淋湿一半。赵先生有意把伞往冯先生那里倾斜，被冯先生推回去。

“等会儿候机厅冷气足，怕你感冒。”赵先生解释。

“伞我撑着。”冯先生把水果袋递过去，“你拎着这个吧。”

“下次来的时候要是天气好点儿就行了。”赵先生叹了口气，“去海边逛逛，旁边有海鲜市场，还能买条鱼熬汤。现在天天下雨，哪里都是雾。”

冯先生想说自己在上海生活了二十多年没断过，对湿云四集的海当然也不会陌生到哪儿去。犹豫了一下还是把话吞了回去，答应说行，下次我先看看气象通知再定行程。

然后他们都笑了，像是回到最熟稔、在棚里一起等戏的时候。

 

 

送到门口就分开了，冯先生进了候机厅，隔着玻璃窗，从雨幕里隐约看到赵先生比了个call me的姿势，他点点头，又怕对方看不见，凑近了一点儿回了个ok的手势。

飞机还是晚点了，要多等将近三个小时。他最终还是没给赵先生打电话，坐在候机厅里吃水果。

买这些水果时，赵先生手法熟练，冯先生问他是不是深谙此道。

“买菜我不在行，但挑水果很不错。甜的酸的我能挑出来。”

“那这袋子是什么的？”冯先生好奇。

赵先生奇怪地看了他一眼，把水果递给老太太称重：“当然都挑的最甜的。你难道喜欢吃酸的？”

确实都是甜的。但是否称得上“最”，就不可得知了。这个季节水果多汁，吃了半天不觉得怎样，甫一停下来才觉得撑得想吐。

 

 

冯先生坐了一会儿，给助理打电话说自己飞机晚点了。然后从身上的口袋摸了半天，才掏出刚刚被雨打湿的烟盒。已经皱巴巴了，里面的烟也润了，他找了打火机，点了半天才点上火。烟丝受潮，燃烧后是发涩的苦味。他抽了几口觉得有点熟悉，看了看烟盒，发现是黄鹤楼。

 

 

到北京的时候，空气骤然干燥，他戴着耳机，登上助理的车，助理问他台湾之行怎么样。

耳机里循环到了《给郁结的诗》*。

 

 

眼前就是大海的尽头。如此一片茫茫的大海，如此充满力量的大海，就在眼前结束。*

 

 

-FIN

 

*1：《给郁结的诗》有句歌词——除你之外我对眼前的整座城市一无所知。

*2：《春雪》三岛由纪夫


	17. [狄尉] 八声甘州

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *老怪《狄仁杰》系列 狄仁杰×尉迟真金

狄仁杰从洛城郊外裁了一枝春回来，用细洒金纸笺裹了，送到房里去。

门经久未修，推开时吱呀作响，像是平白蒙尘的脆纸页。

桌上是热腾腾的鱼汤和酱牛肉，尉迟真金碗筷未动，抬头瞥了他一眼，才夹了一块鱼肉：“吃点儿？”

“郊外的柳长得好。”狄仁杰把那枝柳放到瓷纹瓶里，净手就座，“就是飞絮过多，回来又恰逢官道，车马扬尘，扑了一身土。”

“天后爱花，”尉迟递了块润湿的干净帕子过去，起身把那瓷瓶往中间挪了挪，正迎着雕花窗的光线，翠嫩欲滴，他故作无意地坐回，继续道，“于神都西北处辟了块地，又指命几位花匠专程 照看，种了满院子的上好牡丹，漂亮得紧。”

宅里厨子做鱼是好手艺，据说是师从天香楼，味简留香。

“那地儿我应是没去过，只听闻为皇室所辖。”狄仁杰笑道，“尉迟大人若是得了空，不如陪狄某走一遭，也让狄某开开眼界。”

“大理寺卿，又是亢龙锏使，出入天牢都无人碍你，区区牡丹，我陪作甚。”尉迟夹走狄仁杰筷中之肉，眉目微动，像是笑了，却又不着痕迹。

 

 

 

沙陀用药杵磨了草药敷到狄仁杰的青紫处，边敷边叹气：“你们切磋武艺就好好切磋，何苦让自己被打成这样。”

狄仁杰闭着眼睛，清凉的药泥在伤处立刻滚上一层火辣疼痛，他道：“不打紧，尉迟武艺远胜于我，他有分寸，从未伤我筋骨。”

“他有分寸。”沙陀嗤笑一声，“是你少了分寸罢。伤的位置一看便知非切磋所致，怕是你又搂搂抱抱，尉迟掌登面门。你一个大理寺卿，怕是相人走了眼，天天给自己找不痛快。”

“我痛快得很。”狄仁杰辩驳，见沙陀白了他一眼，在箱子里翻翻找找，掏出一个紫檀木盒来。

“明眼人看了都要以为你上赶着入赘呢。”沙陀将手中之物递给他，“这两日大理寺没案子，明天你肯定又得去找尉迟，把这个带给他。寒冬里落下的伤寒现在都没好，只怕出了岔子。这是我师傅做的百灵丸，让他按日服用。”

“有劳。”狄仁杰将盒子放到内袋里，拱了拱手，又想起一事，问道：“说起他来，自我与他交手数日，发现其体内仿似真气凝滞，常有运行不周之态，内力也时如废茧残丝。”

“你们武学我不是很懂。”沙陀皱了皱眉，想了半天，道：“莫不是被你恼的。”

 

 

 

说是恼，倒是诚不我欺。

大理寺是个好差事，忙时不思茶饭，闲时有如散雁，俸禄也高，若不是时常接手险案，有性命之虞，恐怕又会成为趋之若鹜的肥差。

金吾卫却从未清闲过。即便无大事发生，也要日夜巡察。尉迟真金当值时，回宅早已月垂东山，对狄仁杰这等清闲之徒自然气不打一处来。

而且自打得知洛阳牡丹之事，便天天算着日子等初开时拖着尉迟去看上一眼。

尉迟都被气笑了：“第一眼牡丹我们如何看着，肯定是要给天后看的。”

“未尝不可，估摸院子旁肯定有藏身之处，到时候躲进去……”狄仁杰打着如意算盘。

“御驾之地，藏藏匿匿，成何体统！”尉迟皱眉，高声打断，语毕又觉得太冲，便不自然的软声道：“且我们去了，牡丹说不准都不肯开，扰了兴致。”

“那并非不开，定是见着大人才羞赧躲避。”狄仁杰笑道：“古有貂蝉拜月西施浣纱，今有尉迟赏花，妙哉。”

“闭嘴！”尉迟恼道，拂袖便走。

还未踏出房门，便被狄仁杰扯住袖襟，“算来再有两个月就开了，大人陪我走一遭？”

尉迟挣了挣，偏巧狄仁杰手劲不小，没挣开，又担心扯了官服，回身一掌避开要害，撤去大半掌力，直切面门。

狄仁杰熟能生巧，侧身一格，倒是破了这一招，趁着天色尚早，干脆一扯外袍系绳，黑色的滚金边袍子像斗篷一样把他俩罩住，内里狄仁杰将尉迟抱了个满满当当。

近日尉迟风寒未好，饮食偏淡，再加上日常事务忙碌，清减了许多。

尉迟真金推他不开，又不想用力，难得好脾性由他搂着。心里暗叹被狄仁杰这厮拿捏住了。

尉迟自小孤苦，从西域流落中原，红发蓝瞳与常人有异，人人避之不及，幸得一武人指点学了功夫。后蒙恩昭官居高品，又是暴烈性子，自然更无人敢接近。因此这一丝半点的亲密与温暖，尉迟没有经历过，遂无比珍惜难舍。

约是染了风寒惧冷，以后就好了。他想。

“所以大人去是不去？”狄仁杰将外袍紧了紧，顺着尉迟裹在官帽下露出的赤红发根抚了抚。都道尉迟大人脾气刚直，但头发却出人意料的软。

尉迟轻轻叹了口气，犹豫了半晌，觉得身子僵着有点儿难受，便额头抵到狄仁杰肩上，妥协：“去。”罢了又警告：“下不为例。”

“哎。”狄仁杰应了一声，心先软了一半，拍了拍，问道：“那日若是你当值呢？”

“让侯将军替我一日也没什么大不了。”

 

 

 

狄仁杰知道尉迟喜欢抱着却总不好意思上前，便数次主动伸手过去。抱完后刚离开尉迟襟袍，先接了迎来一招，只好先想方设法地破招以免又落下青紫。

他一开始以为尉迟只是碍于面子恼羞成怒，后来几次发现他每次出招都不一样，手法、套数千差万别，才恍然明白尉迟这是在教他功夫。他自然不能辜负尉迟苦心，次次认真相待。一开始最多破三招，日子久了，如今能在院子里与尉迟淋漓尽致打一刻钟，二十招绰绰有余。

每逢此时，尉迟便系好衣服，好整以暇，仿佛仍是对刚刚亲密举动不满，留下一句：“下不为例。”

但破了多少例，只有他们自己知道。从来都有下次，从来都会破例。

 

 

 

沙陀给的那盒百灵丸已经快见了底，尉迟仍不见好，诊脉也诊不出个所以然。狄仁杰要带他去求见太医王溥，被尉迟婉拒，说是小时候留下的毛病，一染风寒就难以快愈，过段时间慢慢就好了。

狄仁杰看尉迟语态随意，神情自然，于是信其所言，且看尉迟不愿提及，也就不了了之。

尉迟交给狄仁杰的招数愈发诡谲，大有毕生所学倾囊而出之意。狄仁杰破解无能，只得日日钻研招式，借此住进尉迟宅邸。

大理寺上下对其寺卿所为见怪不怪，只是丁迅和乙安等人悄悄讨论选个吉日去买喜糖，没成想被沙陀听了个正着。沙陀先是端着一副正直面孔帮狄仁杰整肃寺风，没撑过两句便原形毕露，凑过去嘀咕：“我早就算好了，后日便是大吉，宜嫁娶，不如先把红绸子扯了。听闻城头李员外家的小姐也要成亲，就怕到时候不好买。”

听的众人点头称妙，果然还是沙陀大人深谋远虑，安排妥当。

 

 

 

是夜，尉迟宅邸早早灭了灯烛，巡夜的打着哈欠往后院走。

尉迟真金与狄仁杰刚打完一场，酣畅淋漓，沐浴后往床上一躺，无比舒坦。

狄仁杰抱着枕头挪过来，突然说起家母曾遗下翡翠玉坠一对，一佛一观音。说是待狄仁杰娶亲，将此物赠予儿媳，盼得平安，永世修好。

“待赏完牡丹，我便送你。”狄仁杰道。

尉迟愣了一下，不自然地厉声道：“我又不是姑娘家，戴这作甚！”

狄仁杰眨了眨眼，捋捋胡子，仿佛觉得没什么大不了：“那你戴观音，我戴佛。实在不行找个匠人，改一改。行得通。”

尉迟语塞，想了半天，翻身睡下，在被子里闷闷传来一句：“像什么样子！”

 

 

 

他俩这事闹得大理寺一派喜气洋洋，但毕竟都是朝廷高官、天子重臣，过于隆重不怎么合适，于是上下商量着，过几日两人闲了，一起在大理寺摆个席，吃顿酒就当结了姻缘。

狄仁杰觉得有趣，就提前知会了尉迟真金一声。

“一帮兔崽子。”尉迟对这帮自己曾经带过的手下无可奈何，只得随他们去。

 

 

 

可终究这一席没来得及吃上。月底东南水灾，镇守当地的将领借天灾之由带头谋反，军马强占东南一隅，召集四方意图上北杀来。帝后派兵守都，使上将军前往东南镇压，自身则暂避西都，连夜赶去长安。尉迟带领一部分金吾卫留守洛阳，其余皆护帝后而去。

“帝后分銮而行。”狄仁杰前往尉迟处，将地图展开，指着两条官道，“东南叛军看似分了支，然则前面有并行小道，天帝于此处休整，然而该支叛军并未在此停留……”

尉迟与他的手指在地图上分两个方向移动，最终交汇于一点，两人对视，皆幡然大呼：“天后！”

东南对龙凤同天之事早有不满，数次进谏高宗，皆未得到理会。此次若是得手，怕是冠上清君侧之名，更难挟制。

尉迟真金想到此处一跃而起，跨马而上，狄仁杰连忙牵住马缰：“且慢！你一人去太过危险，不如……”

“区区乱臣竖子，你等我回来。”说罢一扯手中马缰，马发出嘶鸣，趁夜色而去，外袍猎猎作响。

 

 

 

狄仁杰提心吊胆，但又无法擅离职守，两晚都没睡着觉。直到第三日清晨门外传来马蹄声，尉迟真金推门而入。

帝后已然安全，不出几日便能到达西都，东南战况甚佳，洛阳驻军有功，贼子终究未能踏进城门一步，否则就看不着牡丹了。尉迟难得说这么多话，将衣物换下，扔进屏风后的木盆里。

“回来的路上遇着花匠，随口问了一句。”尉迟接过狄仁杰递来的茶，喝了一大口，“说是再有四日就能开了，到时天后正在长安，今年这第一眼，真的让我们两个给看着了。”

狄仁杰没说话，尉迟的反常就像欲盖弥彰，他应该是受了伤，刚刚进门时掀进浓浓的血腥气，衣服上还有干涸的血痕。

他上前一步摸了摸尉迟身上，没有看到绷带或者明显的伤痕，尉迟顿了一下，拍开他的手：“小伤，已经都愈合了。”

狄仁杰皱了皱眉，听到尉迟说话的轻微鼻音，问：“你的风寒还没好？”

尉迟真金充耳不闻，换了身干净衣物，对狄仁杰说：“我还有一招没教你，今天日头不错，就教了吧。”说罢让狄仁杰随着他来到院子里。

今日确实不错，天色拖蓝，昨晚刚下了雨，清爽许多。

狄仁杰顾及着尉迟的伤，一直不敢用力，被尉迟骂了几句，方才忍着上了手。尉迟说这是之前那次的承招，也是最后一招，费些功夫，但狄仁杰胜在资质不错、一点就透，只是早年没有良师相教，耽误了好时机。

“你的内力不足，显得虚空，容易漏破绽，再练练就是了。”收了招，尉迟真金朗声说道，“我师傅教的、我自己悟的，都教给你了。日后好生练着，莫要懈怠，以免坏了大理寺名声。”

话音未落，狄仁杰用之前尉迟给的千爪银链勾住了其手腕，尉迟不察，收力试图还招，结果没成想一趔趄，被狄仁杰扶住腰，链子失了力随着镂空球掉在地上。

尉迟换衣物时卸了冠，红发如霞般倾泻而下，狄仁杰想起大理寺下属闹着玩做的红盖头，大概也就是这种模样。尉迟骤然被抱，全身卸了力气，才觉得数日未曾休整已经快要耗尽精力。

他试图一掌推开狄仁杰，就像之前喂招那样，想了想没有别的招可喂了。

“没下次了，”尉迟说，难得笑意直达眼底，“所以这次就不打你了。”

 

 

 

狄仁杰与他约定好四日后去看洛阳牡丹。

送走狄仁杰后，尉迟才突然弓腰，喉间腥甜再也忍不住，吐了一地泛着黑气的血。他用剑柄撑着回到房里，屏风后的盆里浸泡衣物的热水已经凉了，里面是浓浓的一盆血水。

他费了番功夫，把新换上又沾了血的衣服让下人去洗了。然后开了箱子，把东西都收了收。箱子里放了一卷宣纸，打开后，是之前自己乱涂的笔墨，其下是狄仁杰题的诗。他抿了抿唇，将宣纸再次卷好，找到一个书画匣，然后放到箱子杂物的最顶层。

 

 

 

虽说经历动乱，牡丹却也不为世事所扰，仍然准日开了花。

狄仁杰和尉迟真金下马走进院子里时，还在想，虽说叛乱已平，但朝廷都在忙着整顿社稷，也只有他两位，闲情逸致来看今年得不到天后宠爱的牡丹花。

一片如山如雪的牡丹，身在其中，四面花影憧憧，异香遍野，艳丽可爱。

“确实漂亮。”狄仁杰惊叹道，“难怪天后总要来看第一眼，这真是不悔此行。”

尉迟真金看了看狄仁杰，重复了一句：“不悔此行。”

 

 

 

回去的路上，狄仁杰将翡翠观音给了尉迟真金。

“明日我要去趟长安，接帝后返回神都。”尉迟真金任狄仁杰将观音挂在他的脖颈上，摸了摸吊坠，上等翡翠，贴在怀里微凉。

“好。”狄仁杰应道，“还望大人尽快回来，大理寺还等着你开席。”

尉迟真金握了握他手，不置可否。

 

 

 

太医王溥深夜登大理寺，拎着灯笼哐哐敲门，进去后二话不说揪住沙陀忠直问狄仁杰在哪，沙陀忠吓了一跳，战战兢兢指了指后厢房，就见自家师傅杀气腾腾地冲了过去。

“尉迟小儿呢？”王溥踢开门，灯笼晃晃悠悠，里面的烛灯快要熄了。

狄仁杰手里拿着翡翠佛像，闻言抬头，说：“去长安了。”

“你就让他去？”王溥把桌子拍的震天响，乱须都要冲天而指，“你也有病了？你知不知道他……”

“我知道。”狄仁杰摆摆手。佛像在掌心摩挲半天，置在桌上，“他没告诉我，但我知道。”

王溥不顾形象，直接就地一坐，灯笼扔到一旁，叹道：“当日尉迟小儿登门求医，我给他诊脉试毒，发现他早于半年前便中了奇症，非毒非蛊，查不出根由。问及才知其儿时练过百毒缸，虽经此磨难一般毒物难以生效，但其所修武学，却能唤起早年毒蛊痼疾，早已深入骨髓血脉，随着真气内力游走，再加之先前被妖人所害……”王溥长叹一声，“小儿痴啊，我虽给他暂时压制的药方，但毕竟只是压制并非治愈，只要不动内力就能再拖十年半载。可惜，可惜。前几日听闻去护着那什么天后，在贼人手下死里逃生，已是强弩之末。这一去长安……”

“会回来的。”狄仁杰抬眼看过去，声音发紧，“会回来的，到时候大理寺开席，您得来参加。”

王溥愣了半晌，突然笑了两声，站起来拍拍衣服，拎起灯笼转身离去，高喊两声：“痴儿啊——痴儿。”

 

 

 

狄仁杰从洛城郊外裁了一枝春回来，用细洒金纸笺裹了，送到房里去。

门依旧没有修好。他找了半天没找到那个瓷纹瓶，在角落里发现一个箱子，挂的活锁。箱盖很沉，颇费功夫。箱子里面是一些杂物。

瓷纹瓶就躺在里面，依旧干净，纹路漂亮，里面有一枝枯柳，看样子未枯之前比狄仁杰手中这枝新的要脆嫩许多。

旁边是一个长形的书画匣，打开后，里面是一卷宣纸。

宣纸旁，是翡翠观音。

 

 

 

《旧唐纪事·列传第十一》

尉迟真金，字号不详。原自西域，九岁入洛阳，弱冠名振，谒张相。张相以惜才名世，见真金赤发蓝瞳，遂谑之曰：“君貌异，才何在？”意在探之。真金朗曰：“在忠。”相叹：“古谓李元 礼谡谡如劲松下风，大抵如此。”遂荐入大理寺。尝护驾有功，补大理寺卿。上元三年，破神都龙王案，上悦之。召拜金吾卫上将军，见重于世。时与狄怀英相密，时谓知己，如此二人耳，怀英尝称真金曰：“可与林泽游。”又评其曰：“清风满袖，难得之？难矣！”后真金共破妖邪之案，屡建奇功。俄东南水患，未平又乱，兵出无功。永隆一年，帝、后遂迁西都，贼人欲害之，真金相搏，救后于危难。然身罹重疾，强弩鲁缟，不能及也。四日后，于洛郊，昏昏然赤发呕血，皎若烟霞。不治，终究归去。

狄仁杰，字怀英，并州太原人。真金之挚友，情神相托，金石符契。善属文，才冠东都。尝诗尽天下名花，莲菊梅兰桂，不一而足，唯少牡丹。问之，曰：“余此生不咏牡丹。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

《旧唐纪事》所有内容都是瞎编的。“可与林泽游”参考《世说新语·赏誉第八》。


	18. [白朱] 淤青

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白宇×朱一龙

白宇把朱一龙推进房间时，房间的灯都没来得及开。

他低下头与对方接吻，空气里弥漫着果酒的腻香。朱一龙被抵在门上，后背磕到了门把手，闷哼了一声。

光线是暗的，窗帘只拉了一层，朱一龙扒着白宇的肩膀，挣扎着从缝隙里透过朦胧的视线看到了外面的月亮。隐隐绰绰的，覆在他们两个身上。

“你是不是等我呢？”白宇叫他名字，在他耳边喘了两声，湿热的呼吸顺着耳廓一路点燃到他的尾椎。

他喝多了，酒精上头，然后再血液里沉淀，他思维是慢的，眼神是散的，全身泛红，整个人烫的像是夏天的雨水。

“……等什么？”他反应了很久，眨了眨眼睛，轻轻反问一句。他们靠的很近，上身只隔着被刚刚的动作磨的皱巴巴的衬衫和半脱下来的西装。朱一龙的领口被解开了两个扣子，里面是被酒精亲吻过的大片胸膛。他喝酒时皮肤总是敏感，像是经历了一场高潮，留着余韵里的红润。

“等我。”白宇箍着他的腰，手在后面护着刚刚被撞到的地方，手心的烫透过薄衬衫直接烙在腰窝上，朱一龙哆嗦了一下，感到白宇咬住他的耳垂，执着地问他：“在后门，你是不是在等我。”

朱一龙眼睛朦朦胧胧的，就像今晚的月亮，绵绵麻麻的酥爽从耳垂炸开，他哼了一声，虹膜上仿佛被盖了一层水雾，让他有些实现涣散。他想了很久才慢慢地回答了刚刚那个问题。

“不等你，等谁啊？”

 

 

 

房卡掉在地上，陷进玄关地毯里，如同朱一龙陷在柔软的床垫里一样。白宇几乎是把他整个扔进去的，但等朱一龙真的摔下的时候，又先一步上来护住他的腰。

这段时间朱一龙为了新角色在减重，连推拒都是没什么力气的。腰本来就细，白宇只需要一只手臂就可以圈住。他喜欢这么干，但对方清醒的时候，会瞥他一眼然后挣开：“你干什么？”

而现在，就是现在，他喝酒了，朱一龙也喝酒了，这么做就仿佛是理所当然。朱一龙难得的顺从，脚步虚浮地倚在他身上，总是有莫名的默契和信任在的，他全部的力量支撑点都在白宇身上。

朱一龙拍戏时腰受过伤，平时疼的时候会去找白宇帮他贴膏药。白宇的手覆在他腰上，顺着人鱼线能找到两个凹陷的窝。这是个敏感点，朱一龙一被碰到那里就回手拍白宇。

“自己来？”白宇低下头亲他，咬他的下唇，牙齿碾磨，“行吗？”

朱一龙又是反应了很长时间，像是思考一个多么难的问题，眼睛眨了半天找不到焦点，他努力抬起身子时找不到平衡，差点摔回去，于是将手环在白宇脖颈上。

“我不会啊，你来吧。”朱一龙犹犹豫豫地说，如同一个怕回答错问题的小朋友，有些讨好似的，凑过去回吻，舌尖扫过齿列，发出含糊不清的口水音，语气无辜又委屈，“我头晕。”

操。白宇被他这么一亲立刻找不着北，他摸了摸朱一龙的脸，对方下意识地侧过头蹭了蹭，睫毛划过掌心，小羽毛扇似的在心底扇啊扇。

“你故意的。”白宇亲吻他的喉结，舌尖抵上，手在解扣子，朱一龙环住的手臂紧了紧，喉结上下滚动，白宇下结论，“你故意的，哥哥。”

 

 

 

朱一龙觉得自己快要缺氧了。他被床垫托着，像一朵云。白宇握住他的手腕，虎口摩擦着他的腕骨，他的衣服被解开了，整个胸膛暴露在空气里。

他被白宇托起来，紧紧相贴，是一个不自然的拥抱形态，整个人是迷茫的、柔软的，白宇亲吻他的时候像是亲吻温柔的水。

进入时朱一龙整个人颤了颤，从紧咬的牙缝里挤出一声喘。他抬起自己的胳膊想咬住，被白宇拦住了。白宇把他平放在床上，伸了自己的手指进去。朱一龙平时爱咬东西，吃饭时咬筷子、没事时咬手，白宇总觉得他之所以那么容易与一切达成和解可能归功于这天真的一面。他听说过，婴儿表达与世界的亲密时是靠嘴唇的碰触。

朱一龙喜欢接吻，做爱时会不由自主地想把自己凑过去，全部的、坦荡荡的交给对方。白宇的手指被他咬着，力气不大，近乎于含着。舌尖没处放只能一下下舔过指腹。白宇尝试着动了动，朱一龙皱着眉，晃了晃腰，像是寻找一个舒服的姿势。

“哥哥。”白宇俯下身，啜了一下他的乳尖，小声叫了他一句。朱一龙留着半长的头发，扎起一小团揪揪，在枕头上蹭来蹭去，几乎要把皮筋蹭掉了。白宇伸手过去给他解开，发丝柔顺的铺在枕头上。

朱一龙半睁开眼睛，眼神扫过去，睫毛垂下拉长了影子，真的像月亮。白宇被这一眼差点儿扫酥了，整个人都温柔了下来，打商量似的跟他说：“我动了，哥哥。”

短暂的停顿后，白宇顶了一下，朱一龙往后仰差点磕到床头。他不知道白宇这毛病是从哪儿来的，平时私底下龙哥叫的熟稔，一旦有什么要和他商量着的，就喊哥哥。和撒娇一样，让人难以拒绝。

朱一龙的腿搭在白宇的腰上，失力般往下滑，被白宇捞住，侧头咬了咬小腿肚。朱一龙绷了一下，脚踝摩挲着腰肌。

他扭着腰，试图抵消体内的不适感，白宇顺势顶了顶，又抽出来，短暂的抽插一下子抵到了某一点，朱一龙颤了一下，眼睛睁开又闭上，生理性眼泪滑入鬓角。他一时间被快感攫夺了所有的感官，叫也叫不出来，后穴紧紧箍着，不让白宇离开。

白宇想把被他含着的手指抽出来，朱一龙反射性地咬住了，牙齿在他手指上轻轻摩擦了一下，津液顺着嘴角流下，把枕头打湿了一小片。

他全身都湿透了，像是被浸到了水里，湿漉漉的眼角， 染着水色的唇，腰腹是白宇留下的深红吻痕，像一块小小的淤血。朱一龙其实很怕疼，他终究是一介凡人，有时候忍着并不代表他不怕。白宇尽量减少他的痛楚，关照他每一点细微的反应。

朱一龙喝醉了很粘人，就比如在庆功宴后门呆着不走，懵懵的伫在那儿，就为了等白宇退场。就比如现在，他发出意味不明的呻吟声，从嗓子眼里传上来的叫床，听起来爽到不行，像被安抚好了的猫。

白宇领会其意，晃了晃手，把被舔湿了的手指抽出来，在朱一龙皱眉前亲上他，舌头交缠在一起，上面和下面都发出了水声。

他再次撞进去力气很大，直奔敏感点。朱一龙整个都软了，骨头像是融化了一样，贴服着，被白宇抱在怀里，脸埋在肩窝，气有点喘不上来。眼前是烟花炸开后的斑点和色块，他爽到全身的红不再是因为酒而是情欲，敏感点被接二连三的碰撞，甚至不给喘息的机会。

他觉得自己快要碎了，被沉到海里又被拉了上来，大口吸氧却总也到不了肺。白宇叫他的名字，从朱一龙叫到哥哥，到最后耳边尽是白噪音，眼泪不受控的往下掉，在落在白宇肩上混着汗一起往下流。破碎的喘息转化成抽噎，白宇甚至慢下来给他擦了擦眼泪，问他是不是疼。

朱一龙什么都说不出来了，扭了扭腰只觉得一阵酸麻，挺立的前端一次又一次磨着身上人的小腹，前液粘连着。他的眼睛睁不开了，睫毛被泪浸透，湿润的垂下。

白宇揉他的乳尖，吻他的喉结，身下的人是雨是火，是荒漠里挣扎而出的战地玫瑰。

 

 

 

最后几下冲刺的时候，朱一龙被整个操开了，涣散的意识难以拼接，柔软又湿。大腿根突然抖了几下，抓住白宇的手，又没有力气似的仅仅勾住。他的叫床仿佛被按了暂停键，喉间发出濒死的喘息，是他先缴械了，被操射的精液是缓缓流出的，顺着柱身流下，沾在两人相贴的地方，落在床单上。他整个人无意识地绷紧，不住地发抖，后穴收绞，湿热的肠壁裹住白宇，硬生生给磨射了。

他们两个的手还勾着，白宇认真地十指相扣。朱一龙的高潮很长，被白宇紧紧裹在怀里时还在哆嗦，眼泪不掉了但还在抽噎。

“没事啊。”白宇拍着他的背，就像他才是年龄比较大的那个，哄着，“没事。”

“你别说话了。”朱一龙打了个哭嗝，语气柔柔软软的。

“哎那可不行啊。”月亮躲在了云层后面，光线是潮湿的，白宇把手臂紧了紧，“我不说话，你 也不说话，等会儿咱就睡着啦。等你缓缓，带你去洗个澡，嗯？”

朱一龙闷闷地应了声，想笑又没什么力气。

“我这人吧，优点一大堆，不过有仨缺点，你要是见我之前的采访可能就知道了。”白宇想了想，说。

“第一个，我这人很容易心软。”他低头亲了一下朱一龙的额头，“对你。”

“第二个，我有时候比较轴。”吻落在鼻尖上，“对你。”

“第三个，当时没好意思说，因为对象不太对。”白宇笑了，亲在他的唇上，湿软的，带着点儿甜。

“我特别喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

进化妆间时，化妆师注意到他腕间和膝盖各有一块小小的淤青。

“怎么弄的？”她顺手拿了粉扑拍了拍遮挡痕迹，边顺口问。

朱一龙愣了一下，顺着视线看过去，耳根红了，结结巴巴地解释：“昨天喝多了，洗澡的时候撞……撞洗手台上了。”

 

 

-FIN


	19. [白朱] 早春二月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白宇×朱一龙

可是爱情到来的时候我们束手无策。 

 

 

白宇的大四将近三分之二的时间都在准备毕业大戏，这一向是学校最关注，也是最拿得出手的事情，剧本写了又改改了又写，draft在邮箱里来回抄送，学生和老师都焦头烂额。

他成绩好，在强者如林的表演班里也能稳居中上游，这次毕业大戏有幸分到了一个单元幕剧，演一个偏执的年轻人，因无望的爱情成为了都市流浪汉。很难演，台词用荧光笔几乎画满了一小册剧本，遣词排句有种廖一梅的感觉。

一月底他去参加三排，深冬的北京很冷，干燥，空气与羽绒服摩擦就像藏着噼啪的静电。白宇从食堂出来，走在他前面的是和他搭戏的女同学。他想了半天也没叫住对方，这几次排练效果很不好，老师评分都没到均分，尤其是白宇那一幕，在垮掉的名单里名列第一。

这和搭档没有任何关系，白宇回宿舍自个儿分析了半天，问题还是出现在自己身上。晚上临近十点老师给他打了个电话，让他好好琢磨琢磨台词。

“别紧张。”老师安慰他，“这个角色确实层次有点儿多，你好好把握一下。”末了还生怕白宇会沮丧似的，叠声说着：“没事儿，没事儿啊。”

白宇根本不沮丧，他比谁都乐观。室友分到的角色分量不重，每天除了参加大排和组排，就是在宿舍打游戏，听到白宇挂了电话，室友迅速把耳麦一扔，从上铺探身下来，有点儿兴奋地说：“ 宇哥，知道不，过几天分大组。”

“啥大组？”

“啧，”室友一脸恨铁不成钢，神神秘秘地说，“总指导老师从他带的研究生里挑了几个拔尖儿的过来给咱当助教，一个大组一个，正好仨。”

白宇“哦”了一声，等了半天也没等着下文，抬头一看室友早坐回床上打游戏了，气得摸起一块饼干往他身上扔，室友“哎”了一声，手忙脚乱地接住，拆开包装塞到嘴里，然后一揉包装纸扔进下面的垃圾桶，行云流水。

“你就跟我说这玩意儿？”白宇抖了抖剧本。

“说你消息闭塞吧你还不乐意。”室友翻了个白眼，“你暗恋对象分你那组了，高兴吧。”

室友的语气实在欠揍，白宇下意识地想骂回去，结果一句国骂还没出口，就先愣住了。

“暗恋对象？”

“可不。”室友噼里啪啦按着键盘，“你偷着乐去吧。” 

 

 

朱一龙来后台的时候白宇正在被造型师按在椅子上喷啫喱，他从镜子里看到人，挣扎着想回过头去，被小姑娘冲着后脑勺打了一巴掌：“老实点儿干嘛呢。”

第三幕和第四幕的人员分到了朱一龙负责的组。他们对这个学长早就有所耳闻，据说在那届毕业大戏上大放异彩，表演的段落还被老师特意剪辑下来当做表演样例传授，人也长得好看，当时他的导师强烈劝说他出去拍戏积累经验，结果人硬是长着“老天爷给饭吃”的脸，操着热爱学术的心，直接保了研究生。

是个牛逼人物，令人心向往之。

不然也没法成为白宇的暗恋对象。

朱一龙拿了剧本，对照着先把人给认全了，说到第四幕时，问男主演在哪儿，一个同学指了指还没搞完发型的白宇，白宇顺势举了举手，又生怕朱一龙看不见似的，往上伸了伸，像人群里一根国旗杆儿。

都市流浪汉就该带着点儿颓废色彩，俗话说走不出失恋阴影的男人都是傻逼，这话不为过。白宇为了搞这个角色，特意留了胡子，搞个鸡窝头，穿上小夹克往路边一蹲，像废品回收站的产业链从业者。

朱一龙跟着他们走了遍台，白宇在后台候场，第三幕结束时女演员一窝蜂的涌进化妆间，拍着胸脯讨论着这位助教。

“他脾气真好，一看过来我都不会说话了。”

幕布拉开时，白宇的出场是蹲在一把椅子上，旁边是绳子、碎纸片和燃尽的油灯，有种实验主义的荒诞感。他挺喜欢这个出场。

台下寥寥坐着几人，最前面的是朱一龙，舞台的聚光灯打在白宇身上，也漏了一点光洒在对方面前。朱一龙长得有种书卷气，柔光下倒是更显得发丝柔软、性格温和。白宇看到他的笔点在剧本上，眼睛望向他，眨了一下。

白宇一时间大脑短路，所有血液都涌入心脏，过重的负荷使他心跳声在耳膜里敲打，咚咚咚，是北京冬天的闷雷声、石锤敲击铁钉，腥锈和潮湿使绳子发霉。白宇干巴巴地念出自己的第一句台词，换气时咽了下唾沫。

节奏不对，他自己都听出来了。

他从椅子上跳下来，走到台前大声疾呼无望的爱情，朱一龙的视线落在他身上，歪了歪头，在剧本上勾画了一下。

这一幕又垮掉了。白宇演着演着突然沮丧起来，彻底垮了。台词、走位、节奏、动作，没有一个是完美的。

“可是爱情到来时我们束手无策。”他几乎是喊完最后这一句话，匆匆结束了自己的表演，在幕布放下时冲向了后台。

 

 

他喜欢朱一龙很久了。

他们之前住在同一栋宿舍楼里，朱一龙大四时去办退宿换寝，正好碰上交水费的白宇。

当时朱一龙答辩完，穿了一身正式的衬衫西装裤，刚摘了隐形，看谁都是模模糊糊的，像蒙了一层雾，进了宿管办公室就往白宇身后排，白宇被吓了一跳，死活想不起来自己那层楼有这种人物。

“你也是办手续的？”白宇晃了晃手里的水费清单，问。

朱一龙疑惑地抬起头，视线聚焦在纸张上却看不清上面的东西，只是凭感觉点了点头：“是。”

眼神懵懵懂懂的，像刚睡醒，衬衫扣子系到最上面那颗。他茫然四顾，有些不确定地碰了碰白宇手肘：“我来错了吗？”

 

 

我操好可爱。

什么对对错错真真假假，白宇的心脏一瞬间被击中，整个办公室都是粉红泡泡，他根本就没听清朱一龙问的什么，就摇头。

可爱的人是不会错的。

白宇交完钱后去旁边盖章，听到朱一龙对宿管说：“阿姨，我来退宿。”

“退宿来这边儿排什么队？”阿姨一指旁边的桌子，“那边儿办去……哟，下班了。同学，明儿 再来吧。”

“……哦。”朱一龙犹豫了一下，点点头，道了声谢。

白宇在旁边愧疚的不行，在朱一龙经过的时候拉住他手腕，真诚道歉：“不好意思啊兄弟，我不知道你来办退宿的。”

“啊，没事。”朱一龙眨眨眼睛，笑起来，嘴角陷了两个小笑弧，他的眼睛生得好看，眼尾下垂，整个弯成了月亮。

月光如水。

白宇突然想起以前作文里经常用的词，差点把自己后牙酸倒。

“等会儿去食堂吗？”白宇鬼使神差地问了一句，“或者吃点儿别的？”

朱一龙愣了一下，有些为难，但又不好意思拒绝，只能应了下来：“我吃什么都行。”

啊春天。

白宇和朱一龙一前一后走出去的时候，他心里在歌颂——

春天。

 

 

这个点儿去食堂已经晚了，白宇单方面把地点定在了学校后门的小烧烤摊上，朱一龙实在太过随和，没有发表任何意见。

“你穿这个会不会不太合适。”白宇给他拖了个板凳，拿着铅笔一项项勾选：“脆骨吃吗？我写上了……别给你衣服弄一身味儿。”

“没关系。”朱一龙手撑着下巴回复微信消息，整个人乖巧的像个兔子，“我答辩完了，回去也是要洗。”

老板和白宇相熟，看见带了朋友来，友情赠送几罐啤酒。朱一龙打量了一下啤酒罐，又给推了回去：“我不喝酒。”

“这度数低……”白宇刚准备给他念酒精浓度，就被朱一龙打断了。

“我酒精过敏。”他凑过去，声音有点儿小，像是在说什么秘密似的。

哦。白宇怔了一下，朱一龙在耳后抹了一丁点香水，时间久了几近消失殆尽，但还有一丝残存的后调。手里的铅笔掉到地上，才回过神，扬手让老板把啤酒换成了北冰洋。

白宇算是活络人，实打实的白羊，短短几根串就快摸清朱一龙的底细。对方是真的话少，几乎全程是听他说话，表情认真，时不时点头摇头。

“我保研的。”朱一龙说，“明天退宿顺便换宿舍，研究生住校内。”

“啧，可惜了。”白宇喝了一口饮料，“早知道咱俩一栋楼，就该早认识一会儿。可我都没怎么见过你，挺奇怪。”

“我不太常出门。”朱一龙笑起来，咬了咬竹签，扔到一边，“这段时间排大戏，回来的也晚。”

朱一龙长得是真好看，桌子上摇摇晃晃的吊了一个灯泡，用罩子护着，是暖黄色。朱一龙正在解决那片涂了蜜糖的面包片，烤化了的蜜糖粘在嘴上，亮晶晶的，眼睛也亮晶晶的，睫毛垂下来晕开小片阴影。

白宇和他一起回宿舍楼，在电梯里加了微信号，回宿舍春风得意，躺床上辗转反侧一晚上，只偷偷摸摸把新添加的联系人置顶，愣是连句“晚安”都不好意思发过去。

“正常。”混迹情场的室友点评，“当年我追我女朋友的时候，一句话恨不得掂量三天。”

“滚。”白宇翻身躺下，在床上扑腾很久，终于把自己折腾累了，闭着眼发了一句晚安过去，把手机扔到一旁，蒙上被子装睡。被子里闷着心跳声。

“逃避，逃避心理。”室友摇头。

直到第二天中午，白宇才忐忑地掏出手机查看微信消息。 

“不好意思昨天没看到消息。”

“早安。”

“:）”

 

 

三排结束后，朱一龙把他负责的学生叫到一起分开点评。他是个极认真的人，认真到时而有点较真，可能是性格实在有点儿慢，导致他反射弧总是慢好几个八拍，因此一点儿小毛病都会被认真记下，生怕过后会忘了。

第三幕有些细节问题被单独拿出来提了意见，生涩的地方都换了其他的表达方式，只是要修正的动作不大，但地方挺多，负责第三幕的学生上前交换了邮箱地址，晚上朱一龙会把tips发给他们一份。

白宇在后排磨磨蹭蹭地不好意思上前，以前他也被老师单独拎出来批评，可从来没有今天这样让他觉得有些难为情。他坐在休息室的椅子上，前面几排同学把自己挡的严严实实，心里百转千回想着各种应对言语，生怕朱一龙在点评他的时候让自己露了怯。

他边想边揪头发，本来就设计的凌乱发型，变得更加乱七八糟。

朱一龙在那边讲的话他听得一清二楚，入了心却又没空细想，一心等着自己的大限。然而直到他记满东西的本子合上，白宇都没听到自己的名字。

同学们对这个新助教都充满着喜爱之情，朱一龙的样子确实理应受到这种礼遇，没有那种咄咄逼人的美感，也不是那种特别讨人喜欢的笑相，就像一杯温水，对谁都柔和，然而所为实则上善。

在一声比一声高的“谢谢助教”和“助教辛苦”中，白宇从椅子上溜下来，试图在蒙混在人群中一块离开。

还没等走到门口，就被身后的声音叫住了。

“白宇同学？”朱一龙声音不大，但白宇的心脏一瞬间就被攥紧了。朱一龙拿着笔记本走过去，扯了扯白宇的衣袖，他扯出一个笑容，眼睛里是亮晶晶的神采，“白宇同学，你留一下。”

完了。白宇一瞬间觉得天塌地裂，他眼睁睁看着最后一个同学离开，并对他做了个加油的手势。休息室里只剩下他们两个人，挂钟在墙上发出机械的走动声，伴随着朱一龙翻动本子的声音。完了。本子翻到某一页停住了，上面密密麻麻写满了字。

朱一龙的字有些潦草，和他本人看起来极为不符。白宇无暇辨认上面都写了些什么，只觉得不是不报是时候未到，刚刚因为没有被单拎出来批评而落下的心再次被吊起来。原来这才是真正的“单”拎出来。

自己刚刚的表演是整部戏的败笔，声台行表学了四年仿佛都学到狗肚子里去了。而这一结果的造成，朱一龙也脱不了干系。白宇在台下看到他的一瞬间就整个人都懵了，什么情不情爱不爱，什么都市流浪汉情感怪圈，都变成一团废纸，是剧本上被荧光笔标注的看不懂的字符。

“你的表演……”朱一龙手里的笔点着纸张，他试图先扬后抑，以免太过打击积极性，但为难了半天也没想出来有什么优点，只好干巴巴地说：“很自由。”

白宇等着那个判决书一般的“但是”，都等了半天都没等到，有点儿疑惑地抬头看过去，朱一龙正巧在看他，视线对上的一瞬间，就立马错开了。白宇干咳一声，继续低头盯鞋面，小情愫在蔓延，安静的房间几乎被这种感觉充斥。

空气只凝滞了那么几秒钟，朱一龙就开始冷静地给他分析整个表演过程，有条不紊，干净利落。白宇本来只是单纯听着，后来忍不住跟他讨论起这个角色相关，他是个有表演天赋的人，一些想法都有着这个年纪应有的创造力和新鲜感。每当他一开口，朱一龙就立刻停下自己的话，认真地听白宇的表达，时不时“嗯”一声表示赞同。

谈到表演的时候朱一龙很愉快，也很专业，比起阐述自己的意见，更喜欢倾听他人的想法。

白宇被朱一龙注视着的时候，有种溺水者的窒息感，像水在包裹着他，带着他下沉。而他像个求生者一样挣扎着想回到水面上，于是故作从容不迫，就仿佛朱一龙并不是他的学长，也非助教，只是一个认识多年、平等地位的朋友。

到最后白宇抖了个机灵，随口编了个小笑话。朱一龙疑惑了一下，反应过来后笑了，和刚刚叫住他时嘴角扯出的礼貌微笑是不同的，这次是从心底传到眉梢眼角，好看的弧度。

“你最后那句台词的爆发力很好，但是力度太大。”朱一龙说，“我记不太清了，最后那句原话 是什么？”

白宇记得自己匆忙喊完这句躲到幕后的场景，于是几乎脱口而出：“可是爱情到来的时候我们束手无策。”

“可是爱情到来的时候我们束手无策。”朱一龙点点头，轻声重复了一遍，抿起小笑涡，“我很喜欢这句。” 

 

 

由于他们走的最晚，白宇理所当然地向朱一龙发出了吃饭邀约。

冬天的烧烤摊上依旧人满为患，老板顺应需求，除了烧烤本职还搞了个炉子烤红薯。在等串儿的时候，白宇去拿了俩红薯回来，个子不大，但捏着是软的，撕开红薯皮，澄黄的内瓤露出来。

“我觉得你还没吃过。”白宇得意洋洋地把看起来最甜的那个推给朱一龙，“这种地方，也就我带你过来了。”

朱一龙就着刚刚剥开的那一小块咬了一口，烫的他小声吸气，热腾腾的红薯在他舌尖上翻来倒去，含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

“甜不甜？”白宇瞥了一眼，给他把饮料拉环拉开，揶揄地问。

红薯实在太烫，朱一龙折腾半天才把它咽下去，舌面烫的发疼，眼泪差点烫出来。他看向白宇， 眼神有些无辜，一本正经地回答：“挺甜的。”

今天白宇被朱一龙击中心脏了吗？

击中了。

白宇按捺住心里那头横冲直撞的疯鹿，云淡风轻地仿佛精于此道的老油条，调侃道：“还甜呢，囫囵吞下去的吧。哎龙哥你这敷衍的有点儿过分啊。”

被揭穿了的朱一龙有些不好意思地眨眨眼睛，大概是真的没怎么走出校园的缘故，他看起来要比同龄人要显小很多，而且眼神干干净净的，一眼可以望到底，偏褐色、澄澈的虹膜。朱一龙摸摸鼻子，认真地解释：“刚刚太烫了。”

一看见他这样白宇就想逗他，这人经逗也好逗，和不到一个小时之前在休息室里的助教身份完全不同。奇妙的共融。

红薯还是很烫，但朱一龙还是很快地把它解决完了，然后满足地擦擦手，眼巴巴等着串儿上来。

“还得等一会儿呢。”白宇往里屋望了一眼，还有比他们早到的好几桌在等着，看朱一龙在编辑邮件，嘲笑：“你说你不抽烟不喝酒，不泡吧不蹦迪，每天的乐趣是什么，成仙吗？”说着没等对方回复，就掏出手机点开游戏：“之前你不是说最近在打游戏吗，走一把？”

 

 

白宇游戏玩的还行，但这也得分人。就和他其实演戏也很不错，但得分场合一样。他的所有“分人”“分场合”实际上都是指“朱一龙在”与“朱一龙不在”。

这回他落地就跟着朱一龙跑，围着他打转，连地上一把AK都没看见，在不知名小野外搞了辆蹦蹦，让朱一龙在原地等他来接。朱一龙此时正被围困，高地上有个人一直试图狙他，朱一龙左闪右躲跑到大石头后面，一不留神中了一弹，掉了恨不得半管血。

白宇正横冲直撞地跑回去营救，眼尖瞥到朱一龙的手机屏幕，笑起来：“你这技术不行啊龙哥。”

朱一龙“哦”了一声，刚准备回大路上找来接他的白宇，结果蹦蹦一个急冲，直接撞上了。这一溜神他妈操作把朱一龙都给搞懵了，血条直接拉到红线以下。

“你这躲避技术也不咋样啊。”白宇抓住机会特别没脸没皮的又调侃了一句朱一龙。

说我技术差，我还想揍你呢。朱一龙反射弧难得到位，气不打一处来，直接在大马路上坐下了：“别救了，我确实玩的不好。”

“哎哟。”一听这话白宇就知道不对了，连忙从车上连滚带爬地下来，带着血包就跑过去，“救救救，哪能不救啊。”一边跑一边找补一句：“刚刚我瞎说你也信，这局都得靠龙哥带我。”

 

 

周末的时候朱一龙照例去跟排练。大剧场不能连租太久，所以全部行头都挪到了小剧场排练厅。

白宇的错误明显少了很多，同组演员都松了口气。你宇哥还是你宇哥，朱一龙就算上台演女主角他都不带紧张的。

总结的时候朱一龙也终于找到能夸他的点，唯一的不足还是情感上的问题。

“有点像旁观者。”朱一龙说，“你只是在讲述故事，而你不是里面的主角。”

“我们这幕需要的是一个主角。”

“这种对你现在而言理解起来可能有点困难，但你试试表达一下喜欢的情感。”

 

 

白宇依旧找不到感觉。

“你喜欢过人吗？”女搭档崩溃了，拉着白宇语无伦次地聊人生：“你谈过恋爱吗？就那种谈恋爱的感觉，你想想，就是那种。”

“有喜欢的。”白宇向天翻了个白眼，“这不还没谈成恋爱吗。”

可是，可是爱情到来的时候我们束手无策。

 

 

到了五排的时候学校有相关领导要来验收成果，再大排一次就要登台了。白宇已经努力调整自己的问题，但还是不完美。总是差了那么一点点。

女搭档基本没错可挑，朱一龙也不好意思多留人家来和白宇搭戏，就早早放了人，干脆自己顶上。

他这段时间为了给白宇纠错，那一幕剧本都快背的滚瓜烂熟。一句句和白宇搭着词，为了防止随时提意见会打断白宇的表演，还必须要把想说的都记着，一趟下来累得要命。

朱一龙觉得这本该是个不错的法子，结果感觉反而更糟了，白宇一见到他心思就不知道飘哪儿去，抓都抓不回来，有一句差点儿背错，多亏朱一龙是个真好脾气的，否则都快终排了还出这种演出失误，能直接被削平。

他俩试图每天晚上抽出空来对词，研究生宿舍距离白宇的宿舍楼相当远，几乎横穿校园南北角。朱一龙也不好意思让白宇成天往学校里面跑，只好自己每天大老远去他们宿舍。

有天结束时都一两点了，朱一龙累得不行，白宇也不太想放人，就留他在宿舍凑合一宿。白宇前几天刚趁着好天气把被子晒了，整个暄软的要命。学生宿舍的床本来就不宽，两个男人躺上去有点挤了，朱一龙实在困，在白宇试图给他掖掖被角，直接被他捉住手腕。

“睡吧。”朱一龙喃喃了一句，就陷入沉睡。手都没来得及松开。

被突然握住手腕的白宇大气都不敢出，怕自己一动把对方吵醒了，他借着近距离看清了朱一龙睡着的模样，睫毛铺在下眼睑上，像把小扇子。呼吸绵长安静，看起来是最毫无防备的样子。

妈的，超可爱。白宇心里第不知多少次呐喊着。心跳声伴随着仿佛发热发烫的血液汩汩冒泡。然后他想因为自己突如其来的纯情扇自己一巴掌。

但又担心会把朱一龙弄醒，遂作罢。

 

 

五排前最后一次小排。白宇其实已经差不多了，但朱一龙总觉得差那么一点儿。

差哪一点儿呢，他也想不出来。这听起来很像吹毛求疵，不过既然能演到完美，就还是完美为佳。

结束后朱一龙又留下来和白宇整理这一段，五排完就要登场了，但就是达不到。白宇焦灼，朱一龙比他还焦灼，这么长时间摸不到头绪确实是一种极大的挫败。

戏对到一半时，朱一龙急了，再这么没有效率下去，只能是无成果的消耗情感，演的累看的也累。

男主角应当是特别喜欢女主角的。特别喜欢。

朱一龙深吸一口气，走上前直接打断了正念台词的白宇。

 

 

“白宇。”朱一龙握住他的手，眼睛望向他的，语气焦急：“你是不是不喜欢我？”

白宇一下子被这质问的语气搞愣了，他下意识反握住朱一龙的手，脱口而出：“喜欢啊。”

“不是，”朱一龙抿了抿唇，以为白宇没有懂他的意思，更急了：“你得喜欢我啊！”

“怎么了？”白宇指腹蹭了蹭朱一龙的手背，认真地说：“没错啊，我确实喜欢你啊。”

 

 

“白宇，我认真的。”朱一龙叹了口气。

“我也是认真的。”

 

 

毕业大戏搬上台的时候，第四幕不仅没垮台，甚至收获了前所未有的最好的效果。

演完回后台的路上女搭档好奇地问：“最近都没见着你人，怎么突然一下子演的那么到位了？到底是干嘛去了？”

“没干什么。”白宇挑挑眉毛，说：“你之前不是说我缺的就是那种谈恋爱的感觉吗？”

“所以？”女搭档一头雾水。

“所以我就去谈恋爱了。”

 

 

毕竟爱情到来的时候我们束手无策。

 

 

-FIN


	20. [棋昱] 一江水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *龚子棋×蔡程昱  
> 

谈塔尖，不谈马路。

 

 

 

 

龚子棋想申NYU的事儿，蔡程昱还是听贾凡说的，贾凡是听圣权说的。

“子棋不是在直播里提过吗？”圣权也一头雾水，到头来甩了三个问号，反问蔡程昱。

“啊。”蔡程昱直愣愣地想了会儿，懵懵的，“我不知道。”

 

 

 

 

此时是他在上海的二十二岁初春，在声歌系读了五年功德圆满即将毕业，期间为了学习和工作劳心劳神，身边什么都顾不上，一切尘埃落定后，才终于跟贾凡扯了闲篇。没成想刚上来就是这么一消息，晕头转向。

他跟龚子棋约到了学校附近的小饭店里，矮矮的木方桌和小板凳。他俩许久没见过面了——最近的一次交集还是蔡程昱专程去看了龚子棋的音乐剧，是自己买的票，对方甚至都不知道他在上海。当天不是很巧，蔡程昱有急事牵绊，台上刚开始谢幕就匆匆走了。傍晚忙完事情回去后，蔡程昱才给龚子棋发了微信，附了张图，是临走前拍的，很模糊，又曝光，颇带艺术性，隐隐约约能看出龚子棋的模样。

“我去看了。”蔡程昱把语音发过去，语气洋洋得意，“我自己买的票，厉害吧。”

龚子棋那边不知道在做什么，半天没等到回复，蔡程昱也不是很在意，把手机放一边就洗澡去了。洗完出来，才发现对方一连回了好几条，非常不符合他的风格，看来是真的惊到了。毕竟蔡程昱的到场龚子棋完全不知情，台下灯光很暗，全开灯也无法仔细分辨每个观众的长相。

好几条回复都被撤回了，最后是一条幸存的语音。蔡程昱拿毛巾擦着头发，甩了一桌子的水，点开公放听了，短短的几秒里携带着风声，还有汽车鸣笛的声音。

“我操，不是吧。”龚子棋的声音在无限嘈杂的背景中传来，满是不可思议。

蔡程昱更得意了，如果接通了视频将会看到他高高飞起的眉梢，笑起来时鼓起苹果肌，红扑扑地挤压着脸颊上的那颗痣与眼睛距离骤然缩短。

“你不要再说我没去看过你的剧了，我下血本了。”蔡程昱回。他买的还是前排的座，开票前一天晚上跟助理敲时间，确定演出那天会空出来之后，还专门定了闹钟抢票。当时还一阵紧张，算是体会到了抢票的辛酸，如果没抢到怎么办，他想，工作都给推了，那就去找龚子棋要票，他还能不给了吗。但无论如何，看完之后得约着一起吃个饭，好久没去吃那家饭店了，抓心挠肝地想。

结果票抢到了，剧也去看了，饭到底还是没约上。工作来的猝不及防，蔡程昱几乎是被抓去录音棚的，在楼下等电梯时还在抓紧时间开嗓，满走廊都是他在爬音阶。

“要不要脸。”龚子棋又是隔了一段时间才回的，估计是在开车。紧接着给他发了个红包让他拿着。不用猜就知道里面是蔡程昱花的票钱。

蔡程昱立刻不乐意了，没接红包，噼里啪啦倒豆子似的发了一长串过去，主旨就是我花了钱的你得对我放尊重点儿，我才不要这钱，宿州吴彦祖是差你这点儿钱吗。

“给你你就拿，还真当是给你的票钱啊。”龚子棋声音极其无奈，末了又叮嘱一句，“下回不要这样了。”

蔡程昱撇撇嘴，天降横财不要白不要，点开红包一看果然是笔巨款，共计六块六毛六。

“哇。”蔡程昱翻来覆去地点开红包看，发现事实确实如此，震惊了，“子棋，你好抠。”

龚子棋笑了：“改天请你吃饭。”

 

 

 

 

说着改天改天，没想到时隔这么久才兑现。这段时间彼此都忙，有许多次蔡程昱在上海都没时间去找龚子棋兑现这个饭局，倒是对方经常提起，最后又是一句，下次吧下次。

蔡程昱想到这儿，自觉有些对不住龚子棋。对方早就不住学校了，住的地方离得远，外面又下了雨，迟了一会儿才掀开小门帘，春寒料峭，裹了一身湿润的寒气来。蔡程昱局促地站起来，让了个位置，不由自主地扯出个笑，又意识到可能笑得太傻，连忙收住，眨巴着眼睛看龚子棋抹了把沾了雨水的头发，短短的发梢上亮晶晶的，对方“啧”了一声。

蔡程昱又忍不住笑了。

 

 

 

 

店里人不是很多，两人习惯地坐在靠角落的一桌。这个位置可以正对着墙上悬挂着的电视，有时候会转播球赛，视野比较好，久而久之就每次都来坐这里，这桌有人了就去旁边的桌，横竖不出这一亩三分地。此时电视也开着，播放着新闻，播音员字正腔圆的声音配合着雨意阴沉的天气，倒令人觉得是被冬天拽住衣角不肯放了。

“点菜了没？”龚子棋拉了板凳坐下，语气是他俩天天见面似的熟稔，瞥见桌上崭新的菜单，拖了过来，拿小铅笔勾勾画画。

“元宝虾。”蔡程昱小声嘀咕，“我要清蒸元宝虾。”

笔顿了顿，龚子棋直接把菜单倒过来给对面看，早就点上了，一份够吗，不够再加。

“哎。”蔡程昱眉开眼笑，这会儿倒是高兴地冒了傻气，咕嘟咕嘟地钻出小气泡，“一份够了。”

这家饭馆是上音学子常来之地，饶是龚子棋这种三天两头不着学校的也算是这地儿的常驻vip，他俩吃的就那么几样，来来回回连点儿新意都没有。在去长沙情定油爆虾之前，蔡程昱特别钟爱这家的元宝虾，必须是这家，必须是清蒸，配上料碟，一个人能吃一大盘，龚子棋深谙此道，每次和他吃饭第一道菜都要点这个。

蔡程昱刚从宿舍出来，顶了一头极其普通的男大学生应有的发型，软软地趴在脑门儿上，店里人少，菜备得很快，他看着一盘盘的菜上桌，热腾腾的，透过熟悉的香气看着对面龚子棋，愣了两三秒，搓了搓脸，等对方望过来，复才匆忙地低下头，盯着面前那盘白灼菜心。

他俩要了几瓶啤酒，龚子棋知道蔡程昱那点上不了台面的酒量，本来只是想让他意思意思，结果蔡程昱性子搁那儿摆着，自认为酒量盖世，又加上是熟人吃饭，自个儿抱了两瓶搁在脚边。

“你要去纽约大学啊？”蔡程昱眼巴巴地看着龚子棋，问。

“我不是要去，是想去。”龚子棋一边直视对方，一边在桌子底下暗度陈仓——把酒瓶从对面拿过来。

“哦，你是想去。”蔡程昱自己念叨着，抱着杯子喝了口啤酒后，又猛然抬头，“这不还是要去吗？”

“想去的意思是可能去，也可能不去。”

“还学音乐剧？”蔡程昱接着问，刚出口就自己否了，“哦你应该不学这个了……”

还没猜出个所以然，龚子棋就无奈地补充：“表演。要是去的话我就学表演。”

“……哦！”蔡程昱红了脸，也不知道是不好意思还是喝酒上了头，像个泡在酒里的熟醉虾，脑子里仅剩的一根线路也快没了什么信号，断断续续的雪花台，他眨了眨眼睛恍然大悟：“哦！表演……申上啦？”

“还没有申。”龚子棋无言以对，只能一次次地解释：“我还没想好要不要去，不急。”他终于把最后一瓶安全地放在了自己的领地，舒了口气，连说话都有底气了。

蔡程昱觉得哪里不对，习惯性地一摸酒瓶，全成了空的，看对面人一脸“别想了就是你喝完的”，也没怎么追究就相信了，甚至觉得自己喝了那么多有点上头是理所应当，酒量盖世人设不倒，大度地把空酒瓶放回原处。

“想去就去呀。”蔡程昱摇头晃脑地点评：“纽约……纽约挺好的。”

龚子棋终于乐出了声。

 

 

 

 

饭后雨停了，地上一片片都是湿嗒嗒反着光的积水，蔡程昱要回宿舍，反正走不远就到了，龚子棋还没说什么他就客气地一摆手说不用送了。

龚子棋哭笑不得：“我还是送送吧。”

蔡程昱眯着眼上下打量一会儿，也不知道打量什么，又是很深沉地一摆手：“行，那你送吧。”

回宿舍区的路上很静，下雨天空气黏糊糊的都不愿意出来，一整条马路的人行道上就只有他俩。

“谈塔尖，不谈马路。”蔡程昱莫名其妙地开始吟诵，用了美声似的，一脚踩进水里。

龚子棋眼疾手快扶了他一把，拍拍他背：“你不要突然搞哲学。”

“这不是哲学，这是……”蔡程昱睁大眼睛反驳，末了又不说话，低头踩着水走路。

龚子棋没说什么，他看不下去蔡程昱糟蹋鞋，一直拽着手腕，触感热腾腾的，像牵了一只红通通的小醉虾。

 

 

 

 

可能是喝完酒后头实在很晕，蔡程昱走了一半就不愿走了，蹲在街边绿化带的石台上，里面种了常青的植物，现在是一片苍绿，有种强行生机勃勃的暮气。龚子棋一看人不走了，连忙也蹲下，担忧地拍拍他小臂：“怎么了，想吐？”

“不想。”蔡程昱摇摇头，看了看离宿舍区还有一段的路程，又看了看龚子棋，一脸忧郁，“你没开车来啊？”

“没有，吃饭的地方门口不好停车。”龚子棋仰头看蔡程昱的脸色，分辨他是累了还是不舒服，“昨天刚送去洗了，今天下雨不想开，又溅一车泥。”

“可我不想走了。”蔡程昱扶着脸，手心也热脸也热，整个人像放进蒸锅里一样腾腾地冒热气，觉得骨头缝里都散发着酒精味儿，“我不走了。”

“打个车？”龚子棋斟酌着提议。蔡程昱喝完酒要么直接睡要么就特别难搞，现在前一项被排除了，就只剩下了特别难搞。

“起步价十四块钱呢！”蔡程昱连连摇头，过了会儿像是被震惊了，“十四块钱呢！这么贵！我家……我家才几块钱。”

“你第一天来啊。”龚子棋嘴角没绷住，还是笑了，他又拉了拉蔡程昱，“我请你，打个车行不行？”

蔡程昱又眯着眼看着他，活像近视六百还没戴隐形，龚子棋都想在他面前挥挥手，看他聚焦了半天到底能不能认出自己是谁。蔡程昱认真地思考了半天，拍拍手一脸愉悦地跳下石台，落地时没站稳趔趄一下，被龚子棋一把抓住以免发生亲吻树干这样的尴尬事故。

“这顿饭就是你请的，再让你请我打车，不太好吧。”蔡程昱说。

龚子棋拦住一辆出租车，把人塞到后座，自己也跟着坐进去，跟司机说了目的地，不顾司机一脸这么近还要打车的讶异，对蔡程昱说：“你下次请回来。”

路程很短，蔡程昱还不老实，扒着车窗往外看，被吹了一脸潮湿的夜风，转头对龚子棋说：“子棋，我是不是发烧了？”

龚子棋愣了一下，连忙伸手探了探对方的额头，他的手心也不算凉，但总比蔡程昱脸上来得熨帖，对方被酒熏得哪里都热，特别快乐地主动把额头送过来贴上，热水浇到冰块，仿佛能听见呲啦一声的白雾蒸腾。

“没发烧，就是喝多了。”龚子棋叹了口气，又把另一只手伸过来，捧住蔡程昱的脸，瘦了很多，以前肉乎乎的脸颊现在倒是匀称了，手感不如以前好，下颌线也明显流畅，一摸就是骨头。

 

 

 

 

出租车把他们载到宿舍区门口就停了，龚子棋等会儿也是想打车回家的，嘱咐司机麻烦稍等一会儿，自己先送人进去。

进宿舍楼要刷门禁卡，龚子棋到门口止步，蔡程昱从兜里翻出卡开了门，进去的瞬间思维收到了另一个信号，回头扒着门，问龚子棋：“我在学校有个、有个音乐剧演出，你来不来？”

“你学的是歌剧，不是音乐剧。”

“哦！也行！”蔡程昱从善如流，“我有个歌剧演出，有票，你来不来？”

龚子棋愣了愣，他不知道学校里有什么活动，显然分辨不出蔡程昱是不是随口编的，那边还在执着地扒着门问：“你来不来？来不来？来不来？”

“你演吗？”龚子棋问，“不演就不去了。”

蔡程昱皱眉想了好久，才说：“我演，我有一个歌剧片段，还有两首独唱的歌。”

“明天我来学校找你。”龚子棋说。

 

 

 

 

第二天蔡程昱是踩着上课铃偷偷溜进教室的。准确来说他也不算迟到，因为这根本就不是他的课。他是从后门进来的，在后面找了个座位坐下，四处寻找龚子棋的身影，一无所获。

「你逃课了？」蔡程昱皱着眉发微信，为了来找龚子棋他早上九点就起了，顶着宿醉的头疼收拾了一下就出了门，才堪堪赶上龚子棋的那门课，没成想该来的没来，不必要来的倒来了。

「向前看。」龚子棋回得很快，言简意赅。

蔡程昱出门急，随手从包里拿了本《声乐演唱与教学》挡住自己的脸，往前面张望。老师已经进来了，正在讲台开PPT，他一眼就看到坐在第一排的熟悉背影。他不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，直到确认无误后，才低头打字。

「我靠，你疯了？」发出去后也没等人回复，蔡程昱利索地收回一通准备原路撤走，他来这里一趟却也不是真的想上课，更何况看见PPT打头的那几个字眼脑袋就更疼了，最无聊的理论课，龚子棋还坐在第一排。他从后门溜出去的时候，思索半天，又给龚子棋发了句，「你没事吧？」

龚子棋一直也没回，他了无意趣地把手机收回口袋里，去隔壁楼的琴房找了趟老师拿U盘，去打印店打印了几份谱子后又把U盘还了回去。

才十一点多，上音的校园不大，蔡程昱也没有去溜达的渴望，他去食堂找了个好位置坐着玩手机。助理把航班信息发给他，要他别忘了时间。较为寒冷的月份里食堂会供应现打的豆浆，分设了一个窗口，摆了一层又一层，挂着招牌“现打豆浆”。

上次是龚子棋买给他的，他颇为好奇地摸了摸热乎乎的杯壁，不算很厚的纸杯，上面扣了个塑料盖子，问：“咱食堂还有这业务啊？”

“现打豆浆。”龚子棋坐在他对面，点了份拌饭，没加太多的酱，拌完后也是清清淡淡的颜色。

“现打？”蔡程昱插吸管的动作顿了顿，脑袋上的问号都要实体化了，“他们系还有这业务？”

龚子棋抬头又低头，每次都是一脸无语的表情，最后发现蔡程昱的疑惑并没有因为自己的无言以对而有半分改善，只得敲敲桌子：“喝你的豆浆。”

“哦！”蔡程昱快活地咬着吸管，还是热的，豆子磨得不是很碎，有一丝甜甜的味道，他颇为好奇地咂巴一下嘴，小心翼翼地揭开塑料盖子，往里面瞅了一眼，“红豆的啊？”

“不好喝？”龚子棋抬起眼皮，观察他的神色，手里拌饭的勺子停了停。

“好喝。”蔡程昱干脆也懒得合上盖子了，敞开散热快，他就着杯壁又喝了一口，豆浆表面一层浮沫，留在嘴角，舌尖舔了一圈，在唇周留下湿润的路线，“应该放糖了，还挺甜。”

此时蔡程昱坐在食堂里，熟悉的窗口依旧摆着豆浆，他已经不再把现代器乐与打击乐系和豆浆生产厂商联系起来，并且清楚地知道再过两个月，这个窗口就会换成绿豆沙冰。

他去买了一杯豆浆，是黑芝麻的，有一点苦，喝了两口就觉得不堪忍受。他打开微信给龚子棋发了个定位，等到快下课的时候终于收到回复，龚子棋回了个简单的OK。

没出十分钟龚子棋就来了，坐到对面时蔡程昱还沉浸在网络世界里，龚子棋打了个响指，对方才大梦初醒般抬起头。

“我去买饭。”蔡程昱慢吞吞站起来，指了指放在座位上的包示意龚子棋看管一下。

“你请我？”龚子棋挑挑眉毛。

“我请你。”蔡程昱点头，语气很板，像是不明白这有什么值得多问一句的，走了一步才反应过来，回过头来正好碰上龚子棋调侃的眼神，他装作很凶地瞪了龚子棋一下，收效甚微，硬是把人逗笑了，有点恼羞成怒地说：“你这，你这光脚的还嫌穿鞋的呢。”

“好好好，”龚子棋笑得差点儿呛住，比了个手势，“你去，你去。”

蔡程昱分了两次把买好的饭菜运到桌上，第二次直接端了一盘酱鸭。龚子棋最近健身，吃米饭都要精打细算，被蔡程昱包了圆。

蔡程昱在他面前吃饭向来不讲究吃相，尤其是面对酱鸭这种东西，龚子棋边自己吃饭边照管蔡程昱，从包里掏出纸巾来，时不时伸手擦擦对面人的脸上沾的酱汁。蔡程昱安然受着，表情舒适，像个养尊处优的老佛爷。

“你为什么在我面前就能吃成这样？”龚子棋百思不得其解，“是觉得我太喜欢你还是怎么？”

“你不喜欢我？”蔡程昱又眯起眼睛，手下动作没停，把一个鸭翅夹到龚子棋碗里。

龚子棋沉默了一下，把他下巴上的酱汁擦干净之后，推了推他的脸：“不要眯眼睛，本来就近视。”

蔡程昱是来给他送票的，下周的活动，票倒是印得早。明天他要飞回湖南，所以票必须第一时间交给龚子棋。

临走前，蔡程昱突然又想起什么，往包里掏了掏，找出一个盒子，里面是个小蛋糕。

“你自己做的？”龚子棋饶有兴趣地看了看那个盒子，包装还挺精致。

“不要做梦。”蔡程昱翻了个白眼，指了指包装盒上的一处没撕干净的纸痕，“我买的，标签让我撕了。”

龚子棋了然地点头：“对的。毕竟你是那种把巧克力融了又凝固成巧克力，然后发朋友圈说是自己做的那种人。蛋糕太高级了，不太适合你。”

“不吃还我。”蔡程昱觉得自己被侮辱了，上手就要拿过来，被龚子棋让开了，蛋糕换了手拎着，另一只手掣住蔡程昱的手腕，确实瘦了很多，一把就能攥过来。蔡程昱不太能吃痛，“嘶”了一声，手腕上留下了一圈捏红的痕迹。

“你太烦了你。”蔡程昱把手缩回口袋里，也不搭理龚子棋了，“给你东西吃你还捏我。”

“明天你怎么走？”龚子棋问他：“你助理接你吗？”

“她们在长沙。”蔡程昱有点恹恹的，“我自己回。”

从食堂出来后，龚子棋就又要去教学楼，下午还有一门课，是专业小课，老师堂堂都会点名。蔡程昱回宿舍收拾行李，也没什么可带的，他的东西四处乱放，上海有一部分，长沙有一部分，宿州也有一部分，每次来往都比较方便。

“那你要不要去我家住？”龚子棋突然想起来，问，“我今天开了车，明天早上送你去机场。”他说的逻辑不通，本来是想讲他开了车来，等会儿可以去宿舍区接蔡程昱，然后带着他的行李回家，第二天早上可以直接去机场，省了打车要花费的十四块钱起步价。

“行呀。”这一番缺乏逻辑的话被蔡程昱听了个大概，他也没管什么七七八八，直接应了，“你下了课来接我，给我打电话。”

 

 

 

 

蔡程昱很喜欢龚子棋的车，足够干净宽敞，而且龚子棋用了一款特别好闻的熏香，很清淡，没有那种刺鼻的甜腻味儿，蔡程昱上次在去工作的路上坐了一辆香气过浓的车，一路晕到工作地点，下车直接吐了，至今想起来还心有余悸。

龚子棋四点来接他，他背了个包下去，把包往后座一撂，自顾自打开副驾驶坐上，熟门熟路地打开音乐播放，连接自己的蓝牙。

“走吗老板？”龚子棋看他这一通操作颇为无奈，刚刚等人的时候抽了根烟，现在味道也差不多散尽了，就把车窗关上。

“走。”蔡程昱一挥手，心情很好，他仿佛天生比别人多了一倍的好奇心，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，四处研究龚子棋车内的摆设，最后伸手去找两座之间的储物盒，一把摸到龚子棋扶在换挡杆的手上，龚子棋正在等红灯，无奈地反手抓住，往后放在盒子上，蔡程昱的脸噌一下就红了，从盒子里拿了包饼干出来，是无糖的那种，口感不是很好，吃了两块就不想吃了，放回去又觉得不好意思，只得拿在手里。

“不想吃就给我。”龚子棋瞥了他一眼，伸手要一块饼干。

蔡程昱“哦”了一声，慢吞吞地把饼干拿出来递给龚子棋，嘴里还忍不住抱怨一下：“你买这个是准备末日逃亡用的吗？”

“光脚的还嫌穿鞋的。”龚子棋以同样的话回敬。

蔡程昱欲言又止了至少三次，最后把自己砸到靠背上，一股脑把最后的三块饼干全吃了，干嚼，差点儿噎住，还是龚子棋给了他一瓶水。

 

 

 

 

到家后，龚子棋把手里提着的蛋糕放桌上，想着等会儿吃了，结果被蔡程昱中途截胡，把冰箱里的瓶瓶罐罐往旁边一推，塞了进去，关上冰箱门，拍拍手：“我走了你再吃。”

“为什么？”龚子棋难以理解，“我现在就想吃。”

“我走了你再吃。”蔡程昱还是重复着一样的话，搞得龚子棋坐立不安，抬起手就想摸蔡程昱额头，怀疑是不是他已经被某种AI程序替换，现在是复读机成精。

龚子棋在上海住的地方也比较宽敞，但比较乱，男大学生的通病，蔡程昱予以理解。他端着一杯蜂蜜水四处转悠，老神在在的像是个来视察的领导，龚子棋正在搜寻家里的余粮，被蔡程昱从身后冷不丁地拍一下，差点儿反射性地一跃而起回个肘击。

“地主，”蔡程昱惊魂甫定，离龚子棋至少三米远，喝了口蜂蜜水，问：“家里还有意面吗？”

“有。”龚子棋站起来开吊柜，“想吃？”

“不想吃，但可以吃。”蔡程昱摇头晃脑，神似喝高，“寄人篱下至少得给人省点事儿是吧。”

当晚他们在客厅吃的意面，百忙之中蔡程昱还不忘在包里带了Switch，此时开了游戏，窝在沙发上玩，龚子棋洗了澡出来，靠近沙发摸了把蔡程昱的肚子，意外地没摸到什么肉，诧异地问：“你是怎么做到吃完饭就窝着还不长肉的？”

“羡慕吧。”蔡程昱被摸痒了，往旁边一躲，手下按错了键，又输了一局，满脸深仇大恨地重新开始，“我年轻。”

龚子棋嗤笑两声，刚想提醒他几年前刚入校时的发面馒头的光辉事迹，被蔡程昱轻轻用手肘推了推：“哎呀别闹我，这图我打一星期了。”

沙发上很快窝了两个人，龚子棋凑近看蔡程昱手里的战局，下巴垫在肩膀上，头发是刚洗完的柔顺湿润，蔡程昱觉得自己的侧脸被蹭得潮乎乎的，但手头又暂停不了，脸反应特别快，野火烧不尽，一阵春风就又红了一片。

“你还知道不好意思。”龚子棋笑了，男中音笑声很低，压在胸膛里震得就像微信收到蔡程昱期待的回复时的手机震动，对方显然误解了蔡程昱红脸的缘由，指了指他的游戏界面，“你这种操作，难怪能打一个星期。”

他的左手像平时合照一样搭在蔡程昱的左肩上，右手在狭小的游戏屏幕指点江山，蔡程昱环在他身边，背都绷直了，坐得像一块钢板，龚子棋说什么他都没听进去，只是条件反射地随着龚子棋的指点移动，最后连胜利界面出来都没反应。

“行啊。”龚子棋撤开了，揉揉蔡程昱的头发，欣慰点评，“进步神速，宠辱不惊。”

“啊？”蔡程昱呆呆地捧着游戏机，转眼不解地看向龚子棋，想了半天冒出来一句：“子棋，你真要去纽约？”

饶是龚子棋这种面对蔡程昱已经有一百八十倍耐心的人也快要抓狂了，他闭了闭眼睛，第不知道多少次的解释：“我是想去，但不一定去。”

“我也想去。”蔡程昱小声说，“我之前跟凡哥聊天的时候问过了，他说我要是想好了，就能帮我参谋参谋文书。”

龚子棋想明白了，他又摸了摸蔡程昱的后脑勺，说：“我一直都有签证，无所谓的，你要是去，我们就让圣权请吃饭。”

“你怎么欺负人家。”蔡程昱愣了愣，推了他一把，眼睛里倒是笑意盎然了。

 

 

 

 

当晚蔡程昱睡的是备用床，龚子棋一直有一张备用床，准备给来家里的朋友住的。他是晚间选手，书房被他改成做音乐的地方，蔡程昱好奇地跟进去看，时不时会接过龚子棋递过来的耳机，听听一段旋律。但没呆太久，家里开了地暖，蔡程昱昏昏欲睡，跟龚子棋打了招呼就去洗漱睡觉了。

第二天是蔡程昱把龚子棋晃醒的，在梅溪湖的时候蔡程昱就罹患叫龚子棋起床的ptsd，发誓此生必不可能再敲响龚子棋的房门。没想到誓言还未生效就作废了，蔡程昱把龚子棋从床上拽起来的时候，内心一片绝望。

“子棋，你再不起来，我就得信女吃素了。”蔡程昱说。

“……信女？”龚子棋捕捉到重点，睁开一只眼睛瞄了一眼面前的人，很快又闭上了，“吃吧。”

“信男也得吃了。”蔡程昱见晓之以情不行，就立刻放弃挣扎，他边把被子团起来，自己也跟着躺下了，“我也困，睡会儿你用私人飞机送我去。”

“我没有私人飞机。”龚子棋说。

“没有还不起床。”蔡程昱说：“我看你是要害我失业。”

龚子棋无可奈何，他看蔡程昱连眼睛都闭上了，一种我要失业了你就得负责的态度，只好起床收拾收拾准备出发。他起床困难但清醒得快，坐在驾驶座上时精神的能把蔡程昱自驾送到湖南。

蔡程昱也没什么留恋的，到了机场拎着包就下了车，敲敲车窗，跟龚子棋说了声谢谢，让他别忘了吃蛋糕。

 

 

 

 

蛋糕龚子棋一回家就拆开了，他喜欢吃甜食，尤其是小蛋糕这种甜品。他拆开盒子，里面的蛋糕露出了真面目，很简单朴素，白奶油抹的不是很均匀，上面歪歪扭扭画了小花。

还不是自己做的。龚子棋一眼看穿，给蔡程昱发了微信说蛋糕吃了。

又补充一句，奶油比蛋糕好吃。

过了几个小时，才有了回复，蔡程昱小心翼翼地问：“你怎么知道奶油是我做的？”

“蛋糕坯没糊，不像你的风格。”

那边沉默了半个小时，才发来一句气急败坏的语音：“你完了，你别想让我再请你吃饭，你我恩断义绝，就此再见吧你。”

龚子棋笑了，调侃他：“以我们的关系，应该是就此分手我还好你也保重吧。”

再等到回复就是晚上了，蔡程昱没用语音，打了字过来，聊天内容间隔久了当时的那点调侃已经被无限冲淡，显得蔡程昱的回复格外认真。

「你知道我喜欢你，但你不需要装出你也很喜欢我的样子。你知道我说的是哪种喜欢。」

龚子棋怔了一下，他当然也知道是哪种喜欢。蔡程昱作为一个和他很像的摩羯座，在这一点上倒是表现出无限的勇气，他认识蔡程昱已经很久了，看着他从青涩变得成熟，骨子里还是一个时常晕头转向的小狮子，龚子棋抚摸鬃毛，小狮子就会在他手心里蹭着，热乎乎的，像个亘久的太阳。

这条下面紧跟着还有一条回复，隔了一段时间发过来的，微信都在两条之间打上了延时符号。

「那个音乐会，如果你不想去，就不去了。但不要把票给别人。」

龚子棋看着两条消息，无数次想回复，却不知道该怎么回。他想说无数句话，多到蔡程昱都会觉得他人设崩塌，想说没关系的我会去的你这样我很高兴。但反而想的越多，越不知道该怎么说，越觉得轻率。简单的事情在心里转了一圈后变得愈加复杂。就在此时蔡程昱发来了第三条消息。

他说，「晚安」

龚子棋叹了口气，最后也没有回复。

 

 

 

 

音乐会是在上音歌剧院办的，龚子棋本来订了晚上的录音棚要去录音，因为这个事儿提前把预约时间改了。他早早地到了歌剧院，路遇几个朋友，在门口聊天抽了会儿烟，才在开场前入了场。

蔡程昱给他的票位置很好，前面两排坐了学校的领导和老师，第三排正中就是龚子棋的位置。入场前拿了份节目单，上半场是有表演成分的歌剧片段，下半场是单纯的唱段重现。蔡程昱一共三个节目。

龚子棋对歌剧没有什么太深入的了解，也就凭节目单上的短小介绍和台上歌词唱段才隐约猜出是个什么剧情，蔡程昱饰演的应该是一名子爵，正处于意气风发的年纪却陷入爱情之中，他的声音清亮，很有穿透力，唱了挺久的流行美声，自己的专业功底却没落下，咬字里都是满满的热忱。

音乐会满打满有两个小时，结束的时候已经九点多了，龚子棋是观众席里最后一批离场的，他拒绝了朋友们的邀请，径直前往后台。正巧碰到一个认识的人。

“蔡蔡他们跟着老师去吃饭了。”对方说，“在环贸的餐厅定了个包厢，我把地址发你。”

龚子棋循着地址找过去，先停了车，进餐厅的时候给蔡程昱发了个消息，对方没回，他在门口站了会儿，又不好直接敲门进去，隔了会儿门被打开了，蔡程昱的脸冒出来，不可置信地看着他，又指了指里面，示意自己进去说一声。

过了五分钟才出来，蔡程昱拎了外套，脸上红扑扑的，走路有点打晃。

“喝了多少？”龚子棋扶了扶他，被挣开。

“就一杯，”蔡程昱比划着，“不到一杯红的。没事儿，我特别清醒。”说罢又问：“你把我叫出来干嘛呀？”

“你想吃小龙虾吗？”龚子棋鬼使神差地问。

 

 

 

 

推开家门的时候蔡程昱大踏步进去陷进沙发里，龚子棋跟在后面拿着挂在门把手上的外卖去厨房处理，他买了很多，订的湘菜馆子的，家里没那么大碗，还是用沙拉碗装的。

蔡程昱在沙发上动了动，还是没忍住寻味而来，扶着厨房门，眼神清亮：“子棋，这是你做的？”

“不要做梦。”龚子棋还治其人之身，把沙拉碗递给他，看对方一脸不相信的表情，叹口气认真解释：“真不是我做的，我订的外卖。”

蔡程昱点点头，也没说什么就端着去了客厅。龚子棋开了电视，现在正在转播一场球赛，他晚上不太爱吃特别油腻的东西，剥了几个后就不太想吃了，边看电视边给蔡程昱剥，剥完了把虾肉放在汤里浸着。没一会儿被蔡程昱敲了下手背，对方鼓着脸说：“不吃就不要剥了，你这是剥夺我剥虾的乐趣。”

龚子棋正在剥虾的手顿了顿，直截了当地把手头的弄完后起身去洗手，就算戴了一次性手套还是会有油透进去，他多用了几次洗手液才把手洗干净。回客厅一看蔡程昱还在津津有味地吃着，吃的溅了满脸的油。

他刚坐下，蔡程昱嗖的一下转过头，抽抽鼻子，问：“哪儿来的桃子味？”话音刚落就恍然大悟：“哦，你用桃子味的洗手液啊。”

过了会儿又再次反应过来，一言难尽地看着龚子棋的手：“你用桃子味的洗手液？”

“以防你误会，我提醒一下，”龚子棋面无表情地伸手扯了张纸巾给他擦了擦脸上的油，“这是你上次买的，超市买一送一，自己留下无味的非得把桃子的那瓶塞给我，说我不收就是不仗义。”

“……哇。”蔡程昱愣了愣，感叹，“我这不是道德绑架吗？”

“没事，我都习惯了。”龚子棋把纸巾叠了叠放在旁边，看对方辣的嘴唇通红，去倒了杯水。蔡程昱举起双手示意自己没有空闲去端杯子，龚子棋又任劳任怨地递到嘴边。

球赛进行到一半，龚子棋瞥了一眼蔡程昱，随手拿起纸巾给蔡程昱擦擦嘴角，对方大呼小叫地往后撤：“这张纸我都用过了！”

“是你用过，不是我用过，你嫌的什么。”龚子棋皱皱眉，还是扯了一张新的给他，“吃顿饭也不知道是你吃还是我吃。是觉得我特别喜欢你还是怎么？”

“你不喜欢我吗？”这对话发生了无数遍了，以致于蔡程昱没多想就下意识反问。

龚子棋沉默了一下，把手里的纸巾团了团扔到垃圾桶里，才说：“我喜欢你。”

蔡程昱不置可否地点点头，继续把虾肉涮一涮扔进嘴里，刚咽下去，就一阵咳嗽，像辣椒呛到了嗓子，一下子把酒震醒了，他眼里呛出泪花，也不顾手上沾着油，转头看向龚子棋时差点儿扭到脖子，手一抖，溅了一滴在龚子棋的T恤上。他眨眨眼睛，在把手揉向眼睛时被龚子棋拦住，他就这么被龚子棋抓着手，问：“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，我特别喜欢你。”龚子棋手上的桃子香又被小龙虾味儿覆盖，他又一次无奈地叹气，“我知道你说的是哪种喜欢，我也知道我说的喜欢是和你一样的。我这不是一时兴起，也不是随便一说，我只是把我本来就该说的，在现在这个时候，跟你说了而已。”

蔡程昱也不知道听明白了没有，点点头又继续剥虾，剥着剥着，眼泪落到手背上，本来是这段关系里特别勇敢的那个人，现在反而特别脆弱。龚子棋给他擦眼泪，被躲开了，他睫毛颤着，眼泪成串的掉。

他眼泪汪汪地看着龚子棋，站起来去洗手间把手洗了，又洗了把脸，磨蹭半天才出来，犹豫着问：“那你喜欢桃子味吗？”

龚子棋皱着眉，过去捧了蔡程昱的脸，水没擦干，有些湿乎乎的，眼眶也红，他亲了一下，用鼻尖碰碰蔡程昱的。

“我喜欢桃子干嘛。”他说：“我喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

“谈塔尖不谈马路”是木心那句：“我们谈文学和艺术的时候，只谈塔尖，不谈马路。”


	21. [云次方] 春日幻想诗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *郑云龙与阿云嘎

在家门的锁孔被钥匙转开的一刹那，郑云龙刚刚把面前汤里最后一个蛤蜊捞出来撬开壳。

都说紧要关头世间万物都共享一根敏感神经，但胖子作为一只纯种橘猫显然比他要迟钝那么一点点，直到郑云龙手忙脚乱地把小吃摊给的劣质塑料碗的盖子盖上，并以难以想象的速度把空了的啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶的最里面，还顺便把碰到地上的烟盒（他把电子烟落在剧场了）以及打火机踹进沙发底下后，胖子才在沙发上伸了个懒腰，爪子又给坐垫划了一道痕迹，扭着屁股跳下了沙发，蹲在门口装得猫模猫样，贤良淑德迎接来人。

证物处理得干净，但这啤酒、烟以及齁咸的蛤蜊汤味儿一时难以消弭。郑云龙整理表情的同时还分出心思心里暗骂这也太完蛋了。

他撸了把头发，刚洗完头顺得要命，门帘似的搭下来。胖子还在门口等着，他趿拉着拖鞋过去一把抱起那猫，嘟囔着有福同享有难同当养猫千日用猫一时，又给抱回桌上了。

瞥见阿云嘎从门外进来，他连忙正襟危坐批评胖子：“……给你几天好吃的能耐了是吧？”说着瞅瞅正在玄关处换鞋的阿云嘎，清了清嗓子又开腔：“你看看，你看看，把桌子弄的，这么大块地方不够你败坏。”

胖子莫名其妙挨了顿训，在桌上竖起尾巴围着那装着蛤蜊汤的塑料碗绕了一圈，鼻尖拱了拱，然后舔了舔爪子，坐在桌子上“喵”了一声。

“嘎子，”郑云龙把烟盒又往沙发里面踢了踢，看着进了客厅闻见味儿皱了鼻子的阿云嘎，“嘎子，你看你给它惯的，还冲我呲牙。”

胖子什么都没干却天降一口大锅，但它喜欢阿云嘎，也没搭理郑云龙，跳下桌子围着阿云嘎的脚踝蹭来蹭去。阿云嘎蹲下来摸它，胖子舒服地直哼哼。

“哎呀，大龙你又欺负它。”阿云嘎被成功转移了注意力，裤腿上都沾了一圈猫毛，“弄乱就弄乱嘛。”

 

 

 

 

“吃饭了没有？”郑云龙边说边不动声色地把桌上那蛤蜊汤带到厨房扔进垃圾桶里，心虚地又掩了掩，没听见外面有什么回答，就探出了个脑袋，又问了一遍，“嘎子，吃了没有？”

“没有。”阿云嘎把外套脱下来，里面穿了件卫衣，嫩黄色的，胸口处绣了三只小猫，“今天晚上有个可以不去的饭局，我是下午才知道的，我就没去。”

这句话说的颠三倒四语序混乱，郑云龙理解了半天才弄明白阿云嘎这是推了个饭局，“哦”了一声，又觉得声音太小客厅的人听不见，就提高了音量：“哦那行！一早一晚的冷，就别出去吃了，我给你把中午的菜热热好吧？”

阿云嘎不置可否，从客厅柜子里找出猫粮给胖子倒进碗里，胖子就不粘着他了，自觉地到了碗边大快朵颐。阿云嘎坐在地板上盯着它发了一会儿呆，呼撸了一下它毛茸茸的脑袋：“少吃点儿吧，胖得都快赶上你爹了。”

他站起来，走到厨房里，郑云龙正把饭食放进电饭锅里热，前几天他妈妈来北京，顺道看望他俩，带了些自己蒸的花卷过来，有两个花卷是郑妈妈打算带给别人的，一圈圈缠绕像个小宝塔，在中间每圈都嵌了红枣，阿云嘎觉得有意思，瞥了好几眼。

临走时郑云龙把妈妈叫到厨房，阿云嘎下楼开车送她，也不知道他们母子说了什么，只是第二天早上在冰箱翻东西时，看见了那两个小宝塔。

此时郑云龙刚热了一个，枣香渗到暄软的面里。

“我妈一朋友开果园的，逢年过节都送好几袋子小枣。”郑云龙“嘶”了一声，隔着蒸布把花卷拿出来，放进竹编饭筐里，热腾腾的直冒雾气，他从上面揪了颗小枣下来，吹了吹送到阿云嘎嘴里，又揪了一颗自己吃了，给自己这个忘了吹，热汽横冲直撞，囫囵嚼了嚼吐出核，“挺甜的。”自己也没吃出个什么味儿，又不太确定：“挺甜的吧？”

“甜。”阿云嘎把核扔垃圾桶里，绞尽脑汁想比喻：“像……”

“行了行了，别像了。”郑云龙将手里的竹筐递给阿云嘎让他放到桌上去，回身检查菜热好了没有，“甜就行了。”

 

 

 

 

阿云嘎总有些奇奇怪怪的比喻，最大的症结在于他的汉语水平已经进入了瓶颈。他会说自己像“一颗山”“一个云朵”，私底下会说天蓝的像海，但海又不是蓝的。他问郑云龙，海是蓝的吗。

当时还在北舞的宿舍里，郑云龙躺在床上听阿云嘎在对面床上读报，一字一顿字正腔圆。

“海水涨潮……海水涨潮……”阿云嘎不知道为什么在这句上就是过不去，反反复复念了好几遍，听得郑云龙昏昏沉沉，像在船上被涨潮的海水拍打着。

“大龙，”他听见阿云嘎叫他，还有抖报纸的沙沙声，“海是蓝的吗？”

郑云龙翻了个身，床吱呀响了一声，他睁开眼睛把视线聚焦在班长身上，当时恨不得二百斤的郑云龙，觉得坐在床沿上脚勾着爬梯的班长，单薄的像张纸。

“你没见过啊？”郑云龙搓搓脸，刚问出来就自己否了，“哦你没见过……”

阿云嘎那边沉默了一下，像是在回想什么，过了半天不确定地说：“刚来北京的时候，我去过什刹海。什刹海算海吗？”

“shi刹海，不是shen刹海。”郑云龙随口纠正，然后笑出个音阶，“那哪儿算啊，能看到头的都不算。”说罢直接坐了起来，“你这边什么时候忙完了，跟我去趟青岛行吧，下了火车就是海。”

 

 

 

 

“你之前那句话挺有意思。”如今的阿云嘎突然想起往事，说：“还说过类似的，草原的……”他呆滞地想了半天，菜都没夹，任由郑云龙往他碗里放，垒成一座小山，晃晃悠悠，在垒最后一块鱼肉的时候，阿云嘎放下碗叹了口气，“哎呀，想不起来了。”

“啥啊。”郑云龙坐那儿觉得凉飕飕的风从窗缝里吹进来，北京昼夜温差开始拉大，饭桌挨着窗子，他起身把窗子拉开又关上，折腾半天重新坐回去，倒是福至心灵想起阿云嘎说的那件事，“是不是那句，能看见头的都不叫草原，叫草坪。操，那得什么时候说的了，二十年前吧？”

阿云嘎成功被逗乐了，笑的肩膀直抖，眼尾眯出温柔的纹路，边笑边说郑老师都开始追忆往昔风华正茂了啊。

“那比不上阿老师，几年前的一句话还记得那么明白。”郑云龙夹了块鱼肉，百思不得其解，“怎么就不用来记词呢，你说是吧。”

阿云嘎正欲反驳，胖子吃完饭溜达到饭桌底下，仰着脑袋盯着他俩半天，直接跳起来砸到阿云嘎腿上，像个小炮弹“嘭”一声。它的的确确胖了，阿云嘎被砸的“哎哟”一声，手里的碗筷哆嗦一下差点儿就此阵亡，胖子自己毫无愧疚，在阿云嘎腿上找了个舒服的地方窝了下来，露出软乎乎的肚子。

“确实重了哈。”阿云嘎苦笑着说，“早知道刚才就不给它倒那么多猫粮了。”

“我都说你惯着它了。让它下来，粘你一腿的猫毛。”

 

 

 

 

胖子是郑云龙的第二只猫，第一只猫是好多年前就开始养的，后来搬去上海还没安顿下来，只好把猫送到青岛让爸妈帮忙照看着。而胖子这只大橘是在宠物店一见钟情的。

“当时它去找那只狗玩。”郑云龙语气颇为感伤：“唉那只狗，好像你。可惜实在太贵，当时扣完房租只够一只胖子了。”

怀里揣着小时候的胖子，正准备好好听故事的阿云嘎愣了一下，寻思了半天：“你是不是在骂我？”

“没有。”郑云龙诚恳地摇头，“没有没有。夸你呢。”末了又义正辞严地补充：“你不能生气，你说我像这像那的时候我生气了吗？”

 

 

 

 

“它好黏我。”阿云嘎颠了颠腿，胖子不动如山，他只好继续拿起碗筷吃饭，再次感叹：“它好黏我，你这个主人真失败。”

“雏鸟效应。”郑云龙头也不抬。

“……那不是说鸟吗？”

“猫也有，我说了算。”

阿云嘎想了想，自从郑云龙十年前从艺考那天连着四场见了自己，确实……确实。

雏猫效应。

 

 

 

 

饭后阿云嘎去阳台看他养的那一排绿植，在三四月料峭的天里被郑云龙照料得依旧生龙活虎，长了嫩芽，叶片舒卷。

郑云龙虽然懒，但对养这些东西却格外得心应手，阿云嘎确实也没见过对方有多么精心护理这些花花草草或者那只小肥猫，然而就好像随便浇浇水晒晒太阳，就能收获一片锦簇花丛。

“你那大花蕙兰我给你养活了，重新长根了，你以后可别折腾它，实在不行我带回上海算了，你想它了我就给你拍个照，或者打个视频，但好歹分居，你得走个流程给我抚养费，一个月三十块钱吧，办年卡打八折……”郑云龙收拾完桌子，喋喋不休地走到阳台，拉开门，冻得打了个哆嗦，导致声音戛然而止，阿云嘎还在那里好奇地看花草，鹅黄的卫衣很单薄，像新开的一朵小花。

“个biang的冻死了。”郑云龙嘀咕了一句，直接扯了人走，顺手把阳台门关得严丝合缝。

“我看见楼下那根……棵树了。”阿云嘎有些高兴似的，“我停车的时候还看到有花骨朵了，估计这两天就得开。”

胖子吃饱了活力四射，满屋乱跑，见阿云嘎坐在沙发上，又窝到他腿上了。

楼下绿化搞得好，一开始种了冬青，后来觉得太单调，又种了一排桃花树，前几年阿云嘎刚搬到这小区时种上的，开花时很漂亮，北京春天风大，有时候把花吹下来纷纷扬扬落了一路，每隔两天都会有物业来打扫花瓣。

“我觉得得加钱。”之前郑云龙来时正赶上桃花尾声，跟着阿云嘎穿过这条路上忙碌的清洁人员时，说。

“好看哈。”

“好看。”

 

 

 

 

“我下午出去也看见了。”郑云龙说：“估计……”

胖子压在腿上有点酸，阿云嘎找了半天逗猫棒没找着，干脆看看沙发底下是不是被胖子给叼进去了，不看不要紧，一看郑云龙就知道要完蛋。

“郑云龙。”阿云嘎连名带姓地叫他，也没等他应一声，直接把手里的东西扔桌子上：“你又抽烟。”眼睛一瞥垃圾桶：“你还喝酒。”视线逡巡一圈落到郑云龙身上，“你是不是还去买小吃摊的东西了，我就说怎么一股蛤蜊味儿，还以为是胖子吃的。”

“……这事儿吧其实……”郑云龙想我哪儿知道你那么早回来，我下午出去时看见就顺便买了呗，难得吃一回。

“不是和你说别吃小吃摊上的东西了吗？”阿云嘎沉着脸，想说什么又不知道从哪里说起，只能叹口气：“好了伤疤忘了疼。”

大学的时候郑云龙吃路边小吃搞坏了肚子，大半夜疼得冷汗直冒，另外两个室友睡得雷打不动，他只能把睡眠浅的班长叫起来，下床的力气都没有，天旋地转胃里翻江倒海。

“嘎子，我饭卡给你。”被阿云嘎累得要死拖到校医急诊室吊水的时候，郑云龙有气无力地说：“你以后好好看书，好好读报，下半年普通话考试，如果考了二甲别忘了告诉我。家祭无忘……”

“呸呸呸。”阿云嘎捂他嘴，本来就下撇的嘴角现在更下撇了，“你怎么还有力气放屁。”

“哎，”郑云龙笑了，“这句话的语气和语境都对了。”

后来郑云龙在上海排练完吃夜宵，又吃坏了，自个儿打车去医院，没带证件，护士只能打开按首字母排列的手机通讯录找着排名第一的人就打了过去。阿云嘎不在上海，只能在那儿干着急。

“本来都不想让你知道这事儿的，”郑云龙事后给他打电话说自己已经好了，“谁让你第一个字是阿呢，对吧。简直紧急联系人，按一个1就能拨过去的那种。”

后来阿云嘎就不让郑云龙买小吃摊上的东西吃了，再一再二不再三，生怕再出一样的事，他担心，郑云龙也难受。

郑云龙自知理亏，谁想今天被抓个正着。

“估计明天花就开了！”他强行找了个新话题引起阿云嘎注意，“嘎子，花就开啦！”

“……是吗？”阿云嘎愣了愣才反应过来说的是楼下的桃花。

“是啊！”

 

 

 

 

难得第二天他俩都没什么事儿，郑云龙下周就回上海排练新剧，阿云嘎在北京有工作牵绊走不开，这几天倒成了难得的小憩，小心翼翼踏着王母给搭的鹊桥，从牛郎星走到织女星。

郑云龙起得晚，他对睡眠时长要求高，没工作的时候基本不怎么早起，睡眼惺忪地从卧室出来时阿云嘎已经晨跑完了，穿着一身运动装，胖子趴在他腿上睡得打呼噜。

此情此景郑云龙已经习惯了，大概是同类相斥，胖子对他就没这么黏。他打了个哈欠，眼睛半睁不睁地又看了一眼，脑子里只有一个念头：妈的，那条运动裤特别能粘毛。

“胖子要秃了。”郑云龙进卫生间前说。

“啊？”阿云嘎眨眨眼，又摸了一把胖子的背，柔软的毛，像……像地毯。胖子适时“喵”了一下，他笑了，挠了挠猫的下巴，“哎呀，没秃呢。”

“你就惯吧。”郑云龙的声音从卫生间传出来，隔着门，闷闷的。

 

 

 

 

阿云嘎晨跑时顺便买了早饭回来，郑云龙拿毛巾擦了一把脸，就进了厨房起了锅把半凉的包子煎了煎。

“大龙。”阿云嘎抱着胖子到了厨房门口叫他，“大龙，花开了。”

“春天嘛。”郑云龙拿着锅铲，语气装作很平常，过了会儿没忍住回头问：“漂亮吧？”

“可漂亮了，开了很多。”

 

 

 

 

吃完饭后两人把窗户打开，天气很好，风也温和，阳光斜斜地照进来，像胖子一般暖洋洋地覆在阿云嘎的腿上。

电视没交费，只能收看一些固定的台，阿云嘎边看边摸着胖子的背，时不时听到不怎么常用的词，就小声跟着重复一遍。

郑云龙没看电视也不爱看，觉得节目百无聊赖就盯着阿云嘎看，盯着盯着也不知道怎么了，坐过去拎起胖子的后颈，直接放到了猫抓板面前。

“哎，”阿云嘎拦了一下没拦住，无奈地笑：“你把小猫拎走干啥啊。”

郑云龙瞅了一眼那运动裤上粘的猫毛，也不在意，大大咧咧地躺了下去，枕着大腿。

“那怎么办。”郑云龙闭着眼睛，被阳光晒得晕乎乎，“大猫你要不要。”

“你不嫌猫毛啦就躺？”身下人笑起来，连大腿肉都在微震。

“不嫌。”

“那我就勉为其难……勉为其难，是这么说吗？”

 

 

 

 

郑云龙从鼻子里哼了一声，也算半个应答。闭上眼睛想起了经他起死回生的大花蕙兰，楼下初开的新桃，阿云嘎坐在宿舍的床上念“海水涨潮”，他随着海水温柔的波动。

他突然唤了阿云嘎一声。

“嘎子，”郑云龙声音很低，就像梦里喃喃，“海水是蓝的吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	22. [路傅] 一任梨花作雪飞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《新边城浪子》 路小佳×傅红雪  
> Draft 未完

鹰嘴峰有片梨花谷，人迹罕至，风景秀丽，早春之时梨花如雪一般铺遍山谷。

这是路小佳最中意的地方，知晓此地的只不过寥寥数人，傅红雪就算其中一个。路小佳曾经想过带丁灵琳来这儿，可无奈叶开盯得紧，再加上鹰嘴峰实在过于陡峭，对轻功要求极高，丁灵琳估计只能在峰底徘徊一番。

后来他把这个地方告诉了傅红雪。对方太苦了，心里积压的苦闷就像边城的漫天黄沙。然而世间阴差阳错没给傅红雪任何喘息的机会，最终还是搁置下了。

路小佳在边城一战中受了重伤，被叶开发现，送回梨花谷休养。已经是深秋，梨花早已消失不见落入泥土，只剩下了光秃秃的枝桠。

他伤及经脉，心口重创，好在底子不错，调息几周后才可自由下地行走。梨花谷虽偏，然而依旧可以自给自足，野禽多，加之从峰顶流下一条清河，河鲜也少不了。路小佳所住的木屋后面还有一片菜园。

经过秋冬两季，路小佳才算彻底好了起来。又开始到处乱逛，偶尔接接单子，想起来了就去丁家庄看望妹妹，顺便骚扰一下叶开。

叶开烦不胜烦，一听见仆从通报路小佳来访就头疼，恨不得带着丁灵琳浪迹天涯。

 

就像什么也没发生过，边城一战是一场梦，魔教从未死灰复燃， 花寒衣也从不曾存于世上一般。只是在推杯换盏时，偶尔会提及那个名字，说他仍旧滞留边城，不曾踏入中原一步。然而再追问此人下落，就无法得知了。

连路小佳都以为自己再也不会见到傅红雪，更别提那个梨花谷之约了。没想到傅红雪却真的去了梨花谷，以另一种形式。

叶开飞鸽告知路小佳，让他速来丁家庄一趟。路小佳当时正在收拾菜田里的花生苗，看到那行凌乱的字迹，心想竟也有一天叶开上赶着让自己登门，嗤笑一声，欣然拜访。

 

刚到达丁家庄，叶开就心急火燎地冲过来，把路小佳手里的马缰一扯，扔给仆从，带着路小佳就去了一间客房。路小佳调侃的话挂在嘴边还没说出口，就先被丁灵琳守着的人吓了一跳。

身着白色里衣，和卧在榻，脸色比以往更加苍白，如同山顶常年不化的积雪，嘴唇发紫，眼睛紧闭，额上布满冷汗，顺着发鬓簌簌滑落。同时松垮的里衣内的皮肤上还扎着几根银针。

“他这是……”路小佳走近，着实吓了一跳，“傅红雪？”

丁灵琳有些紧张，绞着自己腰上的挂饰，见到路小佳眼中闪过一抹喜悦，又怕吵到床上正在激烈痛苦里挣扎的人，小声叫道：“哥哥，你来啦！”

路小佳一看这情形，半点儿玩闹的心思都没了。傅红雪整个人微微蜷缩着躲在床榻的最里面，泛着青紫的唇上有被自己咬的深深的牙印。路小佳坐在床边，伸出手，快要触及脸颊时又顿住了，轻轻抹去傅红雪隐入发丝的汗珠。

“怎么回事？”只是看着这情形，路小佳就心疼不已了，他打听到傅红雪在边城后，几次悄然到访，却仍无处觅踪，没想到在这个时候、对方这种样子下相遇了。

丁灵琳瞥了一眼叶开，解释道：“魔教覆灭后，傅红雪体内的赤影蛇毒未清，再加上心中郁结，所以……毒性反噬了。我已经尽我所能用银针封住他的几处穴道，能帮他减轻痛苦，但这只是一时之计。”

“反噬了？”路小佳面色一凛，手伸入被子下面，找到傅红雪的，握住。傅红雪感受到一丝安抚，便紧紧地攥着，掌心如同没有任何温度，冷得像冰。路小佳紧接着追问：“致命吗？”

“不会不会。”丁灵琳平时见路小佳嬉笑玩闹的神态多了，猝然看到正经的样子，连忙摆手，手腕上的铃铛叮铃作响，“就是等这阵过去了，有点小问题。”

“什么问题？”路小佳视线又落到傅红雪身上，高束的头发散开了，红色的发带隐于漆墨般长发里。

“简而言之，他变傻了。”叶开无奈地把丁灵琳揽到身后，自己上前一步回答，“就是字面上的那个意思。”

“……什么？”路小佳想过傅红雪会伤、会残、甚至会死，却从未想过他会变傻。

叶开叹了口气，自顾自地坐在茶桌旁到了杯茶，润了润喉咙，才道：“本来我们是想让傅红雪在丁家调养，没打算把你从梨花谷请过来。但是，傅红雪总是念叨着梨花谷梨花谷，实在没有办法了，才让路兄你亲自过来，要么解答一二，要么直接领人走。”说完一长串，他还像不满意似的补充：“你那梨花谷到底有什么好？我还说过让他跟我去洛阳看牡丹花呢，他却连洛阳俩字都没提。”

路小佳听完就笑了，低垂着眉眼看床榻上有些许安静的傅红雪，疼得紧了，又不肯吭声，自己死死扛着，现在接近昏迷。

“我什么时候能带他走？”路小佳站起来，看向叶开和丁灵琳，眼神里有几分的迫不及待，还有没来得及敛去的一抹柔色。

 

傅红雪好像一直都是超乎路小佳意料之外的。

当那个全身布满冷汗就像泡进水里的人在床上悠悠转醒时，路小佳才意识到那个“傻”，好像和他想象的并不是很一样。

 

路小佳正在熬粥，听到卧房里有了轻微响动，拿着扇子循声跑去。

在床上整整躺了三天的人终于醒了。眼神茫然无措地盯着室内陈设，动作有些警惕与局促，整个背靠在床角紧贴着墙，一个防备的姿势。

“醒了？”路小佳走过去，想用干净的绢帕帮傅红雪拭去额上的汗，还没等碰上他，傅红雪的视线慌乱地移到他身上定住，直勾勾地看着他，眼睛深邃澄澈，像是什么都没藏，所有的情绪都铺陈在眼底，一览无余。

“你过来，还是我过去？”路小佳靠在床边根本够不到傅红雪，对方用几乎要把自己嵌进墙里的力度躲着对方的触碰。路小佳无奈地抱着手，挑眉问。

他以为傅红雪多半是心智出问题了，肯定会乖乖地靠过来任他路大爷蹂躏。

结果，在短暂的对峙过程中，路小佳与傅红雪大眼瞪小眼，结果傅红雪唇一抿，眼睛眨了眨，眉头皱成一团死结，眼泪哗啦就流了下来。

“……”路小佳整个人都看傻了。面对这个无故痛哭的大龄儿童傅红雪，他首次显得这么束手无策，并且一点都不想承认，傅红雪是被自己吓哭了。

路小佳没有亲眼见过傅红雪哭，对方情绪变化总是用微小的表情体现在脸上。叶开曾经偶然提及，傅红雪在知道自己身世时，喝着酒痛痛快快哭了一场，把二十余年的苦闷大肆发泄了出来。路小佳也只能在心里描画想象，那么竭力将自己情绪隐藏的滴水不漏的人，哭出来会是什么样子。

而现在他终于见到了。没有旁人，只有他和傅红雪，在这个路小佳难得长住的小木屋里，角落 垒了几坛梨花酿，屋外还有清风和阵阵梨花香气。

当真是美酒美景伴美人。

如果这个美人让路小佳省心一点就好了。

不得不承认，傅红雪长得模样端正，也怪不得马大小姐一见倾心，翠浓生死相随，更别提让路小佳魂牵梦萦暗里关心那么久。即使是哭起来，也是无声无息，只簌簌掉眼泪，淌在本来就清瘦苍白的面容上，如同雪山上流下的一涓溪流。

傅红雪昏迷的几天，路小佳也没少照顾他，对方意识不清醒吃不了东西，路小佳就只好一勺一勺喂他，看着他把粥都吃下去了才甘心。傅红雪的下巴上有一抹指痕，是路小佳留的。他这三天体征反复无常，有的时候甚至连脉搏都摸不到了。路小佳强行把自己也刚刚好转的内力分了他，传完之后接住全身无力往后倾倒的傅红雪，抚过他像是死去了一样冰冷的脖颈和惨淡的面容，心中酸楚，而身体因刚分走了内力而虚弱异常，只得掐着他的下颌，在他耳边说：“傅红雪，你这条命是我路小佳硬生生从阎王手里抢走的，如果你还不肯醒来，就算生生世世、碧落黄泉，我也要寻你讨个说法！”

而此时傅红雪哭的伤心，喉间挤出几声压不住的细微抽泣声，眼睛如同被水浸过一样，覆了层水光。

“你哭什么？”路小佳叹了口气，坐在床边，无奈地将绢帕递给他，却遭到了对方摇头拒绝， “你有什么好委屈的？”

傅红雪还是不肯说话，垂眼看着被子上的花纹，睫毛顺从的铺着，好看的眉眼，墨般的长发落下。

这莫不是哑了？

那边的粥快熬好了，路小佳两头操心，干脆放弃与傅红雪进行沟通，重新拿起扇子去了厨房。而这厢傅红雪见路小佳离开了，张张嘴想说什么，却欲言又止，瘪着嘴慢慢挪到床边，拿起绢帕胡乱擦了下脸。

这应该是路小佳自己用的，上面飘着若有若无的梨花香，与路小佳身上的味道相仿。傅红雪攥着绢帕，收紧手指，青色血管在手背上浮现，又无力垂下了。

再见到路小佳时，对方手里端着一个瓷碗，里面盛着温热的粥。路小佳慢慢地走过去，确定傅红雪并没有想打翻碗的冲动才迈出了最后一步，把那碗粥递给他。傅红雪顺势要接，却又中途把手缩回去，自己也不知道生什么气，把头一撇，气鼓鼓地看向别处。

路小佳把碗往桌上一撂，重重的磕碰声，然而粥却没洒出来一丁点。

“你喝不喝？”路小佳故作恶声恶气，想从声势上镇压傅红雪的怪脾气，“等你路爷爷喂你吗？”

傅红雪只是在碗底接触到桌面时转了下眼神，但紧接着又扭过头去了，坚持跟路小佳置这个莫名其妙的气。

空气一瞬间又陷入凝滞。直到傅红雪的空荡荡的胃开始抗议，咕噜响了一声。

就是这尴尬的一声打破了寂静。气氛忽然缓和了下来，路小佳忍了几忍，看着因为实在太过于不好意思而从耳根处一路泛红到脸颊的傅红雪，笑了出来。他从桌子上捞过那碗粥，拉了把椅子坐到傅红雪面前。对方很尴尬，就更加不想搭理路小佳，只不过眼睛里那股怒气却消散了。

路小佳将手指沿着傅红雪的侧脸虚虚描画，见对方没有拒绝的意思，就让指尖直接与脸颊相触，一用力，把脸扳回来。路小佳坐在他面前，从下向上仰视着他，傅红雪无处可藏，躲闪了几下，干脆闭了眼睛。

“知道饿了？”路小佳带着笑意问，用勺子搅了一下温度已经可以入口的粥，柔声哄劝：“张嘴。”

傅红雪睫毛颤了颤，迟疑地想了会儿，还是张开了嘴。

这可比之前昏迷时好喂不少了，起码自己知道吞咽。路小佳满意地把勺子凑过去，抵在傅红雪下唇上，让对方把粘稠的米粥吃进去。

果然照做了。收回手时，忽然感觉袖子被拽了一下，低头看去，傅红雪从身上穿着的略显宽大的单衣袖口伸出手，抓住了路小佳的衣袖，指腹摩挲着袖子上的暗纹，又有点儿心虚的放了放，只抓住一小块衣料。

路小佳这次是真的笑了，他从未发现这人这么有意思过，从心底泛上来的愉悦荡平了这段时日所有的阴霾。他想抓住傅红雪的手，却又怕对方挣开，只好借着这个姿势，任由对方抓着自己的袖子，喂完了小半碗粥。

但傅红雪却又不再吃了。他偏过头，睁开眼睛瞄了瞄碗里的白粥，因为之前路小佳没想过傅红雪会醒过来，熬的时候只用了白米，连花生碎都没加，生怕对方吞咽的时候呛到。现在看起来确实有些寡淡了。

“又怎么了？”路小佳彻底被磨平了脾气，好声好气地问。

傅红雪摇摇头，抬眼看了一眼路小佳，像是费力辨认他到底生没生气，过了半晌才低声说：“ 不好吃。”

一直默认为傅红雪哑了的路小佳着实被惊了一下。傅红雪的声音很低，又有些沙哑，轻飘飘的，仿佛一不留神就会被风带走。

不好吃？路小佳也用同一个勺子尝了尝那碗粥。分明特别正常，而且手艺不错，糯而不烂，路小佳熬的粥连他的师傅荆无命都称赞过。

可看看傅红雪，确实是一副没吃到美味的模样，瘪着嘴，脸颊微鼓着，垂下的发丝都无精打采。

路小佳认命地站起来，把粥拿到厨房，已经全凉了，他热了热，加上了花生碎，在重新盛好粥时，又想起了什么，折回去加了一大勺去集市上买的熬制的桂花糖。

傅红雪将信将疑地将重新加工过的粥含在口里品了品，除了花生碎外还加了些别的，他想不起来 是什么，甜腻里混着花香。这种甜合他的口味，于是整个人都高兴了起来，吃完了一碗之后，还任由路小佳摆布，检查了下他的身体，被重新塞回被子里。

“需要什么就叫我。”路小佳半跪在床上，探身过去把窗户打开，傅红雪的眼睛就随着他的动作来回转。

就是个十足的孩子模样了。

路小佳顿了顿，伸手过去摸了摸傅红雪的头发，手指从发丝间穿过，揉捏了下发尾。

“觉得无聊的话叫我也行。”路小佳笑道：“虽然我觉得你可能早就习惯无聊了。”

 

路小佳养好伤之后，经脉还是有些滞塞不通的地方，他每日未时都会在林子里练会儿剑，一来找回拿剑的手感，二来通经脉。出一身汗再去洗个澡，个中通畅的痛快，无法言说。

他是天下第一快剑，拿剑稳，出剑狠，舞剑漂亮却又利落。随着他的动作，林子里的梨花纷纷落下，恣意潇洒白衣剑客仿佛与这漫山遍野的梨花融为了一体。

 

傅红雪身子还是很虚，清醒的时间维持不了多久，便又会陷入沉睡。

他即便是睡，也是极不安稳的，被死死魇住，时不时挣扎几下，然后惊坐起来，大口喘气。现在的傅红雪不懂调息，醒了就缩在角落里，死死盯着一个地方，路小佳不进来他就不动弹。

路小佳正在溪边给他擦拭那把积了血渍的黑刀。自从他从丁家庄把傅红雪接回梨花谷，傅红雪腰间的刀就一直没卸下来过。据叶开所言，给傅红雪换衣服时想解下那把刀，刚碰上刀鞘，就被傅红雪狠狠地按住手，像是唤回了傅红雪几分神智一般。

这是傅红雪用命护着的、但凡出鞘就必要见血的刀。

路小佳生怕触了他的逆鳞，让傅红雪体内的横冲直撞的蛇毒让他再次引起性命之忧。便也随着傅红雪去了，任由他睡着的时候死死抱着那把刀。

 

这几日集市里有一些新奇玩意儿。路小佳特意趁傅红雪睡着时赶去买了些东西。他知道傅红雪喜爱吃甜的，买了花生糖和热乎的糖糕。

傅红雪对路小佳的防备之心也随之放了下来。因此在路小佳无意间提起：“你的刀上全是血， 擦一擦最好。”傅红雪只犹豫了一下，抬眼看了看他，就将身边挨着的刀拿了起来。

手指抓的很紧，他垂眸盯着包着刀的黑布，下了多大决心似的，把手里的递给了路小佳。 

路小佳一惊，


	23. [喻王] 七月藏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《全职高手》 喻文州×王杰希  
> Draft 未完

七月的北京就像天地一同裹在了蒸笼里。燥鸣的蝉声和高悬的太阳交织一片，就连烫人的光线都仿佛被缠上了令人心烦意乱的嗡鸣。无一不体现着夏天的烙印。

出生在冬天的人本应不该过多的喜欢炽热的夏天的。可喻文州不同。他遥遥从广州几乎纵穿国家，一条由南向北的直线，飞到了北京。相比于南方湿热的气候，北京这扑面而来的干燥多少也带着些北方特有的粗犷。他乘着机场大巴来到了T2口，拖着箱子不急不忙地穿过人群，在一处站定，眯了眯眼，看见了站在出口的那熟悉的身影。

那人逆光站着，刺目的阳光被玻璃门遮挡住了不少，落在身后就只剩下朦胧的一片柔和了。喻文州步伐加快了些，在吵嚷的大厅里就直直地朝那个方向走去。

“王杰希。”在距离对方只有不到半米的地方，他停了下来，先是轻轻喊了声名字，既像漫不经心，又像急于确认身份。他心里难得升起了一股矛盾感，复杂的情绪就像沸水一样撕扯着形成湿热的雾气。

王杰希点点头，自然而然地接过了行李箱的拉杆，然后将手里的冰奶茶递过去。他们相顾无言，有无数句话却不知从何说起。然而多年生活的默契已经让这种沉默变成了一种久别重逢的温馨。算起来已经有小半年没见过面了。王杰希跟了两年世邀赛后就水到渠成般的退役了，一直留居在北京，倒是谋得了一个于他而言不错的差事——在一家出版社里当责任编辑。主要负责的方向还是电子竞技相关。

而喻文州又带了一年队才退了役，这三年世邀赛里，中国队捧回了两个冠军，一个亚军。也算是功夫不负有心人、战果丰硕了。他在办退役手续的同时申请了国内大学就读，一边带队一边准备大学的入学考试，忙得飞起，真是呕心沥血了。王杰希知道他辛苦，有时候不忙也会飞到广州去看他，可每次都见不了多长时间。喻文州疲惫的模样实在是让人心疼。

而此次见面，喻文州是奔着长住来的。他正式退役，同时大学的录取通知也下来了，就在北京。说到底还是掺杂着不少的私心，从广州到北京，走的也是干脆和无悔。

长时间的网上和电话联系，以致于两人见面都有种不真实感，甚至都难得有些没来由的拘谨起来，生怕自己表现不如人意。

倒是王杰希先缓和了下来，他伸手抚平了喻文州穿的polo衫的领口，带着些许笑意，说：“喻队是准备来微草报道了吗？”

喻文州愣了一下，低头看了看自己的衣服，浅绿色的，真是十分微草了。他也跟着笑起来，所有的久旅疲惫一扫而空，连同心里也充实了起来。他喝了一口冰奶茶，碎冰已经快要融化了，晃起来咔嚓作响。少糖，少冰，多加了一份椰果。

王杰希永远记得他在生活细节方面的喜好。

“走吧。”喻文州轻微推了下王杰希的腰，掌心与他的腰线只隔了一层薄薄的布料。王杰希顿了一下，触感真实的让他反应不过来，就仿佛到了现在才明白心上人真真切切站到他面前似的。尤其是喻文州在旁人看不到的一侧，还掐了一下，王杰希的耳根红了一片。

在队员、赛场和镜头面前永远沉着冷静的战队队长，也只有在私底下与喻文州相处时才能显示出可爱之处。也正是只有喻文州，才能做出让王杰希反应可爱的事情来。

这点成就感让喻文州真的愉悦起来，他笑着扯王杰希的袖子示意他加快速度。

 

他们在一起已经快七年了，从第六赛季到如今，见证了身边几对情侣的分分合合，然而他们的感情却岿然不动。

其实说到底，七年时间里闹过别扭冷过战，但就像磁铁NS极一样，总是不由自主地再次吸附到一起。蓝雨队长的性格温和细心，处事也滴水不漏，却偏偏这样子的人最难把控，作为战术大师之一，他能身入战局也能明哲保身，也就王杰希魔术师般吊诡的打法和令人捉摸不透的脑回路才能栓得住他。其实都是彼此契合，两人都独立又强大，也没有谁离开了谁就活不下去的想法，只是平日为战队操碎了心，难免会对自己的私人感情生活有一丝顺风顺水趋于稳定的期待。懒得分手，懒得争吵，深知如果这么错过了，很难再遇到那么好那么合适的人了。

世界上七十亿人口，熙熙攘攘，也只有一个喻文州和一个王杰希。

 

车就停在不远处的位置，王杰希把行李放到后备箱里，提起来的时候掂了掂重量，对身后打着小哈欠的喻文州挑了挑眉。

“就带了一些必备的，其他的可以再买。”喻文州眨眼，帮王杰希把后备箱盖合上。刚准备拉开副驾驶座的车门，手就被王杰希按住了。

“去后座。”王杰希说，黑色的车身散发着滚烫的热量，王杰希的手按在他手背上，有种前后夹击的燥热感。喻文州不明所以，但也还是乖乖地钻进了后车座里。紧接着就一眼看到了小靠枕，正是之前来北京时顺手塞给王杰希的，没想到他竟然还留着。喻文州瞬间笑弯了眼。

喻文州的眼睛很漂亮，笑起来的时候弯着好看的弧度，再加上他本身性格就很柔和，溢满了笑意的眼底如同荡着一波春水，明明是炎夏了，看起来却仍仿佛置身于四月桃花盛开的季节。

车启动时，空调也开始送风了。把热度降下去不少，王杰希开了电台，清晨时段还在播报着各条道路的堵塞情况，连调了几个，终于听到了一首纯音乐。

王杰希知道喻文州赶了最早的航班，忙碌的生活骤然放松下来，整个人都疲惫不堪，陷入软座椅里，抱着靠枕一点也不想动弹。

他本意是让喻文州睡一会儿的，可喻文州不乐意，想跟他说话。王杰希觉得自己所有的脾气都被喻文州这三个字磨没了，和他天南海北的聊，从新一赛季的预期到未来发展。

“说实话，”喻文州半倚着，最舒服的姿势，慢悠悠地说，“我一想开学后，你的父母可能教我，还真有一点害怕的。”

王杰希想想那个场景，没忍住笑了出来，换来喻文州一记毫无威胁力的瞪视。王杰希出生在典型的北京高知分子家庭里，父母两人都在大学任教，一位从理工，一位从人文，倒也和睦相处。

正是堵车高峰期，车流移动缓慢，喻文州渐渐地没了声响。从后视镜看过去，他抱着靠枕，侧蜷在后座睡着了。王杰希怕他着凉，把空调又升了一度，关掉了音乐。


	24. [喻王] 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《全职高手》 喻文州×王杰希  
> Draft 未完

如果要提一条告诫，那务必是不要在八月初旬去领会柏林。

喻文州在暑气四盛的广场上遇到了被鸽子包围的王杰希，对方手里拎着一小袋鸟食被尖喙的飞禽们分抢殆尽，好不容易脱身而出，抖了抖酸痛的肩膀，鸟爪停留过的地方还有些疼。

“这么热。”喻文州手里拿着一瓶冰水，想塞到对方手里，看看那被炽烈的阳光勾出的光影，毫不犹豫地把瓶身贴到王杰希脸上，“王老师出来玩啊？”

王杰希道了声谢，冰水通过瓶身透露出一丝清爽来，他舒服地只想叹气，一口京腔冒了出来：“那可不，房间里冷气坏了。”

按平日里，他们专业不同，教的课也没有交叉，王杰希还比他早入校一年，本来是没有那么多照面可打。而现在都作为青教公派出国，身处异国他乡，同样为学习期间的报告焦头烂额，倒生出一丝惺惺相惜的悲戚来。

他们并肩往回走，喻文州关切地问房间里的冷气问题有没有报修，并且推算时间差不多已经修好了，如果实在不行可以来他房间里坐一会儿，总比在广场上喂鸽子来得自在。他们目前所处的大学给这批青教的条件不错，安排了单独宿舍，喻文州恰巧就分到了王杰希的旁边，时不时会相约一起去找中餐馆解决伙食。

刚来到广场边缘，就碰到了一位德国教授，早上开研讨会时交流过几句，此时跟他们打招呼，看样子是想就之前那个问题深聊一番。

因为喻文州的专业，德国那边研究的历史比较长且成果斐然，他为了读相关文献不受制于翻译，硬是学会了这门小语种，交流起来也颇为方便。他们坐过去，果然听到教授就上午的话题谈了起来，并且称赞他们的想法不错。

这个也是偶然起意，不同领域的两位就一个社会现象一拍即合，并且讨论了一下可行性。学校鼓励双专业领域合作开题，经费也批的大方。唯独困扰他们的是时间。

午后的广场实在太热，他们谈了谈相关延伸，就告别回去了。一路上王杰希一言不发，皱着眉头不知道在思考什么，手里拿瓶冰水从刚才就忘了喝，此时在手心里都熨帖的发暖了。

在推开宿舍门时，王杰希才开口：“不行，时间太短了，做不完的。”

喻文州顿了一下，就着对方没关的门，钻了进去。冷气果然好了，他随着王杰希把大开的窗户一扇扇关上。

“跟踪调查太难。”王杰希继续说，“资金肯定不够。而且我们做社科的，热点更迭太快，即使这么做下来了，认不认可都是个问题。结题的时候更难。”

喻文州没打断王杰希想的长远，他们还停留在构想阶段，不过确实很难。留守儿童本来就是个积弊已久的社会问题，涉及的面太广，虽说他们两个，一个公共政策，一个认知心理，做这个是难得的契合，但无论国家级项目还是省级项目，时限都不够。而他们平日里事也多，不能将十几年的时间都扑在这么一个课题上面。

但要是就这么放弃了，想想竟有些可惜。

青教根基未稳，没有老教授或学界大斗那种虽千万人吾往矣的学术精神。他们甚至还想过做留守老人会不会更方便些，但最后注定都不了了之。

王杰希给他倒了杯水，里面放了带过来的正山小种，冲泡的茶肯定没有在茶壶里煮的味醇，不过也能聊以慰藉。他们在房间里静静喝茶，最后还是王杰希受不了，去小冰箱里拿了罐可乐。

“在文科强校里本硕博，最后来一个理工大学教心理，适应吗？”王杰希拉开拉环，喝了一口，问。

喻文州想了想，笑了，眼睛弯弯的，说：“你和我一样，你适应吗？”

“不，不一样。”王杰希严肃地反驳，“我是留校的，从来都没体会过人文关怀。”

“是吗？”喻文州啜了口茶，“我觉得还是有人文关怀的。”

他们社科方向都在同一栋办公楼，是学校的老房子了，周围郁郁葱葱的绿荫，有一棵直迫窗口的槐树，暮春开了槐花，满室清香。王杰希偶尔会去他们那个办公室，思忖了半天怎么把槐花勾下来回去烙饼。后来因为对这种古树的尊重和敬畏，堪堪作罢。

老楼自有老楼的风骨，前几辈老教师留的痕迹一代叠一代，就比如喻文州那间办公室的木门上贴着一个倒着的福，每次人推门进去都会念叨着“福到了福到了”。而王杰希门口贴着巨大的招财进宝，时间久了红纸边缘都脆了，他也懒得换。

 

这次一年半的德国之行也到了尾声，他们最后一周全体都在忙着与学校的新课程交接。因为这事儿，他们的课都相应的拖延了。

喻文州填好表格，收拾完自己的行李，去隔壁房间找王杰希。对方的房间里横着一个还没有合上的行李箱，除了必备的衣物，还有一些小玩意儿。

“你还买了这些？”喻文州诧异地打量放在行李箱角落的小玩偶，大大的眼睛和嘴巴，尖鼻子，就像匹诺曹。

王杰希正在应对繁冗的表格，键盘上啪啪打字，闻言回头瞄了一眼，云淡风轻地说：“给家里的小孩子带的。你喜欢的话直接拿走就行了。”

喻文州笑了笑，将椅子拉到他身后，指点他写错的一个德语单词。沉寂的夜晚从窗缝里漏进来，偶尔衔来的凉风让王杰希感到无比舒适，往后靠了靠，伸个懒腰，指尖却碰到了相距不远的喻文州的耳朵。

喻文州顺势过去给他揉了揉肩。口袋里的手机响了，他瞥了一眼，将身子收回来，按下接通键。

是黄少天打来的。曾经和他同校同专业，现在又在同一个学校教心理，负责社会心理学方面，为人热情且絮叨。这次喻文州出国，他帮着代了一个学期的认知心理的课，终于盼到正主归来，也不怕国际长途的昂贵花费了。

喻文州应着，顺便听他对自己的学生一些吐槽，以及感慨了一下不教不知道，两门课差异还挺大。喻文州和黄少天的上课风格不一样，喻文州性格温和，多板书，字也漂亮，而且讲课中规中矩，课堂气氛良好又舒服。而黄少天讲得比较多，很多学生私底下抱怨一个案例恨不得讲一节课，不过也细致，据王杰希的说法，黄少天没去专攻法律真是浪费了他找各种漏洞的技能。

而王杰希，喻文州想到这里，低低笑了笑。王杰希讲课能照着ppt，就谢天谢地了。

“文州，你是不知道，老叶去了行政层。”黄少天还在那边嚷嚷，“比他教书的时候自在多了，就是成天和一堆权贵阶层的亲戚呆在一块儿，整个人懒没边儿。”

“谁？”王杰希刚好把最后一行打完，点击了保存，在椅子上伸了个懒腰，睨到喻文州挂断电话，顺口问了一句：“黄少天？”

喻文州眨眨眼，权当默认。王杰希“哦”了一声，就没再问下去。

 

时维九月，隔壁系的张佳乐被组织遣到滇省作调研，临行时收到一张长长的代购单。除去火腿、菌菇这种必备项目，最下面却是钢笔端端正正地写了“鲜花酱”三字。

张佳乐不服，撂了挑子去推“到福”门，喻文州正在坐在一堆翻开的书后面对着电脑噼里啪啦打字，字串一行行映在眼底，泛着幽幽的光。桌子上还摆着没写完的教案。

这等情状一看就知道闲人免进，连黄少天都走的悄无声息。张佳乐把黄少天的椅子拉过来，坐在喻文州对面，手里晃晃那单子。

“怎么？”喻文州揉揉眉心，论文没进展，教案没做完，明天还有一节大课，想想都头疼。他边停下手头的事儿，边思考用点名来占掉半节课时间的可能性。

“鲜花酱，我建议你可以网购。”张佳乐说：“这个时间，花都败了吧，哪儿来的酱。”

“网购的不纯，我要做饼吃。”喻文州微笑着拒绝了张佳乐的建议，“我要纯的。”

张佳乐与他对视半晌，落败，拎着那张纸准备打道回府，要关门时听见喻文州嘱咐的声音。

“我要纯的！”

门哐当一声关上了，上面老旧的“福”字都晃了三晃。

张佳乐发现那张单子上只有王杰希没有写，作为好友的本分，他特意去敲了王杰希的门，问王杰希需不需要带什么东西。

王杰希本来打算说不需要的，但看着张佳乐的眼神，颇有当代购上瘾的样子，不忍打击他的积极性，纠结又矛盾了半天，但实在没什么需要带的，最后才说：“要不帮我带张明信片吧。”

张佳乐立刻横眉立目，办公室的门又被狠狠关上了。

 

学校里好心人士比较多，导致流浪猫狗成灾，校方打算整治整治，又怕引起公愤，于是早早地通知相关动物保护社团让他们给那些流浪猫狗找出路。

于是想来想去，决定还是让人来领养比较靠谱。一时间横幅、推送、宣传单，满路都是。

喻文州看着不忍，去领养了一只猫，时常在他楼下转悠的一只黑尾巴白身子的猫，养在了他负责的心理咨询室里。

心理咨询室是学校催命一般让喻文州建的，并且要求他定期举办团体心理辅导相关内容，甚至拨了资金让他搞装潢。所以校内心理咨询室是许多人心向往之的地方，里面有软到陷下去的沙发和舒适的地毯。

王杰希是那里的常客，自从喻文州领养了猫之后，他跑的愈发勤了。有学生比约定时间提早到了咨询室，登记处找不着人，就推门进去了，眼见王杰希抱着猫斜坐在沙发上一片岁月静好的模样，吓得脚步转了个大弯，原路返回，蹲在楼梯上。

喻文州上楼时看到这名学生，好声好语问他为什么在这儿坐着。

“上去啊。”喻文州笑意盈盈地招手。

学生硬生生地打个冷战，一指楼上，说：“王……王老师在里面。”

喻文州恍然大悟，应了一声，笑意更深了，打了个手势示意他跟上。只见喻文州进了咨询室，过了没一会儿又出来，轻轻掩上门，对学生说：“去那间吧，你们王老师最近太累，睡着了。”

学生懵懂地点点头，透过一丝门缝看到王杰希身上盖了个毯子，上面伏着呼呼大睡的猫。一瞬间连自己要咨询什么问题都要忘干净了。

 

一到春天，王杰希总是会犯咽炎。说实在的，作为老师来讲，这个症状可以称作职业病了。然而王杰希特立独行的一点就在于，咽炎这个老毛病，是他读书时期就留下的，与后期教书没有任何关系。

他的课多安排在下学期，正值春山茂、春日明的好时候，漫天柳絮飘飞，然而他就只能戴个口罩，讲课把麦克风的音量调到最大，成天恹恹的，下了讲台话都不想说，说一句能咳嗽半天才缓过来。

虽然知交不错的老师对王杰希的咽炎抱以同情，但基于他的病因实在达不到职业病的范畴，用黄少天的话就是说“真是太不要脸了”。

喻文州在春天时候喜欢煮汤，蜜枣与甘草熬制。王杰希有意无意地经过他的办公室，拿着杯子倒一杯，回去慢慢喝。

外面的树冒了新枝，嫩绿一片，覆在这座老办公楼上，漂亮得紧。

 

学生们放寒假的时候，老师们也有时间不短的假期福利。喻文州本来打算着今年就应回家过年，早早定了去广州的飞机。以致于系主任魏琛给喻文州交代事情的时候，都调侃他思乡严重，连话都有粤腔了。

喻文州整理着手头的文件，顺便把学生们的期末论文放到压缩包里拷进U盘，听到魏琛这话，眼睛弯起来，声音都带着笑，应着：“係呀。”

王杰希走不了，他父母报了个旅行团出去玩了，就算回家也是空荡荡的房子。更何况他参与的一个课题刚好开始了，大小会议不断，成天写报告，还要各地跑。

正月十五那天，饶是再赶时间，课题组也不好意思压榨劳动力了，王杰希得以留了一身轻，去跟同样没法回家的朋友们聚一聚。KTV包房里酒过三巡，王杰希坐在沙发上闭眼假寐，听方士谦拿着麦克风，发音并不标准地吼着粤语歌。那首歌很熟悉，像是在大街小巷，或者商场里听过一次。

方士谦唱的起劲，不时伴随着一些嘘声也装听不到。王杰希倒了倒面前的啤酒罐，才发现都空了，只好起身拿纸杯接了白开水。本来没觉得喝了有多少，站起来才感到昏眩，酒气从胃里噌一下，如火燎原般窜到脑子里。他喝了口水，总觉得有些不对，拿出手机拨了号码，按下的是心里的数字。

那边响了很久才接，耳朵里钻进了千里外的烟花声，咻的一下，在空中炸裂。紧接着混乱的脚步，渐渐变得清晰、沉稳，最后是温和的声音：“杰希？”

是了。王杰希握着手机的手指紧了紧，千言万语说不出口，酒劲堵着嗓子，堵着他理智的弦。他不知道自己沉默了多久，对面等了多久，交错间只有浅浅的呼吸。

“喻文州。”王杰希开口，声音艰涩，像是在做一件多么困难的事情一般，对面也不催他，恰当地“嗯”了一声，示意他听到了。

“喻文州。”王杰希抿了抿唇，又重复了一遍，伴着粤语歌的间奏，说：“我想你。”

说完后甚至没有等回音，就匆忙挂断电话。将手机放回口袋里时，他手心一片紧张的汗，脸就像被酒精浸染了一般，热得不行。

正月十六，王杰希宿醉在家，早上刚坐起来就头痛欲裂，自暴自弃地躺回被子里，连早餐都不打算吃，胡乱点了个外卖，定了中午来送。

十一点十分的时候，门被敲响了，而且十分坚决，大有不开门不走之势。王杰希以为是外卖到了，揉了揉太阳穴，趿拉着拖鞋去开门，却没成想站在门外的是喻文州。

他着实吓了一跳，甚至说话语气都有些不稳：“你怎么来了？”

“你说你想我。”喻文州瞧了瞧他，眼睛里藏着星点笑意，“所以我来了。”


	25. [霆峰] 回响

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *陈伟霆×李易峰

晚上的时候他发短信——

“早点来，别迟到了。”

短信发出去后杳无回音。他们总是这样，信号塔搭建起的通讯平台仿佛只在他俩之间断了，在网络通讯发达的时代，还在坚持用短信单方面交流。没有回复，也不需要回复，“已达”就代表无理由地被接受，半强迫性质，像石子落进山谷后一片死寂。

去哪见，不知道。几时见，不知道。他坐了早上的航班到长沙，下午约了三个专访。对方有戏要拍，晚上才能赶到，如果飞机晚点，红毯可能都没得走。

设计师给他搭配了西装，暗色底，绣着花纹。助理在旁边打电话，确认活动结束后立刻飞回香港的航班。

他把戒指落到他那儿了。说不清是故意的，还是巧合。无数个闪光灯对准的拥抱下，恰好碰到对方的口袋，恰好手心就攥着一枚戒指，恰好就滑了进去。对方知道，没有阻止，没有归还。

“William哥，”助理挂了电话，“book咗晚十一点嘅飞机，点呀？”

他把连着收音线的话筒接过来，比了个ok。

 

“我到门口了。”

收到短信的时候，他还在找座位，在前排找到了贴在椅子上的姓名牌，顺便找了另外的名字，无果。

“结束了还给你。”

第二条短信进来的时候，手机在口袋里震动。他摸了摸，摄像头像狙击镜一般扫过全场，他没拿出来看，下意识找对方的方位，邻座看到了，打趣地问他找谁。

“李易峰吗？我刚看见他了，在靠近通道那边。”

他顺着方向望过去，聚光灯在舞台上，落了余光铺满栗色的头发。刚染了这个颜色的时候，李易峰发给他看，语音还特意用粤语得意地问：“靓唔靓？”

对方的粤语就像他的国语一样奇怪，但因为语言环境不同，说出来还有种不可言的自信。

于是他先笑了六十秒，然后端端正正用输入法打字发过去——

“靓。”

 

 

冗长的颁奖结束后，是更冗长的退场。

他和周围的人寒暄了一下，起身寻找那个约好要来归还东西的人。人影憧憧，会场喧嚷，视线完全被阻隔。

他走到那个位子，发现已经空了。呆滞了半晌，听见助理在不远处喊他名字，指着腕表。

“李易峰？”旁边一个同样来自香港的女演员也疑惑，“佢啱啱重，唔知而家去边喇。”她想了想，提议：“你等一阵，佢可能好快就返嚟。”

“唔紧要，”他笑起来，陷下酒窝，“要赶航班，走先啦。”

他向急得满头大汗的助理走去，不小心碰到一个人，低低头道了声歉，那人背对着他，黑色的西装，领口处有熟悉的香水味。他没有在意，这款香水是经典男香，会场里百分之三十的男演员都可能用了。而且对方恰巧与他看向相反的方向，余光里只有模糊的侧脸。

栗色的头发。他想。

 

 

“我其实忘记带了。”短信里对方很诚恳，“要不请你吃顿饭，行不行。”

他欣然接受邀约。

对方总是忘东忘西，戒指一直忘了带过来。

“下次，下次。”

习以为常后，他们见面后谁也不再提这一小小的素环。

 

 

对方来香港，在登机前给他发了消息，语气颇为懊恼：“我又忘记带了。”

漫长的飞行后，对方打开手机，发现里面除了未接来电，还有久违的、他们之间的短信回复，一共两条——

“没关系。”

“别忘记戴就ok。”

 

石子落进山谷，终于有了回响。

 

 

 

-FIN


	26. [棋昱] 春天又不是一个人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龚子棋×蔡程昱

“随便。”蔡程昱回答。

龚子棋坐在他旁边，迅速地瞥了他一眼，目光挪到教室顶上晃晃悠悠的老电扇上，他刚刚调到了最大挡，但显然电扇的年纪已经不足以负荷高强度的工作，转一圈就像要声嘶力竭了。身边人也没动静，龚子棋又瞥了一眼。

“别学郑云龙。”龚子棋简洁地评论。

蔡程昱怀里抱着一大杯可乐咕咚咕咚地喝，是龚子棋点的外卖，学校门口的肯德基，就三百米不到的路程但谁也不想大热天去店里买，硬是叫了外卖送到教学楼下，并因为谁要下楼拿而开展了严肃的讨论，蔡程昱方以“子棋你不能这样”为主要论点内容，龚子棋方以“谁请客谁说了算”为策略，成功使对方屈服，但对方讨价还价，要求加码点个套餐，共有两大杯加冰的可乐。

“我没学龙哥，”蔡程昱又咽了一大口可乐，冰块都没来得及化，捧着纸杯的杯壁叮当的响，他满足地叹了口气，呼吸里都是冰凉的碳酸饮料味儿，“我确实随便，你来接我吗？你要接我就不随便了。”他眨巴着眼睛，吸管被咬变了形后终于获得解放，“太热了，不想骑车去。”

空空荡荡只有他们两个人的教室里陷入沉默，老电扇吱呀地转，蔡程昱见龚子棋不搭话，睁着眼睛盯了一会儿才转回视线，脑子里已渐渐没再想这件事了。他们下午要上同一节选修课，学校要求这一板块的课修四个学分，上学期忙着录节目，这学期忙着巡演，刚开学那阵兵荒马乱，蔡程昱两个小时内给龚子棋打了十九个电话，内容单调且枯燥，刚接起来就听那边一阵嘈杂，蔡程昱炮仗似的小高音从混乱的人声中冒出个头，叮嘱龚子棋千万别忘了抢课，这学期的选修一个比一个无聊，但千万别搞到最无聊的。

“我学号和密码发过去了，”蔡程昱护着手机，躲过化妆师的定妆刷，“等会儿就上台……子棋，别忘了啊。”

龚子棋本来清风拂山岗的随缘心态被这十九个来电搞得也坐立不安起来，他还在上私教课，本来戴着耳机设了闹钟，又怕蓝牙接收不好摘了耳机开外放，末了还嘱咐教练别忘了到点叫他。

教练正给他加铁，闻言抬头好奇，抢什么啊这么着急。

龚子棋哪好意思说是要抢一门就一学分的公共选修课，还是要帮隔壁系的人抢，只能咬牙切齿地说了一句：“抢限量！”

没过五分钟，他刚练完一组铁，手机在旁边架子上疯狂响铃，龚子棋以为时间到了差点儿一个鲤鱼打挺把铁扔了，拿过电话才发现还是蔡程昱。

“第二十个电话。”蔡程昱在那边心情愉悦，不知道吃了什么含片说话含含糊糊的，“凑个整。”

龚子棋面无表情地直接挂断。

 

 

 

热门的选修课没选上，他俩委曲求全，退而求其次选了门最冷清的，基本全英授课，又在上音的老教学楼，空调都没处凿线路，全靠一个老电风扇和几扇窗户。讲的内容又乏味，常开在下午一二节，被称为“梦的故乡”。

没有人会早到教室，更没有人会一整个中午都呆在教室。蔡程昱去走廊把吃完的外卖盒丢了后热出一身汗，开了门开了窗强调要散味道，然而上海夏季闷热的空气在窗户大开的一刹那把他打了个人仰马翻，又着急忙慌地关上，坐到穿了黑T恤黑裤却仍老神在在的龚子棋旁边，眼皮往下一撩，果然裤子都挽到大腿了。一大片纹身和壁画似的。

蔡程昱听电扇转啊转的声音，突然笑了，还很大声，眼皮都褶了起来，拱了拱龚子棋：“子棋，你听这电扇，像不像《葫芦娃》啊。”

龚子棋愣了一下，听听电扇又想想葫芦娃，怎么都没联系到一起，不过他对蔡程昱思维乱搭线路已经十分熟悉，也就没有大惊小怪，平平地问了一句为什么。

“一个吱吱呀呀一个叮叮当当啊。”蔡程昱严肃地解释，没挺一秒就破功，笑的肩膀都抖动，还问：“觉得凉快吧？”

冷死了。龚子棋抽抽嘴角。

教室里陆续进了人，他俩抬头互望一眼，默契地收拾东西撤到最后一排，电脑一开挡住半边脸，龚子棋压低声音跟蔡程昱打商量：“晚上要是喝了酒就没法开车回来。你打车去，我给你报销。”

“我不打车。”蔡程昱摇头，想了想，又气鼓鼓地加了一句，“也不用你报销。你到宿舍楼底下等我，我骑车带你。”

龚子棋一言难尽地看着他：“你上次找我报销打车费，十六块三毛二，我发的微信红包。”

“可我那天……！”蔡程昱立马反驳，音量没控制住，惹得前排坐着的同学纷纷回头，他冲他们一一微笑，就像刚刚的爆音只不过是个幻觉，然后慢慢趴在键盘上，小小声：“可我那天是去请你吃饭的。”然后又义正言辞地指责：“十六块三毛二，你怎么记得这么清楚。子棋，你不能这样。”

蔡程昱总是这样，他脾气好，这段时间休息够了又胖了回来，没有那种凹陷的疲态。整个软软的像白面团，连说话也是圆圆润润的，每次觉得自己理亏了，就只会“你不能这样”“子棋你不能这样”，像扑了对方一身的面粉，小麦与太阳烘烤的香气。

 

 

 

这节课要先看四十分钟的纪录片，龚子棋瞄了一眼题目就觉得无趣，午后阳光充裕，他开局打了两把游戏，但没法开语音，屏幕又在反光，了无生趣地锁了屏丢桌上，径直趴下了。

“哎，”蔡程昱见身边人倒下了，猛地扭过头，瞪大眼睛，推了一把：“干什么呢？”

“睡会儿。”龚子棋换了个方向趴着，半张脸对着蔡程昱，眼睛没睁开口令先下下来了，“有情况叫我。”

手机在桌子上疯狂震动，龚子棋直接捞起来扔蔡程昱怀里，对方手忙脚乱地接住生怕给摔了，他没有录指纹，但知道锁屏密码，是李琦的微信，他俩明天就是要去赴这个局。

李琦连发了两条长达三十秒的语音过来，蔡程昱顺手从龚子棋耳朵上摘了个耳机下来。语音里李琦问龚子棋到底去不去，蔡程昱呢，整个群里就他俩联系不上了。

「琦哥，我俩去。」手机光在拉上窗帘关了灯的教室里格外明显，他低了低身子，额头抵着桌沿，回微信。

李琦那边很久都没回复，过了好一会儿才回过来一串省略号，紧跟着一句，「是蔡蔡吧？」

「子棋睡觉呢。」蔡程昱老老实实地回复，旁边的龚子棋睁开眼睛，凑过去看了眼内容，噗嗤一声，蔡程昱回瞪过去，终于反应过来，在李琦回复更长一段省略号之前连忙解释，「我们还在上课。」

 

 

 

龚子棋虽然说不要来接他，实际上还是来了。他们约在下午，蔡程昱下了专业课回宿舍，洗了个澡出来就看见龚子棋的微信，打开窗户正好看见对方在底下低着头玩手机。他也没喊，楼下的人就莫名其妙地抬起头了，俩人目光隔着四层楼的高度遥遥相对，彼此都先愣了一下，蔡程昱最先反应过来，快乐地招手。他脖子上还挂着一条毛巾，头发上的水珠在阳光底下闪着碎光，样子傻乎乎的。

龚子棋无奈，比着口型让他快下来，两人信号在中途接受失败，蔡程昱茫然地看着他，口袋里的手机震了一下。

「抓紧下来。」龚子棋说，「热死了。」

甩一甩能溅一玻璃水的脑袋嗖一下在窗口消失了，龚子棋张望半天找不着，收了手机窝回车里。

车门没一会儿就被打开了，蔡程昱吹了头发，没全干，脚一蹬就上了车后座。本着车开都开了不如舒服点儿的原则，龚子棋开了辆商务，后座宽敞的恨不得能在地上打滚。龚子棋从后视镜看了一眼，吹完头发服服帖帖的小脑袋不知道在搞些什么，窸窸窣窣的，然后紧接着清新又湿漉漉的味道贴上他的后颈，一罐汽水凑到面前，已经被喝了三分之一了。

“连新的都没有啊。”龚子棋虽这么说着，也没嫌弃，接过来灌了两口，冰冰凉凉很舒服，转身又贴到蔡程昱脸上，对方先是哆嗦了一下，然后适应温度后还自得其乐地蹭了蹭，侧脸留下湿润的水痕。

“这是最凉的了。”蔡程昱眨巴着眼睛，把汽水接回来，又喝了一口，委屈的不行，“其它都是常温的。”

蔡程昱夏天喜欢喝冰的，宿舍限电压用不了冰箱，存宿管那儿又麻烦，就买了一个小的USB冰箱，只能存一罐进去。看这罐的温度，用心良苦，早有预谋。

 

 

 

车里开了音乐，放了几首龚子棋最近录的歌，边开车边哼唱，蔡程昱不太常听这种风格的歌，在后座上跟着节奏点头，点着点着觉得困了，直接磕车前座的靠背上。

呼吸的热汽洒在龚子棋的肩膀上，烫的他忍不住坐直了身子。

“……热吧？”蔡程昱闭着眼说瞎话，但语气极为认真，仿佛在空调开到极低的车内硬是挨着一团火，“我给你唱首歌。”

前方一个红灯，龚子棋降了车速停下，等蔡程昱开口。

对方酝酿半天情绪，Che gelida manina几个单词刚冒出来龚子棋就觉得大事不好，果然一首标准咏叹调把偌大一个商务车塞得满满当当。

“去年我们考试考这个。”蔡程昱唱完一首刚兴致勃勃了没两分钟就又蔫了，“普契尼。我室友瞎蒙题，觉得会抽到《漫步街上》，结果是我刚给你唱的那一段，《冰凉的小手》。”说罢还忿忿，“我就说怎么可能会是《漫步街上》嘛。”

龚子棋对歌剧不是很懂，以前近乎所有的了解都来自于蔡程昱的叙述，他有时候去声歌系的琴房去找蔡程昱，隔着很远就能听到歌声。

大二那年蔡程昱独自在琴房练歌，唱少年维特，一遍一遍，到后来嗓子疲了声音发紧，升调一次破一次音，龚子棋去等他吃饭，坐在钢琴椅上，听他用力推开那扇大门，尖锐的刺，竖琴上金色的弦奏出辽阔的润音，绝望的维特，横冲直撞的维特，在他声音里渐渐破碎的维特。

后来也是龚子棋打破的这一永无止境的自赎，他打开钢琴琴盖，重重按了几下。蔡程昱吓了一跳，睁大的眼睛圆溜溜的，眼眶湿润却又有不服输的韧劲儿。

“蔡啊，”龚子棋站起来，拿过他手里的歌谱放到一边，扶着他的肩膀往外推，“快一点半了。”

“我以前不这样的。”蔡程昱抿了抿嘴，也不知道在向谁辩解，没一会儿又小声重复一遍，“我以前真的不这样。”

他俩已经到了走廊上，这个时间有学生陆陆续续吃完饭来琴房了，人群陆陆续续汹涌而来，龚子棋扯着他，在前面拨出一条路，闻言回头看了一眼，捏捏蔡程昱的手：“我知道，高材生。”

“我不饿，”蔡程昱想了想，试图回到教室，“我再去……”

“我饿了。”龚子棋快刀斩乱麻，直接扯着人进了电梯，按了一层，“你这么练不行。”

 

 

 

将近下午两点的食堂里几乎就没什么了，不少窗口已经人走火灭，冷冷清清。他俩找了许久才发现还有面可以吃，窗口师傅本打算擦灶台，看他俩来了，恹恹地盛了两碗面，浇上汤。

实际上蔡程昱已经很饿了，刚刚龚子棋把他拽到走廊上的时候都眼前昏花。他俩找了个靠窗的位置坐下。刚刚说饿的人反而没怎么动筷子，说不饿的整张脸几乎要埋在碗里，像个小动物。

食堂里还没到开空调的季节，蔡程昱吃得急，中途抬起头，鼻尖冒了汗，眼睛也是亮晶晶的。

“你对我真好。”蔡程昱笑着说，很真诚。

龚子棋愣了一下，有些不自然地摸了摸鼻子，咕哝了一句“你知道就好”，站起来伸手把蔡程昱身后的窗户开了，长长的柳条扫进食堂的窗檐，新鲜的、嫩青色的风也吹了进来，像羽毛落在他的心脏上，很痒。

他想抓住羽毛，却按在了心口上。

蔡程昱还在笑，像小开水壶一般咕嘟咕嘟冒傻气。他用筷子搅着面条，腾腾的热浪从碗里翻涌上来。

龚子棋本想问你笑什么，却感觉那根羽毛轻飘飘的，落在了蔡程昱身上，然后不见了。而对方沐在碧色里，正拿了一张纸巾擦了擦脸上的薄汗。

龚子棋莫名其妙想起来在声乐教室听蔡程昱唱的歌。

春风啊，你为何唤醒我。

 

 

 

李琦家离上音比较远，路上又堵，那边火锅都煮上了他俩才刚找着停车场。李琦给蔡程昱打了个电话，让他到了的时候去门口的超市里买几瓶啤酒。

龚子棋靠边停了车，拔了钥匙，听蔡程昱打完电话，才开口：“你别喝。”

“红……”蔡程昱据理力争，话还没说完就被中途截胡。

“红的也不行。”

“不讲道理。”蔡程昱撇了嘴，伸手戳戳走前面人的后腰：“只准你放火，不能我点灯。”

“对。”龚子棋大言不惭。

 

 

 

说是不喝，但这个局来了七八个人，在上海的几乎都到场了，不碰个杯总觉得不合适。

龚子棋去厨房拿了盘肥牛，回来就看见蔡程昱跟人喝上了，还在脚边仓鼠似的囤了至少三瓶啤酒，一瓶都还没下肚，脸就慢慢蒸红了，在一旁只顾着傻笑，然后还拉着龚子棋坐在自己旁边，非要给他展示自己的煮毛肚神技，说是自己煮得熟而不软，脆而不俗。

然而蔡程昱刚把毛肚扔到锅里，转眼间就找不着，拿着漏勺捞啊捞，倒是捞上不少火锅底料。

“我的沙发为你敞开。”李琦拨过人群跋涉到蔡程昱面前接过漏勺，友好地说。

 

 

 

“你不让我喝酒。”蔡程昱坐在沙发上，严肃地陈述。

“但你喝了。”龚子棋明确指出，进而补充，“我也喝了。我们怎么回去？”

“随便。”

“没有这个选项。”龚子棋下了结论，“打车吧。”

“十六块三毛二。”蔡程昱准确无误地报出一串数字，然后笑出一个音阶，实在很有穿透力，连那边无比嘈杂的餐厅都听见了这笑声。

太爱笑了，蔡程昱笑起来满身的福气喜气，小狮子从草坡上滚下来，蝴蝶落在鼻尖上，天空挂着明晃晃的太阳。

人人都得喜欢他。

龚子棋看了看时间，又看了看蔡程昱。他俩坐在与世隔绝的客厅里，满身的酒气和火锅味道。蔡程昱脸是红的，血是红的，心也是红的。笑着笑着突然停下了，惆怅地说：“昨天买的面包忘记吃了。”

他拉过龚子棋的手腕，看了眼手表，十分惋惜：“一个小时前过期了。”

好像真的很遗憾似的，眼眶也红红的。龚子棋去过蔡程昱的宿舍，他们隔了三个楼层，有时候会直接去宿舍找他。蔡程昱的桌子上贴了张很会生活的便签，板板整整地书着三大注意事项：“买了水果记得吃；买了麦片记得喝；买了面包别过期。”

龚子棋在等他换衣服的时候，用笔在上面潦草地加了行字——蔡程昱长期生活指南。

此时面包过期了，一个小时前。蔡程昱盯着龚子棋看了半晌，突然凑过去，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口。

“我头晕！”紧接着，蔡程昱同样响亮地宣布。

 

 

 

上海的夏天总是莫名其妙就开始下雨，余笛正好晚上要去上音办点事情，也就滴酒未沾，主动承担起把上音学子送回母校的责任。

蔡程昱自从宣布头晕后，客房也对他敞开了大门。昏昏沉沉地睡着不知今夕何夕，外面天已经黑了，下着雨，敲在窗户上的声音在他耳边打鼓，紧接着门被推开了，一双手轻轻拍了拍他脸。

“蔡啊，”龚子棋又下手捏了捏，手感不错还挺软乎，“起来了。”

蔡程昱撑了撑沉重的眼皮，全程近乎无意识地被放到了车上，直到路上一个颠簸才醒了过来。

“蔡蔡，酒醒了？”余笛在前面开车，后视镜里瞥见悠悠坐起的人影，问。

蔡程昱的好处是醉得快醒得也快，此时转了转眼珠，外面还在下雨，龚子棋就在旁边，塞着耳机听一首歌的demo，他好奇地凑过去，摘了一个耳机塞到自己耳朵里，听了半天没听出什么门道，先欢快地回答了余笛：“醒啦！”

“等会儿我把你们放宿舍门口，我去趟行政楼。”余笛拐了个弯驶进校内，说。

“谢谢余老师。”蔡程昱道谢，结果被余笛调侃：“这么客气，看来还是没醒。”

 

 

 

车里只有两把伞，余笛塞给他们一把，叮嘱他们雨这么大赶紧回宿舍楼。

伞面不大，两个一米八多的人挤在下面有些勉强，蔡程昱撑着伞，雨水落在伞上，断断续续的敲击钢琴键。

龚子棋本来想说回宿舍吧，不知道为什么话到了嘴边加了个问号，语气也因此有些生硬地问：“回宿舍吗？”

蔡程昱想了会儿，决绝地摇头：“不回。”

下着雨路上几乎没什么人，他俩挤在一把伞下，各被淋湿了一边的胳膊。空气里泛着清新的潮味，林荫道上有特别小的蛙鸣声，蔡程昱蹲下来，在路灯的小小光圈中看见一蹦一蹦的小青蛙从路上一直到树底下的小水洼，转而就不见了。龚子棋站着给他撑伞，被对方扯着走得很慢。

“你小心一点，”蔡程昱叮嘱，“别踩着了。”

“都没湖，哪来的青蛙。”龚子棋极有耐心地问：“你是不是活在梦里？”

“我酒醒了！”蔡程昱反驳，并且十分好学地模仿了龚子棋的口音，“门里。”笑到脸上的小痣都被推挤到苹果肌上方。

蔡程昱的手忽然捉住他的手腕，这次却不是为了看时间。

“你刚刚都没找准位置。”龚子棋冷静地分析，“你地方都找不对。”

蔡程昱刚酝酿的一点儿情绪被这句话打得烟消云散，他直接上手，捧着脸直接亲到龚子棋唇上，啄木鸟似的，连亲好几下。直到最后才被对方轻轻咬住留下了。

雨还在下着，砸在伞上。砰砰，雨的声音。砰砰，心跳的声音。

 

 

 

分开的时候蔡程昱不好意思地低着头走路，被龚子棋捉住手肘，一脚踩在水洼上，炸起一层小水花，他“哎呀”一声，耳朵红了一片。

“子棋，”他碰了碰龚子棋的小拇指，然后又勾住了。他喊龚子棋的名字，声音绵绵，像上海绸一样的雨天，像是自言自语般问：“为什么歌里老是说春天？春天又不是一个人。”

“春天不是一个人，是两个人。”龚子棋解答。

“现在是夏天吧？……我想吃点儿冰的。”

“夏天也是两个人，秋天冬天同上。你不能吃冰的，下雨会着凉。”

“你不能这样，只许……”

“对，我放火，你天晴了再点灯。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*题目取自木心《春》中的句子：“迎春送春是说说的/春天又不是一个人”


	27. [弘杨] 把羊群赶下大海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄子弘凡× 高杨

六月底，黄子弘凡拉着高杨下楼买瓜。瓜是真瓜，摆在蔬果超市的冰柜里，切好的大半个裹着保鲜膜，明码标价，沙瓤的。

黄子弘凡拉开冰柜，琳琅满目挑花了眼，回头意欲咨询高杨意见，寻人不着，绕过蔬菜区才发现对方早已找到一个小马扎坐下了，眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，大腿上摆着店里的蒲扇，好一番安逸。

才早上六点半，昼长夜短，太阳上班迟到，在云层后面赶着末班车未露面。于情于理他们都不该起那么早，用高杨早上忍无可忍的话来辩驳就是：“大学生起那么早合适吗？”

“走走走。”黄子弘凡半蹲着拍拍他脸，触感不错又忍不住摸了摸，“回去了，杨儿。”

高杨偏偏头躲开手指，嗯了一声打哈欠，瞥了眼身前人两手空空：“不买啦？没瓜啦？不想吃啦？”

黄子弘凡本就心虚，自知高杨这是起床气火还没消，说话绵里带刺，春风拂面留下针灸似的现场，抹了把自己额头，笑得狗腿：“这不是等你来参谋吗，你家那儿西瓜好吃，什么早穿皮袄什么西瓜的。”

清早鲜切的西瓜，冰柜都没起到作用，高杨手伸进去抱了一个比脸盆还大的出来，保鲜膜上凝了一小层水雾，摸摸还是常温的。他头也没回就递给黄子弘凡，对方勤快地接过来，看看价格尚可接受，去收银台那儿付款，店主刚摆完货，洗了一盘小圣女果，递给黄子弘凡。他拿了一个尝尝，还挺新鲜，又拿了几个给高杨，刚喊了一声，高杨就出现了，抱着一盒娃娃菜、一袋胡萝卜和一纸壳共十个鸡蛋。

看起来还没睡醒，黄子弘凡递给他圣女果，他毫不犹豫就着手吃了，酸甜的汁液在嘴里炸开，视线飘飘忽忽看见称完重后的价格标签上胡萝卜的价格，“哦哟”了一声，但懒得回去换，直接付了款。

“怪不得，”黄子弘凡跟在他身后上楼，手里提着娃娃菜、鸡蛋和昂贵的胡萝卜，还有看高杨爱吃，临走前又多称了一袋圣女果，他絮絮叨叨：“怪不得胡萝卜贵死了，你拿的进口货架上的啊。我还以为你这位小同学瞒着我发财了。”说罢又安慰：“不过没事，我在波士顿买菜更贵，所以我都不常买菜，维也纳应该也差不多。这个哪里进口的啊我都没看，应该会好吃点儿吧？”

“阿黄，我在生气。”高杨走在前面，把半个西瓜抱在怀里，像个捧元宝的小童子，眼尾向上挑着褶在一起，弯着嘴角，声音柔柔和和的：“我生气啦。”

高杨在比较放松的语境下是不分前后鼻音的，经常图省事乱用一气，语速快了就黏在一起，蜂蜜水似的，黄子弘凡说话如连珠炮，鼻音比高杨分得清楚，时而被高杨年糕一样的语句营造出的温柔陷阱缠住不得动弹，融化了又是芝士拉丝。

“你好像豌豆射手啊。”高杨曾在听完黄子弘凡长篇大论后这么评价，“你玩过那个游戏吗？就是噗噗噗吐豌豆的那个绿色植物。”他托着脸，没等对方反驳就幽幽叹口气，“想吃豌豆炒饭了。”说罢拿出手机慢腾腾地搜索一番后迅捷下了单，份数乘二，抬起头问：“要加个荷包蛋吗？满40减8。”

 

 

 

 

高杨说生气了，就是真生气了。倒不是胡萝卜的原因，纯粹就是没睡好。黄子弘凡起床后忘了关闹钟就去洗漱，以致于四个闹钟轮番上场，最扰民的一个直奔high highF，卫生间隔音好，又在洗澡，黄子弘凡根本没听到这些闹钟。高杨苦苦在床上找手机，床头柜上摸不到，掀了被子也没有，枕头底下空空如也，循着声看向一摞A4纸，翻开谱子和各种材料，才在最底下看到了压着的手机。

他忿忿地关了闹钟，差点儿就顺手把这个系统软件卸载了。脑子里核弹爆炸一样嗡鸣，他抓了抓头发，在床上生闷气。

黄子弘凡从浴室里冲了个澡出来就看到这个场景，像趁他洗澡的空进了贼，高杨视线迷蒙，头发乱七八糟，睡衣也折腾的皱皱巴巴，被子正反都错了，枕头被扔到床的一角，床头柜上的纸张一团糟。

“咋了咋了？”黄子弘凡心里一紧，趿拉着拖鞋就冲了过去，打量了一下高杨，“你怎么醒了？”

高杨瞟了他一眼，又把自己砸回被子里，滚了三圈裹成茧，枕头彻底被踹到地上。

黄子弘凡大惑不解，过了一会儿才一拍脑袋反应过来是闹钟没关，去翻那堆纸张没找到夹在里面的手机，于是小心翼翼地碰了碰茧：“杨儿，我手机呢？”

“扔了。”高杨没好气地说。

“哎哎哎，你扔哪儿了？还能抢救一下吗？”

高杨被黄子弘凡故作紧张的语气逗笑了，睁开一只眼睛看了一眼，又迅速闭上了：“扔楼下了，趁物业还没打扫，你现在下楼去花坛里找找还来得及。”

“那你跟我一起去。”黄子弘凡深谙套路，就势坐下，甩甩头溅了高杨一脸的水，趁机把手伸进被子里，摸到高杨的手，抽出握着的手机，又迅速抽了几张纸巾擦了擦高杨脸上的水，吧唧一口亲脑门上，仿佛刚刚没进行偷梁换柱：“醒都醒了，起来和我下去买个瓜吃。你昨天不是想吃西瓜吗，我也想吃，我们现在买了，放冰箱里，下午就透心凉了。来来来，别睡了，去洗把脸下楼。”

“不可能。”高杨说话迷迷糊糊，语气十分冷酷，“我想吃的是十点以后的西瓜，不是六点的。”

“早睡早起身体好，快，早上起来拥抱太阳。”黄子弘凡与高杨斗，其乐无穷，一瞬间自己都无比清醒了，耳环昨晚被高杨扯掉一只，他从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一对耳坠，去卫生间的镜子前换上。刚洗完澡镜子上全是水雾，他抹了一把露出个脸的大小，摸索着戴进耳洞里。

高杨给他买的，从维也纳千里迢迢披星戴月地跨越六个小时时差带回来，做工精致利落，悬着十字架，是黄子弘凡喜欢的风格。问是在哪儿买的，高杨说好看吗好看就行我在景区随便买的。景区购物意味着不走心和千篇一律，黄子弘凡哦了一声就不说话了，高杨还以为他生气了，推了个盒子过来，漂亮的蓝丝绒盒，系着银色丝带，里面垫着海绵，像装戒指的，耳坠放进去刚刚好。

黄子弘凡从盒子里摸到标签，一串繁复德文，查了查是奥地利一个独立设计师的品牌，十分热门，预约制作首饰至少提前两个月。朗朗男儿黄子弘凡鼻子一酸差点儿落了泪，拉着高杨进行为时十五分钟的演讲，主题围绕着高杨我无以为报你想吃蓝莓吗我给你买一斤回来。

“不用了黄子，”高杨深情回视，“你把碗洗了好不好。”

于是黄子弘凡答应时还没觉得不对，进厨房才暗道不好，但依旧任劳任怨哼哧洗碗，好多碗，好多好多碗，西西弗斯的碗。

 

 

 

 

黄子弘凡刚扣上耳堵，背上就砸了个脑袋。他吓了一跳差点儿反手肘一击，还好反应过来，镜子没擦干净的部分隐隐绰绰映出高杨的身影，额头抵在黄子弘凡的后颈上，硌着那块骨头，蹭了蹭就不动了，发丝软，蹭着肩颈特别痒。

黄子弘凡向后摸了摸，刚好摸到腰，近期伙食比较好，高杨的健身又一直在计划，腰上薄薄的一层肉，在放松状态下特别软，恨不得一戳弹一个坑。黄子弘凡也不知道想了什么，手收回来，脸噌一下红了。

“我觉得我被打了。”高杨委屈地陈述，“浑身疼。”

“为啥啊？”黄子弘凡愣了一下。

“不知道，你昨晚是不是趁我睡了泄私仇呢。”高杨站直身子，去洗了把脸，下楼买瓜不需要做发型。他剪了个高中生头，黄子弘凡又本来年纪就小，俩人素面朝天走一块和早恋似的。

出门很快，换个衣服穿上鞋就能走，黄子弘凡还在喋喋不休地探讨他浑身酸痛的可能性，同时举手承诺此事与他绝对无关，举例说明就是昨晚高杨太困了上床就睡了，黄子弘凡无任何实施不轨行为的机会。

“反正没睡好。”高杨点点头，“我梦到我被八爪鱼缠住了，喘不过气来，勒的我腰疼。”然后认真地说：“很热，真的很热。”

“那我们晚上就一人一床被子，柜子里好像有备用被子，不知道能不能用，我回去晾一晾。”

“好麻烦，空调调低一点就好了。”

 

 

 

 

西瓜被黄子弘凡冻到冰箱冷藏格，旁边还放着忘记喝的酸奶，他拿出来看了看还没过期，就又拿了一袋吐司出来。

“我买了鸡蛋。”高杨打着哈欠，从袋子里拿出十个鸡蛋，挤在黄子弘凡旁边放在冰箱里，“我想吃个煎蛋饼，你吃不吃。”

前几天买了个玉子烧煎锅，还捎带了个透蓝色的瓷奶锅，正好派上用场。高杨喜欢吃蛋饼，闭着眼都能做出完美的方形，黄子弘凡趁这个时间把吐司和沙拉酱找出来，又用热水壶烧了壶水。早上吃的不多，两人分食一份蛋饼，切开厚厚的热腾腾，又煎了培根配吐司吃。

“我很困。”高杨不下十次这么说，他长得白，黑眼圈挂在眼底看起来触目惊心，“今天有安排吗？”

黄子弘凡埋头吃蛋饼，闻言想了想，抬眼看过去：“你说想看个电影来着。”

“不想去了。”高杨说：“在家呆一天，晚上去公园逛逛，好像有个什么表演。”

“太极拳？我倒是看见宣传栏上说社区养老院办太极拳表演……杨儿，不至于吧？”黄子弘凡语气夸张，不出所料被高杨捶了一下，笑的差点儿呛气。

“是灯光秀！别笑了，再笑……”高杨想了想，威胁，“再笑你回波士顿我不去送你了，你自己机场线转大巴。”

黄子弘凡手一抖，立即噤声。

 

 

 

 

他回来是高杨去接的，落地首都国际机场，一打开手机就给高杨打电话，当时也是一个清晨。高杨接倒是接了，但嗯了半天都没缓过神来，任由黄子弘凡在电话那头噼里啪啦说了一大堆，愣是当耳旁风。

“你大巴转地铁好不好。”高杨晨起的鼻音都没消，语气倒有些敷衍的诚恳。

“地铁？”黄子弘凡怔了一下，眼看着自己的行李从托运流水线上逐渐远离，连忙跑过去抢救行李，气喘吁吁的差点儿没把手机跑掉，听闻高杨让他坐地铁更是觉得兜头一盆热水哪里都冒气，“我不坐地铁。”行李被他坐在身下原地打转，“我才不坐，累死我了，早饭都没吃，昨晚还有小气流颠来颠去都没睡好，我黑眼圈都掉下巴上了，还大巴转地铁，你忍心吗高杨？”

忍心，怎么不忍心。高杨刚想回一句，就被黄子弘凡打断了：“我知道你肯定不忍心，等会儿我从T2出，你快点来，我把位置发你。”

高杨痛苦地在床上滚了三圈，才起了床，窗帘都没拉开，换了衣服洗了把脸戴了口罩就出门了，下了楼才想起来没戴眼镜，从车子的置物箱里摸出一副框架，细边的带链子，花里胡哨，一看就是黄子弘凡落下的。他俩度数相差不多，高杨还多了一笔散光，但也勉强能戴。

他住的小区基设比较好，出了大门就是便利店，高杨想了想还是下车走进去。清早还没补货，只剩为数不多的几份便当了，高杨拿手机拍了照想发给黄子弘凡让他挑一个，打开微信对话框的时候偏生起床气作祟，总有点气不顺，又收回了手机，随便拿了一个看起来不错的，去微波炉加热。

从住的地方去机场远得出奇，但奈何天色大亮，想借此换可怜的心思被打消得一干二净。刚到约好接人的地方就看见黄子弘凡倚着柱子，坐在行李箱上转圈圈，背着一个双肩包，戴了墨镜。抬头见高杨来了，连忙跳下来，拉着箱子火花带闪电地跑过去，拉杆一扔就把人扯怀抱里了，远道而来风尘仆仆，心脏热乎乎。

完蛋了。高杨起床气一下子消散了，他心里不住的叹气。

黄子弘凡带了一个26寸的拉杆箱和一个背包，巨沉，放在后备箱里。

“就带了这些行李？”高杨在他身后兜了一圈，疑惑。

“还有我，”黄子弘凡拉开副驾驶，兴高采烈的，“我，大件行李，放副驾驶上行不行？”

“不行。”

“不行也得行，”黄子弘凡活蹦乱跳，打开车载音乐非要高杨听他在学校录的demo，同时挑挑眉毛，“你看看你，戴了我的眼镜，你是不是想我？”

“没有。”高杨清了清嗓子，耳朵先红了，燎原似的烧到侧脖颈：“系上安全带。”

黄子弘凡大度地一挥手，探身从后座拿了便当，眉开眼笑：“无所谓，反正我想你了。你知不知道波士顿最近太阳超大，我每天早上起床一拉开窗帘，哎哟。”

前面一个红绿灯，高杨缓缓停了车，侧头看黄子弘凡跟他说学校里的点滴，他笑着问：“你什么时候才能毕业啊。”

黄子弘凡怔了怔，摆了摆手：“我们学校不太提倡毕业这个行为。”说罢小小地看了一眼高杨：“但我努力努力。”

 

 

 

 

吃完早饭后，高杨又回到床上，被子没叠，正好供他躺进去，他真的没睡醒，又吃饱了更犯困，眼皮一沉裹着被子直接掉进周公棋盘上。没一会儿感觉身边床垫下陷，又挤进来一个人，从一个空调房钻到另一个空调房，身上凉得惬意，高杨也不嫌弃八爪鱼了，梦里光怪陆离，从国内到维也纳，从波士顿到维也纳，六个小时，九个小时，漫长的航线拉在天际上。

“阿黄，我想起来一个事。”高杨睡意惺忪地说。

“啥？”

“很有意思，忘了和你说。我们楼下停车场前几天重装了，刷了新的白漆，停车进去的时候我看到一片煞白的地板，一眼看过去就像冬天的雪地。”高杨尾音里带着一点笑，“我跟你说过新疆的雪吗？又厚又白，棉花一样，但又冰得人很疼。”

“所以下雪了吗？”黄子弘凡回答得随意。

“没有，前天就装修好了。”高杨惋惜似的，“就是，就觉得你要是能看见就好了。其实很漂亮。”

“我看到了。”黄子弘凡顿了顿，“我现在就看到啦。”

 

 

 

 

空调开得温度还是不低，高杨半梦半醒，他梦到了奥地利一个小镇的那位独立设计师的工作室，他提前两个月去预约了礼物，设计师的助手以为他要做个戒指，就给了他戒指的设计图册。

高杨翻了半天，才合上推回去，犹豫了一下才问：“有耳饰吗？我或许会送一副耳饰。”

“耳饰？”助手有些疑惑，但还是重新递了图册，闲聊中问道：“真的不需要戒指？”

“不知道。”高杨笑着，又摇了摇头：“不知道，可能以后会需要。但现在……他还没毕业。”

助手了然，比了个OK的手势，选好大致样式和具体细节后，他收回图册：“你很爱他。”

“是。”

 

 

 

 

黄子弘凡睡着后又来缠他，这次收敛了许多，但还是把高杨弄醒了。他一翻身，对方也醒了，俩人半睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊地对视许久，终于笑出声来。

“杨儿，你想要红色还是蓝色的盒子？”黄子弘凡拉着他手，拇指和食指扣出小环，圈在高杨的无名指上，“两年后我想送你个戒指。”

“两年后？”

“你档期那么满，两年后空出个时间来让我给你戴个戒指呗。”黄子弘凡说：“两年后我可能就回国了，要不去新疆吧，要不你来四川。冬天反正哪里都很冷。先花十分钟在冰天雪地里给你戴个戒指，然后咱俩去吃拉条子。你不是说有一家特别好吃吗，你别蒙我。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在，睡觉呗。想想中午吃啥，下午或晚上吃个西瓜吧，哦还是下午，晚上你不是要去看太极拳表演吗。”

“我都说了，是灯光秀好不好！”

“知道了……哎你别动了，我不笑我真的不笑了。睡觉，睡觉。”

 

 

 

 

整个早上我们仍然没有结婚。我们一会儿醒来一会儿睡去。*

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*末句摘自Enid Dame《梦中婚礼》。

题目随便取的，借了西川《把羊群赶下大海》诗名。


	28. [云次方] 当我踏出这芜杂的门径

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 郑云龙与阿云嘎。

阿云嘎醒来时与被挤到床头的玩偶打了个照面。他愣了愣，打量了一下周遭才发现这是在上海，窗帘打开了一点儿，四分之一的小窗户探出头来，既不惊醒整张床又能看到外面的天气。郑云龙的手笔。

那玩偶太丑了，有半个郑云龙那么高，大马金刀地立在床头上，活像凶神，怀里稳稳当当托了个烟灰缸，又像李天王。

太丑了。阿云嘎又看了一眼，还是忍不住点评。但他不占什么理，这是郑云龙的生日礼物，大四那年阿云嘎买的，从动物园一路抱回国图站，地铁上收到不明视线若干，千辛万苦回到宿舍后把刚睡醒午觉，端着脸盆搭着毛巾出门洗漱的王建新吓了一大跳，差点儿把盆扣玩偶头上，被后头的阿云嘎半路拦截，塑料盆就不受控地下坠，哐一声砸地上。

“你送人啊？”王建新手中空无一物，摸了摸玩偶杂草似的头发，“你别送了，太丑了，也就大龙喜欢。”这是个贬句，旨在讽刺郑云龙的审美。

“我就是要送给大龙。”阿云嘎满身汗，还牢牢地抱着那玩偶，又往上托了托，远看极似扛着外星物体。

于是郑云龙就收到了这个玩偶，他午睡未醒，阿云嘎把这个庞大物什砸上床，直挺挺摔郑云龙枕头上，床上人一睁眼，偌大个视野里充斥着杂草头发雀斑鼻头咧着的嘴，一瞬间大脑停止思考，想贾宝玉神游太虚都是神仙姐姐，他这是啥玩意儿，西游记片场吗。

当时还没有烟灰缸这一重要物件，郑云龙噌的坐起来，目光往下一瞥，看见玩偶那软乎乎的手里夹着的是一张卡片，竖着写的字，笔迹利落漂亮，笔画一塌糊涂。

“送郑云龙：生日快乐。”落款蒙文阿云嘎。

 

 

 

 

郑云龙反应过来，他接受能力很强，几乎瞬间要与玩偶惺惺相惜了。他扒着床栏杆往下看，阿云嘎正坐在那儿搞小风扇，电池坏了，一直出不了风，汗涔涔地往下淌。

“嘎子，”郑云龙叫了一声，指了指自己床下的桌子，“用我那个。”

阿云嘎又倒腾了一会儿，才慢吞吞起来去郑云龙那儿找风扇。郑云龙招蚊子，早上打了个球被咬了一堆包，午睡前刚涂上风油精，忘了盖盖子，一股刺鼻的味儿直冲脑门。阿云嘎找着风扇就忍无可忍地钻出来，看郑云龙扒着栏杆乐得和那玩偶似的，气也生不出来。

“你别给扔了。”阿云嘎提出要求，又觉得不够强硬，重新说了句：“你不能扔。”

 

 

 

 

郑云龙一向听阿云嘎的话，信誓旦旦地说你龙哥一诺千金，要是扔了明天食堂里就没有麻酱拌面。结果第二天果然没有麻酱拌面，据传那窗口的师傅因事告假，换了个代班的师傅没这个业务。郑云龙自觉丢份儿，软磨硬泡要了份拌面，跑到麻辣烫窗口浇了麻酱，过咸，去买绿豆沙冰，刷了阿云嘎的饭卡，共计三块五。

这个玩偶也确实没有丢，被郑云龙拖去了青岛，又从青岛带回了北京，后来又带去了上海，三十平不到的房子里，占将近一平的面积。如今他换了地方住，就端端正正摆在了床头。

六年前阿云嘎抱着它坐了一站地铁送到郑云龙床上，六年后它随着郑云龙奔波后与阿云嘎面面相觑。还是很丑，现在又旧了，丑旧丑旧，多了分可爱。

 

 

 

 

阿云嘎爬起来穿上衣服出了卧室门，看见自己的帽子、鞋和包凌乱地洒在玄关处，他从包里掏出手机，已经没电自动关机了。客厅抽屉里有充电线，阿云嘎坐在地毯上，把充电器送进掉到沙发缝里的插排里。

厨房里传来洗菜的声音，流水落入不锈钢盆里。阿云嘎在地毯上坐了会儿，又坐回沙发上。他昨晚去了个饭局，被人劝着喝了酒，浑身难受，郑云龙来接他，把他塞进出租车里。上海下了夜雨，柔顺的雨丝温水煮青蛙地弄湿了他衣服，浑身潮乎乎的。郑云龙跟司机报地址，又调高空调温度，按捏他后颈，过了会儿又探进他T恤里揉他的胃，手心热，覆上去让阿云嘎舒服地哼出声。

折腾回去后阿云嘎去冲澡，五分钟就出来了，躺在床上迷迷瞪瞪想睡觉。郑云龙还在给他揉胃，过一会儿问他要不要吃点东西，过一会儿问还疼不疼想不想吐。

最后一语道破担忧：“我怕你吐我床上，这两天下雨床单洗了干不了。”

阿云嘎气不打一处来，掀了玩偶就借力盖在郑云龙脸上，郑云龙一躲，直接蹭阿云嘎身边，玩偶扑空了砸在床的另一侧，就像六年前郑云龙与玩偶初相识的时候。

床本来就不大，俩直奔一米九的男的一躺，又多了个玩偶，挤得满满当当，阿云嘎就上半身健身效果显著十分厚实，整个被郑云龙挤得头晕脑胀，伸手推他：“起开，太挤了。”

郑云龙“哦”了一声，坐起来把玩偶放回床头，刚刚碰到烟灰缸洒了一些出来，又拿纸巾收拾了，才重新躺回去，看着阿云嘎出神。

“明天吃啥？”郑云龙问：“我早上买菜去。”

说罢也不等阿云嘎回答，就自言自语地说：“冰箱里还有块牛里脊，明天得解冻了。”

 

 

 

 

就是这样。

阿云嘎坐在沙发上，听厨房传来洗完菜后切菜的声音。郑云龙早上出门，六点赶早菜市，大包小包买了一堆菜，就像阿云嘎要长期住在这里，一周七天，早中晚三餐。身边人起床的时候阿云嘎就醒了，迷迷糊糊睁开一条缝，看见郑云龙拉开一小截窗帘，看了看外面的天气，拿了把伞，从床边经过，留下皱皱的被子。

郑云龙难得早起，阿云嘎难得晚起。互不打扰，阿云嘎醒来时就听见厨房里做饭的声音，一时间觉得柴米油盐洗碗刷锅，烟火人间。

外面雨停了，郑云龙带进屋里的雨还没停，伞晾在阳台，水珠淅淅沥沥地积了一地，玄关的地垫是湿的，闷热的水汽。

阿云嘎本来想做个烩菜的，郑云龙一直没吃过，之前他俩去内蒙还念叨着想吃，在饭店里点了烩菜也不高兴。郑大厨有个好味觉，点评刻薄，说这个南瓜煮的不烂，盐放少了，这什么味儿，你们烩菜还放味精吗。

一顿饭吃完他下结论：“你啥时候做啊？”

后来就一直惦念着这事儿，今天趁着郑云龙买了食材，本来想做个烩菜，但睡过了，郑云龙也没来叫他。

 

 

 

 

阿云嘎盯着电视墙发呆，柜子上用红酒瓶做了个花瓶，标签没撕干净，里面倒了半瓶水，每天一换，放着阿云嘎买的花。他来的时候带了束花，没有为什么，下车的时候经过花店，觉得好看就买了，进了家门就给了郑云龙。

郑云龙也没问为什么，收了花就熟练地拆开包装，拿剪刀剪了剪枝子，放到酒瓶里，一天换一次水。

于是家里就有了花。

阿云嘎的胃好受了许多，昨晚郑云龙帮他揉了大半夜，揉着揉着自己先睡了，头一沉蹭着阿云嘎的肩膀，头发也像雨丝，温水煮青蛙地惹得阿云嘎发痒。

郑云龙总是对他很好，即便当时各自在上海北京自有前路也不过殊途同归，明月何时照两乡，郑云龙的一轮月亮就悬在他的头上。

怎么会有这样的人。阿云嘎越想越觉得心软趴趴地落满了上海的梅雨，稠密又不讲道理。怎么会有这样的人，阿云嘎想起这几年，又觉得自己也要融进这梅雨里了，被郑云龙妥帖地带回来，晾在阳台上。与郑云龙有关的并不全是好事，但这个人影突然冲进脑海里的时候，绵绵地挤涨在整个心房里，再也想不起其他事了。

“哎呀。”阿云嘎倒了杯水，洒了三分之一出来，是热水，烫的他手一哆嗦，又洒了三分之一出来，桌面上形成小黄浦江，平阔地从杂物间穿行而过。怎么会有这样的人，他再次想，让自己既嫌弃又爱的，觉得认识这么一个就已经看到了七八十岁的时候，再过几个十年也不会有第二个郑云龙。

他们可以消磨，有的是时间消磨。也可以快刀斩乱麻，但谁都没有主动去敲山门。

 

 

 

 

阿云嘎想了想，走到厨房门口，摩挲着门框许久。郑云龙背对着他炒菜，油已经热了，切了底料扔进锅里，颠了勺，香味四溢。

“大龙。”阿云嘎叫了一声，抿抿唇，满腔心事从口出：“咱俩在一块吧。”

郑云龙刚把牛里脊下了锅，刺啦一声，回头看见阿云嘎在身后，顺手把抽油烟机关了，问：“你说啥呢刚才？没听清。”

阿云嘎踌躇了一下，在锅里热油的响声中又重复了一遍：“我说，你要是喜欢我，咱俩就在一块，不喜欢就算了。”

“啊？”郑云龙怔了怔，转过身去炒锅里的肉，油烟呛得他咳嗽，处变不惊地说：“就这事儿啊，行。”

轻飘飘的一句砸过来，百炼钢被绕指柔化解成一团浆糊，阿云嘎咂摸了半天生怕自己理解错了任何一个字。

郑云龙没听到回应，又问：“中午吃炒牛柳行吧？”

抽油烟机又被打开了，轰隆隆像火车经过，鄂尔多斯到青岛，北京到上海。郑云龙吸了吸鼻子，状若无意地从旁边抽了张纸巾擦了擦眼睛，转过身时眼眶红通通的，抱怨：“你非得挑这时候说，给我呛出眼泪了。”

“你别说话不算话啊。”

郑云龙笑了，眼睛弯成月亮：“你龙哥我一诺千金。”

 

 

 

 

西风爱你来自远方，在无岸的海上，融没于柔和的太阳。

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

题目取自穆旦《园》

末句取自穆旦《云》


	29. [均棋] 在盐水中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐均朔×郑棋元  
> 非典型小妈设定

十八岁应该做什么呢？高考结束的漫长暑假，撕掉的卷子洋洋洒洒，冷饮空调西瓜，终于名正言顺地摸到啤酒瓶飞沫溅满T恤，远足旅行永无停歇的聚会，或者关在卧室查成绩报志愿期期艾艾等待命运审判。

反正按理来说光阴和沉默都是金，怎么也不应该把时间荒废在吵架上。

 

 

 

 

“我觉得我出家了。”

徐均朔就不一样。他在餐厅里敲着桌子说出这话时，他的小妈正给他盛米饭，白澄澄的米黏在一起冒着热汽，舀起来饭锅里留下空洞的窝。

闻言正在忙活的人只是顿了顿，但没停手，把碗放到徐均朔面前时，又听到小声地抱怨说想吃锅巴，就拿回去从锅边刮了一层焦黄的锅巴给他。

做完后才缓缓坐下，连语气都是缓缓的：“又怎么了？”

“又”这个字是吵架时的大忌，一万个负面情绪全能塞进去并准确地达到挑衅的作用。徐均朔听到这句瞬间就想蹬鼻子上脸，但话还没出口就反应过来这只是对方的正常说辞，单纯关心，绝无任何抬杠的因素在里面。

“郑棋元，”徐均朔扒了口米饭，瞪着桌上的两素一素共计三素，坚定要绝食抗议，甚至直呼大名，“我觉得我在出家。”

“为什么呢？”郑棋元是真的疑惑，若说叛逆期徐均朔就像没有，又像一直在叛逆期，毕竟自打他来徐家就这样了，徐父离开得早，但也没留下什么心理负担，反正以前也一直玩消失，除了定期往卡里打钱，几乎就像把孩子过继给郑棋元来照顾。郑棋元是个凉白开脾气，又有年龄带来的沉稳，遇事看得开，喜怒不形于色，温温吞吞。

徐均朔睁大眼睛，不可思议地又敲了敲桌子：“我吃三年零三个月的素了。”又强调一遍：“三年零三个月！”谁家十八岁还吃素啊。

话到这里就明白了，郑棋元点点头，又夹了一筷子菜放到徐均朔碗里，清炒紫甘蓝。

“多吃蔬菜有营养。”他说。

徐均朔下意识地把菜塞进嘴里，嚼了几下悲从中来，忿忿地又扒了口米饭，把筷子一放：“我绝食。我要写信给儿童保护协会。”

“你十八了。”郑棋元看了他一眼，语气依旧平平淡淡。

“我不喜欢你了。”徐均朔放下狠话，把自己摔进卧室里。

 

 

 

 

其实也不怪郑棋元不给做肉，他实在不会做荤菜，在进徐家之前的素食生活使他最擅长的就是蔬菜焯水，现在竟然学会打火起锅，已经够了不起了。有时候家里会有阿姨来做饭，桌子上才开了荤，营养也没给落下。

早知道孩子这么难带，当初就不来了。郑棋元心想。他吃完自己的饭收拾桌子，给徐均朔留了菜和米饭，知道自己只要一出去上班，徐均朔绝对回来把饭吃完。

他和徐父也没什么亲密关系，完全是多年共事后得到徐父赏识留他来照顾孩子，身后的巨额遗产也由他来打理。一声“小妈”也只是徐均朔一厢情愿叫的，一叫就三年，有事小妈妈无事郑棋元，他也懒得去纠正。

快到两点，郑棋元拿了手机和钥匙，换好衣服又去敲敲卧室门。

没反应，又敲两下。

门被不情不愿地开了，徐均朔在门后露了个脑袋出来。

“我上班去了，”郑棋元说，“等会儿吃完饭把碗刷了。明天才有人来修洗碗机。”

“我绝食。”徐均朔陈词。

“嗯，”郑棋元临走又嘱咐一句，“把碗刷了。”

操。徐均朔气愤地关上门。

 

 

 

 

他十八了，郑棋元还拿他当小孩看。徐均朔喜欢这个小妈搞得众人皆知，就差在家门口挂横幅写徐均朔喜欢郑棋元，然后拿大喇叭自动播放全年无休。

但也不是没自动播放，不过首当其冲的受害者是郑棋元本人。

徐均朔从小比较自立，家里又有钱，自己还努力，养了个坦荡荡的好性格出来，说话快言快语但不伤人心，善于打直球，成熟的早，十六岁那年被大雨困在学校，郑棋元千里迢迢去接他，撑着伞隔了个小世界。以往都是徐均朔自己淋着雨在路边拦车回家，第一次有人来接他，十六岁含苞欲放的年纪哗的一下就情窦初开，完全不讲道理，觉得没有比郑棋元再好的人了。

郑棋元是个音乐剧演员，工作就是在各个剧场周旋，排练时期忙的脚不沾地也不忘按点回家给徐均朔做饭，巡演去外地的时候特意请了阿姨，每天检查伙食，不能亏待了徐均朔。如果恰好碰到放寒暑假，徐均朔也能跟着剧组去巡演现场，久而久之都认识他了，推开后台的门就有人跟他打招呼：“小徐来了啊。”

人人都把他当郑棋元的孩子看，但徐均朔每次都在心里反驳，才不是。他在家里叫小妈，在外面就堂堂正正地叫郑棋元，有时还放肆地呼他郑迪，俨然幼稚的炫耀两人多么亲密。郑棋元也不恼，顶多克扣他伙食质量。对徐均朔而言反正都是蔬菜，也不能再差了。

少年心思海浪拍岸，徐均朔发现自己情窦初开后也纠结了好几天，暗中观察郑棋元好几天，最后一锤定音，喜欢就完事了。

“我喜欢你。”他第一次是在郑棋元下班回家时说的。

郑棋元刚接了新的剧本，下午彩排排了感情桥段，女主对他说我喜欢你，男主碍于重重矛盾不能和她在一起。

“喜欢是多珍贵的事儿啊。”他下意识地接了台词。

徐均朔一愣，心想这啥意思啊，他一个文科生搜肠刮肚竟也想不起该怎么回，只好又重复了一遍：“我喜欢你。”

这次郑棋元恢复正常了，换了拖鞋，脱下外套，撩起袖子去厨房烧水做饭，留了一句轻飘飘的：“我知道。”

徐均朔又愣了，他知道啥啊。殊不知自己的心思早就写在脸上，郑棋元又是多年搞舞台表演事业的，自然看得一清二楚，也没觉得有什么不好，青春期罢了，说出来起码比闷在心里强，也就没当回事。

这不按套路走该怎么办。徐均朔坐在沙发上想了半天，觉得郑棋元这人太禅了，简直无懈可击，他在表白之前想了千万种郑棋元的反应，责骂有之回绝有之谈心有之，没想到居然是这么个君子之交淡如水的结果。

“郑棋元，”徐均朔扒着厨房门，看对方烧水煮粥，“我说我喜欢你啊。”

锅沸了，米差点儿溢出来，郑棋元把锅盖盖上，看水势下去了就又打开搅了搅，盯着面前的锅：“一句话说三遍干什么？你们老师给你布置社会调查了？”这次倒是回了头：“家里没豆了，今晚喝白米粥行不行，我明天下班去趟超市。”

徐均朔打出的百炼钢直球被绵绵掌化成了绕指柔，心想果然强中自有强中手，嘟囔着随便吧随便吧，回客厅看电视去了。

 

 

 

 

有些事一旦开了先河就刹不住。徐均朔自此每天绕在郑棋元面前嚷嚷不下八遍我喜欢你，和打卡任务似的，郑棋元听得耳朵起茧，最后见怪不怪，心想孩子是不是吃素导致缺钙，特意去买了骨头回来炖。

再重复一遍，他真的不会做荤菜，炖骨头还要查菜谱，研究半天放多了调料，他不吃荤也就没尝，最后成品看起来还行，实际上齁得狗都嫌。徐均朔放了学回家，一进门闻见味儿，还以为郑棋元又出差请了阿姨过来做饭，嘴巴瘪得能吊油瓶，直到把书包一扔拐进餐厅看见郑棋元在摘围裙，同时桌上摆了一大盆炖骨头，才终于震惊。看看肉又看看郑棋元，嘴张得能吞下个桃儿，去洗了手坐到餐桌上恨不得餐前祷告噢亲爱的玛利亚。

“第一次做，”郑棋元先交代了，“可能不好吃。”

徐均朔连连摆手，筷子伸向骨头，撕了片肉下来，热泪盈眶地塞进嘴里，加多了盐又煮到入味的齁咸感在口腔里炸开，他瞬间哽咽。

“怎么不好吃，”徐均朔抹着齁出的眼泪，边咳嗽边实施鼓励教育：“太好吃了，你看把我感动的。”

“好吃就行，”郑棋元笑了，对这反馈深信不疑，“我不吃，你多吃点儿。”

明恋对象的笑把徐均朔砸得头昏脑涨，以身赴险，甘愿烽火戏诸侯，把自己当味觉失灵一般吃了大半，最后盐分摄入太多差点儿缺水，连灌三壶凉白开，简直烙下心理阴影。

事后郑棋元也发觉不对了，承认错误表示再也不犯，宁愿不做荤菜也不能委屈孩子，拌了一大碗蔬菜沙拉当补偿，还在上面的千岛酱上缀了两颗小樱桃。

 

 

 

 

就这么吃三年多也下来了，徐均朔应该早就习惯，根本闹不到绝食抗议这一步。

事件的根源还是在于前几天他跟朋友去网吧打游戏，开黑开到一半和人吵起来了，十八岁热血沸腾的小年轻谁也不服谁，输阵不输人，比赛可以输但绝对不能被说打得菜。

徐均朔火冒三丈在键盘上噼里啪啦打字，说你以为我吃素的吗。

这一行刚发出去，他就被自己气哭了，妈的，自己就是吃素的。

越想越委屈，回来看见郑棋元做了清炒土豆丝更难过，觉得自己打游戏菜全赖郑棋元，气得当天一整天没跟郑棋元说我喜欢你。

然而郑棋元没任何反应，仿佛一直选择性听不见，现在他不说就更乐得清净似的。徐均朔心想这也太惨了，打游戏游戏输了，还吃不到肉，完了明恋对象还不喜欢我。一时间觉得自己特别飘零，天边外心似海，心似海身如尘埃。

他闷闷不乐一晚上，话都没说几句，终于被郑棋元察觉，摸了摸额头。

“怎么回事？”郑棋元问：“你今天不舒服？”

电视上播放天气预报，说局部阵雨，郑棋元匆匆看了一眼外面的天气，急忙跑出去，把院子里的盆栽搬到室内。

徐均朔看他忙活半天，只好走过去帮他一起搬。郑棋元喜欢养花养草，院子里大大小小的花盆，茂盛得很，费了心思照顾的，决计不能让它们受委屈。

“你一点也不喜欢我。”徐均朔搬了半天累得要命，擦了擦汗，抹了一脸土，脏兮兮的，“我还不如这些草。”

郑棋元回头看他，先乐了，眼睛弯起来，把手头的活计放下，洗了手，抹去徐均朔脸上沾的土，动作很轻，手指沾了水，留下凉凉的湿意。今晚估计要下雨，天阴沉沉的，没有月亮，徐均朔觉得月亮像藏在郑棋元眼睛里了，留下弯弯的两道月牙。

“怎么可能。”郑棋元说：“我晚上又不陪着它们。”

徐均朔想了想，又得意起来，吧唧一口亲郑棋元脸上。

他们住的房子很大，但由于长期没什么人，就只开了一间主卧。三年前是徐均朔一个人住的，后来郑棋元搬进来，一开始是懒得再收拾出一间卧室，就暂时俩人睡一屋，没想到暂时行为被无限延长，选择性忘记还有其他卧室可以住，甚至聘请了家政的话连打扫都不用自己来。

年纪小有诸多特权，可以长期霸占一些东西，比如说郑棋元的爱。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔从来不介意郑棋元和自己父亲有过什么或没有什么，就算问起对方也很坦率，什么也没有就是什么也没有。

郑棋元出去上班后，徐均朔溜出来把饭菜吃了，吃蔬菜也挺好的，他想，紫甘蓝有甜丝丝的味道。

挺好的，什么都挺好的。徐均朔想他一定是被郑棋元传染了，他喜欢郑棋元是命中注定的一场战争，顶着锅盖在战壕里苦苦作战，隔一会儿打出一颗子弹，墙面千疮百孔，敌方不动如山。

就算当年郑棋元没有冒着雨去接他，没有每天按时给他做饭，没有答应他一些带有私心的无理请求比如十六七岁还非得听睡前故事，没有发生的一切即使萍水相逢，徐均朔觉得自己也会义无反顾地喜欢上郑棋元。

郑棋元对他太好了，好到假如身上只有五块钱，也会花两块给徐均朔买一根冰棍，剩下三块买一个面包塞给他让他上学时吃，最后还愧疚自己只有五块钱没法再多买一袋牛奶。

好到徐均朔无所适从，除了喜欢他也别无他法，说自己乳糖不耐不需要牛奶，然后早上把面包给郑棋元留下一半。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔把碗刷了，他没告诉郑棋元今天要报志愿，他成绩不错，本市又有重点大学，以他的高考分数估计是稳了，说出去还倍儿有面子。他坐在沙发上看了会儿电视，算了算时间郑棋元最后一场巡演就在今天，地点是隔壁区的剧场，他俩说好了要一起出去度假，郑棋元也就没着急去面试新戏。

徐均朔想了想，爬起来去书房打开电脑，把志愿报了，没什么犹豫，填了几所本市的好学校，又填了邻省的充数，一身轻松地关了电脑。冰箱里有剩下的冰淇淋，之前他和郑棋元去逛超市，买了家庭装，俩人边看电影边吃，最后也没吃完，又放回冰箱里。

「我去找你吧。」徐均朔给郑棋元发微信，今晚是晚场的演出，郑棋元赶不回来。

发送过去后他也没着急地等回复，换了几个台全是家庭伦理剧，纠纠缠缠剪不断理还乱，好不热闹。

过了十几分钟才收到郑棋元的消息，手机震动了一下，直接来电。

那边应该还在走台，背景音十分喧闹，徐均朔接通后也没说话，听对方在那儿跟工作人员确认一些小细节，得到肯定答复后才把注意力放到通话上。

“你过来吧。”郑棋元也没客气，直截了当地应了。

“我晚点儿出门，”徐均朔看了看时间，倒也还早，又问：“你吃什么？我顺便给你带过去。”

“什么都行，你吃了再过来吧。”郑棋元想了想，“上次我们吃的那家面馆你还记得吗？帮我带一份清汤面。”

对话自然的完全像忘记中午还吵了毫无火药味的一架。

徐均朔觉得不行，他十八了，该有自由灵魂了，他回忆起那家面馆的地址，记下后又赌气似的：“我不喜欢你了，我给你带牛肉面，放三份牛肉。”

“路上注意安全。”郑棋元笑了，叮嘱。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔和剧组的人混得很熟，以致于安保都认识他，不用带牌就大摇大摆地进后台，手里还提了饭盒。

休息室里人不多，徐均朔敲了敲门进去，打了一圈招呼，把饭盒放在郑棋元面前的桌子上。

“喏。”他推了一盒过去，语气不善。

郑棋元自然地接过来，里面果然是清汤面，还多加了份蔬菜。徐均朔又给了他一个盒子，里面是煮鸡蛋和蔬菜沙拉，一看就是从家里做好带过来的。

面还是热的，徐均朔一路跑到剧场，抽了纸巾擦额角的汗，然后若无其事地揭开自己的盖子，也是一碗面。

“唉，不是让你吃完过来吗。”郑棋元无奈地摇摇头。

“你下饭，我和你一块吃。”徐均朔说。

 

 

 

 

演出结束已经九点半多了，他俩坐地铁回去，车厢里有不少加班的疲惫上班族，地铁站离住址还有一段距离，徐均朔低头想事儿，差点被绊倒，被郑棋元拉住。

“郑棋元，”徐均朔反握住郑棋元的手，掌心汗涔涔的，自从十八岁生日过后，他就再也没叫过小妈，一直用规规整整的连姓带名称呼，“我填志愿了，报的这儿的大学。”

郑棋元愣了一下，手被攥得生疼，察觉到对方在紧张。

“那些学校你喜欢吗？”他问。

徐均朔思索了一阵，觉得哪里的学校都可有可无，喜欢的分明是人不是学校。

“离家近。”他说了个中规中矩的答案。

郑棋元点点头。

“好。”

 

 

 

 

翌日郑棋元早起，把徐均朔叫起来去超市买菜，按日常所需把蔬菜区逛了个遍，又破天荒地称了肉。

“你要不要自己做一下？”郑棋元建议。

徐均朔在外面输阵不输人，在家里输人不输阵，心想这不能怂，大义凛然地接了这一袋肉，意在证明自己不是吃素的。

一向是郑棋元付钱，他俩在这个超市办了会员卡，积分高到足以换取一套高级茶具。徐均朔往四周张望一圈，趁郑棋元找卡的时候迅速从收银台的小货架上拿了一盒套，欲盖弥彰地放在一袋零食下面。郑棋元没注意，付完款时发现买的东西全都被徐均朔放袋子里了，还不让他提。

中午徐均朔难得下了厨，他还不如郑棋元，厨艺仅限于下泡面、煮速冻饺子以及拌沙拉，连把肉切成条都是郑棋元帮他切的。

俩人研究半晌，徐均朔把他推出去自己倒腾，翻炒时火候没控制好，肉糊了大半，最后黑漆漆的盛出来，卖相不行吃起来更不行，气得徐均朔喝了三碗白菜豆腐汤。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元的一部剧刚刚封箱，剧组里搞福利，说要抽粉丝送签名场刊，不好意思把刚休假的郑棋元叫回去加班，只让他把场刊带回家签好。

一整个下午都在搞这个，郑棋元签了一本又一本，赠言“感谢您的喜欢”，徐均朔在旁边看了一会儿，看不下去，跑出去看电视，声音还巨大声。

喜欢郑棋元的太多了， 有些人比自己喜欢的还早，多年前就关注郑棋元演的剧，在他的微博下留言说加油和喜欢。徐均朔越想越不是滋味，心想你们知道什么，你们难道知道郑棋元私底下什么样吗，养的仙人掌开了花都能高兴好几天。有次想录昙花开，特意架了摄像机，结果忘记充电，第二天检查发现早就自动关机，根本没录到什么，昙花早就谢了，一整天都闷闷不乐。

晚上吃完饭后郑棋元把场刊收拾好，切了个果盘，都是当季的水果。徐均朔吃了几块，把牙签拿在手里戳盘子，叮叮当当像啄木鸟。

“我十八岁了。”徐均朔说。

“嗯，”郑棋元看了他一眼，“十八岁可以戳盘子玩儿了。”

徐均朔忿忿。

 

 

 

 

睡前郑棋元刚洗完澡，在卧室门口被徐均朔堵住了。

对方眼睛睁得很大，一脸认真：“你不能喜欢别人。”他又重复了一遍，一句一重音：“你不能喜欢别人，你只能喜欢我。”

“好。”郑棋元下意识应着，他的头发没擦干还往下滴水，摸了摸发梢，过了会儿才有些疑惑：“我喜欢别人？”

“我喜欢你。”徐均朔深吸一口气，很固执。

“我知道。”郑棋元想起徐均朔第一次跟他说这话的时候，很猝不及防，但是一样的固执，他悠悠叹口气，和几年前的回答一样，“喜欢是多珍贵的事儿啊。”

他是真的觉得珍贵，那么重要的心思义无反顾向他和盘托出，而且是坚持数年的执着。

徐均朔说：“我这次是认真的。我喜欢你。”

这次轮到郑棋元震惊了，他眨眨眼睛，像买奶茶的顾客被告知几年来有几次里面兑了水一样不可思议：“你还有不认真的时候？”

“不是，我是说，”徐均朔一看对方会错意，解释半天解释不清，干脆蹲下，耍赖似的，“随便吧。”

郑棋元笑了，也跟着蹲下，拍拍肩膀：“我知道，你喜欢我。”

徐均朔抬眼看他，伸手一拉把他拽过来，俩人都不稳一下子跌到卧室的地毯上，徐均朔紧紧抱着他，怎么也不撒手。

“我十六岁喜欢你，现在十八了。”卧室没开灯，他在一片黑暗中莽莽撞撞地请求：“你从了我吧。”

说罢又抱得更紧，蹭蹭他的脖颈。

“我给你写了很多诗，我特别想给你写诗，写得不好也给你写。一直放在我抽屉里，明早给你看。”

“你从了我吧。”又重复了一遍，“好不好。”

他看不见郑棋元的表情，对方语气听起来像在笑，叹了口气，呼吸洒在徐均朔脸侧，兜兜转转的。徐均朔以为在拒绝，心里瞬间升起沮丧。

但还没做出什么反应，郑棋元就轻轻点了点头。

“好。”

 

 

 

 

谁都有过年轻的时候，就是还没变成大人的时候，青春可以滴出水来，朝阳遍山，每个早晨和黄昏都想写诗。

心里充满爱情。*

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

*这两段是在一篇书评里看到的。（有人说是圣埃克苏佩里写的，但我没在他的作品里找到出处遂此说法存疑。

题目随便取的（。


	30. [云中书] 二十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方书剑与阿云嘎。

秋末的时候方书剑久违地见到了阿云嘎。地点是剧院后门、两个街区开外的一家饭馆里，堂厅靠窗21号桌。

其实也没有多么巧合，是郑云龙攒的局。他最近新剧刚刚建组，排练室就在方书剑的隔壁。阿云嘎这次来上海本意是借着工作的机会找郑云龙吃饭的，口口声声说着好久不见实际上也才一周而已，标注在日历上连一行的日子都过不完，反倒和方书剑才是名副其实的、得连翻好几页日历的好久不见。

知道这件事时方书剑刚结束一天的排练，同组的演员们纷纷离开，留了钥匙给他让他记得锁门。方书剑应下，在空荡荡的排练室里琢磨自己的唱段，查看手机消息时随手点了外卖，提了水杯出门接水。

郑云龙出门时，刚好看到方书剑接了满满一杯水迎面走来，对方熟稔地喊了句龙哥，被叫住寒暄。方书剑近期几乎埋在排练室里，头发又留长了，乱七八糟地扎起来，排练强度大，远远看去瘦了很多，但眼神还是明亮的。郑云龙对关系好的弟弟们向来较为关心，见状毅然让他跟着自己去下馆子。揽着肩说阿云嘎这个土财主又来上海了，你争口气，好好替你哥宰他一顿。

说罢，又怕方书剑回绝似的，补了一句：“你和嘎子一直没怎么见吧？之前他还跟我问起你，也挺想你的。”

“……嘎子哥来了吗？”方书剑在云里雾里没醒过神，之前失而复得的保温杯被自己紧紧抱在手心里，郑云龙一揽他的肩，没拿稳，洒了水到手上，很烫，但总像没感觉似的，沿着手腕滑下去，落在衣摆上，留下一小块被放弃的、滚烫的水渍。

他像刚刚研究剧本唱段那样反复回想郑云龙的话，阿云嘎又来上海了，又。他俩自节目录制结束后一直没正儿八经的见过，甚至擦肩而过的机会都很罕见。他想录节目时是尽兴的、没有遗憾，郑云龙和阿云嘎也常常跟他们说结果不重要，没有遗憾就好。但为什么录完之后，连月亮都缺了一块，是美的，但遗憾也确实落下了。

 

 

 

郑云龙早就预定了一桌，因为方书剑也来，就临时打了电话，从小桌改成大桌，又给阿云嘎发消息，说了新的桌号。语音通话的音量没有调小，在旁边的方书剑能清楚地听到阿云嘎抱怨哎呀我都坐了好一会儿了你换桌子干什么。听到解释后才恍然大悟般，方书剑也来啊。

“挺好。”他听见阿云嘎说，“挺好，很久没见了，书剑在你旁边吗？问问他想吃什么，我先点上。”

方书剑小声说没关系，我不挑食，到时候一起点。之前的外卖订单被他临时取消了，刚刚的话百分之九十存疑，他点外卖要在备注上写长长的一串，不吃这个不吃那个，是所有商家最不想接到的那种订单。但跟阿云嘎吃饭时他永远都不挑食。

“你嘎子哥之前就想和你吃顿饭了。”郑云龙挂了电话，笑着说：“之前有回巡演你在台底下没等结束就走了，返场的时候有人在喊你名字，嘎子还问了我好几遍你去哪儿了。”

方书剑点点头，愣了好一会儿，他那天不赶巧，去后台时已经开场了，不得不坐到观众席，在台下看到台上的阿云嘎，是很好的座位，但剧场人太多了，阿云嘎没看到他。

他好像突然明白了台上与台下的距离，在学校上戏剧概论时老师曾讲过，戏剧要打破第四面墙。但方书剑想，只要非沉浸式演出，第四面墙永远都会存在，台下与台上是不可逾越的鸿沟。

他要站到台上。

 

 

 

到饭店时，阿云嘎确实早就坐在那儿了，遥遥对他们招手。虽说等来了一起点，但桌上却已经摆上了两道菜，甜口的。

“尝尝好不好吃。”阿云嘎说，“不知道你喜欢吃什么，但小孩儿应该都爱吃甜的。”

话音刚落就哎哟一声找补：“忘了书剑不是小孩儿了，今年……”想了半天没想出来。

“二十一了。”方书剑说：“今年我二十一。”这两道菜确实好吃，很甜，糖稀粘附在牙上牵引出几分痛感，他囫囵咽下去，盯着桌子上的桌号标签，二十一。

“小方先点。”郑云龙把菜单递给方书剑。

方书剑忙不迭放下筷子翻菜单，这家店口碑不错，之前他和同学也来过一回，上次雷厉风行地点菜，这次却踌躇不决了。他应该有喜欢的菜，却怎么也想不起来，象征性地点了几道，就递回给郑云龙了。

郑云龙是真的不挑食，向来不接点菜这个活儿，菜单绕了一周后又回到阿云嘎手上。阿云嘎先看了看方书剑点的菜，笑起来：“书剑眼光就是好，点的都是我爱吃的。”

“这是人家尊老。”郑云龙冷不丁地补刀。

“哪有啊。”方书剑连连摆手，对这对话简直习以为常。

酒水附在后页，郑云龙恋恋不舍地合上。

“你嘎子哥也不喝酒，跑这儿搞斋戒来了。”

方书剑举举手：“我喝呀，我陪你喝。”

“可别，”阿云嘎劝阻：“你那点儿酒量和不喝也没区别了。你忘了之前喝多了挂我身上，差点儿折了我腰。”

话匣子一开就兜不住。刚见面那点儿拘谨被一两句话冲散了。阿云嘎提起那件事倒是历历在目，说那天录完节目回来看见门口里有他昨衣架上挂了个袋子，里面是昨晚那件T恤，方书剑还给他写了一整张便利贴的道谢。

“我用洗衣机洗的。”方书剑说：“蔡尧不是买了洗衣机嘛。”

实际上是手洗的。他那天晚上串房间吃饭，喝了酒结果直接上头，借了酒精的由头挂在阿云嘎身上，蔡尧早就睡了门敲不开，就一路被拎回了阿云嘎的房间。单人间的床只有一米五，俩人挤挤挨挨地躺着，方书剑还扒着阿云嘎不放。第二天醒来房间没人，手机自动关机，连上床头阿云嘎的充电器，蔡尧给他发了一堆微信问他去哪儿了。

桌子上还有阿云嘎给他留的便签说去补采了，出去的话别忘了把房卡从门口电插上拿下来到演播厅还给他。

阿云嘎字好看，喜欢竖着写，有种近代书信遗风。方书剑特别喜欢看他写字，刚录节目时为了找他签个名编了无数的理由，辗转反侧，第二天顶着黑眼圈去找他，对方干脆利落地留下签名，还附带了蒙语版的祝福。

“我写蒙语要比汉语顺。”阿云嘎边写边给他解释：“汉语我说还行，写的话有些字老是想不起来怎么写。”

最后还多写了几笔：“这是你的名字，蒙语写法。”把明信片还给他的时候还感叹：“方书剑，真好听的名儿。”就像当初同样感叹，二十岁，真好的年龄。

方书剑长了二十年，名字也被叫了二十年，太过熟悉的东西已经不觉得有什么不一样。现在却也突然觉得，自己的名字和年龄都这么的可贵。二十岁的方书剑遇到了阿云嘎，本来就是个可贵的事情。

便签被他仔细折好收了起来，连带着语音一起点了收藏。房卡被他妥帖地放在外套口袋里，临走前看到脏衣篓里孤零零的那件T恤，沾了昨晚方书剑身上的酒气，还有被他挂着跌跌撞撞碰到的几滴菜汤。方书剑把它拿走了，带回去洗，没用洗衣机，是手洗的，洗了两遍，本来想挂在房间里晒干，但长沙的冬季太湿了，就只好用了烘干机，板板整整叠好放在袋子里，又写了便签感谢阿云嘎昨晚的照顾。房卡是意外得到的限时特权，他重新刷开房门，把袋子挂到门口的衣架上。

梅溪湖下了薄雪，他裹着大衣冲进雪里，从酒店跑到剧院演播厅，肩上湿了一片，湿嗒嗒的带了一身寒气，鼻尖通红，刚进门就撞上阿云嘎，对方穿着明黄的卫衣，披了一件黑色长款的羽绒服，刚打完电话皱着眉，见方书剑跑过来，眉头皱得更深，揪了一把他的外套：“冷不冷啊你？”

方书剑吸了吸鼻子，笑得脸皱起来，房卡在口袋里被捏得死紧，还给他，大着胆子调侃两句：“我年轻嘛。”

阿云嘎顺手把房卡接过来，看了他一会儿，展眉笑了：“这倒是，我二十的时候……”

话还没说完，郑云龙不知道从哪里打着哈欠走过来，接着话茬：“可别叨叨了，你二十的时候汉语都说不顺溜。”变戏法似的从口袋里拿出一条干净的小毛巾递给方书剑：“刚上后台拿了毛巾，你正好擦擦头发，里边没开空调，别冻感冒了。”

方书剑应了，乖乖说一句谢谢大龙哥。毛巾在头上胡乱擦，被雪水打湿的头发支起来，像少年人毕露的棱角。还是阿云嘎看不下去了，把毛巾拿在手里替他把头发擦顺。

“刚刚像个小刺猬。”阿云嘎说，“等会儿别紧张，昨天练的时候唱得很好，但得收着点儿，不要太用力。”

“……等会儿嘎子哥能去琴房帮我再找找音吗？”方书剑心跳得很快，“马克老师太忙了，我不好意思找他。”

阿云嘎怔了怔，想了一下，有些抱歉：“我应该没什么时间，等会儿有别的要录，可能赶不及。”

方书剑很失落，像被擦干后服帖垂下的发丝。多少人的爱把他塑造成这样一个坦荡的方书剑，却轻易丧失了全部的领土。如果一段青春可以分为前后期，前期衣带携风和自信满满让他爱上层楼，眉眼生动的度过他完整而丰富的日子。那从遇到阿云嘎的那天起，二十岁的年纪是在宣告他，正式步入了后青春期，从此更明白求而不得的忧愁。

“没关系啊。”方书剑对自己、对阿云嘎说：“没关系的，我再去找其他人就好。”

 

 

 

“遗愿清单怎么样了？”阿云嘎问。现在饭桌上只有他们两人，郑云龙中途被一个电话叫走了，他最近在制作一部剧，繁杂的事务堆满了他的日程表。

方书剑埋头扒饭，闻言眨了眨眼睛，说：“演完了呀。上个月巡演结束了。”

“可惜，我总是碰不上时间去看。”阿云嘎叹口气，复又夸赞：“我听丁辉说了，你演得不错。”

方书剑张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。他在面试《我的遗愿清单》成功后，在微博上发了小作文，但在朋友圈里只发了图，配上简洁的文字my bucket list。一时间收获了许多点赞和祝福。这是二十岁以前的方书剑曾经失败的地方，当时制作方对他摇头，你演得很有希望，但刘宝不仅仅只有希望，他的痛苦和绝望你演的不够。

二十岁后的方书剑，拿到了这个角色，他长舒一口气，打开与阿云嘎的对话框写写删删，最后什么都没发。直到凌晨的时候查看朋友圈消息通知时才发现阿云嘎评论了。

“一切都来得及实现。”阿云嘎在评论区说。是这部剧的主题曲歌词，也是一份期望。

方书剑躺在床上，先是兴奋地戳戳旁边趴着的熊，然后看了又看，生怕是自己困倦产生的错觉。之前《歌手》方书剑总是守着点看，他听阿云嘎唱鞠红川的《大船》，听到阿云嘎唱“故事结局很美丽”。

是啊，过程曲折而已。像杨晓宇、刘宝充满曲折的演唱会。

 

 

 

他总是不说，曾经爱憎分明坦坦荡荡的方书剑像是被他选择性遗忘了。他享受年轻，但不想当小男孩，曾经有段时间他每天在头发上喷很多的发胶，穿着西装坐在钢琴前故作深沉弹肖邦，这些日子很短，不够候鸟飞个来回他就放弃了，重新变成穿着卫衣，碎发齐齐搭到额前的十几岁的方书剑。

眼神是骗不了人的。他想起这句话。他曾经不止一次问阿云嘎还会不会再出演遗愿清单，得到的答案都是一样的，后来在网上搜遗愿清单相关，看到了阿云嘎的采访截图，他说起杨晓宇的愤怒和童真，总结陈词：“眼神是骗不了人的。”

方书剑很难过，他想说不止他们想让你继续演杨晓宇，还有我呢。

还有我呢。但他什么也没说，扯了扯自己衣袖的线头，笑起来：“不要紧，我以前看过你演的杨晓宇，忘不掉啦。”

所有的欲说还休都推着他往前走，他想，如果对方能听懂的话，当个男孩儿也没什么不可以的。当初他和阿云嘎唱《那个男人》，后来朋友开玩笑说他像唱成了《那个男孩》。方书剑想都可以啊，男孩和男人，想表达的是一样的。表达出来就好了。

他曾经对阿云嘎说我有个姐姐很喜欢你，她还没有结婚。当时他还想说，我也很喜欢你，我曾经去面试过刘宝，也曾经在台下看到你的杨晓宇时，期待过成为你的刘宝。

他曾经许诺过等我来，一字一顿，一诺千金重。但阿云嘎没等他来，就先把他挑走了，倒像这句承诺是阿云嘎给他的。

很多时候，方书剑其实不想当仰望参天大树的人，他想成为同样的树。

 

 

 

饭后阿云嘎付了钱，要送方书剑回去。方书剑连连拒绝说不用啦，走几步就是地铁站，我坐地铁回去。

阿云嘎自然更是不肯，两厢僵持之下还是方书剑最先妥协，乖乖跟阿云嘎上了车，坐在副驾驶。这车是阿云嘎朋友的，这几天来上海借来开开方便自由行动。此刻倒成了一个密闭的空间，安全带位置隐蔽，方书剑摸了半天没摸着，阿云嘎探身过来找，手臂贴着方书剑的腰到了座椅侧面，一拽就扯出了安全带，方书剑忙不迭地要自己系，汗津津的手心覆上阿云嘎的手腕，又很快松开了，任由他把安全带扣上。

方书剑觉得喘不过气，安全带勒着他跳动的心脏，血液是锅热汤，心脏是沸腾时冒出的气泡。

阿云嘎不太熟悉路，全靠方书剑指挥，被指挥的人倒是先乐了，说要不你送我回酒店，你自己开车回去算了。

上海的夜晚下起了蒙星的小雨，方书剑盯着雨刷来回摆动，突然问：“嘎子哥，你去过义乌吗？我家乡。”

阿云嘎想了想，说：“记不清了，应该没去过。想家了？”

“没有。”方书剑鼓鼓脸，语气放得很轻松：“就是想起来，一到秋天那里也是下雨，和上海差不多，能连着下好几天。但天晴的时候会很热。我有亲戚住在乡下，小时候经常去那里玩，在水面上摇小船，可好玩啦。”

“南方的孩子。”阿云嘎定论，玩笑般的：“你去过北方草原吗？”

“没有。我没去过，但我见过草原。”方书剑摇头晃脑，像是二两酒下了肚，语气里美滋滋。

“你没去过怎么见过的呀？在哪儿见的？”阿云嘎调侃。

方书剑就又不说话了。心里想，二十岁，我是二十岁见到的草原。

可他现在二十一岁了，他不愿做天上半明半暗的云，他想向永恒开战，他想给小星球上的玫瑰盖上玻璃罩子，他在等他的军旗。

 

 

 

方书剑住的地方是一个公寓，距离上音不远，房子不大，和一个朋友合租，对方在假期找了实习，期限未满，朝九晚五。方书剑拥有一个完全属于自己的小卧室，他犹豫了半天要不要请阿云嘎上去坐坐，但房间很乱，到处都是衣服、累积的泡面、乱七八糟的歌谱，或许还有忘记扔掉的外卖盒。

阿云嘎经常夸他勤勉，这让方书剑更没了底，他其实并不爱做家务，衣服经常攒着一起扔洗衣机，上海的天气也很难晒干衣服，阳台上永远被衣服堵的像多了层窗帘。

方书剑捏着自己的手指，想让他上楼，又不想让他上楼。

最后还是阿云嘎帮他解了围，车缓缓停稳在楼下后，开了安全锁，咔哒一声。

“太晚了，我不上去了，早点休息。”阿云嘎说：“你和大龙的排练室是一个吧？明天如果结束的早我就去看看你俩。”

方书剑本来打算解释他和郑云龙不是同一个排练室，但总觉得这相隔的几步路也会成为什么阻碍，最后应了：“对，那我先上去啦。”

阿云嘎也跟着下车送他，方书剑一开始说不用，后来走了两步回头看了看，水涌山叠的少年心事把他狠狠地推了过去，近乎踉跄地撞到阿云嘎身上，紧紧搂住他的肩膀，深吸一口气，如同能靠这个多活好几年。

拥抱持续的很短，阿云嘎甚至都没反应过来，在方书剑快松开时才拍拍背，一句疑问还没说出口，就被方书剑很快地回答了。

像是在给伤口贴上创可贴一样，方书剑嘴角提起来，是很快乐的神情，以前的婴儿肥变成了清瘦轮廓，眼底却还有几分抹不去的男孩神气：“真的好久不见啦嘎子哥！”

阿云嘎也如释重负地笑了，捏了捏他后颈：“吓了我一跳。”

 

 

 

方书剑愉快地招手，愉快地跑上楼，脚步声踏在声控的楼梯间，是一层一层亮起的灯。掏出钥匙开门时再也坚持不住，推开门坐在门口的地毯上，捂住眼睛。刚刚在饭桌上没有吃饱，他其实不怎么吃甜的了，之前补牙的时候机器的嗡鸣仿佛往他皮肉里钻。现在胃里空空，哀鸣顺着到了眼睛，酸苦地掉了几滴泪出来。

他是八月的狮子座，有一颗充满爱的热腾腾的心，不轻易给任何人，只有一颗，谁也取不走。他把这个捧出来想要送给一个人，对方没有明白，或者假装不明白，拒绝了。他又妥帖藏好，想着再过几年，十几二十年，如果对方明白了答应了，还是要送的，这么一颗心。

他在门口坐了好一会儿，直到腿麻了才站起来，撞到了玄关的鞋柜。室友听到声音从卧室里出来，看见他这样，跑过来问怎么了。

“没事，”方书剑擦了擦眼睛，眼眶红通通的，“早上的饺子还有吗？我有点饿。”

 

 

 

翌日他早早地去了排练室，左等右等不见人。中午吃饭时郑云龙找他去楼下的面馆，他装作不经意地问嘎子哥还来不来。

“嘎子？”郑云龙有点困惑，“他来干啥？他说要来了？”

“没有没有。”方书剑舀了口汤吹了吹，“我就是想起来了，随便问问。”

回去的时候买了一块小蛋糕，淋了覆盆子酱，存在排练室小冰箱里，想着阿云嘎如果来了就给他吃。

这块小蛋糕在冰箱里安安稳稳地呆着，到了傍晚，被转送给了同组的女演员。

 

 

 

阿云嘎离开的时候上海起了秋意，方书剑难得在微信上主动联系他，问要不要去送送。

“我有朋友也是那天的飞机，让我去接他。”方书剑打了长长的一串，近乎磕磕绊绊地解释着，“反正我也要去趟机场嘛。”

阿云嘎那边半天没有回复，方书剑等啊等，排练间隙强迫自己去干些别的事情，视线却总管不住地往手机上瞟。在排练室手机要设成静音。他想，万一嘎子哥回复了我听不到呢。就过去把微信提示音打开了。又想，万一是打电话或短信呢。他直接开了所有的铃声提示。

睡前阿云嘎终于回复了，短短的语音，大概刚结束工作正在路上，背景有鸣笛声。

行。他说，我十一点二十的飞机，咱明天联系。

 

 

 

方书剑说要去送他，实际上是坐在阿云嘎的车上。他俩坐在后排，阿云嘎问了他很多，最近怎样，排练如何，什么时候首场。方书剑想问你来吗，我每一场都想给你留票，最好的座位。只要你来，就是我的首场。但终究没说。

方书剑根本没有要他接的朋友，他装作看手机的样子实际上什么都没有。阿云嘎识破他的谎言但没有戳穿，两人亦步亦趋到机场里，直到没法共同前进。

阿云嘎回过身，笑了，摘下墨镜，眼尾凝成温柔的纹路。

“书剑，好好的。”他拍了拍方书剑的肩膀。腕间的香水味像一棵雪松。

方书剑点点头，又用力地点点头，雪松的枝干像刺破了他的喉咙，甚至说不出一句你也是，只能眼睁睁地看着阿云嘎的背影。他抬起手挥了挥，最后放下了。

他在梦里经常会见到草原，见到骏马，见到一眼望不到头的碧绿和天光，所有江南水乡见不到的辽阔。他梦到过自己的璀璨人生，抬起头是永不熄灭的太阳，他在泳池边跳舞，掉下去，千万人托住他的身体，唱着快乐的歌。

方书剑二十一岁了，他的后青春期让他热烈的爱，连难过都是温柔的。有时候眼泪把他的心烫出了个洞，却不再流血。

蜉蝣一梦，他要好好的。

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

恨事是放不下的事，这不是恨事。

 

提前祝八月五日的小方，二十一岁生日快乐，是你的黄金时代，要永远生猛。


	31. [均棋] 上春风的课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生AU。
> 
> 研究生朔×硕士导师圈

此事距离“文人当以笔墨为剑”的主题演讲结束不过两个小时。

徐均朔起床没看黄历，闭眼刷牙捅到牙龈，痛到呼天不应呼地不灵，去食堂吃饭惨遭收摊，出食堂时心情低落直接撞上桌椅，膝盖青了一大块。今天他预约了去医院拔智齿，距离学校十万八千里，选择骑电动车，同时今天也是他们专业的主题演讲日，本学期院里让每个专业都得搞个野鸡演讲，耽误时间浪费精力，但还得算文化素质分，不搞不行，一搞就想骂街。徐均朔寻思着这当代研究生风貌不要也罢，考勤的也正巧是同寝王敏辉，起床时就打了招呼说要溜溜球，并答应回来的时候帮带一份烧烤。

这一路倒是挺顺利，预约的号比较靠前，拔完智齿麻药还没退捂着脸就往回赶，王敏辉给他打了十个电话，终于在等红绿灯的时候回拨了。徐均朔把买好的烧烤放车筐里，听王敏辉在那边幸灾乐祸，你完了徐均朔，大祸临头。

“今天确实我考勤，但你知道谁来了吗？”王敏辉语气欠抽，“郑棋元郑老师来了，更巧的是，他问我你去哪儿了，说找你有事。”

“我靠。”徐均朔心里一凛，红灯转绿也没走成，直接靠了边专心致志打电话，“你说什么了？”

“我哪敢说你不来了啊，我说你去上厕所了。过了半个小时他又问我你回来了没有，我说你可能直接去校医院了。”王敏辉那边人声嘈杂，估计刚从院楼出来，“他让你去一趟办公室，你回来先去403吧，我看他挺急的。”末了还又嘱咐：“你就说去校医院了，别说漏嘴，我这学期选了郑老师的课，得好好做人。”

徐均朔要窒息了，挂了电话哪敢耽搁，乘云驾雾前往院楼，停车的时候纠结了半天烧烤怎么办，放在外面绝对会被拿走，只好拎着烧烤爬楼。学院穷死，电梯老是坏，说要换不知道何年何月才行得通，基本进楼就得靠双腿，忆甜思苦，梦里才会有电力时代。

他还以为这野鸡演讲就随便组织组织拍个照片凑个数，是万万没想到能请动郑棋元来参加。他们专业门可罗雀，相对而言比较冷门凋零，然而穷且益坚，为数不多的老师个个都很厉害。尤其是郑棋元，几年前学院不知道费了多大劲把他挖过来镇场子，才三十八岁已经学术成果斐然，说出去都是响当当的年轻有为，学校网页上的个人简介上的名誉和发表的顶刊一长溜看花了眼，据说还是专业A+院校的客座教授，但缺点就是为人比较深居简出，不怎么带学生，带过的硕博几届下来也屈指可数，招生完全看眼缘，学院也惯着，每年招生给他的名额都是可变动的，风险颇大，没人敢报。

徐均朔气喘吁吁爬上四楼，深秋骤寒的天气热出一脑门的汗，心里鼓点似的敲，不知道郑棋元找自己干什么。郑棋元的办公室在403，他导师刘岩的办公室在405，挨在一起。两个教授之间关系甚密，徐均朔要保命，犹豫半晌要不要先去刘岩那儿探探情况，手还没在405上敲下，隔壁的门就开了。郑棋元端着一盆仙人球，长得旺，尖刺看的徐均朔退避三舍，他俩一个在室内，一个在隔壁办公室室外，面面相觑愣了几秒，还是郑棋元先开的口。

“你去刘老师那儿干什么？走错啦？”郑棋元捧着张牙舞爪的仙人球吩咐，“进来吧。”

徐均朔讪讪，背着包拎着一袋烧烤跟着进了办公室。

郑棋元正在进行大工程——把仙人球移盆。拿了铲子先松了土，把仙人球完整送到另一个花盆里，然后仔仔细细埋上盖严，洗了手坐回桌前，桌子上整整齐齐摆着几摞书、一大叠纸质版的文件和打印稿论文，还有一个杯子，不知道泡了什么，只看见淼淼热汽。

“身体没事吧？”郑棋元问，然后闻了闻，“哟，哪来的烧烤味儿。”

徐均朔心里骂了王敏辉一万遍，把藏在背后的烧烤袋递过去：“老师，您吃。”

“我不吃，”郑棋元见他还真的变出一袋烧烤，颇为惊奇地睁大眼睛，然后笑了：“你坐，我有事儿要问问你。”

徐均朔刚想坐下，郑棋元的办公室里有一个沙发，此人很会享受，沙发据说是全院办公室里最好坐的，徐均朔觊觎已久，裤子还没沾上沙发坐垫，一听后面那句，噌的一下又站起来了：“郑老师，我今天没蹭您车，我发誓。”

不怪徐均朔十年怕井绳，上两次见面的开场白都是这样，郑棋元老神在在地说你坐我有事儿要问问你，然后就是“均朔，你把我车蹭了是不是”。那次纯属意外，徐均朔骑车赶课，赶的还是郑棋元的课，停车时不小心蹭花了一辆车的侧门，当时都要打铃，他也来不及等车主，就匆匆写了张纸条夹在雨刷上。刚下课没多久，就收到了郑棋元的来电，要他来办细谈。毕竟是学生，郑棋元也不能让人全包损失，只说让他以后注意一点儿，也是为了安全。徐均朔答应地如小鸡啄米，没成想第二次蹭车就发生在一个月之后。

第二次的时候郑棋元就坐在车里，还没拔钥匙就看一电动车直冲冲地蹭过来，徐均朔刹车没刹稳，脚还给崴了。郑棋元无言以对，要不是看其可怜巴巴的样子，他都以为这是蓄意行事。倒也省了打电话的空，直接拎人去了办公室。当时院楼电梯还可以正常运行，徐均朔头也不敢抬，悄悄瞄一眼电梯里的反光镜，总觉得郑棋元头顶乌云密布。这次以徐均朔去当助教作结。

“我知道你没蹭我车。”郑棋元刚说完就觉得不太确定，“你真没蹭我车吧？”

“没有！”徐均朔没好气，他对郑棋元的车比对自己的还了解，“您今天都没开车来。”

“哦那行。”郑棋元又笑了，把桌上摆着的一份文件推给徐均朔，“你看看这个。刘老师工作调动不带学生了，你是他最后一个在读的学生，其他研三的那些事情没剩多少了。刘老师的建议是把你交给我带，你先看看，觉得合适就定了，下午直接去走院里的程序。”

徐均朔五雷轰顶。

 

 

 

 

“卧槽，真的假的？”王敏辉垂死困中惊坐起，“你要跟郑老师读了？”

“啊。”徐均朔瘫在椅子上，回复郑棋元发过来的微信消息，“事情还没成，我就先开始打工了。”

“干什么去？”王敏辉好奇地打听，无比感慨，“这事儿你得好好感谢刘老师吧。跟着郑老师，啧啧，近水楼台先得月啊你。”

“你烧烤我给郑迪了。”徐均朔撸了一把头发，看看微信上的地址，坐地铁方便，估摸着得半个多小时到，郑棋元替朋友养猫，前两天太忙忘了买猫粮，今天弹尽粮绝，让徐均朔速速去支援后方。徐均朔刚答应，一串地址就发了过来，还夸了夸徐均朔人真好心地善良不愧学习那么好德智体美劳全面发展。

“给就给吧。”王敏辉翻了个身又倒回床上，“当提前交了份子钱。”

“你出大问题！”徐均朔的脸瞬间红了，匆匆逃离宿舍，留下宿舍门的哐当一声响。

 

 

 

 

也不怪王敏辉说话直，事情就是这么个事情，道理也是那么个道理。徐均朔对于郑棋元的喜爱朋友圈里人尽皆知，六年前他还上高中的时候，跟着当大学老师的阿姨去学校里玩，误打误撞听了一场郑棋元的讲座，偏巧阿姨还和他很熟，中午就留下一起吃了午饭。郑棋元长得好看，说话又没架子，徐均朔一瞬间觉得拨云见日如沐春风，自此念念不忘。高考时正值郑棋元被本校挖来当镇院之宝，徐均朔得知消息第一时间改志愿报了这个学校。

刚入校时郑棋元带了两门本科的课，一门文论一门跨文化视野，徐均朔当时还不是这个专业的学生，硬是选上了这两门课，每年不落，听了四年。保研时一意孤行地要换专业，特意去敲了403的门，直截了当地问能不能当您的学生。

“啊？”郑棋元刚趴在桌子上缓了个午觉起来，电脑屏幕还没关，上面是一篇进展缓慢的论文，他从书堆里抬起头，脸上还带着压出的红印子，一脸茫然地看着面前神色坚毅的学生，过了会儿才反应过来：“徐均朔是吧？我知道你，你是个好学生。”他搓搓脸，睡意惺忪，“但我今年没要招生名额呀。”

徐均朔一腔热血凉了半截，他盯着郑棋元手上的戒指看了半晌，不自然地垂下眼睛，说好吧老师再见。

保研选导师要提前去找意向导师签字，徐均朔之前那张已经明晃晃写了郑棋元三个字，回去垂头丧气地坐了一会儿，又去要了一张新的表，下午去找刘岩签字，路遇刚开完会回来的郑棋元。他心情低落打不起精神，看对方行色匆匆，本来想装看不到擦肩而过，没想到头还没低就被叫住了。

“均朔，”郑棋元叫他，笑意盈盈的，看看他手里的表，了然：“刘岩老师学术能力特别强，你跟他很好。”然后遥遥一指，“我403，刘老师405，正好挨着，你要是有什么问题也可以来找我，我一般周二和周五会在办公室。”

徐均朔虚虚应了，一时也分不清郑棋元这是客套还是真的很赏识他，刚想说老师再见，就被郑棋元轻轻地拍了下后背：“这么优秀的学生，怎么老是低着头，我跟你这么大的时候，下巴恨不得抬天上。”

我是只有见你的时候才会低头。徐均朔心想，但没法反驳，抬眼看见郑棋元弯起来的眼尾，又觉得脸红心跳。

后来徐均朔确实周二和周五去郑棋元的办公室了，周二是因为蹭了他的车，周五是因为又蹭了他的车。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元住的地方离学校不近，徐均朔问清楚了猫粮的牌子，特意绕路去步行街的宠物店各个口味的买了一堆，反正郑棋元说要报销，买完又拐进旁边便利店买了两份便当和几包薯片。

刚到社区门口要刷卡才能进，工作日的下午往来的人寥寥无几，徐均朔蹲在门口等了半天也没等到一个住户，只好给郑棋元打电话，让他下来接人。

“大老远的，辛苦辛苦……买了这么多。”没一会儿郑棋元就出来了，拿了感应卡刷了门禁，自觉地拎过袋子，掂了掂，有点儿惊讶，然后探头看了看徐均朔拎的另外一个袋子，眉开眼笑：“那是你想吃，还是猫想吃呀。”

“猫想吃。”徐均朔大言不惭，“趁你不注意的时候偷偷告诉我的，还是指定口味。”

在喂猫面前人人都是猫的子民，根本不分长幼等级，徐均朔悄悄改了口，变您为你，又观察了一下郑棋元的反应，对方浑然不觉。

郑棋元家住十五楼，有电梯，俩人等电梯下来。徐均朔探口风：“第一次来老师家里，也没买什么东西……”

“嗨，”话还没说完就被郑棋元打断了，“买啥呀，就我一个人住，买了也是堆在那儿。哪有老师让学生买东西的。”

徐均朔的心稍微放下了一点点，郑棋元从家里出来，穿的随意，不怎么怕冷似的，深秋的天气里只穿了一个短裤，趿着拖鞋，上半身裹了个外套。徐均朔的视线不由自主往郑棋元腿上瞟，也不能说什么大不敬，只能是怪色令智昏，郑棋元人长得好看腿也漂亮，又白又直还细，拖鞋让脚踝直绷起来的线一览无余。平时在学校上课郑棋元一般都穿长袖衬衫和长裤，最多是休闲款的西装，偷拍的那些照片在校内疯狂传播，人人都知道文院有个牛逼的男神教授。也正是文院的关系，上他的课永远是女生居多，还有不少其他专业的人过来蹭课，至于是听课还是看人就不知道了，例如徐均朔。

可都看了那种衣着齐整的郑老师，又有多少人见过郑老师藏在长裤底下的腿。徐均朔想到这里又有点沾沾自喜。

“以前在我的课上老是看到你，我一开始还以为你是文院的学生。”郑棋元突然说，“但课上人比较多，一直不知道你叫什么名字，点名也点不到你。后来问了课代表才知道。”

“你的课太火爆了，开放给其他学院的名额很少，我老是选不上。去找教务处也调不了。”徐均朔解释，“之前想找你说明一下情况的，但每节课下课去问问题的人都很多。我真的很喜欢你的课。”

“这样。”郑棋元点点头，还想说什么，然而叮一声，电梯门打开了，门里出来了一位老太太，郑棋元打招呼：“赵姨，您出门儿啊。”

“哎，去接孙子。”老太太看到郑棋元旁边的徐均朔，好奇地打量一下：“这是你……？”

“我学生，赵姨，这我学生，过来帮忙喂猫的。”郑棋元寒暄了几句，就进了电梯，把老老实实在外面按着上行按钮以防电梯关门的徐均朔也拉了进来，按了楼层键，无奈地说：“刚刚那位在我对门儿住，退休了就老是张罗着给我找对象，我都怕了。”

徐均朔眨巴了下眼睛，呆呆地“哦”了一声，一时不知道该怎么接，郑棋元为人和善，又比较年轻，和年轻老师说话很难拿捏尺寸，说太多了就显得逾越，一板一眼又觉得拘谨。徐均朔的心又放回一半，看了看郑棋元手上的戒指，小心翼翼地说：“老师，你还没结婚啊？”

“没啊。”郑棋元奇怪地看了他一眼，顺着视线落到自己的无名指上，豁然，把袋子换了手拎，抬起手来晃晃：“哎你说这个啊，我戴着玩儿的，省麻烦。”

“哦。”徐均朔终于巨石落地，掷地有声，溅起不少飞沙土石，心里呛起烟雾，却无端让他高兴，小声嘀咕了一句：“那就好。”

“什么？”郑棋元没听清，但看他又低了头，圆圆的头顶，觉得有点可爱，忍不住调侃：“你不会也想给我介绍对象吧，我可不要啊。”

“我说电梯到啦！”徐均朔抬眼看他，撞进盛了笑意的眼睛里，一时间有点恼羞成怒，“出大问题！我才不要给你介绍对象！”

 

 

 

 

猫是郑棋元朋友家的，朋友要出差一个月，托了郑棋元帮忙照顾，五岁的布偶，挑食又粘人，门还没开就听到门后有喵喵叫，是徐均朔先进的门，一人一猫相视半晌，徐均朔刚扯出个笑来，猫立刻藏到了沙发底下。

徐均朔心碎一地。

郑棋元跟在后面进来，从鞋柜里给他拿了双拖鞋，像是备用的，但不是新的。

“以前朋友来的时候穿的。”郑棋元有点闪烁其词，含糊解释了一通：“你要是介意我就给你拿双新的。”

“没事老师。”徐均朔摇摇头，心里在琢磨刚刚那句话。但显然他没办法直接问郑棋元的个人隐私，只好装作随意的样子。

郑棋元放下袋子就去沙发底下捞猫，猫怕生人，躲在了最里面，郑棋元只好趴在地毯上，拿着逗猫棒晃铃铛，每次都是伸出一只爪子就又缩了回去。

趁这个空档，徐均朔打量了下房间布置，确实是单人住，房子面积不大，但特别干净，很少看到乱摆乱放的东西，最多就是沙发上桌子上零落了几本书。徐均朔把袋子放到客厅的桌子上，看见上面的一本专著，作者署名是郑棋元，有点好奇地问：“郑老师，我能看看吗？”

郑棋元回头看了一眼，拍了一下额头：“对，我都忘了。”他坐在地上，手里拿着逗猫棒，翻书时铃铛晃动叮铃响，然后起身去书房拿了两本新的出来：“刚出的一本，本来想带到学校的，结果给忘了。正好给你一本，另一本你有空的话带给你那个博二的师兄……你还没加他是吧？”

徐均朔掏出手机看了一眼，郑棋元把一个人的微信推给了他，然后还拉了个群。徐均朔加了那个微信，在群里打了个招呼，郑棋元是真的不怎么带学生，截至目前好像就只带了一个研三一个博二，还有徐均朔一个研一。研三的师姐在写毕业论文，之前见过一面，据说准备出国攻博，还在攒刊，博二的师兄因为不住在一起，一直没见过。

“叫胡超政。”郑棋元推完微信，放弃逗猫棒引猫，直接拖过食盆倒上猫粮摆在地上，站起来差点儿低血糖，头晕目眩差点儿歪沙发上，被徐均朔扶了一下，“也很优秀。”

“我听说过，”徐均朔努力回想了一下，“之前看过你的一篇论文，和这本书名字差不多，二作好像就是胡超政师兄。”

“对，对。”郑棋元缓过劲儿了，拍拍他手示意可以放开，收拾了下沙发上的书示意徐均朔随便坐，“这是一个课题，那篇论文是引申的一个小点，当时本来想从那里做切入点，最后也没用上，干脆就直接成文发了。你胡师兄帮了不少忙。”说罢又有些讶异，“你知道的还挺早，我这篇刚发没多久呢。”

徐均朔哪好意思说郑棋元在自己这就是特别关注，只能状若无意地说只是恰巧。只是恰巧。

猫受不了饿，没多久就出来了，只是看徐均朔的眼神比较警惕。徐均朔从袋子里拿出便当，问郑棋元中午有没有吃饭。

“没有！”郑棋元真的惊了，带着徐均朔去厨房用微波炉，感叹：“你是小精灵吗？”

“什么呀。”徐均朔被他说的脸红，但还好肤色黑看不太出来。郑棋元看起来像不太常下厨的，厨房里干净如新，但用品一应俱全。

“我做饭其实还可以。”郑棋元说，“等哪天师门聚……算了，你师兄师姐都忙飞了，等哪天你有空来我家，咱俩吃个饭。”

这话说的徐均朔十分雀跃，恨不得当场就问您什么时候有空我办法总比困难多我有的是空。

郑棋元看出他的想法，笑他：“得等你哪天不去厕所不去校医院不吃烧烤的时候吧，你那烧烤味道不错，从哪儿买的？”

徐均朔老老实实交代了烧烤店的地址，又小声解释：“我其实拔智齿去了。要是知道你也去听那个什么演讲，我就不去医院了。”

 

 

 

 

便当热好了，他俩一人一份，郑棋元吃素，徐均朔特意买了一份素菜便当。吃饭的时候也没聊什么，郑棋元跟他说了一下换导师后的一些交接，其实和学生没太大关系，毕竟研一才刚开始，刘岩也没交代什么工作，正好无缝过渡，以后成为郑棋元的劳动力。

吃完饭郑棋元换了衣服开车送他回学校，正好一块去院楼把手续办了，徐均朔跟着去车库，看见那辆被他蹭了两次的车还是有点心虚。

郑棋元下午在学校办个事就走，穿了件大衣，徐均朔想起来他还没见过郑棋元穿短袖，听别人说郑老师不怕热但怕冷，于是就直接问了。

“当然不是因为那个。”郑棋元笑的很大声，“我都快热死了。但是不能脱，有秘密。”

“什么秘密啊？”徐均朔更好奇了。

“不告诉你。”郑棋元眨眨眼睛。

 

 

 

 

事实证明给谁打工都一样，徐均朔对于学习的热爱天地可鉴，自从跟了郑棋元之后更是近乎狂热，王敏辉难得中午抓住回来补觉的徐均朔问进展，美其名曰“决不能让我那顿烧烤打了水漂”。

“什么进展？”徐均朔困得半永久黑眼圈都要扩散到颧骨上，打了个哈欠，蒙上被子，“我每两天交一篇综述，还要看原典做比较文论。”

“谁问你这个了！”王敏辉一巴掌拍被子上，底下的人无动于衷，像只被子精，“我是问你和……”

“郑迪？”徐均朔翻了个身，迷迷糊糊：“下周末他说请我吃饭，没了。”

郑迪是郑棋元的曾用名，听闻该文院之光年轻时极为乖张，抽烟喝酒打牌烫头逃课还改名，喜好唱歌做饭养花种草梦里都想有一片菜畦，简直一养生朋克。现在收敛了一点，当了老师后就显然逃不了课了。当年改名时已经有了一定的学术成果了，一般人都不会选择这个时候换名字，而此人很不一样，说改就改了。徐均朔为了保研换专业顺利，毕业论文拼了命往文院那里靠，开题一时爽，论文写起来却极其难，遇到瓶颈无数，屡次几近自闭，找文献时偶然看到郑棋元早年论文，看了半天觉得豁然开朗。写那篇论文时郑棋元还没改名，署名叫郑迪。

之前去找刘岩签字的时候，刘岩跟他聊了会儿郑棋元，说郑老师虽然学术一流，但实际上性格也很好，心理年龄很小，徐均朔没事儿的话可以多跟他聊聊天。徐均朔觉得新奇，还是第一次听到要学生多跟老师聊聊天这个说法。但他巴不得跟郑棋元从早聊到晚，答应的极其爽快。

郑棋元最近事儿也确实少，一个月前课题刚刚结题，论文又发了，书也出了，下半年除了平时上课和讲座，还有三四次会要参，基本就没什么事情了。徐均朔在这半个月里去帮忙去喂了几次猫，顺便再喂郑棋元。研三的师姐把毕论初稿给他看了，他最近在忙着改论文，饮食极度不规律，好几次徐均朔留下来陪郑棋元吃饭，顺便汇报汇报自己的学习进展。

一来二去的猫也跟他熟了，见他不躲反而还迎上来，徐均朔长时间不来的话还会喵喵叫四处找他，动不动就去踩郑棋元的键盘，搞得郑棋元不得不给徐均朔发微信说有空的话来看看猫。

 

 

 

 

周六的时候郑棋元请他吃饭，在家里。徐均朔纠结了半天觉得空手去确实也不大好，就买了茶提过去。彼时已经来暖气了，郑棋元穿了简单的居家服去给他开门，见他提了茶，先让他进屋，拍了下他后背：“拿什么茶，我喝茶吗？”

徐均朔脱外套的手一顿，寻思了一下确实在郑棋元家不见茶，偶然有一点存货还是没开封的样子，估计不知道是哪里发的或者哪个学生送的。

但毕竟是中国传统文化熏陶成长的一代，来都来了，买都买了，还是孩子，徐均朔发挥起自己的特长：“我喝，我喝嘛。”

“我家没茶壶，只能冲泡啊。”郑棋元炒菜，在青菜下锅的滋啦声中喊：“来厨房烧热水，外面的水不热了都。”

徐均朔本意没想喝茶，但一听他都这么说了，也不好推拒，颠颠地跑到厨房找出热水壶插上电烧水，在等水开的时候，给郑棋元打下手，切切葱姜蒜，洗洗菜之类的。郑棋元把袖子挽起来，露出长袖下的秘密。徐均朔一看，刀差点儿切手上：“郑老师，你穿长袖是因为纹身啊？”

“不然呢。”郑棋元好笑，手臂伸到他面前展示了一番，在徐均朔上手摸摸前又收回来，“总不能带着大花臂给你们上课吧。”

徐均朔洗了手，还是忍不住摸了摸纹身：“什么时候纹的啊？”

“年轻的时候纹的。”郑棋元的介绍就浅尝辄止，并不想解释这些图案是什么含义，但又颇为狡黠地说：“我背上还有，但不给你看。”

徐均朔很无语，算是明白了刘岩对于郑棋元的评价。

茶是福建来的，徐均朔认识一个朋友家是做茶生意的，前几天拜托他寄了不少茶过来，挑了几样好的拿到郑棋元家里来。没有茶壶只能素泡，徐均朔找出一个杯子，泡了一杯茶，等不怎么烫了端去厨房给郑棋元尝尝。

郑棋元是真的不爱喝茶，唯一能接受的茶就是奶茶，之前来喂猫被指使顺路在楼下捎一杯奶茶上来，少冰三分糖，把徐均朔着实惊了一番。他觉得郑棋元简直是无尽藏，以前自己的了解太平面了，现在得知了一些小习惯，让他又惊又喜又觉得可爱。

郑棋元正在煲汤，一个小砂锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，他就着手喝了一口，皱起眉：“太苦了。”

“苦吗？”徐均朔愣了一下，小心地尝了一下，恍然，“我茶叶放多了。”

“我不吃肉，”郑棋元干脆端下砂锅，里面是煲好的冬瓜排骨汤，“等会儿你多吃点儿排骨。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔哪能想到来导师家吃饭能是这么个排场，三素一荤一汤，还是郑棋元亲自做的。要是放以前，这场景搁梦里他都会觉得浮夸。

“老师，你记不记得，六年前我们见过？”徐均朔喝了一口冬瓜汤，提起话题。

“六年前？”郑棋元怔住，想了半天，“六年前你上高中吧？”他能和一个高中孩子有什么交集。

“对，六年前我跟着我阿姨去听了你的讲座，还拍了合影。”徐均朔看郑棋元想不起来，闷闷地啃着排骨，蔫头巴脑，“我和你吃了好几天的午饭。”

郑棋元又盯着徐均朔看了一会儿，饭也不吃了，起身去书房倒腾半天，抱出一本相册来，里面全是各种合影留念。徐均朔凑过去看他翻，翻到属于他俩的那一年，才叫停：“就是这个！”

那张照片上人不太多，郑棋元几乎一眼就看到了唯一一个小孩，把照片上的和眼前的对比了好几下，笑了：“怪不得认不出来，你当时好黑，小土豆似的。”

“你出大问题。”徐均朔不乐意了，坐回去，给自己盛汤，舀了好多的冬瓜，“讲道理，我都记得你那么多年，你都不记得我了。”

“因为你变好看了呀。”郑棋元把相册收起来，眼纹温柔地汇聚，仿佛六年的时光一下子都找回来了，“好看的让人认不出来了，你还不高兴啦。”然后拿过徐均朔面前的碗，装了两块排骨进去，说：“你这么一说我就想起来了，当时我吃素，你还非得跟我一起吃，怎么劝都不听。我问你有没有女朋友，你说没有，要找的话也要找我这样的。你还说以后会好好读书，做我的学生。”他一摊手：“你看，现在你是我学生了。”

“我说的都是实话。”徐均朔小声说，眼前起了一层雾，湿润地想掉下泪来，他想他确实六年前就这样了，要做郑棋元的学生，要找郑棋元这样的人，但又能去哪里找呢，这么多年来，他的世界里也就这一个郑棋元，冥冥之中也是非他不可了。

郑棋元没听清徐均朔说了什么，问了一下。徐均朔夹了一筷子菜塞到嘴里，有点酸涩地嚼着，六年说长不长，说短不短，是他目前二十三岁人生的近四分之一。他截至目前四分之一的人生都是郑棋元，他觉得既满足又悲哀。

“我说，”徐均朔吸吸鼻子，难过地说：“你不要对我这么好啦！”

“嗨，对你好还不行，”郑棋元不可思议，眼睛瞪圆了显得格外可爱，“你这学生怎么这么难带。”

饭后是徐均朔收拾桌子，郑棋元跑阳台上猫着躲懒。为了防止猫打翻桌上的东西，郑棋元将潜在嫌疑猫一并抱到阳台。徐均朔收拾完桌子，冲了一杯不苦的茶，跑到阳台想问问郑棋元喝不喝，却看到郑棋元已经在躺椅上晒着冬天温暖又柔和的太阳睡着了，盖了一个小薄毯，而猫窝在他的腿上，暖烘烘的。

徐均朔站在原地看了很久，直到手里的茶都凉了，才恍然惊觉，仿佛黄粱一场。

 

 

 

 

当郑棋元的学生除了那些心思之外，其实苦乐参半，苦在于拜郑棋元门下凋零所赐，要出差出席一些学术会议的时候，往往就没学生可带，郑棋元又是一个懒的时候极懒，勤劳的时候特别勤劳的人，开会这种苦差事能两人扛着绝不想一人扛，徐均朔就被钦点成居家旅行开会必备的一员大将，只要开会就带着，久而久之徐均朔对各个会议主办方的茶歇了解得一清二楚。

有一个主办方时常搞会议，冗长又无聊，奈何茶歇极为好吃，不知道从哪儿订的点心和蛋糕，徐均朔第一次吃时惊为天人，和郑棋元在小角落里一块夸了半天蛋糕好吃，觉得一切尽可原谅。

郑棋元人缘好，去一些会议往往会演变成老友见面，都知道郑棋元不爱收学生，因此对走哪带哪的徐均朔颇为好奇，一听其介绍更是觉得后生可畏，有挖墙脚之嫌。

“行了别劝了，再劝也没用，他除了我谁也不跟，”郑棋元把徐均朔往身后一拉，得意地一挑眉，回头看看，“是吧均朔？”

“是呀，”徐均朔也笑着，说话也毫无顾忌的，“我心有所属啦。”

是真的心有所属啦。

 

 

 

 

研二的时候郑棋元忙了起来，跟了一个新的课题，还是做比较文论方面，研一的时候让徐均朔打下的基础现在都派上了用场，郑棋元比较得心应手的是概念史，现在想打破原有视域做个新的交叉架构，披荆斩棘想开条新路出来。

徐均朔也跟着忙，偶尔和胡超政吃饭谈到这个课题，唉声叹气，胡超政见怪不怪地拍拍他肩：“习惯就好，郑老师就这样，所以才能做出不掺水分的新东西来。”

“但讲道理，”徐均朔吃完，习惯性地去给郑棋元打包了一份，跟胡超政说：“但日子不能不过了呀。”

徐均朔已经快成了郑棋元的专职保姆，对方忙起来晕天晕地总是忘了吃饭，又有点低血糖，有时候帮他去取送洗的衣服，不忘在常穿的几件外套口袋里放几块糖。每天一日三餐定时问候，两顿不回就直接去家里找人，并因此他连郑棋元家钥匙都有了，一进门发现郑棋元坐在沙发上看书，手里拿了一块抹布，看一会儿抬起头来想想，然后看到哪里有灰就擦擦。

“来回跑这么麻烦，”郑棋元见他进来熟门熟路地去热菜，玩笑般的说，“那你干脆搬过来算了。”

徐均朔的手一顿，从厨房里探出头来：“真的啊？”

“假的。”郑棋元哼了一声，手里拿着抹布就要去拿筷子，被徐均朔半路拦截勒令洗手，“知道你觊觎我这房子挺久了，等你毕业我再考虑考虑找个房屋合伙人。”

“谁觊觎你房子了。”徐均朔白眼恨不得翻到天花板上去，“要觊觎也觊觎你。”

“瞎说，”饭菜热好了之后散出香味儿，郑棋元揉了一把徐均朔的后脑勺，软软的发丝蹭着掌心，春柳拂过，徐均朔回头看他，眼睛大大的里面全是他的影子，他想这可真的不一样了，小土豆长大了，一潭春水养出新芽，郑棋元突然有点酥酥麻麻的感觉，这让他有点无所适从，只得调笑：“我看你就是想骗我的C刊。”

徐均朔的脸上呈现出不可置信的神情，在气死的边缘反复横跳，一年多的相处让两人完全放下了任何架子，他失语半天，最后一字落音：“呸！”

 

 

 

 

找书的时候徐均朔碰到他，他手一抖，书页翻乱了。他有点慌乱的找刚刚那页，徐均朔凑过头来，凭着零星记忆成功定位，然后有些奇怪地问：“怎么啦？”

郑棋元摇摇头，心里一团乱麻。饭前酥酥麻麻的感觉现在又重新掀起波澜，他越想越不对劲，徐均朔真的很热，手很热心也很热，望向他的时候眼底都是跳动的火苗，他像是普罗米修斯遗落在郑棋元这里的火种，他快四十岁了，重新开始害怕，觉得好像哪里也被点着了。

“老师，你没事吧？”徐均朔伸手探探他额头，被郑棋元躲了一下，他有点疑惑。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔发现郑棋元在躲着他，最近微信问他一日三餐每餐都在吃，衣服也都自己拿了，会议不需要跟着，课题定期把负责的部分发邮箱就好了，周二和周五也时常不在办公室。据说很忙，真的很忙，打电话过去老是占线要么就是无人接听，好不容易接通了说话也急匆匆的。

课题三个月一小结，徐均朔去郑棋元家里找他，和他写小结的进度报告，郑棋元压力一大烟瘾就犯了，被徐均朔看着不好抽烟，咔嚓咔嚓嚼水果糖，听的人胆战心惊。

写完的时候已经很晚了，赶不上回学校的地铁，徐均朔知道这几天郑棋元在有意躲他，心里难过，但不想让郑棋元不好过，就提议要打车回去。大半夜学校地址又偏僻，郑棋元不放心，咬咬牙让他留宿。

房子是两室一厅，一个卧室被改成了书房，能睡的只有一间主卧。徐均朔抱了被子往地上铺说可以打地铺，被郑棋元制止了。

“你腰不好打什么地铺，再冻着了。”郑棋元把被子铺好，指了指床上，“睡床。”

“我腰早好了！”当代年轻人最无法容忍的就是被说腰有问题，徐均朔当即反驳。

“睡床。”郑棋元镇压，声音很疲惫。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元是接了个电话才回来躺下的，两人各盖一床被子，各怀心思，活生生同床异梦。郑棋元兴致一直不高，接完电话后更是低落的无可循形，徐均朔根本睡不着，但不敢辗转反侧生怕吵到郑棋元，只好佯装睡着。装睡永远都很难，呼吸频率要控制，不可以乱动，全身都要放松。没过一会儿，他以为郑棋元睡着了，但手却被握住了，很轻，轻轻地握了一下，然后摸了摸他的头发和侧脸。

徐均朔没有动，听到旁边有起身的动静，又躺了一会儿，才睁开眼睛，另一侧床铺早已没有人。徐均朔坐起来，看见卧室门开了，可能是怕关门声会吵到徐均朔，所以没有关门。

他跟过去，看见阳台门开着，郑棋元在阳台上抽烟，指间火光明灭，窗户开着，冬天的冷风卷进来带走烟草气味，一根结束了，捻灭在烟灰缸里，又点上一根。

郑棋元回头的时候看到了徐均朔，但没什么反应，仿佛徐均朔根本不存在，直到抽第四根烟时，徐均朔才出声，声音是抖的。

“郑老师，”他说，“不要抽太多烟了好不好。”

郑棋元的身影轻轻颤了一下，他回过头，看着客厅里徐均朔的样子，隔着落地玻璃窗，眼眶瞬间红了，但语气还是竭力地平稳：“吵到你了？”

“我想让你高兴，郑棋元。”徐均朔走进阳台，很冷，外面的风呼啸而过，阳台是数九寒天，他叫了郑棋元的名字，身上披了毯子，他走过去，抱住那个孤单的人，一起裹进毯子里，他看着郑棋元，亲了亲他的嘴角，“因为你难过的时候，我也会很难过。”

郑棋元被他抱着，难得没有任何挣扎，像是僵直的木偶，徐均朔顺着他的背，一下一下，怀里的人慢慢沉了下来，将全部重量压在他身上，落到他怀里，额头抵着徐均朔的肩，没一会儿徐均朔觉得肩膀上的布料被浸湿了，郑棋元喉间发出压抑的哽咽，很小声，更多的泪水从流到徐均朔的脖颈上。

 

 

 

 

当天是徐均朔把郑棋元带到床上睡觉的，他没问郑棋元到底怎么了，郑棋元也不肯说话，在被子里蜷成一小团，徐均朔怕他睡得难受，干脆跑到他那边抱着他，冰箱里早就放了冰袋预备让他明天早上起床敷眼睛。折腾到大半夜才堪堪睡下，第二天起来，果然人不见了。

徐均朔气绝，这心情就好像他风雨无阻喂了好几年的一只猫，突然间不见了，哪里都寻不着，他抱着猫粮不知道喂谁，只能坐路边哭。现在显然没法坐路边哭，他只能躺床上看天花板生了半个小时闷气，上午有节不重要的课，他给王敏辉发消息说不去了跟老师说一声请病假。

“怎么了你？”王敏辉直接电话打过来，“你昨晚没回来，去哪儿住了，没事儿吧？”

“出大事。”徐均朔没好气，“心碎了，粘不起来，医生建议在家休养。”

“啊？”王敏辉大惊，“你回福州了？”

“哪有！”徐均朔看了一眼表，才七点半，边打哈欠边往卫生间走，一看镜子被憔悴的模样吓了一跳，仿佛折腾一晚上的只有自己，“我住郑棋元这儿了。”

“卧槽。”王敏辉意欲继续八卦，被徐均朔直接掐断通话，他在学校食堂里盯着挂断了的手机界面，忍不住又一声：“卧槽。”

 

 

 

 

生气是真生气，徐均朔觉得自己真心打了水漂，睡了一觉啥也没干人没了不说，自己拖鞋都没了，还好地暖给力，光脚踩地也没有觉得很凉，餐桌上空空如也，冰箱里空空荡荡，他就不该指望郑棋元目前这个吃了上顿没下顿的生活水平能有什么储备粮。他绕到客厅，意外收获玄关置物柜上放的包子和豆浆。看来这人出去买了早餐，但连门都没进就又走了。

徐均朔恶狠狠地咬了口包子，是素的，又要两口，肉丁都没见。一般早上买包子，郑棋元习惯买一份素一份肉，素的给自己肉的给徐均朔，这么一看，显然今早过于匆忙，包子都拿错了。

徐均朔掏出手机准备给郑棋元发消息说包子你拿错啦，刚打了几个字觉得自己还在生气，不能这样，就又删了塞回口袋里。他吃完了包子，喝了豆浆，瘫在沙发上，见郑棋元书和电脑都还在这儿，知道跑得了和尚跑不了庙，安心守株待兔。

 

 

 

 

另一边郑棋元难得约了刘岩出来，见面先递了包子过去：“请你吃早饭。”

刘岩大惑，十动然拒：“我吃过了。”但看了看包子面相，了然：“你买错馅儿了啊。”

“拿回去吃吧，要不浪费。”郑棋元说，强行塞到刘岩怀里。刘岩拒绝不得，只好收下，就当是答疑解惑的见面礼。

“今天约出来也没什么事儿。”郑棋元点了杯咖啡，眼睛红肿，显然昨夜哭过，竟试图用咖啡拯救，喝了一口苦的倒吸凉气，“就是出了个大问题。”

“你说。”刘岩洗耳恭听。

“讲道理，真的是大问题。”郑棋元加了两盒奶进去，搅了搅，才抬眼说：“我觉得我喜欢上一个人了。”

“徐均朔。”刘岩点点头，表示知道了。

“你知道？”郑棋元大惊，飞快思忖自己刚刚有没有说漏嘴，发现并没有，虚心请教：“从哪儿知道的？”

“谁听不出来啊。”刘岩无奈，都不想提这一路听了多少个讲道理出大问题，郑棋元显然不会喜欢这个句式的发源地，更有可能喜欢的是这个句式传播的污染源，“你在苦恼什么？”

“我年纪大了啊。”郑棋元叹气，他都快四十岁了，四十不惑，以为到了这个年纪心都半死不活了，没想到还能为徐均朔跳一跳，还挺活泼，他开始算，“我年纪比他大那么多，而且不知道他是什么想法。而且……他是我学生。”

“你喜欢他是因为他是你学生吗？”刘岩一针见血。

郑棋元想了想，才摇头：“不是。”他早就不把徐均朔当学生了，他只是突然发现喜欢这么一个人。

“你前……”刘岩犹豫了一下，斟酌地提起旧事，话还没说完就被郑棋元打断了。

“彻底分了。”郑棋元像是想起什么好笑的事儿，“昨晚给我打电话，问我要不要请柬，我骂了半个小时。今早起了个大早，把所有东西全给扔了。傻逼。”

“那你在苦恼什么？”刘岩不解了，“你是想让我劝你不要喜欢他？但我觉得没什么大不了。徐均朔，挺好一孩子，聪明要强，细心认真，挺好的。”

“我没想让你劝我，我就是觉得……”

“喜欢这件事情，和你的年龄、外貌、职业、性别等等一点关系都没有。除非你非得把它们搅和在一块。”刘岩透着参破红尘的禅意，“而且你放心好了，没有比徐均朔更喜欢你的人了。”

 

 

 

 

郑棋元回家的时候，徐均朔躺在沙发上睡午觉，阳光斜斜地从洒进来，毛绒绒的光亮。郑棋元一看时间不早了，去叫徐均朔起来。

“均朔，”郑棋元弯腰拍拍徐均朔的脸，很轻，又捏捏，“起来了，均朔。”

徐均朔梦里听见有人在叫他，睁开眼睛发现梦里的那人就在眼前，愣了大半天，直挺挺地坐起来差点儿磕郑棋元下巴，去揪他衣摆，揪他衣袖，最后摸到手，确定这真的是现实，一时间万语千言，想问你怎么走了，想说你还知道回来啊，想笑他你拿错包子了知道吗早上是不是没吃，千万句话在脑子里走马灯似的转，最后落到一句：“我拖鞋呢！”

语气很冲，很直，很凶，颇带攻击性，郑棋元也没想到上来就这么一句话，听罢连忙从袋子里找出来递给他：“以前那双扔了，买了双新的，你穿这个。”

徐均朔别别扭扭换上，去厨房帮忙择菜。中午清炒了个小白菜，用蜂蜜拌了个番茄，吃饭的时候徐均朔话也不说，直接开吃。吃着吃着注意到不对，问：“你戒指呢？”

“啊？”郑棋元怔了一下才反应过来，笑了笑，“摘了。不想戴了，就摘了。”

“为什么不想戴了？”徐均朔紧跟着追问，颇有打破砂锅问到底的架势，态度极其不端正，值得批评，但他今天心情不好，显然可以得到全世界的原谅。

“还能有什么为什么。”郑棋元耸耸肩，语气平淡，“旧的不去新的不来，摘了旧的等着戴新的呗。”

徐均朔哽了一下，抽刀断水水更流，郑棋元这一句直接关了水龙头，又打开另一个，愁啊愁不尽，只看水东流。他不知道该怎么反应，呆滞了数秒，心脏蓝屏重启，恢复出厂设置，全部都写着我爱郑棋元。他嚯一下站起来，椅子差点儿倒地上，然后越过餐桌，亲上了他的所有旨归，心甘情愿回厂返修，芯片上也得刻上我爱郑棋元才好。

郑棋元愣了，手里还拿着筷子，呈现出要夹菜的姿势，脸被徐均朔捧着，窄窄的小餐桌被徐均朔用肉身填补了银河，探过来的脊背就是鹊桥，郑棋元被他亲的找不着北，仿佛用这么一个吻来给他套上新的指环。

“嘴都不擦就亲我！”郑棋元终于回过神来，抱怨，“全是油！”

“什么油！”徐均朔不服气，“我刚吃了柿子，那是蜂蜜！甜的！”

郑棋元咂摸了一下，确实是甜的，心里轻飘飘，嘴上不饶人：“甜的也不行。”

徐均朔气急，又去亲了他一口，啪叽好大声，问：“你不喜欢甜的吗？”

“哎，”郑棋元耳垂都红了，也不理论，安心吃饭：“喜欢呀。”

 

 

 

 

吃完饭收拾桌子，郑棋元买了新的盆栽，摆在阳台上，徐均朔收拾完了碗碟去找他，飞扑过来一个拥抱，差点儿摔了手里的花。

郑棋元也不怪他，带着一个巨大的挂件到处移动，徐均朔念念叨叨，郑棋元，棋元，郑老师，郑迪。

“是不是叫了我太久郑老师把你憋着了。”郑棋元听了好笑，视线一转，看到了窗台上放的烟灰缸，沉默了下来，问：“你谈过恋爱吗？”

“没有吧，”徐均朔挠挠头，“有一个不知道该不该算，本科时候的事儿，还没一个月就分了。也说不上喜不喜欢。”说罢亲了亲郑棋元后颈，在对方说痒前快速撤走，说：“应该有很多人喜欢你吧，你也应该喜欢过很多人。昨晚你很难过，是你前男友吗？”

“是，但我难过不是因为他。”郑棋元痛快地承认，然后问：“你很介意这些吗？”

徐均朔又挠挠头，说不啊。

“我喜欢你很多很多年了，我也希望你也能被其他人喜欢着。”徐均朔语气认真起来，“我一直都是这么想的，郑棋元，我希望你能高兴。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔研究生如期毕业，那天他参加完毕业典礼，捧着花去找郑棋元，郑棋元看书看得昏天暗地，开门就被一束花塞了个满怀。

“我毕业啦。”徐均朔蹦进办公室。

“我知道，”郑棋元冷漠，“你毕业论文我都快能背下来了。”

徐均朔申了外校的博，打算为学术继续贡献光和热，硕士毕业直接无缝衔接进研究所，位置倒挺好，离郑棋元住的地方很近。

“我今天回宿舍收拾东西，三天后就得离校了。”徐均朔趴在桌子上看郑棋元，眨巴眨巴眼，“行行好，收留我一下。”

“不行。”郑棋元抬眼看他，语气装作十分冷酷。

“你说话不算话，”徐均朔跳脚，“之前你说过的，等我毕业就能搬进去，你出大问题！”

“我是说要找个房屋合伙人，你白吃白住啊？”郑棋元翻了一页书，等了半天没动静，悄悄看过去，发现对方小脸垮了一半，一时间心有不忍，刚想出声找补，没想到对方直接把包拿过来了，窸窸窣窣翻找一会儿，冲他抬抬下巴。

郑棋元不解，把空闲的左手伸过去，掌心向上。徐均朔“哎呀”一声， 亲自上手把手反过来，一个指环轻巧地套入无名指，很漂亮的素戒。

“喏。”徐均朔语气得意，“先付你这辈子的房租，什么时候跟我去签终身合同呀？”

 

 

 

 

窗外整点钟声响起。楼下台阶有一群毕业生在拍集体毕业照，欢闹声中要赶在快门前喊一二三，毕业快乐。

郑棋元把另一只戒指戴到徐均朔的无名指上。

“嗨呀我哭了呀。”徐均朔很想哭，于是就哭了，眼泪滴在郑棋元没有收回的手背上。

郑棋元捧着他的脸，拇指扫过湿润的眼角，戒指在眼前泛着银光：“擦擦。”

 

 

春风教爱扫去红尘，祝福这对爱人。

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	32. [均棋]月亮别称多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 元与均棋月光贩卖机联文  
> 10.3 3:00
> 
> 徐均朔×郑棋元

“昨晚我梦到我在摆摊。”徐均朔挂着硕大的两个黑眼圈，隐藏在熄灯宿舍里一盏小小的台灯后，面色憔悴形容枯槁，五十三秒前他刚刚读完书的最后两页，合上书觉得天地合一世界大同，这是凌晨一点二十分的上海，他发过去的视频邀请被接通。

光效实在不甚美观，接通的一瞬间先听到那边调整耳机线的声音，视频界面上是刚洗完澡后的脑袋，头发被吹得服服帖帖，徐均朔观察半天发现对方果然没有脱发困扰，顿觉呜呼哀哉，连连叹气，成功吸引注意力，对方一抬眼，瞳孔地震，好响亮的一声“嚯”。

徐均朔带着二十出头困苦研究生的普遍困扰，没等得到关怀就开始讲梦，还觉得条理不清晰，找出记梦用的本子，哗啦啦翻着纸页，定在最后的那张。

“昨夜，雨，凌晨一点二十三分，宿舍。”先读时间地点背景，主动交代前情，甚至还联系实际，“大概和现在的时间差不多啦。”然后严肃地重复：“我梦到我在摆摊。”语气和黑眼圈的加成实在成正比，坚毅的如同在讲什么韬略宏图。

郑棋元眨了下眼睛，托着下巴当一个恰当的倾听者：“咋啦？”

“有一天因为下雨，夜里没有月亮，所以我去摆摊了，在你们单位门口，铺了一张布，横纹的像你那件衬衫。”徐均朔说到这里也很疑惑，“你从单位出来，看到了我，但你不认识我。你拿着一个红色的小旗子，问我在干什么，我说我在卖月亮。”

“卖月亮哎！”梦境主人啧啧称奇，“就那种一块一块的，装在小瓶子里，在你看来是玫瑰花，只有我知道这是走丢的月亮。”

玫瑰这个意象让整个梦都变得赫里奥加巴罗斯起来，郑棋元开始发言，上来就跑了题：“你怎么还没睡。”然后猛打方向盘：“为啥梦里我举着小旗子？”最后关心一下环境以确认是否要谨言慎行：“就你一个人在宿舍吗？”

他俩在一块久了，徐均朔早已百战不殆，先回答了关键问题：“他们都出去玩啦，我书还没看完，真的惨！”然后甩回铁锅：“讲道理，你也睡好晚！”刻意忽略了与梦境相关的那个问题，因为他也不知道答案，在梦里郑棋元穿着大裤衩T恤，在台阶上像峭壁边停留的塞壬，与坐着的徐均朔遥遥对望，手里挥舞着小旗子，场面浪漫又搞笑，仿若梦回去年夏天带领岛民爬岳麓山的郑班长，缺少的旗子终于在梦里给他圆上了。

梦的结尾其实也没那么仓促，徐均朔没好意思讲，他在郑棋元发现他之前已经摆了很久的摊，每天都在卖月亮，直到郑棋元过来问的时候，徐均朔才抬起头，突然感觉看到了某种隐秘而没有穷期的事物，山头轰隆倒坍，岿然归一。

然后就被室友出门的声音吵醒了，他扒着床头，睡眼惺忪，宿舍里一片昏聩，奄奄地说：“不要锁门。”

他睡觉不老实但胜在安静，在九十厘米的宿舍床上宛如一棵躺倒的香蕉树，时常被室友忽略存在，被锁在寝室的次数一双手数不过来。

被室友吵醒后他就没再睡着，拿本子把梦记下来，记着记着突然好想郑棋元。哎怎么说，就是真的很想，如果加个形容词就是真的很他妈想。他在寝室里独自颓败，拉开窗帘前觉得已然失明，最后一个景象是梦里的郑棋元，那确实又惨又幸福。

“我今天跑棚去了。”郑棋元打了个哈欠，给自己倒了杯水，朴素的瓷杯，在长沙的时候买的，徐均朔拉他逛商场，对瓷杯一见钟情，奈何买一赠一，郑棋元就留下了一只，千里迢迢捧回北京。水是热水，回家刚烧的，在摄像头面前氤氲着水汽，云雾缭绕，配合这个时间确实在修仙。

“录了两首歌，”慢悠悠喝了一口水后，郑棋元才开始继续说：“一首主题曲一首插曲，可能下个月就能发。两个棚离得还特远，可累死我了。”然后哼了小半段主旋。

“哥，好听哎！”徐均朔走心赞赏，并用拍大腿加以强调其感情澎湃，这首之前就听郑棋元说过，制作团队很牛逼，编曲是业内心尖肉，当初说接了这首的时候把徐均朔高兴的不得了，恨不得当场就要听郑棋元录的demo。

台灯光线不足，映得徐均朔可以直接投稿深渊bot，他瞄到小窗里的自己也心里发毛，干脆起来把大灯打开了，凌晨的睡意被亮如白昼的灯管赶得消失殆尽，他坐下，幽幽叹气，霜打香蕉树：“我也想唱歌，可你知道我在干什么吗？”他举起面前的书展示了一下，“我在写史论课的论文！我好难，这都是什么玩意儿啊。”

书页抖得哗哗响，让郑棋元想起小时候家门口种的银杏树，到了秋天结果子，要摇一摇树才能掉下来，摇树的时候树叶也是这么响。

“什么玩意儿，均朔，玩意儿。”郑棋元纠正。

徐均朔标准闽台人，讲话口音明显，咬字粘连，跟某北方人厮混久了多少有点耳濡目染，有了落地成音的意识，但技术还跟不上，儿化音说不利落，字眼间用劣质胶水贴合，碰一碰就能掉下来。

“玩意儿。”徐均朔下意识地跟读，行为不经脑子，小学的识字课堂留下的后遗症，郑老师拿着小教杆往黑板上一敲，他就成了复读机。还好现在已经是成年人了，困苦研究生好歹还留有一丝自由灵魂，开始对填鸭式教育进行反叛，最佳做法就是破罐子破摔：“哎呀好啦！”他一挥手，死马不医也罢，“干嘛呀！”

郑棋元在那边笑，捧着水杯喝，家里暖气热，穿了件短袖就能自如生存，小臂纹身露了一大片，水杯里的热汽熏得眼睛湿润，眼纹在末尾温柔地汇聚。他看着视频画面里在上海的冬天凄风寒雨的徐均朔，裹着小毛毯穿着毛衣，在铺着厚椅垫的椅子上缩成一团惨惨戚戚的毛织物，忍不住问：“冷不冷啊？”在对方回应之前又跟了一句：“唉，那怎么办呢。”他把杯子放下，托着脸，像也跟着愁这多苦多难的沪上寒夜似的。

其实徐均朔是不怎么怕冷的，一身正气丰盈，一年四季都很快乐。反倒是郑棋元，有点苦夏还怕冬，夏天抱着空调不撒手，冬天挨着暖气不肯走。

秋末的时候他俩回长沙录节目，短暂的见了一面，节目组给订的酒店依旧是双人标间，夜间活动结束后郑棋元从床上爬起来，给徐均朔展示了新买的一件长到脚踝的羽绒服，巨厚，海纳百鸭绒，穿上鼓鼓囊囊像个企鹅，帽子有一圈毛边，戴上可以直接送往南极住冰洞。徐均朔还甚为担忧：“如果你真的去了南极那可怎么办呀。你又不吃肉，企鹅们会不会不喜欢你，你的冰洞就是整个南极大陆上唯一一个无企鹅问津的了。”然后诚恳地建议：“不吃肉还能吃什么呀，你还是不要去了。”挨了结结实实一个暴栗。

“别瞎安排。”郑棋元把衣服收起来，纯粹泄私愤，钻回被子里时又呼撸了一把徐均朔的头毛：“以后不要掐我腰，也不要咬我。”指了指脖子、肩膀、手臂以及大腿：“你看你看你看，你看这印子！”

徐均朔心虚，试图自证清白：“我没有掐，我是捏的。”然后被一瞪打回原形，变成抱着果子的小熊猫。

 

 

 

 

后来郑棋元再谈这身衣服，说要过年回家的时候用，补充说明：“回沈阳的时候。”沈阳小郑自从买了这身羽绒服，就抱着前往漠河玩雪的梦，并盛情邀请福州小徐：“你一起来，到小腿的那种雪，刚下好的，往上一躺又松又软。真好。”就像饺子要刚出锅的才好吃，雪要刚下好的才好玩。听得徐均朔平白一激灵，觉得凉气从脚底直奔天灵盖。

但现在不是过年，郑棋元有工作要忙，徐均朔有课要上，一京一沪成为初冬里的两地候鸟。

“要十二月了，”徐均朔眼巴巴，在上海的凌晨难得提了硬性要求：“你什么时候来看看我。你得来看看我。”最后又软下来，上海自来水来自海上，他成了一滩载着玫瑰花的自来水：“不是说有剧要来上海巡演吗，什么时候啊。”

郑棋元拿过日历来看：“还有一周。”他抬起头，语气温温的：“还有一周，我就去上海，和你呆一个月，好不好。”

好不好。商量的口吻，本来是徐均朔最爱的句式，与人为善必备技能，现在被反客为主，糖衣炮弹不躲不闪直中心口，哎那还能怎样，还能不好吗。

“好呀。”他把自己埋在毯子里，闷闷地说。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔上半年接了两部戏，排完演完也到了八月初，发朋友圈说今年限额用完，要开始自闭。朋友在评论区里调侃，您这限额多年来也不见长。徐均朔说我要搞学习，语气十分得意，仿佛学习正是他毕生追求的事业之一。底下一溜齐刷刷的不愧是你，郑棋元也评论了两条，一条哈哈哈，一条不愧是你。徐均朔眼尖地挑出郑棋元那条，回了三个害羞的emoji，场面一时变得十分双标，以致于后来赶到的看客纷纷破坏队形，呕到天边外。

这阵仗也不是头一回见。去年录完节目徐均朔赶回学校开始他的研一上学期，去食堂吃饭路遇龚子棋，该同学神龙见首不见尾，巴掌大的上音也从来没有抬头见过，正巧出勤率告急来学校上课，被前班长逮了个正着。

和他吃饭就无需局限于食堂一亩三分地，徐均朔合算合算下午没什么课，跟龚子棋溜出去搓了一顿好的，俩人聊了一会儿最近生活和录节目相关，中途徐均朔去洗手间，桌上手机响了，连打了三遍，龚子棋一时不耐就给接了，刚想说徐均朔马上回来，先听到那边有个声音问朔朔你在上海吗。

“他，他在。”龚子棋觉得声音特别熟悉，但就是想不起来是谁，看备注也只是个emoji，搞得说话都有点结巴，“不过他刚刚去洗手间了，马上就回来。”

“啊？”那边缓慢地发了个单音节，然后反应过来是别人接了电话，才恍然：“哦，哦。不好意思，谢谢啊。”声音柔柔和和的，然后挂断了。

徐均朔回来的时候，龚子棋把这事儿跟他说了，他回拨过去，聊着聊着脸上喜滋滋，眼尾都褶了三层，明晃晃的有情况。

“谁啊。”龚子棋本意只是随口一问，他知道徐均朔录了个节目当了首席还顺带把单给脱了，回来直接就读研究生，可谓事业爱情学业三重收获，但一直不知道这个脱单对象是谁，这几天没怎么在学校和徐均朔联系也少，更是像被蒙在鼓里。

“郑迪。”徐均朔抱着手机回微信，脸上流光溢彩，如同被丘比特一箭扎入心口然后提起来扔进了爱河，而后自己也意识到有点过于亢奋，收了收表情，干咳两声，语气强压平稳：“郑棋元。”

“是他啊？”龚子棋试探着问。

“对啊。”徐均朔大惑不解，仿佛很想不明白为什么龚子棋还不知道这件事，也想不明白为这有什么问题，就像天是蓝的草是绿的而他喜欢郑棋元，有什么不对吗，于是他又重复确认了一遍：“对啊，是他。”

于是扇贝掉在了瓷盘里，发出石破天惊的声响。龚子棋震惊了，他之前就知道第二季请了许多教科书上才出现的人去，问问上音音乐剧系上下几百口子人，谁备考期间还没学过《天边外》啊。但怎样也得恭恭敬敬叫声老师。哪和徐均朔似的，直接和教科书谈恋爱了。

“……你真的好爱学习。”龚子棋佩服。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔说不接新戏开始自闭就真的正儿八经地搞学习，选的导师是本科时期就联系好的，对他的才气也颇为赏识，正好系里要制作一部小型音乐剧，看他回学校了就名正言顺地压着他在学校里打工，分了一部分的填词给他。曲的部分是作曲系的师生们在做，有几首谱子还没定稿，徐均朔不得不作曲系和琴房两头跑，累得只靠意念生活。

郑棋元去上海巡演时来看他，戏要在上海演不到一周，演完后还有一些要在上海完成的工作，顺便见见老朋友，不用急着回北京，连酒店都订了整一个月。

此时正值徐均朔大门不出二门不迈吃了快一个月食堂的关键时刻，俩人约在北门，上课时段门口人迹寥寥，徐均朔背着包跑来，手里拿着一叠还没来得及放回包里的纸张，把自己直直撞进郑棋元怀里，鼻尖磕到肩膀，又酸又涩的，郑棋元身上有从北京到上海、从虹桥到徐汇的风尘仆仆的味道，有须后水、沐浴露、洗发水的香气，郑棋元喜欢出差时带自己的洗护用品，所以对徐均朔而言一切都是熟悉的，想流眼泪。

“好啦。”郑棋元拍拍他的背，挠挠他的后脑勺上的碎发，自己也埋下头蹭了蹭，像在途中相遇的候鸟给对方梳理羽毛，声音很轻，安慰小动物一般：“好啦，好啦。”

徐均朔不肯松手，忙碌的这段时间终于撕扯出一小片天光，手抓的越紧心越是放松，连力气也要松懈了，觉得吃不好睡不好压力大还熬夜的千万般委屈，现在好像都不是很重要。

“你洗过澡了？”徐均朔又嗅了嗅。

“刚去酒店放行李的时候冲了一下。”郑棋元把他从自己身上扒下来，看小孩儿眼眶红红，忍不住调侃：“讲道理，我怕你饭也不吃就要跟我回酒店，那可麻烦了呀。”在对方恼羞成怒佯装要锤他的时候笑着拉过他手揉揉手心：“你这样子出大问题。”

“你又学我！”徐均朔毫无威胁地瞪过去，像去年在录节目时对岛民们严正声明，我可以土你们不准土你们土了我会很愧疚。

但此声明对郑棋元说完全无效，郑棋元觉得好玩，徐均朔好玩，徐均朔说的话也好玩，来来去去最后成了徐均朔的携带式小复读机，有时候甚至是无意识地就跟着说了一句。

大问题是大问题，郑棋元见其如同落难的样子，大为惊骇，之前脸上刚回来的几两肉在学校又蹉跎没了，说什么也要带他去改善伙食，打车去了附近的环贸，并且宣布就可劲儿挑好的吃，吃不到人均五百的店我们不进。

“你这样搞的我像被包养。”徐均朔感叹，“太小布尔乔亚，不如去吃食堂，人均五十都用不了。”

“这是接济。”郑棋元怜爱地看着他。

吃完饭后徐均朔说得回趟学校拿本书，之前说的那个史论课的论文还没写完，他俩一路溜达回学校。挑了条人少的路，郑棋元的手有点凉，塞到徐均朔的口袋里，又被握住了，俩人的手在一个口袋里挤挤挨挨。上海室外要比室内暖和，晚上空气也还可以，头顶悬着暂经过的月亮，满满一轮，很漂亮。

“如果我要是不演音乐剧，”徐均朔突然说：“那我就像梦里那样去卖月亮，随机定价，可爱的就便宜一点，不可爱的就贵一点，坏人就不卖给他。”

“那我呢？”郑棋元问：“你卖不卖给我？”

“你哦，”徐均朔打量一下，笑起来，“亲我一口，就给你一点，再亲我一口，就再给你一点。”他摇头摆脑：“要看你想要多少咯。”

“哎你好流氓。”郑棋元无可奈何，搡他一下。

“我就天天在你们单位门口摆摊，谁也不卖，就卖给你。然后……然后，”徐均朔沉默了一会儿，然后自己乐起来，笑出开水壶的声音，在路灯下影子也前俯后仰，仿佛开水在壶里沸腾，“不讲了不讲了，以后再说。”

“你真的好烦。”郑棋元被徐均朔的故事吊了一半，好难受，“你老是这个样子。”他威胁，“那你在我单位门口摆摊我也不买你的月亮了。”

“不管，我直接强买强卖。”徐均朔眉飞色舞，拉着他进了上音大门，上楼梯时还莫名其妙地停下来，兴致高昂地说：“我强买强卖哦。”

“走走走，”郑棋元随着亮起的声控灯翻了个白眼，推推徐均朔的腰，“快走。”

 

 

 

 

上音不大，没几下就逛完了，徐均朔的市内交通工具是一辆电动车，主动请缨说要带郑棋元，以免摆脱打车时既定路线的摆布。郑棋元不怕带人，就怕被人带，坐在后座心惊胆战，害怕每一个减速带。

“你要是不稳的话就搂住我的腰。”徐均朔的声音留在耳边经过的风里，“但不要抓太紧，我怕痒。”

“红灯红灯红灯！”郑棋元没理他，比车主都要关心路况。

“看到啦！”徐均朔好无语，车刚好停到线后，前方红灯还有四十秒才能通行，他转过身看后座上的郑棋元，对方今天穿了件宽松的大衣，怕风吹的头疼就把帽子戴上了，就像在森林里提灯夜行的霍格沃茨校友，这个路口车流量少，郑棋元指了指红灯：“还有十五秒。”

徐均朔瞄了眼灯，又回头看郑棋元，无奈地叹了口气，觉得自己年纪轻轻真的承受了很多，一前一后的角度徐均朔只能亲到他的额头，然后摸摸他的侧脸，近乎是哄着说：“我骑车很稳，你别害怕了好不好。”

也不知道起了什么疗效，一路上郑棋元果然都没有再说话，手紧紧拽着他的外套，深秋的晚风钻进衣摆鼓了起来，脸贴上去像靠近一个柔软的气球。摔就摔吧，郑棋元自暴自弃地想，要摔也一起摔，谁也别想躲。

本来就离得不远，没一会儿就到了，徐均朔拉着惊魂甫定的郑棋元进了宿舍区，几天接连下雨，门口的石阶角落有一小片青苔，郑棋元趁徐均朔找门禁卡的空盯着看了许久，突然一拍脑袋，哎呀，语气极为懊悔，铁肺名不虚传，中气十足的一声几近响彻云霄，整个沪市的声控灯都能因此平地拔起，一路亮到十八楼。

“怎么了？”徐均朔刷开门禁，被这猝不及防的一声吓了一跳，哆嗦一下差点把卡扔地上。

“家里有盆龙骨我浇多了水，本来想控控水再走的，但急着赶飞机，就给忘了。”郑棋元悔不当初，浇多了水的契机也是在跟徐均朔打电话，对方话实在很多，忙着听他说话，就顾不上控制浇花水量了，他重重摇摇头，“哎呀。”

宿舍在五楼，没电梯，靠爬，徐均朔快跑三阶，停下来等等他，摇头晃脑，大言不惭：“急着来见我。”

郑棋元一抬头就看见一双笑弯了的眼睛，洋洋得意又神采飞扬，穿得了西装也吃得了路边摊，怎么看怎么好玩，但又不能太惯着，以免上房揭瓦，于是手心拍他后脑勺上，根本没力道，但恋爱的人就是很娇惯，捂着后脑勺喊疼，郑棋元好笑，又上手给揉揉。

“是，急着来见你呢。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔的宿舍今晚又没人，狭小的空间里堆满了杂物，桌子上尽是堆叠的书，看完的放左边，没看完的放右边，书签探出来好长一段。就连椅子上也是衣服，毯子扔到床上，干净倒是挺干净，就是太乱了。郑棋元在逼仄的宿舍里转了两圈，实在觉得惨不忍睹，趁徐均朔收拾东西腾地儿给他坐的时候，软言劝他跟自己去酒店住。

劝的时候一堆言辞都想好了，生怕徐均朔舍不得这小瓜田，没成想刚提出来，那边就极为爽快地答应了。

“嗐，我就等着你这句话呢。”徐均朔把手里的东西放下，回过身来差点被床板撞到头，就势歪出去往郑棋元身上一挂，蹭他脖颈，眼尾眯起来，笑得傻乎乎的，“住这里没地方放东西，我都要疯了。”

 

 

 

 

回酒店的路上难得看到一家还在开的点心店，徐均朔跑进去抱了一盒青团出来，塞在郑棋元的包里。东北土生土长的郑先生真的很少吃这种点心，并表现出毫无兴趣的态度，被徐均朔熟练塞包行为搞得头大，说你不背你不嫌沉。徐均朔耍无赖，指着手里的行李箱辩解嗨呀我拉了个箱子哎。

刚到房间，徐均朔放下行李就先进了浴室，洗完擦着头发出来，看见表现的毫无兴趣的郑棋元正坐在地毯上拆青团盒子，小小的软软的拿出来，外面裹了一层薄膜，然后小心翼翼地拆开薄膜，手法颇似抚摸他最爱的那盆花的叶子，抬眼看见徐均朔，勾勾手，趁对方也坐下来凑近的空档，把青团递到嘴边。徐均朔下意识地咬了一口，黏黏糯糯地说话都口齿不清。

郑棋元也没管徐均朔说了什么，倒是弯着眼睛，很得意的：“你看你看，是豆沙馅儿的吧。我就猜是豆沙馅儿的。”

“太甜了。”徐均朔艰难咽下，摆手，“牙好痛，不吃了。”

“还有一盒呢，等会儿放冰箱里。”郑棋元把剩下的半个吃了，豆沙味很浓，细绵的口感，还有青艾的气息。没人会拒绝甜食，即便他规律健身还吃素。郑棋元这么想着，又拆了一个青团。

 

 

 

 

房间里的床不算大，但刚好够两人躺着。床头上摆了不少郑棋元的东西，徐均朔收拾自己行李箱的时候经过，会停下看一看，难得对酒店有种宾至如归的感觉。郑棋元洗了漱躺到徐均朔旁边，床的一侧下陷，徐均朔被颠了一下，莫名其妙地满足，凑过去亲他，像青团似的，黏黏糊糊，搭乘了一艘去海底觅花枝的船。

亲到一半，郑棋元在手腕被按住的时候制止了：“今晚什么也不做啊，我明天得早起去剧场试台，你好好睡，不吵你。”

徐均朔其实挺累，放松下来就开始满满的疲劳，也明白郑棋元今天也很累，但还是委屈巴巴地“哦”一声，埋在被子里。夜里冷，没开空调，两人在被子底下碰胳膊碰腿，挤来挤去还挺暖和。徐均朔想着想着又乐出声，郑棋元不知道他高兴的什么但也莫名其妙跟着笑，俩人横跨十六年的年龄差在同一个时刻为不同的事情而笑，徐均朔是觉得和郑棋元在一块就好开心，郑棋元是看见徐均朔开心就跟着开心。

俩人傻笑半天，止于被郑棋元拍了一下手臂：“乐啥，别乐了，赶紧睡觉。”

 

 

 

 

第二天郑棋元起床果然没吵醒徐均朔，收拾得轻手轻脚，但徐均朔就是醒了，在郑棋元刚按掉手机震动的闹铃的时候就睁开了眼睛。衣架在落地窗边上，郑棋元绕过床，撩开窗帘的缝隙看了看外面的天气。徐均朔半眯着似醒非醒的眼睛，看窗帘被撩开的时候晨光落在郑棋元肩膀上，顺着滑下来绸一般地搭在小臂的纹身上。徐均朔迷迷糊糊觉得落地窗前的郑棋元好像一个大雨滂沱的诗人，影子里也是挤不干的水分，而自己就是由复杂的字母构成的Pluviophile。

郑棋元回头一看徐均朔醒了，坐到床边：“吵醒你了？”

“没有。”徐均朔干脆坐起来，抱着他，把暖和的被子裹在他身上，看到清晨从他的肩膀上落下，黄昏又升了起来，他寻觅花枝的船没了，携着所有可能奋力前去，然后心甘情愿地沉在了海底。

徐均朔扒着他不肯放，摇摇晃晃地又要睡过去，然后听见郑棋元说让他不要起太晚记得吃早饭。

“我晚上演完就回来。”

徐均朔想，“回来”是个多好的词啊。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元推门进来的时候，徐均朔正坐在沙发上噼里啪啦打字，戴了副眼镜，颇有鏖战到底的神态，听键盘敲击的声响就知道此刻该困苦研究生正文思泉涌，桌上有吃完的生煎盒子，包装精美，一看就是点的外卖。郑棋元换了衣服，从冰箱里拿了一份酒店送的果切，放在桌子上，顺便把外卖盒给扔了。

刚打开果切盒，就听徐均朔突然发问：“郑迪，你过年回不回沈阳啊？”

郑棋元愣了一下，算了算年假时长：“回，就住个几天吧。”那边哦了一下就没了声响，郑棋元这才回味过来徐均朔又在叫他郑迪，就把摸了果切盒的手往徐均朔额头上一贴，冰凉，对方嗷的一声，狠狠按了回车，页面上空白的分段全是他的反抗，郑棋元不以为意，顺着徐均朔张开的嘴塞了一块梨进去。“咋啦？”他问。

“我想去找你，过完年的时候。”徐均朔嚼着梨，冻得牙痛，嘶嘶吸气，觉得两颊都发冷，郑棋元捂热了手给他揉揉腮帮，总觉得瘦了一点，捏不出什么肉。“下学期我老师要去趟意大利，我也没什么事情，在他回来之前我去找你玩。”

“去哪儿啊？”郑棋元没反应过来。

“不过我得先从福州回上海，注册下研究生证。”徐均朔还在计划，“然后从上海直接去北京。”

郑棋元明白了，啊了一下，然后又欲盖弥彰地轻咳两声：“来呗！”

“那说好了噢。”徐均朔推了下眼镜，眼巴巴地看着他，就像随时能拿出一份合同让郑棋元签字画押。他放松的时候说话就不端着了，牛轧糖的质感，语气词讲得很重，一诺千金全压在最后的噢上。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔说要去找他就不会食言，刚过完年没几天就接到了电话，雷厉风行地通知这就要上门。彼时郑棋元正在打扫卫生，闻言立刻作出指示：“你来的时候，”奈何信号不太好，声音带着滋啦的电流声，时断时续的，“朔朔，你来的时候，把晒在楼下的被子顺便抱上来。”

郑棋元喜欢叫他各种各样的昵称，觉得徐均朔就像埃尔柯尼希*，有时候叫他小徐，小徐，你过来一下，小徐。被徐均朔指责颇有干部作风，让他被迫提前体会事业单位的生活，甚不可取，遂作罢。徐均朔相对而言就显得没什么新意，从刚开始的郑棋元老师到郑迪，围绕着这俩名字打转，拆拆减减，跳楼大甩卖，后来像是回应似的，叫他“郑”，郑诶。

徐均朔手机里有很多郑棋元的照片，节目录制结束后就专门建了个相册存着，相册名信奉没新意就是最大的新意，另辟蹊径地取了个“新建相册”，朴素又特殊。

照片其实也没什么，大多是徐均朔悄悄拍的，有时候被郑棋元发现，敲一下他脑壳，然后拿过手机看。“还行。”有时候是满意的评价，然后又警告：“别乱发啊。”

别乱发啊，自己存着。

被镜头留存的都是些小事，吃饭喝水练歌打盹，有时候只是坐在那里发呆，谁都会做的。但就是应物斯感，前缀只要是郑棋元，感觉就不再普通。

上课的时候拍课件，王敏辉偶然瞄到徐均朔的相册，问他这里头存的是何路神仙。徐均朔说：“郑啊。”

越是重要的人，就越想用更简短的字词来描述他，想让其他人听明白，又想让其他人不要那么快地听明白，春风化雨，杀人于无形。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔是打车来的，他平时有学校的事牵绊着，不常来北京，更多的是因为工作而匆匆来往，只歇个脚，带走的只有让他喉咙生疼的干燥空气。上次到郑棋元家长住，还是过生日的时候，郑棋元给他做了很多菜，厨房里在做红烧排骨，还没收汁，徐均朔去闹他，最后被一块排骨打发走了。

郑棋元搬了新家后，厨房的装潢不怎么耐脏，他也因此鲜少下厨，徐均朔生日那天几乎把厨房整年的工作时长都给用光了，把徐均朔感动的不行，许愿时硬要分给他一个愿望。

当时的强送愿望就像现在强买强卖的月亮，没有道理可言，郑棋元无奈收下，跟着徐均朔认认真真闭眼睛。可不可以贪心一点。郑棋元对着蛋糕、对着蜡烛、对着满桌佳肴以及窗外月亮，想，希望徐均朔能长命百岁，自己就一百一十六岁。到最后无论如何还是要在一起的。他已经快了十六年，现在想等一等，再等一等。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元楼下有一小片空地，周围有高台，太阳经过时会留下四四方方的热闹阳光，这块地方被物业放任了，一般会被住户拿来给盆栽晒晒太阳，或者撑个杆子晾一下被子。

徐均朔背着包，怀里抱着郑棋元让他拿的被子，北京正午的光线猛烈，晒得哪里都暖烘烘，他有点犯困了。短途飞行过程中怎么也睡不着，一坐上出租车就开始上下眼皮打架。他已经缺觉许久，前段时间行程忙的紧绷一根弦，团团转根本想不起来困，骤然松懈下来，就立刻订票去往他的温柔乡和永无岛，甚至在上飞机前都忘记了和郑棋元报备。现在抱着被子，恨不得也变成棉絮，长长久久地呆在床上，被郑棋元洗洗晒晒晾晾，晚上睡觉还能依偎着，心甘情愿被床板封印。

郑棋元在家里，听见敲门声就去开门，先看到的是一团被子，徐均朔抱得高，只露了个头顶出来，找对门全靠本能记忆。徐均朔踏进门时踉跄一下，郑棋元下意识地去接，于是一团被子被塞到怀里，徐均朔埋在被子里，隔着厚厚的棉花只能揪到郑棋元一小块衣角，声音闷闷的：“我好困。”

怎么会这样。郑棋元任他揪着衣角，记起在长沙刚见面时，徐均朔才是一个亟待毕业的本科生，在朋友圈里发长长的毕业作文，跑过来跟自己说你还记不记得我，莽撞又满腔热忱，现在竟然已经跨了两个年头了，还是会来找他，跌跌碰碰地说我又来啦，仿佛南墙上只要刻着郑棋元三个字，他就可以义无反顾地撞过去。

“吃饭了没有？”郑棋元把被子扔在沙发上，厚重的一声，弄乱了沙发上的靠枕。他声音很温柔，也像棉絮似的，“先喝点儿水。”

郑棋元熬了粥。过年的时候回沈阳，带了三袋大米回来，扛上楼差点儿折了老腰，心想昔有不为五斗米折腰，现在就这点儿米他都要把腰折了，实在不妥。徐均朔听了后笑到破音，嚷嚷着想吃东北大米，等他来了要喝粥。

于是今天徐均朔说要来，厨房里就煮上了粥。人到家的时候刚好温着。徐均朔喜欢吃甜，就又放了小枣和葡萄干进去，十月的时候从去朋友家做客带了罐桂花蜜走，想着等会儿要拿出来。

“没什么胃口。”徐均朔见到郑棋元后困得眼睛都睁不开了，黑眼圈成为了他的保护色，“就是很困。”

郑棋元拿他没辙，带他进了卧室，跟他约法三章：“就睡两个小时，好吧？两个小时起来吃点儿东西。”

然后拍拍床铺：“上来，我陪着你一块儿。”又强调一遍，“两个小时后我叫你。”

北方还没有停暖，卧室面积又不大，关门关窗没一会儿就觉得要热冒汗。徐均朔这次来没带薄衣服，就熟门熟路地从衣柜里抽了件T恤换上。床是刚铺好的，新晒好的被子还没有套上被罩，因此暂被搁置。郑棋元正当午其实睡不太着，怕空气不流通，又爬起来把卧室门半掩着。

徐均朔只要在郑棋元旁边睡觉就有种莫名的卸重感，惺忪期间察觉到郑棋元没躺下，就问：“你是不是睡不着啊。”太累了，又放松，意识都不在一个水平面上，声音变得囫囵。

“你睡你的，”郑棋元拍拍他，“我看会儿手机。”

“你不要老看手机。”徐均朔伸手过去，没拿到手机就退而求其次的握住手腕，往被子里带，“太不健康了。”

郑棋元对徐均朔竟然也能发出这种言论感到新奇，对方手劲大，自己的一手被制伏，另一只手就被迫放下物件，滑进被子里，徐均朔冬天的时候比较热乎，像个恒温热水袋，此热水袋还坚持不懈地摸他手腕，从腕筋一路揉到脉搏所在，然后到手心，挠一挠。

“把脉呢。”郑棋元被他挠得特别痒，手指圈起把徐均朔包住，对方不依不饶地挣扎了一下，要从郑棋元的五指山下开出朵花来，最后各自妥协十指相扣。

“嗯。”徐均朔发出鼻音，翻了个身，侧躺着，额头抵在身边人的肩膀上，头发蹭蹭，毛茸茸的，“恭喜你哦，害喜了。”

郑棋元心想那这得恭喜你吧，转而发觉自己这想法很助纣为虐，遂哭笑不得地以一字蔽之：“滚。”

“不要。”徐均朔也简洁回应，坚做郑棋元的钉子户，任尔东西南北风。

 

 

回家倒头就睡的后果就是徐均朔起来后饿得两眼昏花，饶是这样还跟在郑棋元身后打转。粥温好了，盛了一碗要端给徐均朔，刚转身就差点撞上人，郑棋元焦头烂额，边说你看看你一天天的，边找出那罐桂花蜜递过去：“用那个木勺，别用错了勺子。”

“勺子上有水哎！”徐均朔举着勺子在客厅里喊。

“擦干净呀！”郑棋元好无奈。

只吃粥是不行的，郑棋元又清炒了两个小菜，端出来后令徐均朔几近哽咽，觉得自己像提前经历了生活水平跃层到达饭疏食饮水的大境界，郑棋元让他先垫垫，晚上吃正常伙食。

徐均朔这次过来不是空着手，带了一大堆任务，吃完饭就开电脑，年前那部戏还没搞定，又删改增了几首歌，还有一些打回来要重新改的。这学期就要开始排练，deadline迫在眉睫，徐均朔饱暖之后就得开始思考生计问题，是生计，不是计生，这愉悦感就断崖式下跌了。他看着文件里的无数修改稿就开始头疼，觉得自己年纪轻轻要失去宝贵发量。改着改着就忍不住唱正青春被师父削去了头发。

郑棋元下午出了趟门，去单位把今年的年货拿了，又买了菜回来，进门时已近饭点，但鉴于徐均朔午饭吃得实在太晚，现在倒也不算迟。

晚饭做得少但丰盛，徐均朔哼着火烧眉毛且顾眼下，啊呀着就关了电脑去端菜盛饭。吃得十分不求上进不思进取，并点评这过年都没贴的冬膘看来是逃不过。

郑棋元让他一块去拾掇厨房，徐均朔把厨房改称灶台，说这很大隐隐于市，俩人隐居在北京里，很厉害，很无敌。拾掇灶台要有仪式感，要穿上围裙，锅里还残留着柴米油盐的味儿，任劳任怨地刷。郑棋元收拾完桌子过来检查，将帮厨小徐降职至刷碗，自己来刷锅。

 

 

很多时候郑棋元都觉得自己养了一只小动物，不是熊猫，是小熊猫，食肉目浣熊科，国家二级重点保护动物，独居，以箭竹笋、野果为食，啮齿类，尤其喜食带有甜味食物。郑棋元拿着手机这么给他念，徐均朔边听边点头，想起之前收过一个表情包，配字是国家一级保护废物，就又开始笑，觉得自己是国家二级重点保护废物也当仁不让。

“你哪里废啊？”郑棋元摸一下朔朔头，“你多优秀。”

才不是。徐均朔想，自己在郑棋元旁边就忍不住废掉，精神上的退层，觉得生活到这里就可以止步，顶多没事再戏戏诸侯，放古代就是周幽王二号，很完蛋的。

但无论如何，郑棋元都觉得自己养了一只小熊猫似的小动物，皮毛温顺却不柔软，挂着黑眼圈，话多还跑火车，偶尔粘人，偶尔装作不粘人。

徐均朔的任务繁重，几乎大半时间都窝在卧室里埋头工作，生生捂白了一个色号。郑棋元怕他在家里闷出毛病，生命在于静止但也没有这么止，于是每天新戏排练结束后就匆匆赶回家，带着徐均朔出去遛弯，顺便买点东西。大冷天的也不想跑远，常去的地点就在小区后面的公园，有一小片空地是广场舞专属，他俩裹着厚厚的羽绒服像俩企鹅一样在旁边看，颇为滑稽。徐均朔有时会笑出声，郑棋元戳戳他放在口袋里的手，像戳开含羞草的叶片，然后把自己的塞进去就会被握住，手心是热的，很舒服。

“我以后要来当领舞。”徐均朔许下鸿鹄伟志。

“那要出大问题。”郑棋元也跟着笑，手不想伸出口袋，只能下巴抬抬示意，“要是双人舞咋办。”

“嗨呀，那我委屈一下当你舞伴算了。”徐均朔说罢上下虎牙一碰，一个肘击轻轻落在郑棋元腰侧，像小熊猫的肉垫啪一下落在身上，语气凶凶的：“不要再学我啦，月亮不卖给你了！”

 

 

如果郑棋元排练结束得晚，他是没办法把徐均朔拽出门的，徐均朔也不让他出门。卧室里有床有桌椅，郑棋元洗了澡倚在床头看剧本的话那就还有郑棋元，简直是人间天堂。徐均朔甘愿沉溺在卧室温柔乡，坐在椅子上伏案敲打键盘或在纸上写写画画。郑棋元很喜欢看他的手稿，有时字迹凌乱但又有内在逻辑，像隐秘的线，缠缠绕绕随着字迹主人的目光圈在他的手腕上，系了个死结。徐均朔说郑棋元是自己的灵感缪斯，时不时就回头看看他。工作期间本应是生人勿进，却自动把郑棋元划进小世界里。

遇到瓶颈期时废纸都会成为泄火对象，揉成一图案暴躁地扔到旁边纸篓里，有时碰到边沿会被弹到地上，郑棋元趿着拖鞋下床把纸团放进去，捏捏徐均朔的后脖颈。

“你先睡吧，我要通宵了。”徐均朔可怜巴巴，还没等回答，就又啊啊啊着撤回之前的发言，“不行不行不行，你再陪陪我。”

“我困了，睡了。”郑棋元逗他，装模作样地打个哈欠，“晚安。”

徐均朔抓着不让放：“十分钟！”严肃承诺，“就十分钟！你睡了我就写不下去了！”

郑棋元笑了，轻拍一下徐均朔的脑袋：“什么毛病这是。”

他趁这个空档出去倒了杯水，他不喝茶，徐均朔爱喝，福建产茶，过年回家特意带了一堆白茶和正山小种来，郑棋元无奈跟着养生，特意收拾出了一个柜子给他放这些七七八八。

 

 

单位一到季度考核就事儿多，团里的演员也要参与考评，郑棋元忙完排练还要专门去一趟单位，在三环路上开车堵得心烦。看了看手机，徐均朔一天都没发消息来，倒是有些其他朋友的消息一拥而上，问他的新戏什么时候首场，想去捧场奈何没票。那是一部商业的音乐剧，班底很好，开票当天就被一抢而空，剧院给他留了演员票，不太多，给徐均朔留了一张，其他的分一分也就没了。郑棋元趁堵车的空档一一回复，车载音乐连上蓝牙，自动放了歌单里的歌，不是郑棋元的风格，特意切出去看了一眼，发现是之前徐均朔用自己的手机登了音乐软件，一直没退出。

有一个新建歌单，名字就叫“新建歌单”，就像徐均朔有个专门的手机相册叫“新建相册”，创建时间很早，播放次数高得令人叹为观止，里面全是郑棋元的歌。只要有音源的都出现在了里面，包括录节目时他们的合作曲。

回到家时已经很晚了，跑单位这种事儿本来就令人身心俱疲，年轻的时候郑棋元还能为此憋一腔闷火，现在抬头一看一轮满月，倒颇有习惯了的平和。他停了车上楼，感应灯坏了，看见门缝和地垫的罅隙漏出的一点点玄关的光。掏出钥匙开门的瞬间听见拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声响。徐均朔走路就这样，平时不好好走，喜欢拖着鞋，但倒也挺有辨识度。郑棋元打开门，看见徐均朔蹲在门口。

“咋啦？”郑棋元放下包和钥匙，就着玄关处暖黄的灯光也跟着蹲下来，问他。

徐均朔眨巴了下眼睛，这段时间熬得黑眼圈衬得有些憔悴，但语气是雀跃的。郑棋元想他确实养了一只小动物，现在嗷嗷扑他怀里，柔软的、充满爱的，给他顺毛，也等着他给自己顺毛。火苗似的，尘埃落定的感觉，连爱意和喜悦都是亮堂的。

“我写完了，那部戏。”徐均朔鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭郑棋元的鼻尖，然后响亮地亲了一口，“老师看了说没问题，不用再改了！”

郑棋元一下子也变得软乎乎，他看的到徐均朔的才华和努力，也时常会为他的一点快乐而倍感高兴。

陡然轻松下来让他俩都觉得有大把的时间可以挥霍。徐均朔跟在他后面，问他吃饭了没有。他俩之间的交流好无趣，有时候不在一起，微信里充斥着“起了吗”“吃饭了吗”“怎么还不睡”，这种问答，吃喝睡确实是人生大事，是颠扑不破的真理。

要不要出去转转。郑棋元提议。今晚难得夜色好，没什么风，北京的冬天已经到了尾声， 芽叶抽绿。前几个月过年之初沈阳下了场大雪，徐均朔没看到，郑棋元堪堪赶上，俩人一个在福州一个在沈阳，隔着两千多公里呼啸的风，从南到北传来的烟花破空的尖锐声，千篇一律的热闹。

雪还没化，风一吹掀起雪粒往脸上打，郑棋元带着厚围巾还是冻红了眼角鼻尖，晚上带着外甥在外面玩，小孩穿了红色的羽绒服，鼓鼓囊囊的像个小红球，带着毛线帽子在雪地里跑过来跑过去，郑棋元给他戴了手套，给了把铲子让他自己造个雪人。徐均朔听他焦头烂额地照顾孩子，笑得上气不接下气，郑棋元也不恼，远处不知道哪里放了烟花，在天空中炸开，红红火火的一团，灰烬落下来掉进雪里。

“新年快乐棋元！”徐均朔在手机里传来的烟花炸裂的声响中，声音也充满夜风猎猎，大声地喊：“新年快乐噢！”

那边仿佛顿住了，只能听到有些压抑的呼吸声，然后是带着笑的：“均朔，新年快乐。”

徐均朔听到不对劲：“你哭啦？”

“对呀。”郑棋元说：“因为我想你了。”

他四十岁了，他做过幼稚又暴躁的小孩，也做过稳重又成熟的大人，现在又放下一切似的重新做回小孩，给自己真实的脆弱情绪找到可以坦承的出口，不用装作不难过，不用时刻提醒自己年龄所应有的控制，徐均朔给他递纸，给他擦眼泪，从台上唱完歌也蹲下陪着一起哭，然后笑对方花了妆，他们共情到在寒冬里相互取暖，拥抱时仿佛交换了一半的灵魂。郑棋元每每想起都会眼眶潮湿，这是他不可多得的珍藏，也因此愿意毫不顾忌的把自己的心事全剖出来给徐均朔看。

徐均朔推开阳台的门，窗户外面是一轮月亮。那么漂亮的月亮。他问郑棋元，你看到了吗？

郑棋元说，没有。云层太厚了，月亮躲在后面不出来。

今生卖花来世漂亮，如果今生卖月亮呢。徐均朔想起那个梦。

 

 

“我不知道，”郑棋元听到问题愣了一下，停下来认真想了想，“你过年就在想这个了吗？”

没有觉得这个想法有什么奇怪，他容纳着所有一样或不一样，无可救药的感性人群，会很容易哭，很共情，草木山川河流处处有灵。相信会有各种各样的爱情，也相信该在一起的人无论过多久，无论多晚相遇还是会在一起的。

“没有啊，我去年就在想了。”徐均朔挠挠头，拐进一家便利店，买了两盒酸奶，推开门出来时，看到路灯的光斜斜靠在郑棋元的肩头上，像去年秋天郑棋元来到上海，早上透过充满睡意的眼睛看他，觉得清晨和日落都在他的肩膀上朦朦胧胧地轮替。徐均朔把酸奶递给他，表面还覆着一层冷藏柜的凉雾，“你等会儿喝哦，太凉了。”

他俩捧着酸奶走了一段，拿在手里好凉，徐均朔奇思妙想，让郑棋元把那两盒酸奶放在他的大衣的垂帽里，沉甸甸的，但帽子大，看不出来里面藏了什么。

郑棋元觉得有意思，围着他前后左右转了一圈，他时常感到好奇，徐均朔曾经说他最可爱的一点就是这个。然后拍拍帽子又掂了掂：“沉不沉啊？”

“没办法，太冷了呀。”徐均朔搓搓手，放口袋里捂了一会儿可算捂热了，冲郑棋元摊开手：“来。”

郑棋元把手放上去，在徐均朔反手拍手背之前眼疾手快地把手抽走，他俩对这个幼稚的游戏简直乐此不疲，玩了小半程路都没结束，最后分不出个胜负，徐均朔干脆把手握住了，郑棋元抽都抽不出来。

“你好烦。”郑棋元被迫妥协，半截手藏到袖口里，半截露在外面的被徐均朔握着，暖腾腾的，连说话都丧失了批评意味，“你今生卖月亮，来世还会很烦。”

徐均朔埋在围巾里嘿嘿笑，笑声极傻，颇有大智若愚的体悟，围巾是郑棋元的，出门前在脖子上围了三圈，有一点点香水残留。

“我之前不是讲过那个梦吗，你不记得了？”徐均朔凑过去看他茫然的表情，又肯定地下了结论：“你不记得了。”语气嘟嘟囔囔。

“……来我单位门口卖月亮的那个？”郑棋元想了想，他想事情的时候总是停下来，所有的注意力都放在记忆上，有一种沉思的美感，落地窗前大雨滂沱的诗人，“我分明记得！”

“我要是不是音乐剧演员，我就去你单位门口卖月亮。”徐均朔又重复了一遍他的梦境、他后来的幻想的开篇，那应该是一个晚上，郑棋元从单位下班，会看到他坐在台阶上卖月亮，一开始会很疑惑，但总有一天会来问。会来问。

“哎你卖的什么呀。”郑棋元提醒他，忠实扮演一个原型人物。

“哎你卖的什么呀。”徐均朔把这个问句接了过来，糅进故事里，他会卖月亮，郑棋元会过来问他，会想买他的月亮：“我就说，我卖的月亮，价格呢，你亲我一口我就给你一点，看你想要多少咯。”

“那你的月亮都卖给过谁啊？”郑棋元是个现实主义者，“能不能货比三家，七天之内能退换吗？”

“你要求还蛮多！”徐均朔瞪他，他俩往家的方向走，楼下偶遇小区住户养的狗，好大一只金毛，亲人又可爱，忍不住摸摸，沾了一裤腿的毛，徐均朔心情就很好，表示可以满足郑姓顾客的诸多要求，“反正只卖给你一个人，你也找不到可以比的。”

“啊，”郑棋元认真地想了想，觉得不亏，决定购入：“那就多称一点吧，我能分期吗？”

“可以哦，能分周期、月期、年期、辈子期。一般比较推荐最后一个，很划算。”徐均朔点点头，松开手，从郑棋元的口袋里掏出钥匙开门，一堆钥匙在一起，叮铃哐啷一大串，摸索半天找对锁眼，咔哒，“但你不能称太多。”

“为什么啊？”郑棋元脱下外套，又转身去解徐均朔的围巾，挂在玄关的衣架上，他对这个卖家讨价还价的行为感到很不解与惊奇，“你这还限量吗？”

徐均朔跟着脱下大衣，帽子里掉下两盒酸奶，咕噜咕噜在地上翻滚了一下，他连忙去捡，边回答：“你不可以称太多，我下辈子还要来的。”他把酸奶放到客厅的桌子上，把之前留在那里的纸张收拾了一下，“如果你都买光了，那我下辈子怎么再遇见你啊。”

“你要是非得这么说，那你上辈子是不是把月亮都卖给我了，所以现在才两手空空。”郑棋元开始缜密推理，无缝衔接去阳台照料花，该浇水了，水壶放在卫生间里，他喊了声：“朔朔，把浇花的那个壶灌上水拿过来。”

徐均朔在客厅应了一声，找到壶，倒上水，又噔噔地跑到阳台给郑棋元，觉得刚刚那番话竟有些许在理：“讲道理，我真的很心软。你肯定一说我就都卖给你了。大意了。”

郑棋元得意洋洋，对徐均朔的唉声叹气充耳不闻，打理花花草草时看向窗外，咦了一声，扯扯身边人的袖子：“你看！”

徐均朔慢腾腾地过去，脑袋挨到一起，顺着方向看过去。

窗外难得的晴明朗夜，一轮皎皎圆月，万千煌煌列星。他看到船舶觅得海底花枝靠岸，月光映着一簇簇的玫瑰花丛，相隔遥远的是他的塞壬，说要买他所有的月亮。于是他穿过布满花刺的原野，只消走过去，像注定而又心甘的触礁。

看了一会儿，感到眼角潮湿，又看向郑棋元，突然觉得真好，什么都好，他有书读有歌唱有剧演，心仪的人常驻身边。圆满到不可思议，就像上辈子真的卖了月亮，在单位门口摆摊，郑棋元是他唯一的顾客，整个包圆儿，让他下辈子如此圆满。

他亲了亲郑棋元，喜欢一个人就要亲亲他，小熊猫眼中唯一的苹果。他的手里还抱着刚刚郑棋元塞给他的水壶，就那么傻傻地看着郑棋元，亲他，然后看向窗外皎月。

 

 

 

 

“今生卖月亮，来生圆满呀。” 

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*神话中的小精灵之王。

*文名来自于同名书，是关于月亮别称代称的收录。看到这书名觉得很有他义，像“太阳能维修”，就很可爱。


	33. [昱剑]禁止碰瓷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蔡程昱×方书剑

百年失修的六号楼503宿舍门差点儿被豁出个大洞。

目前唯一的在寝者蔡程昱是今天上午的飞机，刚落地虹桥就往学校赶，开学时段的机场人满为患，等了长达一个半小时才坐上出租车。带他的老师有个音乐会要他去参加，提前找他验收曲目，蔡程昱在宿州醉生梦死一暑假，差点儿气都忘了怎么提，提前一周天天在家里练声，好不容易磨了个差不多，堪堪挨到开学日。

老师耳提面命，蔡程昱不敢怠慢，都没来得及去宿舍区放行李，径直前往上音，拎着箱子乘电梯去琴房，大热天奔波出了一身的汗。老师见他这样于心不忍，只听他唱了两遍敲定的曲目就放人了。蔡程昱千恩万谢，顺便从食堂吃了饭就重回了零陵路，进了宿舍第一件事打开空调，第二件事铺了床，第三件事躺着。

午后阳光喜人，拉了窗帘室内昏暗一片，这么早回学校的不多，走廊里偶尔会有拉箱子的声音，更多的是窗外蝉噪。蔡程昱迷迷糊糊补觉，微信上收到消息数条，叮嘱他别忘了给学校文化建设活动交稿，内容限定，五讲四美和谐共生。这个活动是被迫参加的，截稿时间是下午六点，蔡程昱瞄了一眼时间，打算先睡个天昏地暗到四点半，然后起来拼拼凑凑一两千字交上完事儿。

然后宿舍门就被砸响了。是真的砸，哐一声，震得地板颤三颤。蔡程昱的床挨着门，被这一声差点儿吓得从床上蹦下来，他迷茫地坐起来，也分不清是梦里还是现实，唤了声谁呀。无人应答。

于是他又躺了回去。没过一分钟，门又响了，这次是敲的，还挺有规律，叩叩叩。蔡程昱在空调屋里差点儿吓出冷汗，心想这什么灵异事件，摸索着下床蹬上拖鞋，先打开猫眼看了看，没看见什么，又问了句谁呀。这次外面有人应答了。

“是我，是我。”回答不见聪明。

蔡程昱满头问号，但确定这声音是个人类，就顺手开了门，走廊光炽，适应了暗室的蔡程昱的眼睛差点儿刺激出眼泪来，眯起来才隐隐约约看到门口站着的人，回头摸了眼镜戴上，更清楚了。

“是我，方书剑。”来人穿了件文化衫，不邀自来，蹦蹦跳跳进了宿舍门，拉过椅子就坐下，仰头眨着眼睛，“蔡程昱，我来借空调遥控器。”

蔡程昱叹气，回手把门关了，闷头给他找遥控器，刚刚打开空调后就不知道丢哪儿了，宿舍乱得要命，方书剑见他走来走去就也跟在后面，和个小尾巴似的，边跟着边点评：“别找啦不可能在这里的……脏衣篓也不可能……不会真在脏衣篓里吧？”充满活力，仿佛夏日午后往人间施洒困倦唯独他自己撑了伞。

“不会。”蔡程昱没撑伞，蔡程昱很困，他没好气地反驳了方书剑不切实际的想法，太暗了什么都找不到，伸手想拉开窗帘，刚放上去就又拿下来，回头看看方书剑，另一只手捂住身后人的眼睛，对方疑惑，但任他捂着，但眼睛不肯好好闭上，睫毛扫着手心，羽毛似的。

“我要拉开窗帘了，闭上眼睛，不然会疼。”蔡程昱提醒他，听到对方豁然开朗的“哦”之后，才一伸手拉开那布帘子。他的宿舍向阳，阳光不留情面得噼里啪啦打进来，瞬间充盈了整个房间，蔡程昱首当其冲，眼前一块块的光斑。

“哎，”方书剑把他的手拉下来，好奇地探头望望阳台，“你们宿舍这么亮啊！怪不得这么热。”

“你们遥控器怎么又不见了？”蔡程昱终于在桌子上的一堆杂物里翻出小小的空调遥控器，“遭贼啦？”

“差不多吧！”方书剑接过来，“我们宿舍比你这里还乱呢！”说罢又拉他，“你要不要来，就我一个人，我给你东西吃。”

他俩同龄，但方书剑比他还像个小孩子。天天闹腾不嫌累，宿舍又分得巧，音乐剧系和声歌系抽签抽到了同一层，选择住校的人不多，正好组成了斜对门。蔡程昱本想大三改善条件搬出去住，但每天在走廊里看见蹦蹦跳跳的方书剑就又不忍心了。

方书剑是明晃晃的狮子座，爱憎分明，喜欢谁就喜欢的不得了，什么都要分一份出来。他从义乌过来，带了一堆点心，毫不吝惜地用袋子装了一大半给蔡程昱。之前蔡程昱喜欢吃一个小糕点，他这次又多带了些。

蔡程昱也不客气，收下后直接在方书剑的椅子上坐下了，对方爬上床收拾床铺，旧的床单扯下来换新的，展开时有一角垂下了床。蔡程昱四处看了看，瞅见斜横在地上的行李箱有一处明显凹陷，联想刚刚经历幡然醒悟，揪了揪垂下的一角床单：“方儿，刚才你是不是撞我宿舍门了？”

方书剑装作没有听到。

蔡程昱又拽了拽床单，快要扯下大半张了，才被方书剑紧忙拽住：“哎呀，你干嘛。”

“就是你。”蔡程昱下定论了，“你撞门的时候我刚睡着，吓我一大跳。”

“你好记仇。”铺床的干脆也不铺了，坐在床边晃着腿，若有所思，“对，你真的很记仇。”

蔡程昱才不管他这套，干脆站起来，跨过行李箱摸摸他膝盖：“你肯定又在走廊里骑着行李箱玩儿了，撞着膝盖没？”

方书剑往回收腿，摇头：“哪有呀，你别摸了，别摸了。蔡程昱，你耍流氓。”

“你撞我门的时候我说啥了，也别五讲四美了，你得被通报批评。”蔡程昱气不打一处来，虽然方书剑信誓旦旦说没撞到膝盖，但半截短裤遮掩的下面还是有一片淤青和小擦伤，蔡程昱搜寻了一遍方书剑的桌子，果断放弃，不指望他这儿有什么药油，“你铺完床跟我回宿舍，我那儿有云南白药。”

这么一听，简直不得方心，颓然一倒，平平的，连声音都平平的，直冲天花板，床头上悬着捕梦网，蔡程昱给他的，垂下的羽毛摇摇晃晃如同催眠师手里的怀表，他伸手一抓，羽毛从指缝溜过，飘飘忽忽的，又一句：“还回去呀。”一波三折，一调七转，汤显祖的杜丽娘。

 

 

当年他俩都要去演《汤显祖》时打了照面，还彼此挤兑一番，声歌系的蔡程昱问你来这儿干啥这不是歌剧吗。音乐戏剧系的方书剑挺直腰板说来救场的。

“你一个男中救啥场呀。”蔡程昱捧着歌谱逗他。

方书剑被他挤兑的脑袋上冒气，瞪了三秒驳不出话来，转身欲走，又被拉住。

“又干嘛？！”语气不善。

“逗你的逗你的，”对方诚心道歉，姿态很低，“我老师是男中呢。”

这部剧最后才合起来排练，中歇的时候蔡程昱溜出去买可乐喝，看自动售货机那儿蹲了个人不停地拍打机子，凑过去一看是方书剑，一瓶水卡在上面下不来，方书剑徒劳无果，满面惨戚。

“等等，我买瓶可乐，把它挤下来。”蔡程昱研究了一下，选了个可行方案，按键付钱，一阵哐啷，可乐罐正巧垫在矿泉水上面，全卡那儿了。

气氛凝滞了半分钟，他俩面面相觑，彼此都认为对方是个傻子。

方书剑无语：“你还比我高一级呢。”

蔡程昱辩解：“平心而论，咱俩一样大。”

没水喝，也没带杯子，只能渴着，接下来还有三个小时的排练，水源除了这个自动售货机，只有楼外面的超市了，距离挺远，合算一下得跑着去。大热天的谁也不想跑出去，猜丁壳处处平手，最后还是蔡程昱上手直接拉着往外拖：“别折腾了，一块去吧。”一块去的结果就是双双迟到，还好排练还没开始，只是在排站位，俩人顶着睽睽目光站在自己的位置上，一路太急饮料拿混了，方书剑手里拿了可乐，蔡程昱手里拿了矿泉水，但牛郎织女难以相见，遥遥相望泪满眶。

方书剑不常喝可乐，一喝就容易打嗝，蔡程昱去找他换饮料的时候，对方已经咽下几口，坐在地上小声打嗝，一会儿一个，和准点报时似的，蔡程昱听了直乐，眼睛都笑眯了，但又不敢表现出来，在背后清了清嗓子，也挨着坐下了，把手里的水递给他：“闭气喝几口水就没事了。”

喝了几口水还是没用，方书剑掐了一把蔡程昱的胳膊：“都怪你，我还怎么唱歌呀。”

蔡程昱拍拍他后背，把罪魁祸首拿过来喝了两口：“那怎么办，我在这儿陪陪你吧。”

上音说多了也就那么大，声歌和音乐戏剧又是姊妹系，平时上课都可能用同一个琴房，此时蔡程昱混在一堆音乐剧学生里也不会引人注目，甚至很多人过来跟他聊天，问他大老远跑过来干啥。

“我陪方儿呢。”蔡程昱又拍拍方书剑的后背，方书剑刚打了个嗝，差点儿呛住。

“你这个人哪！”方书剑推了推他，脸都要皱成一团，“赶紧走吧！”

 

 

 

方书剑虽然抱怨又要跟蔡程昱跑一趟宿舍，但还是不情不愿地答应了。铺好床单后往下一伸手：“蔡蔡，把我的熊给我。”

“啊？”蔡程昱在底下看视频，闻言抬起头，满脸困惑，“什么熊？哪儿呢？”

“熊！就是，哎呀！”方书剑指着行李箱，恨铁不成钢，“在箱子里，我的趴趴熊，你递给我。”

方书剑有一个趴趴熊，特别特别喜欢，软乎乎的，每天要抱着睡觉，不辞辛苦带着它从学校回家里，再从家里回学校，箱子可以少放衣服，但永远都有趴趴熊的位置。蔡程昱拿出来，也觉得手感很好，捏了又捏。

“不准捏它。”方书剑连忙制止，见蔡程昱无辜地举着熊给他，又一扭头去整理枕头了，嘟嘟囔囔：“算了，给你捏一下吧。”

 

 

铺完床下来的时候膝盖又不小心撞到楼梯，疼得方书剑眼前一黑差点儿松了手，蔡程昱连忙将事故扼杀在摇篮里，反应速度堪比体测五十米，嗖的一下站起来托住方书剑的腰，对方从小学舞蹈，腰上没什么多余的肉，文化衫又薄，一下子就能掐到腰线似的。

这下更没什么好说的了，他领着方书剑回自己宿舍，还念叨：“我们这宿舍门好久没修了，之前门板就有问题，你这一撞，怎么不直接卸了呢？你得给它道歉。”

“我也撞到了呀。”方书剑委屈得很，摸摸膝盖，余痛犹在。

“你这是碰瓷。”蔡程昱让他坐下，从抽屉里找出云南白药和棉签蹲着给他涂上，下手很轻，画画一般，三下五除二就涂好了。

自己刚起身，方书剑就又活蹦乱跳了，起来挥挥手：“我走了哦！”

“你也不说声谢谢。”蔡程昱伸手一拦，不让他出门。

方书剑“啊”了一声，含含糊糊说了声谢谢。方书剑是班长，人缘比较好，学习又努力，比较活泼，上下几级都知道16级音乐剧班有个小班长，连本班的同学都只称“我们班小班长”。好像大部分的词，冠上“小”字就显得格外可爱，生生成为幼崽，毛绒绒的，像趴趴熊一样应该被揉揉抱抱亲亲。

方书剑从来不叫蔡程昱学长，有时候直呼大名，有时候叫他蔡蔡，无数次想骗他叫自己一声学长或哥哥简直难于上青天，方书剑心坚似铁，活活的我心匪石。

无数次蔡程昱回想起来，都觉得悔恨当初，他俩相识于迎新日，蔡程昱被派出去接待新生，站在遮阳伞下像个迎宾的，方书剑救他于水火之中，问他礼堂怎么走。他梦里都是礼堂的空调，自告奋勇带他去，并介绍自己：“我是15声歌的蔡程昱，叫我蔡蔡就行。”

如果能再来一次，他会选择把开场白改成：“我是蔡程昱，叫我学长就行。”

 

 

 

 

蔡程昱今天事儿比较多，晚上又去学校找老师练了练歌，回来的时候看到宿舍外的一家排骨饭还开着，就带了两份回来，去敲了方书剑的宿舍门。

方书剑开了门，视线从蔡程昱脸上飘到手里提着的排骨饭上，笑得春风送暖河开燕来，请他进来。

“我刚收拾完宿舍，饿死了。”方书剑想拿排骨饭又不太确定，指了指饭盒：“给我带的呀？”

“不是，我自己吃两份。”蔡程昱边说边从袋子里拿了一盒给他，又拿出了一份餐具。

“切。”方书剑晃晃脑袋，得了意，揭开盖子还是热的，看了看排骨又回头：“你在这里吃好不好？”

蔡程昱一眼看穿，把自己的饭也打开递过去，“把洋葱挑给我，我吃洋葱。”

方书剑有一点挑食，有时候点外卖会特别备注少放或不放洋葱，大多数时候如果蔡程昱在的话就直接把洋葱挑给他以避免浪费。他把排骨下的洋葱条放到蔡程昱那盒饭里，然后腾出位置，让他把室友的椅子拉过来：“你坐这里。”

“好挤。”蔡程昱这么说着，还是把椅子带过去。方书剑的身条窄，占不了多大地方，坐下后商量半天准备看个下饭的番剧。俩人笑点都低，时不时就笑作一团，蔡程昱音域高，能笑出个完整的音阶，方书剑是笑的时间长，能把自己搞到喘不过气，最后笑声里还有气音，不由自主地往蔡程昱那边跌，整个靠上，抽了纸给蔡程昱一张擦眼泪。

一顿饭吃完都快十点半了，蔡程昱端着饭盒要出门扔掉，犹豫了一下回头问方书剑要不要来。

方书剑也不扭捏，说你先去吧我去洗把脸。蔡程昱应了声，刚走到宿舍门前要开门，身后被方书剑扑了个趔趄，躲闪不及，被一只熊直击面门。

“你帮我拿着，”方书剑拿了个发夹把额发别在脑门上，端着装了洗漱用品的盆，露了额头显得眼睛颇带精神，鼓着脸叮嘱：“摆在床头哦。”想了想还是不放心，不允许蔡程昱不好好对待自己的趴趴熊，就又说了一遍，一字一顿：“要摆在床头。”

“行了知道了。”蔡程昱哭笑不得，想提醒方书剑他那小窄床就九十厘米宽，俩人睡上去都费劲，还得给熊腾地儿，简直异想天开。但没办法，只能抱着熊推了宿舍门进去，端端正正摆在床头，看着安详的熊尽是严肃，甚至想要鞠躬。

方书剑有时候会去找蔡程昱睡，无他事，只是说怕黑。蔡程昱在他生日的时候送了他一个香薰灯让摆床头晚上开，但没用，怕一个人睡。蔡程昱说那咋办你在家没有独卧吗。方书剑说不一样，家里有人，宿舍里有时候就他一个人。

那没办法，睡呗。方书剑实在很瘦，不怎么占空，开着空调也不会热。用恐怖片后遗症来解释，害怕一个人睡宿舍。

第一次方书剑提出这种请求时，蔡程昱琢磨半天，斟酌着断言：“我觉得你在碰瓷我。”理由是恐怖片是他拉着方书剑去看的，但观影过程方书剑反应良好，甚至过分冷静，每次开口蔡程昱都以为他要跟自己分析犯罪心理，实际上却是无比沉着的：“是有点吓人哦。”

“你当时说有点吓人，现在又说不敢睡觉了。”蔡程昱摸摸鼻子，“你是不是在碰瓷我？”

方书剑的应对也很完美，甚至有些义愤填膺，比划着：“我有什么好处吗？九十厘米的空间变成四十五厘米了，四十五厘米哎，去掉我的熊，三十五厘米！”

蔡程昱想想也是，横竖谁都捞不到好处，这个瓷碰得也赔夫人折兵，说不定人真怕呢，他点点头，行吧，来。

临睡前再三确认：“方儿，你睡相怎么样，别咬人啊。”

“吾好梦中杀人。”方书剑气得磨牙。

但半夜方书剑是被蔡程昱踹醒的，害怕别人睡相不好的人自己睡相就够呛，尤其是爱踢被子，踢被子就会踢到无辜群众方书剑，每次方书剑都累死累活地起来给他盖被子，盖了没多久就又踢了，令人咬牙切齿的行为。最后方书剑一不做二不休，把被子扯自己身上盖得严丝合缝，给蔡程昱搞了个毯子，爱踢踢吧。

第二天蔡程昱起床，拽了拽身上盖的薄毯，睡眼惺忪地先下床洗漱，洗着洗着脸还没擦就跑回来，一头雾水地对着刚坐起来的方书剑说：“我胳膊上怎么有牙印呢？”

“我咬的。”方书剑爽快承认。

“为什么啊？”蔡程昱持续疑惑。

“因为你烦。”

 

 

 

 

虽然如此，但方书剑还是坚持来找他睡觉，只要宿舍只有他一个人，503宿舍的门就会被准时准点敲响。久而久之蔡程昱的室友都习惯了，见他来了该干嘛干嘛，就好像宿舍里本来就有这么一个人。

方书剑洗漱回来的时候蔡程昱正在喝水，一杯水几口就下去了，咕咚咕咚咕咚，听得方书剑心惊肉跳，他把别着头发的夹子取下来，头发就又软趴趴地垂在额头上了，这样就连劝诫都失了几分力度：“蔡程昱，睡前不要喝那么多水，第二天会肿起来。”还在脸上比划一下，会肿起来，就是大一圈的意思。

蔡程昱也有点不能理解地回望他，说：“但是我会渴呀。”渴就要喝水，饿就要吃饭，人之常理。

方书剑试图再次解释，但想了想还是算了，他和蔡程昱简直有壁，虽然自己也渐渐快被蔡程昱同化——例如晚上九点半才开始吃晚饭。以前他有时候晚上会不吃饭，懒得吃，饿了就靠麦片过活，顶多洗个苹果。现在吃一大份排骨饭，有点撑，但总觉得也挺幸福。

“算了，反正你肿了也看不出来。”方书剑小声念叨着，先他一步爬上了床，摔在床垫上，扑腾一声，只差水花溅起了。

蔡程昱在底下又收拾了一会儿才上来，刚贴过来，就听方书剑猛地转过身，俩人鼻尖差点撞上，蔡程昱下意识往后一靠，哐一声后脑勺撞在墙上，严严实实，钝痛，泪花都出来了。方书剑一句明天吃什么刚问出口，就也不管别的了去给他揉揉后脑勺，俩人这样挨得更近了，方书剑怀里还抱着趴趴熊，亘在胸膛之间，好碍事，好碍事。

蔡程昱被自己的想法吓了一跳，他怎么能嫌方书剑的熊碍事呢。于是他小心翼翼地开口，生怕自己的心事被对方察觉了：“明天我要去学校，可能吃食堂。”

“我跟你一块去吧？”方书剑眨眨眼睛，“反正我明天也没事。”

“不用，”蔡程昱说：“大老远的。”

“我明天也没事。”方书剑再次重复。

蔡程昱看看他，再想了想，没弄明白，不耻下问：“……怎么啦？”

“我想跟你去学校！”方书剑气死了，他可算明白这个壁在哪，只要他不把话说明白，蔡程昱猜一万遍也猜不对正确含义，更何况大多数情况下对方还不想猜。

“哦，那一起啊。”蔡程昱恍然大悟，见方书剑背过身，像只赌气的河豚，碰一碰就能爆发，但还是忍不住碰碰，“你怎么生气啦？”

“因为你烦。”

 

 

 

 

虽说这几天由于室友迟迟没有回来，方书剑常驻他宿舍，但蔡程昱在帮着老师搞音乐会，方书剑要去音乐剧面试，天天早出晚归，蔡程昱回来的时候方书剑刚刚玩完手机要睡觉，也没见着几次正面。后来有一天回来发现方书剑不见了，带着趴趴熊一起回到自己宿舍，去洗漱时路遇熟人才意识到方书剑的室友已经回来了。晚上终于拥有了完全属于自己的九十厘米，盯着天花板倒有些怅然所失。

音乐会的邀请函他给了方书剑一份，对方说有空就来看看，但当他张望半天都没看见人，微信一问原来有个剧让方书剑去二面，正在赶往剧场的地铁上，信号还时断时续的，语音连发三条都没听清，最后发过来一个表情包，May the force be with you.

音乐会结束的早，老师带他去吃饭，吃完回来也才七点半。他在宿舍坐了会儿打算去找方书剑，具体为了什么事等见了面再想也不迟，他这么想着，站起来拉开门，这破门经受数次考验，这次终于没再次受到创伤，撞击物直接顺着打开门的样子撞蔡程昱身上了。

蔡程昱被撞得一个趔趄，伸手一捞一抬，才发现是方书剑，就这奇异的姿势，一看就是恰巧路过，然后倒进来了。

蔡程昱连忙把他扶进来，探了探额头全是虚汗，觉得他可能是低血糖了，给他倒了杯热水，到处找不着糖，想起方书剑曾经给他拿了几块红糖过来，找出来拆开一块扔进去，然后兑了一点凉水，不烫人了才给方书剑喝下去。

还怕他呛到，不停地顺背。

“什么水啊？”方书剑皱着眉，有气无力地问，咂摸一下，好难喝。

“没白糖了，就泡了一块你之前给的红糖。”蔡程昱看他有缓过来的迹象，有点心虚地尝了尝，确实有点难喝。

“你没救了，蔡程昱。”方书剑恨铁不成钢地摇头，挣扎着要起来，又一阵头晕，坐下了，“你糖水都能冲得那么难喝。”

“你也挺厉害，”蔡程昱打量一下他，身上穿着睡衣，手里提着的袋子里装着洗澡用的东西，刚刚全摔地上了，“洗澡都能洗出低血糖。”

方书剑也没想到这么巧，一晕还能晕到蔡程昱宿舍里去。

“而且我刚开门你就摔进来了，”蔡程昱也觉得不可思议，“咱不提倡碰瓷啊。”

方书剑翻了个白眼觉得自己要背过气了。但他没理可讲，只能一再重复，真的很难喝，蔡程昱你浪费我红糖块，你得赔我，太难喝了。就仿佛以前快二十年就从来没喝过这么难喝的糖水，而该糖水的难喝独树一帜自立门户应当起名就叫蔡程昱。

蔡程昱被他嫌弃得要抓狂，但杯子里的已经已经喝完了，然后他也不知道怎么想的，吧唧一口咬方书剑嘴上了，方书剑瞪圆了眼睛，疼得想打人，对方也意识到了错误，收回牙，讨好地舔了舔，还是糖味儿的，哪里都甜。

真的很疼，舔舔都没用，火辣辣的像被咬破了，方书剑双目失神：“你完了，蔡程昱，你完了。”

方书剑君子报仇十秒都嫌晚，缓过劲后就也往蔡程昱嘴上咬，俩人打架似的在地上滚来滚去擦灰，一个试图稳准狠一个试图自保，亲了一脸的口水印子。最后蔡程昱妥协，躺地上不动了任人宰割，方书剑凌驾其上，见敌方放弃挣扎也失去了意趣，盯着半天弯下腰，认认真真吻上了。

来者是客，蔡程昱说妥协就真的妥协，不仅不推拒，还不亦乐乎。好像打了一架就得吃颗糖，更何况他觉得方书剑连血都是红糖味儿的。像个小糖罐子，夏天晒久了会融成一滩，甜滋滋黏腻腻。

最后还是门又被敲响了，方书剑的室友在外面问：“方方，你在不在里面，掉在地上那堆东西是你的吗？”

方书剑如梦初醒，立刻弹起身，扑过去开门，红着脸叠声答着：“是我的是我的。”

室友帮他捡起东西装回袋子里，探头一看蔡程昱刚从地上爬起来，好奇：“你怎么在地上啊？”

“练瑜伽呢。”蔡程昱也是通红着脸，佯装镇定微笑点头。

 

 

 

 

这一晚蔡程昱又没睡着觉，天花板快被自己盯出个洞。方书剑睡前还给他发了个微信，没什么内容，就俩字，晚安。问题就出在他以前从来没发过这个，蔡程昱翻来覆去地想，这什么意思啊，方书剑为什么要说晚安，方书剑想说什么，方书剑，方书剑。

草木皆兵风声鹤唳，楚霸王坐在江边百思不得其解，虞姬这是什么意思。

他想起之前排《汤显祖》，老师带他们通读剧作背景，读《牡丹亭》，他上课走神，给方书剑发消息说你就像杜丽娘，敢爱敢恨生可以死死可以生寻死觅活。方书剑的消息很快回过来，说你把最后四个字收回去，我要是杜丽娘你就是柳梦梅。

蔡程昱问，为啥呀。

因为他是情痴。

什么是痴？

方书剑的消息回得很慢，隔了会儿才发过来。

就是傻。

一年后的蔡程昱在夜里想起这个场景，突然豁然开朗，哎呀，他想，我是喜欢方书剑啊。好像从来就没那么难，是他自己想难了。

就像他高中做数学题，老师问他为什么要用这么复杂的方法，分明几个公式就可以解决了，他辩解说结果是对的啊。但又不得不承认，方法确实复杂了。绕了好大一个圈子才得出的正确结果，但多走了好多好多路。

 

 

 

 

方书剑第二天收到了蔡程昱的邀请，说是买多了一张电影票，去看最新上映的恐怖电影。

“我下午有课，去不了。”方书剑说，那边销声匿迹，搞得方书剑心里很慌，想说我逃课也不是不行，字还没打一半，那边语音又来了。

“那晚上七点半行不行。”蔡程昱语气欢快，“不小心又多买了一张。”

方书剑：……

 

 

晚上方书剑出现在电影院门口，蔡程昱扯他进影厅的样子仿佛是要去看贺岁档。能上院线的恐怖片基本都不恐怖，方书剑看了一会儿就觉得无趣，甚至低头想玩手机，但碍于蔡程昱的面子犹豫半天也没掏出手机来。

看完后特别困，三步一个哈欠，方书剑回到宿舍后就打算一秒不耽搁直接洗漱睡觉，室友今天都不在，他开了小灯，刚想躺下，就听门被敲响了。

他想装不在，但犹豫了半天还是觉得要好好做人，又费劲下了床，穿上鞋去开门，蔡程昱站在外面，如沐春风，方书剑愣了一下，以为在做梦，差点儿把门又关上。

“方儿，我今晚能过来睡吗？”蔡程昱说：“那个电影有点吓人。”

方书剑难得迟缓地思考了一下，不可置信地问：“刚刚那部吗？”

“我之前问过你室友，他说你不怕恐怖片，而且还挺喜欢。”蔡程昱语气忧伤。

方书剑一怔，没想到事情败露，心里思忖着该怎么找补，话还没说出口就又被新的话添上了。

“但我觉得有点……”蔡程昱说：“我觉得你也可能觉得有点吓人。”

“我觉得你挺吓人。”方书剑艰难理顺了蔡程昱话里的逻辑关系，冷静地评价，“你这叫强行碰瓷知道吗？放在外面得上社会版新闻的。”车门都没解锁呢就躺车前盖上了，这叫啥事儿啊。

“因为我喜欢你，所以我碰瓷，行不行啊？”蔡程昱打商量。

方书剑彻底愣了，然后脸迅速红了，从脖颈蔓延到脸上，然后他看见蔡程昱的脸也红了，俩人红脸对红脸，和唱大戏似的伫在门口，他欲盖弥彰地清了下嗓子：“不行，你说的，我们不提倡碰瓷。”

然后蔡程昱肉眼可见地垮了，树苗蔫了大半，叶子垂头丧气。

“但是，”方书剑笑眯眯的，把他扯进来，“看在那句话的前提的面子上，我勉强同意啦。”

“前提是什么啊？”蔡程昱被他这一套搞得昏头，对刚刚说的话完全失忆，虚心请教。

方书剑把趴趴熊往旁边一挪，腾出蔡程昱的位置，然后回头眨巴一下眼睛。

“我喜欢你呀。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	34. [均棋]今宵多珍重

巡演落到北京的时候正近年关，徐均朔离开上海的那天早上下了雨，他忘记带伞，拉了个二十寸小行李箱，顶着湿凉的风把自己和行李塞进出租车，运往虹桥机场。

常驻北京的队友众多，清早就在群里热闹起来，约着早来的人去吃早饭，同时关怀被排练钉住的徐均朔，分享歌曲，《北京欢迎你》。

“你们没有心。”徐均朔的手指被冻得冰凉，实在无法打字，按下语音回复，对司机说：“麻烦快一点，我赶时间。”

 

 

 

 

路程无趣，他刷了一会儿微博，切回微信界面，置顶的头像右上角有一个小小的红色的1，他点开，郑棋元问他，上飞机了吗？

他一个电话打过去，对面响了两声就接了，背景音嘈杂，郑棋元心情很好的样子，语调欢欣，把刚刚发过来的文字问题又复述了一遍：“上飞机了吗？”

“还没。”徐均朔老实答了，听郑棋元那儿有碗碟碰撞声，好奇：“你在哪里呀？”

“上海冷不冷？我看最近天气不是很好，你多穿点儿。”郑棋元答非所问，而后才笑着说：“我和赵越在摊子上吃早饭呢，油条豆腐脑，这家还行，等你来了我带你吃。你吃了吗？”

徐均朔没吃早饭，刚起床就拖着箱子往机场赶，空瘪瘪的胃在他听到郑棋元形容早餐时发出无力的叫声，他按了按，想说上海超级无敌霹雳冷，还下了雨，我又忘了带伞上辈子可能是许仙，我没有吃饭，特别困。他越想越委屈，觉得通话信号也传递不了他此刻的心情，雨在挡风窗上积了一片水雾，司机打开雨刷扫出一个扇形。

“均朔？”郑棋元等了半天没有回音，小声疑惑地问，豆腐脑也不喝了，瓷勺落到碗底一声清脆。

“上海不是很冷，你先吃早饭吧哥。”徐均朔醒了神，连忙回答，“等下了飞机给你打电话哦。”

“去机场买点儿东西吃，大早上的，不能饿着。”郑棋元嘱咐。

“没事，我不饿。”徐均朔说。

 

 

 

 

他和郑棋元之间联系并没有那么频繁，上一次联系还是一周前郑棋元问他，什么时候回北京？

这是郑棋元的说话方式，在他把家门备用钥匙给了徐均朔以后，他就总是会问，你什么时候回北京？

他说，你什么时候回，而不是什么时候来。

就仿佛徐均朔只是出了趟远差，从来没有真正离开过北京，从来都属于北京，而自己只是在等他回来。

而徐均朔也这么回答，最近不回了，或者这两天就回。

郑棋元是个很容易高兴的人，他的可爱之处来源于他的情感纯粹，如果徐均朔将要回北京，他就会很高兴，连带着语气都上扬。如果最近不行，他俩就会合一下彼此的行程单，有时间的话郑棋元会去上海看他。虽然绝大多数他俩像两条相交后匆匆分离的直线，郑棋元忙着录歌排练演出，徐均朔忙着上学排练写作，一京一沪甚至都有时差，活生生把恋爱谈成三天打鱼两天晒网的网恋。

 

 

 

 

到达北京的时候已经是晌午了，群里发了通知要在剧院集合彩排后就成了一潭死水。徐均朔下了飞机显然不能让郑棋元千里迢迢脱离彩排开车来接他，就又打了车直接前往剧院。

北京临近最冷的时候，寒风呼啸，户外没有暖气，冻得人颤颤巍巍，徐均朔没来得及换羽绒服，使劲勒了勒围巾，把半张脸埋在里面以抵消物理攻击，路上想给郑棋元打个电话，手指真的要冻僵了，挪到号码上的动作都慢吞吞，像在替徐均朔犹豫，最后徐均朔听从了手的意见，叹了口气，把手机塞回口袋里了。

剧院周边有几家便利店，徐均朔买了个三明治吃，店员好心帮他热了热，结果烫得碰不了手，腾腾地冒白汽，连带着徐均朔呼出的水雾，一瞬间如同羽化登仙。他咬着三明治，找工作人员拿证，把行李箱寄存了，打听到现在都在后台，直奔后台而去。

不少成员正趁间歇练声开嗓，方式千奇百怪，声部变化多端，化妆间里充斥着鬼哭狼嚎，徐均朔吃完最后一口三明治，把包装扔外面的垃圾桶里，推了门。

室内先寂静了一秒，进而纷纷迎来，对徐均朔进行热情的欢迎仪式，他们也很久没怎么见过徐均朔了，之前在上海还能一起吃个饭，后来各自忙，时间总很难凑到一起。几个成员夸他演的剧好，等出了票一定去捧场，就坐前两排，让返场时的呐喊声震撼剧院。还有一两个说他剪头发了倒是精神不少，但得去做做发型，这大衣还挺好看，就是要风度不要温度。

徐均朔从人堆里艰难扒着肩膀找郑棋元，对方在外围看着他，眼神有点责怪像问他怎么下了飞机不给自己打电话。徐均朔看着郑棋元一时挪不开视线，被几个问句带回眼神，打闹着寒暄几句，直到工作人员过来叫人去对流程，他才终于落得独身。

郑棋元过来，仔仔细细看他，碰了碰他的脸，室内呆的久了，指尖温暖，在徐均朔还没缓过劲的脸上一碰，雪融冰消似的。

“瘦了。”他听见郑棋元说：“怎么穿这么少，冷不冷？”冬天化成水，一瞬间盈在眼眶里，他委屈遮掩不住，扁着嘴就要破功，他只能看着郑棋元，没办法说他好累，也很冷，怕一出声眼泪就掉下来了。

其他人都被叫走了，工作人员敲敲门，喊郑棋元也去，催徐均朔收拾好了一块来，要给他补讲流程。

郑棋元应了一声，眼神却还落在徐均朔身上。

“我有点想你，”郑棋元弯着眼睛，食指和大拇指一碰，只有一点点，“你想不想我？”

他话音刚落，就被一下子抱住了，上海多雨的天气、几千米航行的呼啸、北京寒风全都化整为零，融到肩膀布料洇湿的水渍上了。

 

 

 

 

彩排结束后分了几波各自张罗着吃饭去了，准备演出那天再摆个大的。郑棋元带徐均朔回家，顺路捎了几个人，彼此相熟侃天说地，徐均朔坐在后座，本来还插科打诨几句，后来实在困了，摸了个抱枕抱着打盹，直到人都下车的时候才被车门开合声吵醒，看到空空的车内，愣了：“人呢？”

“都送回去了。”郑棋元坐在驾驶座上无奈，“你这一觉真够安稳的，几个都快掀车顶盖了你都没听见。”

“我困了呀。”徐均朔闻言放心，伸了个懒腰，噌噌下车换到副驾驶上，探过去亲了一口，“晚上想吃好的。”

“我知道，”郑棋元说：“早上就腌着了。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔跟着郑棋元进门，脱衣服换鞋一气呵成，郑棋元没管他，先去厨房处理早上腌的肉，鸡翅还好，徐均朔吃烤的，得搬出烤箱来，但排骨就不知道做什么了，郑棋元想了半天犯了难，出了厨房意欲询问徐均朔的意见，他以为徐均朔得躺沙发上了，结果到了客厅，见其正跟扫地机器人面面相觑。

“郑迪，”徐均朔见他来了，连忙反映情况：“它怎么不动了？”

郑棋元端着一盘生排骨，无从下手处理机器人，只得指挥：“你拍它几下就好了。之前就老容易卡住，一直没去修。”

“哦。”徐均朔眨眨眼，蹲下去拍扫地机器人，一巴掌下去震得机身抖三抖，然后机器人转醒，转了两圈连忙逃窜。

“你是不是想让我直接换个新的？”郑棋元也被他一巴掌吓得够呛，生怕收获一地零件，稳了稳心神才话归正题：“排骨想怎么吃？”

“你发财啦？”徐均朔盯着排骨看了半天，肉价飞涨，他这个基本靠食堂为生的也有所耳闻，此刻见一整盘排骨觉得甚是铺张，但仍存侥幸心理：“红烧好不好？”

郑棋元想了想，难度不是很大，点头当作应允，带着一盘钞票重返厨房。他是从吃什么补什么观念盛行的那一代里长大的，曾经为了补脑也没少吃核桃仁，现在同样坚信徐均朔瘦了那么多就应该多吃点肉。

晚饭比较丰盛，还特意蒸了米饭，给自己炒了盘卷心菜，他吃素很多年，本身就很难胖，经常因为过瘦让徐均朔唉声叹气。

“都没肉了。”徐均朔打量郑棋元的脸，“怎么补啊。”

“还想让我胖啊？”郑棋元笑了，“演《金沙》的时候就不瘦，你又不是没见过照片。”

“问题是，我，唉，我这……”徐均朔磕磕巴巴，顺好话了才说：“我有点心疼你。”食指和大拇指一碰，也只有一点点。

“知道知道，我尽量。”郑棋元埋头吃饭，耳垂红了。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔去机场是郑棋元送的他，快到的时候郑棋元突然问：“均朔，你下次什么时候回北京？”

“下次？”徐均朔怔了一下，算了算日子，“最快的话只能是一两个月后咯。”

“得是春天了。”郑棋元说。

 

 

 

 

一两个月后的徐均朔收到了一个快递，袋子里是个小盒子，晃起来当啷响，打开后里面躺着一枚新的钥匙。徐均朔反复看来看去，给寄件人打了电话，一遍没打通又打了一遍。

第二遍很快就接起来了。

“刚才在阳台没听见。”郑棋元先解释了一下，“收到钥匙啦？”

“啊……对，收到了。”徐均朔确认了一下确实是枚钥匙。

“前两天我把钥匙丢了，就给家里换了新锁。”郑棋元有点无奈地说，“本来想看能不能换成指纹的，但你又不在，我也觉得有点儿麻烦，就还选了防盗锁。”估计在浇花，有熟悉的给喷壶灌水的声音，“换完锁后觉得要给你一把，就寄给你了。”

徐均朔听着，好久都没说话，想起很久之前拥有郑棋元家第一把钥匙时，也是这样，郑棋元把钥匙递给他，说当前还扯不了合法的结婚证，不过他家里很少有人来，家里有他的植物、酒柜和时常不灵光的扫地机器人，都是他最喜欢的东西，因此给了钥匙就相当于给了戒指了。他好喜欢徐均朔，所以他得给他钥匙。

于是现在即便换了门锁，也要记得给徐均朔。

“等你回北京就可以用上啦。”郑棋元语气轻松。

徐均朔趴在二楼走廊窗边跟他打电话，又是一个雨天，细雨斜丝打在楼下花坛上，楼层很低，徐均朔看到植丛里一抹黄色，是一朵迎春花。

“棋元哥，”徐均朔有点突兀地唤了一声，“春天就要到了。”

“春天就要到了，棋元哥，我们一起出去玩好不好？”

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	35. [均棋] 螃蟹在剥我的壳

陕西南路进站，虹桥出站，拖着行李办托运，拿着登机牌找到座位，要一张毯子，两个半小时落地，排队等出租，下车付钱，等电梯，上楼。

徐均朔敲门时心里还憋着火，一路从上海徐汇闷到北京西城。早上北京刚下了一场冬天罕见的中雨，地上结了薄薄一层冰，空气里还残留着一点湿润，倒些微地神似上海了。楼道里是暖和的，墙上胶粘的小广告被物业集中清过一次，留下了一点余胶痕迹。

面前的门没开，徐均朔等了半天，又用力敲了敲，像过年包饺子剁馅儿，哐哐两声，下得去狠手。没带充电线，手机受了冻，掉电极快，他打开拨号界面，刚输下前三个数字，就听到一门之隔的室内传来拖鞋走路的懒散声响，熟悉的声音问了句，谁呀。

徐均朔心里有气，心想还能是谁，没搭理，抬手又想敲门，有那么一瞬间觉得自己像沉默版的雪姨，这么一想更气了，火噌噌直往嗓子眼冒，在门被干脆利索地打开时窜到了顶峰，一句兴师问罪还没出口，见到门里的人，兜头一盆北京寒雨，又熄了，只剩翻腾的火星子。

 

 

 

 

冬末的时候郑棋元发了一场烧，不严重，算是年前积劳的恶果。之前忙得团团转，熬夜又赶场，行程满满当当。徐均朔见他咳嗽，问了好几次，但都被郑棋元轻描淡写地回了，说是没休息好，等忙完这阵子就没事了。

这种话徐均朔当然信不过，但奈何他俩各自忙碌，碰面机会鲜少，郑棋元又刻意地不让徐均朔把注意力放到这上面，话题轻易就被揭过带跑了。

“我就说了，我就说了！”徐均朔在手机里音量一下子提高，“跟你讲要好好休息你不听，你看！”说的时候脑子里还尽是郑棋元给他发的电子体温计的照片，39度，简直是明明白白地写着不听均朔言。

当时在医院挂水的郑棋元连忙让手机远离耳朵，徐均朔的声音像吼叫信一样从听筒里传出来，旁边有个哄孩子睡觉的家长责怪地看了他一眼，郑棋元不好意思地笑笑，然后又把手机贴向耳朵，小声说：“声音小点儿，我头疼。”

徐均朔愣了一下，果然放低声音，轻轻问：“棋元哥，我去北京吧？”

猝不及防的问题，郑棋元没反应过来，发烧让他思维迟钝，缓慢的“啊”了一声，刚好护士经过问他需不需要调点滴速度，他点点头说调慢点儿吧有点疼，然后又思考了一下徐均朔的问题，还没来得及说什么，就听那边斩钉截铁：“棋元哥，我去北京。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔带着一身脾气，从学校拖着箱子直接来到北京，登堂入室。

家里很暖和，郑棋元装了全套地暖，此时暖烘烘的像个会起雾的恒温烤箱。徐均朔的眼神在郑棋元身上停留了一会儿，然后扭头进了客厅，先打量一下室内环境，桌上叠了几盒药，纸巾盒旁边摆了两盒烟，拿起来看看还没拆封，烟灰缸里也是空的，徐均朔对郑棋元的生活环境进行地毯式搜索，此时倒颇为满意。

郑棋元一看这模样不像是来送温暖倒像是来夺命的，连忙清清嗓子想出声讲几句让徐均朔适可而止先坐下休息，结果还没出声，就又是惊天动地一阵咳嗽，头晕目眩，呛得眼泪都出来了，徐均朔慌了神，越过桌子扶他，紧紧抓着他胳膊，动作太大，外套碰到桌上的果盘，小番茄噼里啪啦洒了一地，骨碌骨碌滚到各个方向。

徐均朔躲开地上的小番茄，抽了张纸巾给郑棋元擦擦眼泪，顺手摸上额头，试了试温度，不是特别烫，但还是有点发热。郑棋元尴尬的要命，笑了笑，眼尾纹路都红通通的，他赶在徐均朔说话前先发制人：“我不难受。”然后从果盘里拿了一颗幸存的小番茄塞到徐均朔嘴里，认真地说：“甜的。”

徐均朔被浇熄的心头之火本来差点死灰复燃，看他这模样，又听他说话，硬生生先给气笑了，嚼了嚼嘴里的东西，很清甜，对着郑棋元有气也发不出来：“什么呀就不难受。”

“哪儿都不难受。”郑棋元把桌子上成堆的药盒用歌谱盖住了，“你来我特别高兴。”他拿着盘子弯腰捡起地上的小番茄打算等会儿再洗一遍，想了想又抬起头，小声地学着徐均朔的口吻强调一遍：“特别特别高兴。”

 

 

 

 

郑棋元已经吃过午饭了，徐均朔一路奔波就垫了点儿飞机餐，现在饥肠辘辘，跟着郑棋元进了厨房，打开冰箱一看，空空荡荡。郑棋元有点儿不好意思地解释：“这几天比较晕乎，没怎么出门。”

“那你这几天吃的什么东西？”徐均朔往垃圾桶里瞥了一眼，里面还装着中午剩下的外卖盒没扔，“你完了郑迪，”他眼睛瞪得很大，“你骗我说天天都吃得很好！”果盘在他手里刚过了水，就关上水龙头，手上还沾着水就张牙舞爪地往郑棋元身上招呼，对方反应有点慢，往后一躲，被餐桌的边角硌了一下，倒吸一口凉气。

徐均朔本来就是想逗他玩，看他好像撞到了立马就急了，凑过来要去看他磕哪儿了，刚探个身子，就被郑棋元迅速用毛巾裹住了手，攥了一下，擦净水，然后还不舍得松，就那么包着，徐均朔定住了，盯着面前人看了半天，又低头看看隔着毛巾裹着的手。天一冷，郑棋元的手就有点凉，手型是匀称的好看，放松状态下能看到凸起的血管，上面有小小的针孔。他想起郑棋元这段时间跟他打电话时总是刻意压制的咳嗽，有时候视频时明显不太好的状态，甚至那天去医院挂水跟他说发烧了，嗓子哑成那样还跟他说没事，却死活也不肯开视频，跟他说自己吃得很好睡得不错没什么问题就是着凉了，然后笑着跟他说别担心，好傻。徐均朔的心一下子就软了。

“哥，”这一声有点抖，徐均朔把手从毛巾里拿出来，虽然刚碰了水但手心还是很暖和，把毛巾挂回原处，摸摸郑棋元有点热的侧脸和脖子，然后握住他的手，搓了搓，试图把自己的温度传过去，却感觉没什么用，软乎乎的一潭心事忽然起了雾，悠悠地升腾到眼底，他吸吸鼻子，说话都带了鼻音，闷闷的：“哥，很不舒服吧？”

郑棋元怔了怔，顺着他的视线，看向自己的手，很小的针孔，有点微肿，不仔细看根本看不出来，但还是下意识地往后缩了缩，却被攥紧了，徐均朔手劲挺大，勒的他手腕生疼，他一抬头，徐均朔正看着他，春风化雨似的，从门被敲响时紧绷的那根弦陡然松懈了，只留下颤颤的尾音，指尖碰一碰仍有余震，却又只是手指纹路间的轻痒。

他叹了口气，嘴角陷下去抿起一个笑来，彻底放松的样子：“确实不太舒服。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔中午点了外卖，他懒得搜附近有什么配送范围内的馆子，直接就中午郑棋元的订单叠了一份。郑棋元过意不去，从冰箱里找出鸡蛋，想给他炒个葱花鸡蛋吃，被徐均朔千拦百拦，说你现在这个样子就不要再累了好吧，自己吃饭都不开火给我开什么火。

“那我要做什么？”郑棋元有点手足无措地被按坐在沙发上，睁着眼睛一派茫然。徐均朔塞了一杯热水给他，自己去厨房找出个碗，把鸡蛋磕在里面，找不到打蛋器就拿了双筷子搅，靠着门框监督郑棋元喝水。

“你要自己炒？”郑棋元难以置信地看着他，声音都差点劈了，“你会吗？”

“瞧不起谁呢！”徐均朔气得跺脚，碗里鸡蛋打散了，就开了火热锅，他本来就会一点做饭，后来又搬出来住，手艺虽然没怎么精进，但能满足基本温饱，成品常常处于说不上好吃也不能说难吃的灰色地带。炒鸡蛋算是最简单的手艺了，郑棋元还悄悄来厨房视察，被徐均朔一个眼刀杀过去，心虚地摸摸鼻子，指了一下调料瓶：“左边儿是盐。”

放在盘里后徐均朔尝了尝，还可以，发挥正常，颠颠地举着盘子到客厅里给郑棋元吃，夹了一小块吹了吹，献宝似的递到郑棋元嘴边，对方看着眼前这黄澄澄的炒蛋，还是觉得不太真实，刚想张口，徐均朔就把炒蛋带盘子一块拿走了。

“你犹豫了，不给你吃了。”徐均朔吃了一大口，烫的挤眼睛，装模作样地摇头晃脑，说话时炒蛋还没消散的热汽冒出来，像个小蒸壶：“好好吃哦。”

徐均朔认认真真讲话的时候，连语气词都会被很用力地发出来，像句末的一个惊叹号，很有意思，郑棋元特别喜欢学他说话，一开始是觉得有趣，后来就变成下意识了，他盯着徐均朔低头露出的小发旋，轻轻地跟着重复：“好吃哦。”

手里捧着的热水袅袅升起水汽，徐均朔抬头看他，笑了，眼睛弯起来，像弯新月，卧蚕鼓起来，是月亮柔软的枕头。

“开玩笑啦。”徐均朔又递给他一筷子炒蛋，吹了吹，“慢一点，会烫。我特意只放了一丢丢盐，你最近不要吃太多咸。”

郑棋元如愿以偿，还没发出评价就听对方嚷嚷着解释：“你不要怪我没给你做过饭哦，是真的不太好吃，我怎么好意思在你面前显摆。”

“哪有。”郑棋元觉得自己也躺在月亮上了，“挺好吃。”话音刚落就认为自己戴着滤镜说这种话属实有些昧良心，于是找补了一句：“不过我做的更好吃。”

徐均朔本来被他夸得飘飘然，被最后直接击回现实，亮了爪子就要去欺压百姓，往郑棋元身上扑：“郑迪你怎么这样！”边折腾边笑，脸皱成一团，被郑棋元面团似的揉揉捏捏，还没做出反抗，门铃就响了。

“可能是外卖。”郑棋元坐直，脸上笑意还没褪去，趁这个机会又吃了两口炒蛋。

徐均朔开门前先透过猫眼瞄了下外面，回头时一脸讶然：“棋元哥，你家还有门铃呢？”

“一直都有，惊喜吧？”郑棋元翻了个白眼，“你从来都不按门铃，给你录了指纹锁你也不用，这么享受我给你开门呢。”

徐均朔嘿嘿笑着，门开了一小缝，跟外卖员道了谢，提着餐盒进来了，一碗素馄饨一碗粥，汤汤水水的还挺沉，他直接拎到了餐桌上，回客厅问：“等一下几点去挂水？”

“我约的四点。”郑棋元想了想，又拿手机确认了时间，“对，是四点。还有两个多小时，不急。”按平常的时间他应该在睡午觉，起床就可以直接出门了，今天打乱了计划，现在困意袭来，打哈欠打出了泪花。

“你去睡觉。”徐均朔看出了郑棋元的疲惫，连忙催促他，“你先去睡觉，我吃完了就去找你。我也困死了，想睡一会儿。”

郑棋元也没客气，点了点头，却没动弹，眼巴巴地看着徐均朔要端走的那盘炒蛋，对方哭笑不得，折了回来，把筷子递给他，哄小孩似的：“再吃两口就去睡觉好不好？”

郑棋元眯着眼笑起来，像是真的被哄高兴了，听话地吃了两口，就去漱口午睡了。徐均朔这才去吃了外卖，借这个时间回了几条消息，难得休假，不少人约他出来玩，他一一回绝，最后烦不胜烦直接发了条朋友圈，没内容，定位北京。等吃了一半馄饨的时候再一看手机，那条朋友圈的评论区已经被[/凋谢]emoji占满，他眼尖地在消息通知里找到刚刚点赞的郑棋元，立刻切回聊天界面质问，「怎么还没睡！」

郑棋元很快回复了，「哎呀.../尴尬」

「你快睡快睡快睡！」

「那你快吃快吃快吃！」

就隔着小客厅和两堵墙，徐均朔感叹自己仿佛又回到网恋时代。他吃的比较慢，又收拾了一下桌子和餐盒，去洗了把脸漱了口，才清清爽爽地去了卧室。郑棋元好像已经睡着了，手机倒扣在床头柜上，卧室里光线昏暗，徐均朔轻手轻脚地躺到郑棋元给他留的半边位置上，生怕吵到对方。但没成想，脑袋刚沾上枕头，就听旁边人出了声：“……吃完啦？”声音带着困倦，半睡半醒的，语调很柔和。

“刚吃完。”徐均朔小声回答，隔着被子轻轻拍了拍他，“还没睡？”

“吃饱了吗？”郑棋元眼睛都没睁开，翻了个身，面对着徐均朔，脸又往枕头里藏了藏，小小地打了个哈欠，“刚睡了一会儿，听见你进来了就不想睡了。”

“……吵到你了？”徐均朔回想了一下，刚刚进门时已经努力控制不发出声音了，但可能郑棋元睡眠浅。

“没有。”床头柜上的手机响了，单位的同事给他打电话通知下个月开始排练新戏，让他好好养身体。郑棋元简单地应了两声就挂断了，接着刚刚的话：“你来了我就不太想睡了。”

距离四点还有一个多小时，郑棋元突然不想去挂水了，想就这么躺着一直到晚上。真好，他想，真的好好啊。徐均朔也没睡，问他怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服。

“哎呀。”郑棋元躺了老半天，突然又轻又软地叹了一句，让徐均朔想起来的路上看到的小冰凌，从树杈上掉下来，奋不顾身地撞入地面的积水里，像松尾芭蕉的俳句。郑棋元半坐起来，头发被枕头压得有点乱，往旁边一压，是闯入积水的勇敢冰凌，把徐均朔猝不及防地砸出闷哼，手艰难地环住郑棋元，揉了把后脑勺，之前削短的头发又长了，郑棋元的发丝很软但发根有点硬，摸起来很舒服，是一颗不会关上蚌壳的柔软的心。徐均朔一句疑问还没出口，就听郑棋元把脸埋在他肩上，搂着他，身上被捂得热乎乎的，有种这才反应过来的初醒感，“想死我了。”他听见郑棋元悄悄说。

徐均朔顿了一下，一瞬间不知道该说什么好。他见过太多的郑棋元，吃过苦的、光芒万丈的、有私人空间的、稳定的、强大的郑棋元，但他不希望郑棋元只是这样的，他有时候会想念二十多岁的郑迪，在生活洪流里摸爬滚打，带着莽撞与青涩，怀揣着千疮百孔后也无悔不死的心，多宝贵的样子啊，可惜徐均朔没有亲眼看到过。他从别人的讲述里、过去的影像里、郑棋元的回忆中拼凑曾经错过的那段长长的时光，年龄给郑棋元带来的和带不走的，都是徐均朔喜欢的。所以当他每次看到郑棋元表现出的一点稚气和柔软，他都不知道该怎么办才好。

之前他们讨论过爱情，郑棋元谈起自己的年轻时的情史总是坦坦荡荡，搞到怀揣一点私心的徐均朔都不好意思了，当时他俩刚确定关系，郑棋元窝在沙发上抽电子烟，空气里弥漫着诡异的复合水果香，徐均朔隔着烟雾看郑棋元，觉得对方好像多年空窗后即将参悟的老僧，结果被自己一脚踹回了凡间，裹了一身红尘骂骂咧咧站起来说下辈子要先戒情。想着想着自己就噗嗤一下笑了，郑棋元疑惑地看了看他，接着讲，一开始还是会有些难过的，毕竟年轻嘛，但后来，后来就不会怎么难过了。

“为什么？”徐均朔好奇，连忙问。

“其实当你和一个人在一起的时候，能少想或别去想永远这两个字，就不会太难过了。”郑棋元说。

“那现在呢？”徐均朔追问，“你和我在一起，有没有想过永远？”

“别赛脸。”郑棋元笑了，然后重归正色，“没有。”见对方立刻垮塌一半，连忙说：“其实我能做出的最大承诺就是，每个下一秒我都会喜欢你。等你到我这年纪你就明白了，年轻的时候越轻易说出来的东西，现在就越不敢说了。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔揽着郑棋元，对方好像又睡着了，房间很热，他俩又挨在一起，郑棋元老想去掀被子。被徐均朔数次拦住，严严实实盖好，正好让他出点汗。挣扎了几下郑棋元就放弃了抵抗，老老实实地不动弹了，徐均朔的手轻轻拍着他后背上的纹身，在蝴蝶骨中上方，一小块图案，有时候领口大会露出一小角。徐均朔侧头亲了亲他有点汗湿的发鬓，他也好想他，好长时间没见了，两地候鸟欠缺一场春天，他想郑棋元想到，踏进家门见到人的下一秒满脑子还都是他。

再次醒来的时候郑棋元发了场小脾气，主要是嫌弃自己捂得满身都是汗，拎了换洗的衣服就要去洗澡，自己把自己关浴室里生闷气，隔了会儿探出头来让徐均朔给他递一下浴巾，还是不太高兴的样子，徐均朔笑的都快直不起腰，说棋元哥你怎么还能自己跟自己生气。

冲完澡出来的郑棋元表示自己又活了，现在就可以下楼去医院打针，被徐均朔拉着又去量了下体温，还是有点发热，不过已经三十八度左右浮动了。

“太稳定了，哥，太稳定了，我都觉得这是你的正常体温。”徐均朔觉得很是敬佩，“你是怎么做到的？”

“少来，就是好的慢而已。”郑棋元从衣柜里找衣服，叮嘱徐均朔穿厚一点，问带够衣服了没有，如果没有就穿他的，晚上会很冷，隔了会儿才听到从客厅传来的响亮回答：“带了带了，我拿了一个大行李箱，要什么有什么。”

郑棋元穿好衣服，又拿了两条围巾出来，找不到徐均朔，转身一看才发现对方早就在玄关等着了。徐均朔向来不亏待自己，听话得很，一件一件又一件，又裹了短羽绒服。

“你这也穿得太多了。”郑棋元糟心地看着他，见他已经戴上围巾了，就准备把自己手里多出的一条挂回去，还不忘埋汰：“把腿一收你就是个球。”

“收不起来！”徐均朔挥舞着手臂，试图拍他一下，被躲开，又火速地把自己围巾解下来，抢过郑棋元手里的围上，边角塞到羽绒服里，半张脸埋在围巾中，哼哼唧唧：“我腿长！”

“行了行了，”郑棋元拿了手机钱包，把徐均朔丢在一旁的围巾挂好，无奈地说：“自己有围巾还戴我的。”

“你的暖和。”徐均朔大言不惭，上手摸了摸郑棋元的头发，确定全干了，才开了门让他出去，自己跟在后面锁门。

冬天昼短夜长，下午四点钟的光景已经日色将颓，郑棋元挂水的医院距离住处不远，打车还不够堵车的空儿，就干脆走着过去。郑棋元隔一会儿看徐均朔一眼，隔一会儿又看一眼，看的徐均朔心里发毛，拍拍身上也没见哪里不对，主动请教：“怎么啦？”

“你这个衣服眼熟。”郑棋元捏了捏徐均朔胳膊，穿的太厚了，一把都没捏到肉，倒先乐了，“包子一口都咬不着馅。”

“去年穿过呀，”徐均朔说：“去年我们都在长沙，台里开会的那次。”

“哦，哦。”郑棋元心虚地点点头：“想起来了。”

“你这个人，我都给你糖了，你都不记得。”徐均朔恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，“你这个人。”

这么一说就想起来了，去年台里开会，有关下一季节目的，要他们都去参加，但当时他俩双双起迟，进会议室的时候只剩角落的椅子了，他俩就顺势坐在那里，一前一后。

徐均朔当时就穿了这件羽绒服，后面有大大的兜帽，裹了一圈毛绒绒的边。角落没有空调和暖风的垂青，徐均朔犹豫了半天还是没脱下来，这个寒冷的地方倒也遂了郑棋元的意，不用把遮挡痕迹的围巾摘掉。

台上再讲一些无意义的场面话，郑棋元在单位听多了这些，觉得百无聊赖，盯着前方随着徐均朔倚着椅背的姿势而垂到他桌上的兜帽出神。郑棋元顿了顿，翻了下口袋，找出耳机包、纸巾和一支笔。然后去翻另一个口袋，掏出几块糖。这是徐均朔去机场接他时塞给他的，用来缓解他的疲劳和头痛，倒是很管用，郑棋元吃了一颗，剩下五颗。

他把糖小心翼翼地塞到徐均朔的兜帽里，很幼稚，觉得有意思，还轻轻戳了戳徐均朔的脖颈。

徐均朔是个好学生，上课听讲认真，开会亦然，脖颈突然被戳，吓了他一跳，想回头又觉得太明目张胆，只得拿起手机，低下头飞快打字，「你干嘛？」

「不干嘛。」郑棋元偷乐。

「你好无聊。」徐均朔回复，手往后一摸，艰难地从帽子里掏出糖，摊在手心里一看，笑了，肩膀一抖一抖的。

郑棋元按按他肩膀，回，「好好听讲。」

他俩一前一后，简直用最近的距离谈异地恋。

“伸伸手。”趁台上换PPT的时间，徐均朔小声呼唤郑棋元，郑棋元把手伸过去，徐均朔悄悄往他手心放了颗奶糖。

等结了会，徐均朔问他，好不好吃？

“不好吃。”郑棋元点点侧颊，“粘牙。”

 

 

 

 

此时徐均朔裹得厚厚实实，晃着大兜帽走在他旁边，郑棋元想说自己之所以觉得眼熟并不是那件事，分明是徐均朔自己忘了，之前徐均朔第一次来他家的时候，就穿的这件衣服，比所有人都知道的聚餐时间还要早，也是一个冬天。

郑棋元其实一向不喜欢别人来他家，一般饭局酒局牌局聊天局能在外解决的就会在外解决，他怕麻烦、怕乱、怕沙发褶皱、怕地面有脚印，更不想等客人们走了后还要耗费精力去收拾残局。

但当时他问徐均朔：“你要不要来我家玩？”

他从很早就开始问了，在长沙的时候练完歌聊天的时候，他就会问一问，或者一起吃饭的时候，一起候场的时候，一起出去玩的时候，只要想起家，他就会问徐均朔。

表情很期待，很向往，眼睛亮亮的，像一下子回到了小时候，一路小跑到喜欢的小朋友面前，说我有了新玩具，等会儿放学你要不要跟我一起玩。

徐均朔愣了一下，说：“好。”好，录完节目就去，我到北京就去，我这就去。

然后郑棋元就笑了，拍拍肩说你忙完了我来接你。很快乐的样子，想徐均朔来到家里，要先给他介绍什么呢，龙骨妹妹还是其他可爱的小多肉，或者是不太灵光的扫地机器人，要不先让他认识一下小爱同学吧，家里没有饮料了，还存了一些茶不知道好不好，不然还是去买一些饮料吧。

徐均朔真的来到他家的时候冬天已经降临了，郑棋元刚从单位忙完一通出来就接到了他的电话，于是也就没来得及去接他，没来得及买饮料，猝不及防的，徐均朔就来了。

郑棋元无数次想，他太喜欢冬天了，冬天的徐均朔来到北方，穿成圆滚滚的一小只，携带着外面的寒风肃杀，一推开门就被室内的暖意化成一滩春水，柔柔软软的，却又呛人的新鲜。

他把徐均朔裹着的羽绒服挂在玄关上，让他随便坐，吩咐小爱同学把灯打开，把窗帘拉开。徐均朔连连感叹自己像是土著进了现代社会，等郑棋元一坐下，就过去抱住了，在脖子上咬了一口，郑棋元吃痛，哎了一声，却也没舍得推他，倒是把小爱唤醒了，整个客厅里传来小爱同学温暖到机械的问候，郑棋元一阵尴尬：“没叫你！”

小爱同学沉默了一下，说：“哦，好的。”

徐均朔硬生生从这简单的三个字里听出了委屈，笑的前仰后合，被郑棋元骂狗贼，最后也一起笑了。

后来他发现，郑棋元太热爱与各种智能电子设备进行单方面友好对话了，热爱到行为都十分熟稔，他不止一次看到郑棋元蹲在角落问候把自己怼到墙角动弹不了的扫地机器人，问一句你这又是怎么啦，然后拍拍机器人饼状的头，颇有仙人抚我顶的意味，机器人嗡嗡转了一圈，还是没沾了灵气，被郑棋元亲手推出墙角，然后又数落中控智能，“小爱同学，”他说，“你也不管管它。”

围观全程的徐均朔叹为观止，觉得等未来人工智能统治地球后，郑棋元一定可以不辱使命地去机器人阵营做卧底。

 

 

 

 

而此时又是一个冬天。郑棋元去挂水，徐均朔陪着他进去，特意问了护士郑棋元这情况怎么回事，直到听到好几遍真的没什么大问题才彻底放心。之前要挂两瓶水，现在只需要一瓶了，郑棋元打着打着就困了，可能是现在生病又加上药物的关系，总是特别容易犯困，他俩占了点滴室最后一排长椅的角落，徐均朔低头打游戏，郑棋元靠着他肩膀休息。一瓶结束的很快，没一会儿护士就过来把针拔了。

郑棋元迷迷糊糊站起来，跟着徐均朔下了楼，一看时间正好也要吃晚饭，就打算在外面解决，回去顺便买点东西填补一下冰箱。

“其实我小时候会拔针。”郑棋元选了家餐馆，里面清炒西葫芦好吃，他很喜欢，等菜上桌的时候他跟徐均朔讲，“就九几年的时候，十几岁吧大概，我姐从卫生所回家输液，我妈还得上班，就让我好好盯着瓶儿，没了就给我姐把针头拔了。”郑棋元想着小时候的事就忍不住笑，“可我那时候特别野，还没进艺校，回家特别困，有时候盯着我姐的瓶就睡着了，据说喊都喊不醒，最后都是我姐把我踹醒的。”

还讲以前在沈阳的时候，冬天湖里结特别厚的冰，就从家里拿铁皮之类的做简易雪橇，在湖上拉着跑，有时候还在湖上踢球，特别滑，一跑能连摔好几个。

“等哪天，”郑棋元说：“哪天咱俩找个机会，我带你回我老家玩玩，我妈做地三鲜比我做的好吃。”

“那说好了哦。”徐均朔在桌子底下踢踢他的脚，“不准说话不算话。”

 

 

 

 

吃完饭的时候也还早，回去的路上看蔬果超市还没关门，就进去买了点儿食材水果。郑棋元挑了一兜苹果回来，他很会买菜，却出人意料地不擅长挑水果，刚开始还装模作样地掂一掂瞧一瞧，后来干脆自暴自弃，专挑好看的下手。最后这一兜苹果模样周正，果界佳丽，但味道实在一般，表里不太如一。

郑棋元把苹果放厨房里，洗了苦菊和生菜打算做沙拉吃。徐均朔摸进厨房拿了两个苹果洗了，一个放果盘里，小番茄众星拱月地供着苹果，一个拿在手里咬了一口，清脆。郑棋元切好菜码在沙拉碗里找不到酱，隔空呼唤徐均朔看看是不是在还没收拾好的购物袋里，徐均朔刚吃了几口苹果，闻言含糊应了一声，从袋子找出沙拉酱拧开盖送到厨房去，嘴里还叼着苹果，发声出口被堵了个严严实实，讲话声呜呜囫囵，像一个风箱。

东西放下后，徐均朔把苹果拿在手里，这才清晰地说：“郑迪，你挑水果简直是玄学，感觉你没买过好吃的水果。”他有点疑惑，挠挠头：“那盘子里的小番茄是你从哪里捡的漏呀？”

郑棋元拍了他一下，说：“你越越姐送的。”

 

 

 

 

睡前吃了药后，徐均朔测了测他体温，开始盯着郑棋元喝水，郑棋元反对无效，只能抱着一大杯热水小口小口地喝，他猫舌头，温度稍微高点儿就嫌烫，归咎为年轻时放浪形骸夜市冰啤的后遗症，就这么杯水，徐均朔晚上八点给他烧好灌上的，捂汗用的热水袋都换两个了，竟然还没喝完。

徐均朔铁面无私，拿过杯子一瞧，果断换成不怎么保温的马克杯，不隔热，怕他烫手，还裹了个杯套，毛线织的，不知道从哪儿淘换来又一路带到北京的，被热水闷得暖烘烘。

郑棋元半个多月清汤寡水，好不容易想趁放假机会去开个胃，还好巧不巧发烧了，徐均朔来了又要清汤寡水，现在眼前晃的全是红油火锅涮白菜，见徐均朔坐旁边看书，悄悄望他一眼，被回望，心虚笑笑，没一会儿又望一眼，徐均朔还以为他有什么事情，把书一合：“怎么啦？”

“没怎么。”郑棋元笑了笑，表情有几分讨好，这眼神弄得徐均朔警铃大作，果不其然，郑棋元问：“明天咱吃火锅吧。”

陈述句，十分理直气壮。

敢情一直在想这个事儿，还没退烧还要输液，自己都快烧开了还想着火锅，徐均朔想想都要气笑了，点点头，在郑棋元瞬间亮起来的眼神下，把手贴上他的脸，摸一摸：“做梦。”

郑棋元一掀被子把自己裹住，半张脸埋被子底下，完全不想理徐均朔。

徐均朔觉得好玩儿，拍拍他被子，哄着：“睡吧哥，睡一觉起来就……”

“就能吃火锅了？”郑棋元睁开眼睛，亮晶晶。

“睡一觉起来就不想了。”徐均朔摆了个假笑。

这下不仅埋在被子里，还翻身背对着他了。

 

 

 

 

可能是心诚则灵，郑棋元天天念叨八百遍火锅，没把火锅盼来，倒把发烧盼走了，徐均朔跟着他又去了趟医院，说不用打针了，后续吃点儿药对抗下感冒就行。出了医院的第一件事就是直行一个路口右拐七百米去了最近的一家火锅店。

“不是，哥，你咋回事啊。”徐均朔还没反应过来，郑棋元就雷厉风行地点好了自己的菜，顺便把徐均朔那份也点了，吩咐服务员快上锅底，他等不及锅开了，徐均朔哭笑不得，话都说不利索了，“这”了半天，最后落到一个：“……啊？”

“可气人了。”郑棋元把手机递给他，让他看聊天记录，“就我歇着的这小半个月，赵越吃一次火锅给我发一串照片，流量都快给我耗没了。”这简直是天大的委屈，气人不气人。

徐均朔大开眼界，原来成年人的世界可以如此缤纷多彩，他充满敬畏之心地把手机还回去，生怕自己被拉入这个动感世界。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔在北京呆的时间不是很长，马上就要开学了，他得按时回学校办学期注册。郑棋元的病好了后也去单位处理了些事情，乍一下没有天天呆在一起，倒还有些不习惯。

“完了我。”徐均朔扒着车窗连连哀叹，他来摄影棚拍杂志，郑棋元送他来，约好了等会儿接他一起回去吃饭，“我回上海了你可怎么办。”

“要点脸。”郑棋元笑得眼睛都眯起来，像伸了懒腰的猫，很舒适的样子，“睁开眼看看，分明是你舍不得我。”

“也行。”徐均朔从善如流，立即改正，“我回上海了可怎么办啊。”然后左右看看没有人，拉了拉郑棋元的口罩示意他靠过来，亲了一口，又咬了一下郑棋元的上唇。对方痛哼一声，早上偷懒没有刮胡子，胡茬有点刺痒，郑棋元把口罩往上一拉，他上唇薄，一旦肿了就很明显，他埋怨地看了徐均朔一眼，挥挥手，提醒他等会儿结束了到后门等他。

下午效率还挺高的，徐均朔进去化了妆换衣服，拍了几套样片都还不错，能提前收工。徐均朔看时间也差不多了，妆都没卸就要先走一步。他出了摄影棚在后门等郑棋元，等了半天也不见人来，微信嗡嗡震动，是他的远房亲戚，托了他妈妈的关系找过来，硬是加上徐均朔，让帮忙辅导自家小孩儿艺考。徐均朔碍于这层关系不好拂了面子，只说自己还是个学生不敢随便辅导，但可以帮忙解答一些小问题。

奈何这个学生小问题不断还特别不见外，乐理都搞不明白。徐均朔十分头疼，语音讲不明白切成视频，左右找不到能写东西的地方，正好看到后门的玻璃门起了雾，就切了镜头，在玻璃上画了乐谱给对方讲，足足五分钟，总算挂断通话，刚回过头，路边停的一辆车就降下了车窗，郑棋元在里面一脸无奈：“面什么壁呢？走不走？”

徐均朔一愣，不好意思地挠挠头，跑到副驾开门上车系安全带一气呵成：“回家回家回家，冷死了！”他大呼小叫着冷，一路都没停。

郑棋元好笑地看他一眼，然后把空调温度调高：“这么冷啊？”

“超级、无敌、霹雳、爆炸、螺旋冷。”徐均朔假模假样地吸吸鼻子，在座位上来回折腾，从身后摸出个抱枕，“郑迪，这不是我之前买的吗？”

“难为你还记得。”郑棋元无奈，前面红灯，减速停下了，“我之前从上海走的那天你给我的，让我上飞机靠着。”

徐均朔想起来了，记起那天为什么非得要让郑棋元带个靠枕上飞机，有点不好意思，四处乱瞟，摸摸脸，“好冷哦。”

“还冷呢？”郑棋元瞥他，干脆要摸他额头，“你别是被我传染发烧了。”

“哎呀没事。”徐均朔躲了一下，但没一会儿自己又贴上来，额头蹭蹭，车里空调热，都出汗了，蹭一手粉底，郑棋元失笑，作势要往他身上抹，徐均朔拿抱枕挡着，沾了粉底的手终于还是没舍得覆上去。

“我就随便喊喊，不要大惊小怪啦。”徐均朔也笑起来，从后座摸了纸巾给他擦擦，“把我额头都摸掉色了。”又指指前面，“绿灯绿灯。”

晚高峰的时期主路段堵得要命，他俩堵车期间闲聊，郑棋元问刚刚在那儿面壁思哪门子过呢，徐均朔一摆手，嗐，别提了，一个人情债，又简单地讲了讲这堆麻烦事儿。

“需要我帮忙吗？”郑棋元听得还挺有意思，旁观者显然无法完全感同身受局中人的苦痛。

“帮什么呀？上课吗？”徐均朔摇摇头：“你这尊佛太重了，怕把小姑娘吓到。你这算大师课了吧？我六年才修到大师课，百年修得同船渡，千年修得共枕眠，哪有那么便宜的事哦。”

“我之前也带过艺考生。”郑棋元说：“后来觉得有点麻烦，就不想带了。”

“你挑学生什么标准啊？”徐均朔以前听他提过，但当时被岔开了，此时有了兴趣，连忙追问。

“没什么大要求，”郑棋元想了想，“起码得勤奋、肯吃苦、天资好之类吧。像你这样的，我第一个就挑走了，你真是太刻苦了，我当年要是有你这么刻苦，早就……”

“早就被建议让某高校直接录取了。”徐均朔下意识接茬。

“……啊？”郑棋元没反应过来，“什么意思？什么梗？”

徐均朔看他皱眉思索的样子十分有意思，也就没有回答。没成想郑棋元整整想了一路，回到家了还在思考这个问题。

郑棋元对徐均朔说的任何话都感兴趣。他就像只天生好奇心和探索欲爆棚的猫，对桌子上的任何摆设都很好奇，走来走去最后一巴掌把桌沿的杯子拍下去。

“均朔，”他喊他的杯子，“到底是什么意思啊？”

徐均朔崩溃，头大，从卧室跑到客厅，从客厅拿了一包零食去了书房，路线曲折无序，身后郑氏嫌疑人明目张胆地尾随，像个小尾巴，口号是均朔你说的那句话到底是什么意思。

“什么什么意思，没有意思。”徐均朔只是随口胡诌不过脑子，谁能想到郑棋元却发现了新大陆，非得探究个所以然。

“郑迪，没意思，真的没意思。”徐均朔把零食包装拆开，塞了一片玉米片到郑棋元嘴里，无奈地解释：“我就是随口瞎说，哥，我也不知道啥意思。”

郑棋元嚼着玉米片，嘎嘣嘎嘣，抬抬下巴示意再来一片，不想沾手，要让小徐从他的杯子变成他的筷子。

筷子又喂了他一片，强调几遍真的真的真的瞎说，看郑棋元终于点了头，才长舒一口气。

 

 

 

 

夜深的时候徐均朔在床上研究郑棋元放在床头柜上的台历，郑棋元总有一点老派的仪式感，例如每年都得买一本台历，即便他从来不看，都二月底了台历还停留在一月。徐均朔看着日期，郑棋元洗了澡出来，钻进被子里，凑头过去看徐均朔在算什么。

“我马上就要回去了。”徐均朔耷拉着脸，头发丝里都冒着丧气，就像不是回上海，而是回他的什么精灵城堡，drama剧情，从此人类与精灵两不相见，但他分明说过郑棋元更像玛琳芬森一点，把没看过这部电影的郑棋元困惑的不行，什么玛什么芬，新的甜点品种吗？

“嗯。”郑棋元点了下头，看对方的蔫了吧唧的神态，笑着揉了下徐均朔的头发，“你这什么表情，又不是不见了，三月份我还有上海的工作呢。”想了想徐均朔登机时间：“那天早上我送你？”

“你不要送我。”徐均朔比划了一个大大的叉，“记住哦，你不要送我。我那天会给你留一张明信片，然后我就回上海。”他的表情凝重，“你真的不要送我，不然我怕我舍不得走了。我可不坚定了。”

“行行行。”郑棋元无奈，问：“什么明信片啊？”

“就是跟你说一声我走咯！有点仪式感嘛。”徐均朔晃晃脑袋，拿出手机翻找一阵，“给你看点儿有意思的，不谈那个话题了。”

他俩窝在一块看徐均朔收藏的搞笑视频，徐均朔笑得到处扑腾，这个床就像他的舞池，而他在床上疯狂蹦野迪，甚至笑出开水壶都达不到的key，郑棋元按住他别让他掉下去，感叹：“去年录那首歌的时候，你要是用这个音，口哨能比我吹得好听。”

徐均朔笑着去捂他的嘴，捂着捂着干脆直接亲上去，手机还没关，循环播放着一段土味言语，郑棋元把他一推，直接捞过手机按了静音。

在一片静默里俩人对望片刻，突然一块笑起来，笑着笑着又吻到一起，被进入的瞬间，郑棋元看到床单褶在一起，又铺出海浪一般的波纹，他在一片空白中茫然地想，他好像找到船了，那他就再也不用靠岸。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔是清晨的飞机，天才蒙蒙亮他就要去机场，约的车在楼下等他。徐均朔起身的时候，郑棋元也醒了，睡眼惺忪地要坐起来，被徐均朔又按回被窝里。

“……几点了？”郑棋元声音有点哑，还带着乍醒的困倦。

“五点多，还早。”徐均朔就势坐在地板上，趴在床边看郑棋元，声音很轻，“你再睡会儿。”

“不用我送你？”郑棋元视线对焦到他脸上，但还有些模糊，眨了眨眼睛。

“不用，昨天睡太晚了，你好好休息。”手机震动，徐均朔看了一眼是司机的号码，提醒他到了，他接了，小声地说这就下楼，然后对郑棋元说：“我走咯。”

他伸伸手，虚抱了一下郑棋元，然后埋在他颈间深吸一口气，特别舍不得的，想了想，把脑袋凑过去：“给你摸摸。”

郑棋元一愣，伸手揉了揉他头发，很蓬松，像小云朵，有几缕乱翘，被郑棋元压了压。

“我那天看到一个表情包，很可爱，配字是‘摸摸小熊头，万事不用愁’。”徐均朔歪歪头，又蹭蹭他手心，“你之前老是说我像那个小熊猫，就给你摸摸头，你就万事都不用愁啦。”

郑棋元笑起来，亲亲他脸：“去吧。”

“我走咯。”徐均朔站起来，道别，离开卧室前又说：“走咯。”

“到了跟我说一声。”郑棋元又补充，“给我打个电话。”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔走了后，郑棋元眯了一小会儿才起床，洗了个澡，检查了下徐均朔有没有落下什么东西，在玄关上发现了之前被他带来的又摘下的围巾。

「你把围巾落下了。」郑棋元给他发微信，「我的围巾是不是在你那儿？」

徐均朔可能刚到机场，回得很快，一连三条。

「你起好早。」

「三月份来上海带给我。」

「一物换一物嘛。」

然后是一个表情包。

郑棋元失笑，摇摇头把手机放到一边充电，觉得家里空落落的，回卧室整理床铺时才猛然想起明信片，找了好一番工夫，才发现它被徐均朔压在了床头柜的台历下面。

是张很普通的明信片，正面印了克林姆特的《吻》，郑棋元很熟悉，他有一个一样的红酒杯。背面写了字，只有几句话，笔迹认真。郑棋元看到字，又不可避免想起了徐均朔。

徐均朔是个很锋利的人，郑棋元见过他的字，无论是从草稿纸上还是这张明信片，抑或只是他的签名，他笔势凌厉，像一把剑，也像竹子。有时候徐均朔写完字后会甩甩手腕，颇有古代墨客的洋洋得意。他眼尾很尖，眼窝略深自带阴影，不讲话时看起来会有一点点凶。他看人的视线是很专注的，饶是郑棋元也偶尔会被他的目光搞得走投无路，一头撞进他眼神里，然后就被抓住不放了。

可是即便这样，徐均朔的鼻头是圆圆的，弧线很钝，冲淡了半数的锋利，郑棋元喜欢徐均朔用鼻尖蹭他，配上笑弯了的眼睛，像湿湿润润的小型犬，拱他颈窝，咬他手指，爪子在他身上落下梅花印。

而此次，梅花印落在了明信片上。

 

 

 

 

“我没讲过，我有一天梦见你，你对我说，快跑，快跑，你在等我。

然后我就想起，你说过每个下一秒你都会喜欢我。

我就拼命跑，你就是我永不回头的下一秒。

 

均朔”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*题目取自几年前盛传的三行诗：螃蟹在剥我的壳，笔记本在写我/漫天的我落在枫叶上雪花上/而你在想我

*玛琳芬森是《沉睡魔咒》里的精灵教母啦（。


	36. [均棋] 小徐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐均朔×郑棋元

徐均朔回家的时候手里还拿着一大叠稿纸，上面全是笔墨留痕，一半密密麻麻写了字，一半画着不知所云的箭头，删删改改，贴了一张鹅黄色的便利贴，书着几个大字：“记得买菜。”

于是就这样，徐均朔带着这一叠草稿纸，手提丝瓜茄子西葫芦紫甘蓝若干，嘴里咬着住宅楼大堂的门禁卡，艰难地伸出一根手指触碰面前的指纹锁。身后邻居经过，笑着问候一句：“小徐回来啦。”徐均朔折腾出一脑门汗，尴尬地回望，扯出假笑说回了回了刚到呢。

那袋茄子好沉，被他放在地上，纸张卷起来塞在里面，指纹识别成功，一阵短促的音乐，像便利店门口的欢迎光临，此时顾客还未推门进去，店门哗啦一声就从里面开了，店主郑棋元裹着围裙手上沾了面粉，胳膊肘按下门把手，高难度地用手腕勾着开了门，见徐均朔站在外面，笑了两声，音量极大，应当用了四成功力，在门口吆喝了一句：“哟，小徐回来啦！”

大白天的徐均朔一抬头，眼前被应声亮起的声控灯差点晃出色块，这一声至少上下两层楼都知道12楼西户的小徐回家了，徐均朔面子薄臊得慌，连忙挤进去，一头扎进暖气、饭香和郑棋元怀里。郑棋元上一秒还在擀皮，听见声儿就去开门了，手也没洗，现在只能虚虚地抱着徐均朔，左左右右摇晃，徐均朔咬他嘴角，被他一推，喊了声：“茄子呢！”

这下大家又都知道小徐急于进家，茄子都落在门口了。徐均朔轻轻擂他一下，终于把冷落在门口的茄子还有稿纸一并带进来了。

“刚包好素三鲜，”郑棋元指挥徐均朔把菜拿到厨房去，“买肉馅了没？买了的话我给你包点儿荤的。”说着就去洗手，厨房里支了个长案板，旁边有个盆，上面平放了竹篦，板板整整码着一溜儿饺子。郑棋元很会包饺子，从小锻炼出来的手艺，和面擀皮儿调馅得心应手，是过年家家户户最喜欢的对象。

擦干净手，郑棋元打开徐均朔带回来的袋子，查看买了些什么东西，果不其然看到了肉馅，一句话还没说，就被抱住了，徐均朔从后面蹭过来，腻腻歪歪地环着他，手刚好放在腰上，像个自作主张的围裙系带。郑棋元的脖颈被他蹭得发痒，小孩儿没去剪头发，柔软蓬松的贴着，脸上还有点凉，郑棋元穿了圆领卫衣，露出小片的肩膀，被徐均朔的呼吸盖了个严严实实。

郑棋元转身转不过来，只得抬起手来摸摸他的侧脸：“怎么啦？”

徐均朔不搭话，只是脑袋摇了摇，又摇了摇，小拨浪鼓似的，但鼓槌碰不到鼓面，是闷闷的抗议，全身每一个细胞都散发着一种讯息：我好自闭。

他身上还穿着厚厚的外套，粗粝的质感，带着十二月寒冬的肃杀，今早刮北风，徐均朔从北六环而来，冬天砂砾一般地藏在他身上，风尘仆仆。

“先把外套脱了，”郑棋元摸摸围在腰间的手，指节叩了叩，敲门似的，又用指腹磨磨，“好不好？”

徐均朔又磨蹭了一会儿，才不情不愿地松开，去门口把衣服脱了，露出里面的毛衣，很软的线，很密的针脚，是绕指柔与百毒不侵。郑棋元趁这个空把所有的袋子都检查了一遍，脑内飞快思忖着晚上做什么，听见离厨房越来越近的脚步声，问了一句：“我调个西葫芦馅儿的吧？你之前不是说想吃吗？”话音刚落，徐均朔又不由分说地把他抱住了，这次是正面，坦坦荡荡的，好粘人好粘人，像夏天一袋两根的雪糕和冬天慢慢融化的芝士，郑棋元“唉”了一声，想笑又很无奈，手也搭上去，把柔软的毛衣圈在自己怀里。徐均朔一直在挤他，郑棋元放松地靠在流理台边缘，钝圆的大理石边角抵在他背后，徐均朔吻他的脖颈，薄薄皮肤下面流淌着血。没一会儿动作就停了，郑棋元找了个舒服的姿势枕着对方的肩，眼纹舒展开，整个人像融化的雪山。

“为什么不高兴？”郑棋元问，“剧本没通过？”

徐均朔又摇头，稿纸还塞在那袋茄子里没拿出来，但刚刚郑棋元肯定看到了，上面的删改密密麻麻，修改稿多到在电脑上都有一个专门的、按日期分类的文件夹。

“那是怎么了？”郑棋元又问，两人贴得那么紧，都要起反应，郑棋元看了眼将落的日色，推了推他，要求撤出安全距离：“现在不做，做了晚上就没饭吃。”

撤是撤了，郑棋元洗菜，切菜，调馅，加了酱油，徐均朔在旁边不肯走，脸垮着像郑棋元在给他下毒，郑棋元彻底没辙，瞥了他一眼：“到底怎么了，和我说说，我也好哄哄你。”

“……也没什么。”徐均朔哭丧着脸，皱巴巴的，嘴角往下一撇就满面委屈，“我卡壳了，我裂开了。”

“啊。”郑棋元搅拌馅儿的筷子顿了顿，抬眼看他，“是什么……”

“你哄哄我。”徐均朔提出诉求。

 

 

 

 

现在的徐均朔已经算百分之六十的定居北京了，他三十九岁在北京有个郑棋元那样的小窝的梦想，被郑棋元过早地实现了，从有一个“郑棋元那样的家”变成了有一个“有郑棋元的家”，也只不过用了录入指纹锁和搬运行李的时间。他的工作重心基本还是在上海，但随着近几年上海的制作方不断拓展业务，能在北京巡演和排练的机会越来越多，京沪两地之于徐均朔，也成为了“去上海”和“回北京”。这次他得了个去高校研习的机会，类似于郑棋元之前参加过的那个培训班，地点在北京北六环，地处京冀交界处，时不时手机会突然冒出一条短信，写着河北欢迎您，十分之偏远。

参加这次研习的一个好处就是可以用在校学生的身份参加各种面向学生的艺术节，这次正巧让徐均朔赶上了，他一直想试试完整的创作，但奈何以前没什么机会，演员选择权还是稍微有点小，本科和研究生时期写的东西碍于时间和精力限制，拿不太出手，所以这次宣传一发，徐均朔立刻报了名，想试试水。

这种艺术节的作品大多都重视文学性和创新性，真正能投入市场的都是凤毛麟角，徐均朔绞尽脑汁好几天，拟了个草稿出来，发给郑棋元看了，对方颇感兴趣，半夜打了视频电话过来，徐均朔住在宿舍，怕吵到室友，悄悄爬起来去走廊接。

走廊中间有一个活动室，摆了两张沙发和一个桌子，徐均朔把灯打开，又推开了窗子，夜风扑进来，撞了个满怀，他调换镜头给郑棋元看北六环萧索的景色和毫无视线阻拦的整片夜空，天气不错，月亮很圆，澄黄的一轮，在手机里像水彩落在了不合适的纸上，晕出一团毛边。

他听见郑棋元的笑声，很轻，声音也是带着笑的：“要不要我去看看你？”

“这么远。”徐均朔先假意推辞，然后也很不好意思的嘿嘿笑了两声，刻意压着反倒起了反效果，两声都特别清亮，他揉揉鼻子：“快来快来，明天我下午没课。”

郑棋元问他有什么需要带的，然后又问那剧本叫什么名字，挺好，很有意思。

“不知道，还没想好，”徐均朔思考了一下，“已经写了一部分了，在我电脑里，明天你来给你看。”

 

 

 

 

郑棋元到的时候已经快中午了，他对这个学校不是很熟，把车停到停车场里，到处转了转，找了个明显的雕塑面前给徐均朔报了方位。

从发了消息到徐均朔赶来不超过十五分钟，郑棋元正跟朋友打电话，眼睛一眯就看见远处一个小炮弹飞驰而来，他一张胳膊，小炮弹就冲到怀里了，没刹住脚，撞得郑棋元都后退两步，手还端着手机，哎哟了两声才笑着说：“我挂了，回头再说。”

徐均朔死死抱住他，像洪水里抱住漂浮的一块木板。周围没什么人，郑棋元难得特别放松，任由对方搂着，过了一会儿才松开。

徐均朔跟着郑棋元去地下停车场，从后备箱里拿出了几袋水果，要他放到宿舍里去，两人一人拎了两袋，挑了条绕远但偏僻的小路，郑棋元跟在徐均朔后面，徐均朔的手往后一伸要来拉他，郑棋元顺势就握住了，想起刚刚的场景又开始笑：“你刚刚那样儿，和之前你在上海上学，我去找你时一模一样。都没改的。”青涩的、莽撞的，是春天非得开在外套口袋的花，夏天打着伞也会落在身上的雨水，秋天粘着不肯走的落叶，冬天肩上的积雪。徐均朔一直都这样，二十三岁和二十七岁没有什么差别。

学校给他们分配的宿舍是双人间，郑棋元看见里面有电梯，也就没跟着上去，怕一推门看见标准男生宿舍乱糟糟的状态会抓狂，就等在楼下让徐均朔抓紧收拾了下来。徐均朔动作麻利得很，几乎是回了宿舍把水果扔桌上就往下跑，中途又折返回去取了电脑，等电梯时都在跺脚。

下了楼，正门没找见人，徐均朔绕了小半圈，看见人在楼后站着，他的视角过去只能看到吐出的烟雾，当场喊了一声郑迪，这一声可真够荡气回肠，郑棋元吓得一哆嗦，下意识地把手里的东西藏了藏，背着身吐出两口烟来，食指竖在唇间：“嘘。”这动作徐均朔常做，现在和照镜子似的，徐均朔过去就往郑棋元身后摸。

“哎呀。”郑棋元无可奈何地把手里东西递过去，“电子烟。”拍拍自己的口袋：“没带烟盒，打火机也没有，就装了一个烟弹。”

“电子烟也不能……”徐均朔刚想警告，话还没说完就被对方打断了。

“嘘。”郑棋元眨眨眼，示意他小点声，正值饭点，宿舍区没什么学生，他快速凑过去亲了亲徐均朔，“蓝莓味儿的。”

 

 

 

 

食堂一二楼是学生餐厅，三楼是承包出去的餐厅，可以点菜人比较少，价格相对来说较贵，但有小包厢。徐均朔带着郑棋元直接到了三楼，点了几道菜，就把电脑打开转过去给郑棋元看剧本。

是个用短短几幕剧写就的爱情故事，有点堂吉诃德主义，男主角喜欢着一个杜尔西内娅式的人，很抽象，可以是男人，可以是女人，也或许是一只猫一只狗。无所谓，在男主角那里杜尔西内娅只是一个符号。

郑棋元饶有兴趣地读完了徐均朔目前写的部分，问：“剧本名字想好了吗？”

“没有。”徐均朔痛苦地挠头，“我一想名字就会失去快乐。最后再说吧。”

“那里面主角也没有名字？配角也没有？”

“主角应该会有一个很不具体的名字，配角我不打算让他们有了。过于具体的设定会让剧流于现实，而我想写的本来就是很飘渺的东西。”徐均朔凑过去坐在郑棋元身边，给他点开故事脉络的文件，“我画了个导图，你看一眼，有什么不合适的地方指出来哦。”

郑棋元顺着鼠标的光标看导图内容，这有点触及到他不熟悉的领域，这种实验性的剧作他几乎很少参演，偶尔会接触到类似的剧本，但没有特别深入的探究过。他从头看到尾，指了指分节处：“你这个就是纯粹的话剧吗？”

“应该会以话剧形式为主吧。”徐均朔点点头，“一开始也想做音乐剧形式，但我没那么多时间兼顾剧情和歌了，所以干脆就做个话剧，里面嵌入两首到三首歌。”说到这里他拍了郑棋元胳膊一下，“我前几天给你听了demo，就是那首！要放到第三节和第四节中间。”

郑棋元想了想，哼出一段旋律出来，结合上下看看，倒也可以。

“争取吧，争取这一周搞个雏形出来，研习班结束后半个月才需要交终稿，不是很急。”徐均朔头发被他自己抓的乱糟糟，“到时候我在家里可能就能写出来了。之前一直拖着想搞些布莱希特的风格，但后来怕弄巧成拙，就干脆不管了。”

徐均朔第二天还有课要上，没法跟着郑棋元再开几十公里的车回家，然后睡一觉第二天再赶回来。不仅没走，还心安理得地拉着郑棋元留下了，可惜郊区真的乏善可陈，快餐店都没有，倒是有几家看起来挺干净的旅店，并且简单登记一下就行了，不需要核实身份证。

“安全吗？”郑棋元忧心忡忡地跟着徐均朔上楼，嘴里还念叨：“这能安全吗？”

徐均朔拿房卡刷开了门，让郑棋元进来，房间不大但环境不错，设施也挺干净，他把房卡放进电槽里，开了灯，直接平躺到床上：“本来就是开给学生的，你没看到大部分都是钟点房吗？”

“哦。”郑棋元脱离学校生活太久了，一听此事连忙转换了担心的事情，过去敲了敲墙：“那这隔音吗？”

“没关系啦。”徐均朔懒得动，伸手拽了拽郑棋元的衣摆，把他扯过来，手臂勾着脖颈往下拉，与他接吻，窗帘半掩不掩的，朦朦胧胧地正好遮住床上的景象，天时地利人和，徐均朔胆大包天：“大不了你声音大一点嘛。”

郑棋元一开始没反应过来，过了两三秒才“哎”了一声，立马就要上手揍人。徐均朔顺势一带，半跪在床上的郑棋元失了重心，一下子跌到床上。

 

 

 

 

事实证明叫得声音再大也没用。都说贤者时间是独自思考人生的最佳选择，但徐均朔喜欢粘着郑棋元，搂着不肯放，房间里暖气很足，俩人贴着硬是出了汗，郑棋元推了推没推动，就也放任自流了。

隔壁房间有对小情侣，他俩结束时才开始，墙还是有一点点隔音的，但也只是一点点，传到他俩这里像什么海外仙音，虚虚实实的。本来是有点尴尬的事情，徐均朔却被莫名戳中笑点，搂着郑棋元就笑，抖啊抖的，床垫都在震，郑棋元摸过电子烟来抽，他说装了一个烟弹就真的是只装了一个，抽一口没一口，一张大床被挤挤挨挨的俩人搞得像九十厘米单人床。郑棋元没睁眼，唇还是有点发肿的红润，电子烟放久了，物化的烟油也细腻起来。

徐均朔在旁边笑，导致郑棋元抽烟也抽的抖抖索索，他睫毛颤了颤，凑过去亲徐均朔，烟雾还没散尽，有点呛人，但紧接着是蓝莓味儿，像咬开的蓝莓爆珠。徐均朔也不笑了，认认真真亲回去，指尖抚上郑棋元眼尾的纹路，藏在情事过后留下的红里。徐均朔想起，当初刚和郑棋元在一起时自己才二十三岁，现在自己已经二十七岁了，身边是四十三岁的郑棋元，时间除了自己什么都没在他身上留下，依旧是这样的，很懒散，很漂亮，很郑棋元。

“哥，”徐均朔亲亲他的嘴角，又贴着，呼吸交错，说话含混：“那个剧本，主人公叫小徐吧，好不好。反正我写的时候在想你，那就不如直接写给你。”

郑棋元愣了愣，想了想叫“小徐”的主人公，寻找杜尔西内娅的小徐，轮到他忍不住笑了，搞得徐均朔十分没面子，笑声被吻压在喉间，是囫囵的闷哼。

话虽如此，郑棋元也当他开玩笑，没怎么在意。直到深夜他俩才出去吃饭，楼下就有一家烧烤店，这家很会烤刷了蜜糖的吐司片，一大摞摆在桌上，像黄澄澄的月亮。

“今天月亮还是很圆哎。”徐均朔坐在窗边，指了指天上。

郑棋元吃吐司喜欢吃中间柔软的面包芯，他递给徐均朔一串，对方熟稔地撕下焦脆的边缘吃掉，然后把剩下的递回去，郑棋元咬下去，蜜糖的甜味让他很愉悦：“十五的月亮见面时圆。”

徐均朔眨眨眼，仔细咂摸了一下刚刚那话，伸出个拇指来：“哥，应景，真的可以的。”

 

 

 

 

一个月后，徐均朔回家，带了郑棋元吩咐的顺路买回来的菜，以及一沓不知道第多少次的修改意见。

他要郑棋元哄哄他，郑棋元反倒无从下手了，说了好几个其实并没有太好笑的笑话，试图逗徐均朔开心，最后徐均朔是因为郑棋元的努力而笑出来的，他说算了郑迪，你等会儿陪我打游戏吧。

“等会儿吗？”郑棋元把包好的饺子码整齐，荤馅素馅分开，洗了洗手，说：“好呀。”

客厅里有游戏机，郑棋元不常玩，一般都是徐均朔在家里时才会打开，他收拾好厨房后走过去，与徐均朔并排坐到沙发上，接过一个手柄，看对方熟练地打开界面挑选游戏。好长时间不接触了有点生疏，郑棋元晃了晃手腕，问：“还是上次那个？”

“上次那个你不是说不好玩吗？”徐均朔说：“那就不玩，咱换一个。”都耳濡目染多少年了，徐均朔的口音还是有明显的南方色彩，一个“咱”字倒是学了个表皮，精髓欠佳，不够利落干脆，是大白兔奶糖上剥不下的糯米纸，一碰到就会融化，流于闽地烟雨。

新游戏光探索玩法就花费了不少时间，加载新图的时候俩人去厨房把饺子下了，郑棋元吃的水饺，徐均朔吃的蒸饺，两人各看一锅，谁也不耽误谁。饺子熟了后盛出来，端着去客厅吃，拿碗接着，防止汤油落到地毯上。

蒸饺没有汤，郑棋元玩完一局后去厨房盛汤，顺便给徐均朔盛了一碗，放在他面前：“凉了喝掉，原汤化原食。”

徐均朔小口啜着汤，游戏开始走剧情了，他的视线盯着屏幕，但心思没在那里，过了会儿才叹口气：“真好，要是一直都这样的话，真好。”

郑棋元疑惑地偏头看他，甚至想摸摸他额头：“我们不是一直就这样吗？”

“对哦。”徐均朔想了想确实如此，笑的很傻，端着饺子汤四五口就咕嘟咕嘟喝完了，去厨房把碗刷了，拿着那沓纸，噔噔噔跑到卧室，把被郑棋元提前带回来的行李箱打开，找出电脑，开始核对每个修改建议提到的部分。

郑棋元没一会儿也进来了，他最近没什么事，新接洽的戏还没把剧本给他，他洗了个澡，坐在床上玩手机，看了会儿新闻就又玩消消乐，体力耗完了才过了一关，有些闷火，索性扔一旁不管了，从床头上取了框架镜戴上，开始看书。

徐均朔狂风骤雨般打字，键盘敲的啪啪响，没一会儿就停下来活动一下手指，说：“郑迪，我就不该把电脑放行李箱里，太不应该了，早上跟老师聊天，只能手写，我都好久没写过那么多的字了。”

“什么时候交？”郑棋元问。

“两周之内吧。”徐均朔想想自己还有要负责的商业译配，抱头覆桌，“我又要过得猪狗不如。”

“社畜的生活没有容易二字。”多年社畜郑棋元贴心安慰。

 

 

 

 

这段时间徐均朔一直在闷头写东西，郑棋元为了不打扰他，就主动去了书房，把卧室的桌子让给徐均朔，晚上洗澡睡觉才回到卧室。剧本寄过来了，郑棋元这几天一直在研究剧本和唱段，戏份很多词也很多，压力有点大。

之前朋友送了一提挺好的茶叶，放在客厅里一直没拆开，郑棋元不常喝茶，也品不出个什么来，特意跟徐均朔说了，让他想喝就去泡了尝尝，说完就回书房了。没一会儿门被推开，郑棋元戴着耳机没听到声响，直到杯子放到桌上才反应过来。

徐均朔拍拍他手臂，示意他让一下，然后直接跨坐在郑棋元大腿上，把杯子拿过来，递到对方嘴边，郑棋元就势低头喝了一口，茶叶清香味弥漫开来，徐均朔把杯子放回桌上，依旧一言不发，手绕过腋下直接搂住了郑棋元的背，脑袋搁在肩膀上，抱得很紧。

郑棋元本来在看剧本，知道他肯定又瓶颈了，瓶颈期的徐均朔粘人程度超乎想象，就轻轻顺了顺他的背，翻了一页剧本，蹭了他的侧脸，笑道：“好沉，长称了。”

“沉吗？那我下来。”徐均朔的脸埋在郑棋元肩上，呼吸间是熟悉的沐浴露香气，想想郑棋元确实有点瘦，怕压到他，想从他身上下来，但一时又舍不得，扒着不肯放。

“不沉。”郑棋元连忙空出一只手来抱住他，亲亲他耳朵，继续看剧本，“没电啦？借你充充电。”

他俩安静地抱了会儿，郑棋元的大腿都有点麻，他在家不爱刮胡子，胡茬蹭着徐均朔的脸，扎扎的。徐均朔不说话，郑棋元也不催着，两人一个树袋熊似的抱着桉树枝，一个专注地工作，时不时拿笔做批注，暖暖和和地挤在狭小空间里，是冰天雪地里互相取暖的企鹅。

徐均朔闷闷地开口：“我不会写了。”

“哪里不会写了？”郑棋元耐心地问，语气很柔和，像幼儿园里最善解人意的老师。

“爱情。”徐均朔说着又把头埋了埋，声音被挤压的从睡衣的缝隙里传出，“我不会写爱情了，郑迪。”他有点混乱地阐述：“在没和你在一起之前，我很容易地就能写出一段恋爱的心路历程，可和你在一起之后，我好幸福，反而不会写了。没有被人爱着的是怎么样的呢？我想象不出来了。怎么写都不对。”

“你的故事里，均朔，小徐是没有被爱着的吗？”郑棋元问。

徐均朔没回答，但他想，是啊，小徐爱着他自己的杜尔西内娅，他寻找杜尔西内娅直到最后一幕，可杜尔西内娅只是一个符号，一个不存在的形象，是抽象的、意识化的，怎么能找到呢？

“头发长了，”郑棋元摸摸他头发，从发根顺到发尾，“明天去剪头发，听到没？”

“你刮胡子，我就去剪头发。”徐均朔讨价还价。

“那算了。”郑棋元挑挑眉毛，不甚在意的口吻，“咱都别剪了，一块儿在家里变野人吧。”

“那我得牵着你，直到地质学家发现我们这一对手拉手的骨头。”徐均朔从他身上下来，亲了亲他，说：“之前因为那个剧本一直要改，就没给你看，等我定了稿再给你看吧。”

“充满电了？”郑棋元睨了他一眼，“不用我了？”

“用用用。”徐均朔端走茶杯，“知道啦，明天我去剪头发。”

 

 

 

 

剧本是在截止日期前一天交的，郑棋元收到徐均朔的消息时正在海南，单位里派了任务给他，去海南参加一个国家级的演出活动，和搭档一起唱一首歌。他提前半个月就到海南了，熟悉各项流程以及演唱试台、合照站位等等。他走完一遍流程才打开手机，看到徐均朔发来的微信，评选结果出来了，获了个小奖，胜在题材和文学性，然后是一个推送链接，里面是获奖者的剧本阅览通道。

郑棋元被拉去吃晚饭，饭盒都没打开，看着手机笑弯了眼睛，发了一溜恭喜的表情包过去，徐均朔回得很快，你看看嘛你看看嘛你看看嘛。

他抬头问搭档：“等会儿有排练任务吗？”

搭档摇摇头，一脸对方已经无可救药的表情：“没，直接回酒店。”

郑棋元点点头，打开饭盒三下五除二就解决了晚饭，他吃饭本来就不多，这下加快速度，合上饭盒时搭档还没吃完一半，郑棋元不好意思地比了个手势，搭档立马摆手：“先走吧你。”

 

 

 

 

海南的晚上并不冷，所处的地方近海，晚上风会送来海水咸湿的气息。郑棋元坐在沙发上，打开推送里徐均朔的剧本，下载完成后拖进阅读器里显示。

《小徐》，郑棋元看到名字就乐了，没想到最后还是用了这个名字。标准的五幕剧结构，学院派的划分方法，诚如徐均朔所说，这个剧本的主角叫“小徐”，其他人没有名字，不需要知道他们是谁，主人公不在乎的，观众也没必要在乎。主人公在乎的是杜尔西内娅，徐均朔用了一幕剧的长度介绍了小徐这个主人公，然后用三幕的长度描述他的杜尔西内娅，在现实里与朋友的交谈、自己的幻想以及夜晚的梦境，这些郑棋元当初都看过，唯独最后一幕他觉得有些陌生。

徐均朔曾经跟他说，故事里的小徐没有被爱着，他幻想的杜尔西内娅只是自己无望的渴求，杜尔西内娅并不存在，他寻找的永远都是虚幻。郑棋元当时觉得太悲观，就这个问题还与徐均朔小小的争论了一下，最后的结果是徐均朔坚持自己的想法，幻想就是幻想，永无岛不会真的存在，小徐的生活也依旧一成不变。

可在现在这部剧本里，郑棋元发现徐均朔把结局改掉了，他笔下的小徐在与顾客A、朋友B、侍者C、路人D交谈后，在最后一幕剧里穿过重重人群，他身边是他的同事，他逆行在人潮中，突然停下来，对他的同事说：“我遇到杜尔西内娅了。”

最后的情景就是小徐回过头，拨开人群去寻找他的杜尔西内娅，整部剧结束在小徐的独白里：

“一开始我是坚定的物质主义者，相信面包、药品、空气和水才是必不可少的生命之源，可自从我站在这里，自从我刚刚穿过人群，一种强烈的感觉骤然袭来，于是我开始信奉爱情。”

 

 

 

 

郑棋元关掉《小徐》的阅读界面，窗外是无垠的夜空，月亮高悬。他想起那天北六环的夜晚，以及无数个红拂把洛阳抛在身后随李靖而奔的夜晚。他想起徐均朔。

号码拨出去时嗓子还是有点抖，徐均朔接起来，很轻快的一句：“看完啦？”

“嗯。”郑棋元说话带了点鼻音，他擦了擦有点潮乎乎的眼睛，“没想到你把结局改了。”

“我之前想把我和小徐剥离开，我想站在完全客观的角度上去写他的故事。”徐均朔声音传过来，语气很认真，“可我后来才发现你说得很对，既然剥离很痛苦的话，那就没必要了对不对？”

“所以你的杜尔西内娅是存在的吗？”郑棋元问。

“存在。我的杜尔西内娅正在给我打电话呢。”徐均朔笑了，语气笃定，还没等郑棋元回应，他突然想起什么，忙忙地说：“对了，你在阳台养的仙客来要开花了。”

他的小徐呼唤他：“你什么时候回家呀？”

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	37. [均棋] 梦到内河

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：未成年性行为/路人提及/伪叔侄/逆实际年龄差/粗糙/雷/OOC/慎  
> 徐均朔×郑迪（树比迪大十六岁）
> 
> 先道歉了，别骂了T T

凌晨两点四十三分，徐均朔去叩了叩郑迪的房门。里面放着聒噪的音乐，透过并不隔音的墙渗到隔壁的房间里。而隔壁房间的主人刚刚出差回来，一身疲累，只想早早睡觉休息，却被音乐吵到头痛欲裂。

房里没有回应，徐均朔加了点力气，刚敲了没两下，门一下子从里面打开了，他没收住差点趔趄一下绊进去，被里面的人推了一把：“有事儿？”

徐均朔扶着门框才稳住平衡，他抬眼看向对方，揉了揉眉心，眼下青黑眼圈明晃晃挂着，而对方正挑眉回望，眉眼间是锋利的棱角，毫无愧疚之意。

“已经两点半多了，郑迪。”徐均朔指了指手腕上还没摘掉的手表，新买的一只，表盘繁复，精密的刻度正挽留着指针，“早点睡好不好？”

倚着门的郑迪歪歪头，眯起眼睛看向徐均朔指的方向，吊儿郎当地研究了手表上显示的时间，不出意外地闻到衬衫袖口遗留的女士香水味儿，嗤笑一声，直起身子，双手抱在胸前：“花里胡哨的，看不明白。”

“早点睡。”徐均朔叹口气，又觉得语气是不是太重了，添了一句：“明天我送你上学。”

郑迪想说什么，张了张嘴却什么都没说，门里门外相视许久，才带着嘲讽般回道：“用不着。”他往后退了一步，带过门把手要关门，声音被隔绝在门里，被嘈杂的乐声淹没，在门严丝合缝关上的瞬间，徐均朔听到郑迪的声音，一字一顿：“用不着，小叔叔。”

 

 

 

 

郑迪是十五岁来到徐均朔家的，当时徐均朔刚过了三十一岁生日，加班到深夜，手里提了一盒员工给他买的蛋糕。公司离住处很近，十五分钟就走到了。徐均朔住的还是老房子，没有电梯，边上楼边掏钥匙准备开门，声控灯亮起，他看见门口坐了个小孩儿。

“哪位？”这情景着实有些诡异，徐均朔不着痕迹地往后退了一步，手指已经触碰到口袋里的手机，一言不合他就会直接报警。

小孩儿穿得很厚，外面裹了一件巨大的棉服，兜帽戴到头上，听见声响，将醒未醒地抬起头，窄小的脸从帽子的毛边中露出来，十几岁的样子。他有些警惕地打量了徐均朔一眼，十二月的北京特别冷，他吸了吸鼻子，牙齿都有点儿打颤，但就着灯光看见徐均朔的长相后，反倒先笑了：“居然是你。”

他站起来，腿有些麻了，手里死死拽着包装袋的绳儿，已经勒出红痕了，徐均朔看到那是一瓶白酒，一箱牛奶和两条烟。

“你亲过我，你不记得了？”小孩儿晃晃脑袋，帽子随着动作落到衣后，长得是很青涩的好看，眼睛尤甚，看人的时候瞪得很大，亮晶晶的，眼尾纤长的流出去，是夜间内河。

徐均朔打量了一下他，在记忆里搜刮半天才想起来，之前和朋友去夜店玩儿，有一个年轻男孩非要来蹭卡座，像是落单了，也不搭理人，徐均朔看他模样好看，就心软让他挤在自己这里。后来喝多上了头，和身边人说了几句话，就亲到了一起。他记忆里的男孩儿并没有现在看起来那么青涩，回吻极其热情，嘴唇很薄，是天生适合被吻的唇形，身上也没有很浓的香水味。男孩儿扳着他的脸亲，眼睛睁开是水汪汪的。徐均朔给亲硬了，刚想问要不要一起出去，男孩儿就贴着他唇说自己才十五。简直兜头一盆冷水把徐均朔浇的透彻，还好在犯错误之前对方就先坦白从宽，徐均朔起身去洗手间打算用冷水洗把脸，心里暗骂老板不是人什么年龄都敢放进来。水龙头还没拧开，就被人从后面抱住了。

“你亲人很舒服。”男孩抱着他，“我不介意上床，但你好像挺介意。”

当然了。徐均朔心想。他盯着镜子里重叠在一起的两个人，点点头：“不好意思，就这样吧。”

徐均朔不笑的时候看起来有点凶，眼窝略深，垂着眼睛很不高兴的样子，男孩看了他一眼，声音小了，但却不肯放开，埋在他背上，轻声说：“确实很舒服。你再亲亲我，我用手给你弄出来行不行？”话虽这么说着，手已经探到前面去解皮带扣，手指很灵活，徐均朔来不及拦就被解开了，他心里挣扎半天，觉得用手应该没什么问题，男孩揉弄的很合适，他喘了两口气，才握着男孩的手腕转过来，揽过他脖子亲他。

男孩被亲的舒服极了，眼睛眯起来，像被顺了毛的猫，喉间哼哼着，边套弄对方的硬物，边用自己身下蹭着对方。今晚打碟的人气高，洗手间很冷清，但也可能会有人突然进来。徐均朔想拉他进隔间，男孩不肯，嫌脏，手下动作不停，最后反倒是男孩先高潮，整个人软下来，靠在徐均朔怀里，唇被亲的湿淋淋，本来很薄的上唇也肿起来，徐均朔抱着他，对方有种餍足的姿态，有一下没一下的套着手中物，手心很软，有点凉。

这事之后徐均朔心里挺惦念那个男孩儿，但又想起年龄问题，心里总有点儿罪恶感，去问夜店老板，老板也摇头说没见过，谁知道是怎么混进来的。后来工作忙了，这事儿就被抛到脑后，一晃几个月过去，没成想在此时竟然重逢。

男孩把手里的东西递过去：“给你带的。我妈先回了，让我在这儿凑活一宿，明天她来跟你解释。”

徐均朔一头雾水，没接东西，看男孩儿冻得上牙打下牙，有点心软，开了门让人进去。屋里地热烧得足，男孩轻轻打了个哆嗦才缓过劲儿，把手里的礼品放在玄关，看到徐均朔的蛋糕，惊奇地问：“你生日啊？”

家里没有多余的拖鞋，男孩被允许了穿鞋进客厅，坐在沙发上，有些局促。徐均朔给他倒了热水，刚放下就被端了起来，玻璃杯不隔热，男孩左手倒右手地端着，小口啜饮，眼睛很亮，瞄了一圈室内装潢。

“说说，”徐均朔坐在他对面，两人中间横亘着一个没拆盒的蛋糕，“到底怎么回事？”

“我叫郑迪。”男孩眨眨眼，“你叫什么？”

徐均朔盯着他看了一会儿，确定对方说的应该是真名，看其态度比较诚恳的份儿上，暂时放下了警惕，他缓缓呼出口气，说：“徐均朔。”

“哦。”郑迪用手指点了点蛋糕，笑起来，有种满不在乎的漂亮：“生日快乐，徐均朔。”

当晚郑迪是在沙发睡的，徐均朔给他找出一床被子，他心思重，想来想去又有点不放心，趁郑迪洗澡的空档，把客厅里安装的摄像头打开了。本来安这个是为了照管家里养的宠物，后来工作太忙就送回福州的家里，没想到再次打开是因为这个意外来客。

睡前郑迪吃了一块徐均朔的蛋糕，奶油铺得很厚，里面有水果夹心。吃了一块后徐均朔问还要不要，郑迪摇摇头，徐均朔就把剩下的放到了冰箱里。闲谈间郑迪只说自己是和妈妈一起来的，语气很轻佻，能听出与他家人关系并不好，他妈妈把他丢在这里，自己去酒店睡觉了。问其原因，是让郑迪在这里等徐均朔回来。

“你妈妈认识我？”徐均朔皱着眉问，绞尽脑汁也想不出自己认识这么一号人，“要是我不让你进来你怎么办？”

“谁知道呢。”郑迪打了个哈欠，“那我就冻死了，你别忘了埋我。”

 

 

 

 

前段时间工作压力颇大，状态欠佳，又经历这么一个事儿，徐均朔辗转反侧了好久，终于将要陷入睡眠，却听到客厅传来窸窸窣窣的声响。他拿过手机，通过摄像头看睡在客厅沙发上的人干什么了，只见画面上郑迪从沙发上坐起来，发了会儿呆，然后下了沙发，小心翼翼地朝厨房方向走去，徐均朔只开了客厅的摄像头，最大的范围也只到厨房门口的冰箱。郑迪就站在那里，打开冰箱，拎出了徐均朔的蛋糕，重返客厅放到桌上，小心翼翼地解开丝带，切下了一块。

看来是饿了，徐均朔失笑，郑迪先上来吃的还比较矜持，后来奶油都沾到了脸上，拿纸巾擦掉。徐均朔没有出门拆穿，在卧室里安静地看郑迪吃蛋糕，又看他吃完后收拾现场，把蛋糕重新放回厨房里，跑到洗手间刷牙漱口。

第二天徐均朔起得很晚，出卧室门的时候郑迪已经洗漱完了，坐在沙发上看电视，声音很小。他去厨房找吃的，却在桌上看见了荷包蛋和吐司，愣了一下，端着盘子去客厅问郑迪，对方恹恹地抬起眼皮，说：“没找着盐，鸡蛋可能没味儿，凑合吃吧。”

徐均朔厨艺不精，几乎不下厨，平日里要么靠外卖要么靠饭局吊着命，家里也只储备速食物品，鸡蛋一般也都是早上煮煮吃，没事儿根本不碰锅。

他取了筷子夹起荷包蛋，就听郑迪又补充了一句：“我煎了俩，一个溏心的一个没溏心的，你要是不喜欢吃就剩着。”

这语气也不知道是谁在谁家，徐均朔没搭理他，咬了一口，确实还不错。没成想十五六岁的小孩儿还能做早饭，这一点比自己强出十条街。

吃完后徐均朔把盘筷随手丢洗碗池里，被郑迪看见了，非得要他洗掉，徐均朔不想动，两人较了半天劲，是郑迪先受不了了，去厨房给他把餐具洗了，叠在碗柜里。

今天徐均朔不用去公司，秘书昨晚已经把材料发到他邮箱里了，看一眼给个回复就可以。徐均朔坐在沙发上，膝盖放着电脑，边看文件边做批注。郑迪贴着他看电视，上面演了个狗血剧，爱恨情仇吵闹不休，连他自己都觉得没趣，盯了一会儿就戳了戳徐均朔的胳膊。

“我记得你之前把我亲的很舒服。”郑迪很认真地指着自己的唇，问：“你能不能再亲我一下？”

徐均朔愣了愣，还没反应过来，对方就先替他答应了，郑迪的吻落到他的唇上，试探地顶顶齿关，呼吸交错在一起，郑迪没有闭眼睛，他看着徐均朔，说：“后来没人让我觉得那么舒服。”

一下有足够久，到最后电脑被放到桌上，窄小的沙发容纳着两个人，郑迪半靠着扶手，胳膊环过徐均朔的脖颈，氧气被攫夺又被慷慨赋予，他喘得很厉害，耳边尽是白噪音。直到门铃响了，郑迪踹了踹徐均朔的小腿：“去开门。”

门外站着一个年轻妇人，长相与郑迪有几分相似，见到徐均朔立马眉开眼笑，徐均朔立马回头看郑迪，郑迪吊儿郎当地从沙发上起来，眼角眉梢里是刚刚被吻后的红晕，他看见妇人，冷笑一声，语气十分不屑：“妈。”

妇人进了屋，没给郑迪一个正眼，跟徐均朔热络地寒暄，原来这妇人是徐均朔之前一位合作对象的妻子，后来该公司破产了，徐均朔还帮衬了一把。现在的情况是，夫妻离了婚，妇人要去找亲戚投奔，手续没办妥，于是把郑迪送过来，让徐均朔帮忙收留几日。

“等事儿妥了，我一定过来接他走。”妇人很漂亮，笑起来有几分风韵犹存，此刻说明白事儿后，立马一扯郑迪，“小迪，这是你小叔叔，别给他添乱，听见没有？”

徐均朔哭笑不得，心想这哪来的便宜侄子，没亲没故的，就因为当时喊了声哥和嫂子，就成孩子的小叔叔了吗。他看向郑迪，郑迪也正看着他，由于亲吻有点红肿的唇无声地说了一句话，徐均朔读出来了，郑迪说，你就是小叔叔啊。

偏偏这时妇人还十分动容地说：“我本来不想来麻烦你的，小徐，但我想着当年你和你哥互相也帮了不少忙，总不能不念这份旧情了。小迪很听话，不会添麻烦的，是不是？”又拍了郑迪一下。郑迪翻了个白眼，一声不吭。

话说到这里徐均朔也不好拒绝了，当年他刚硕士毕业，自己去创业吃了不少苦，走了不少弯路，第一桶金就是和那人合作后赚的，确实帮了他很多忙，看他年轻，多让了一分利。妇人看他有答应的意思，连忙快刀斩乱麻，拎起包托辞就要走，出门的时候还说办妥了会来接他。

高跟鞋声消失在楼道里的时候，郑迪勾了勾嘴角，眼底却没什么笑意，他坐在沙发上，盯着面前的纸巾盒发呆，半晌才说了一句：“你被骗了。”

“啊？”徐均朔收拾着妇人带来的东西，都是些家用物什，有一袋进口水果，想着等会儿要不要洗掉。

“你被骗了。”郑迪抬眼看他，眼眶红通通的，“她不会来接我了，我爸破产后欠了一屁股债跑了，她又找了个有钱的男人要嫁过去，不想被我拖累，就把我卖给你了。”他吸吸鼻子，握着拳，指甲掐着手心，很疼，“怕你不要，还给你带了东西，真他妈舍得。”

徐均朔听他说完，才直起身子，把水果拿到厨房里去洗了，没有果盘，放在了普通的瓷盘里，端到客厅，轻轻掰开郑迪的手，把苹果塞到他手里。他怎么会不知道妇人的意思，心软也不是因为妇人的言语，而是根据昨晚郑迪就这么被抛在门口的行为，觉得如果自己不收，郑迪依旧会被弃置，才十五六岁。

“我知道。”徐均朔蹲下来，拿纸巾给他擦擦湿润的眼眶，郑迪忍了很久的眼泪一下子涌出来打湿了纸巾，徐均朔平白无故天降大锅心里也止不住叹气，“我其实也不太想认你这个侄子。”哪有和侄子搞在一起的啊。

“我还不想认你这个便宜叔叔呢！”郑迪回呛过去，低头去吻徐均朔，吻的很不走心，反倒越哭越凶，被徐均朔干脆抱住顺顺背，让他把气儿喘匀。

“把我蛋糕吃了一半还哭。”徐均朔被他哭的心软的都捞不起来，自己眼眶也湿了，心想这孩子也算倒霉，自己家里虽然什么都缺，但好歹钱是不缺的，多一张嘴吃饭也不成问题。

 

 

 

 

郑迪就这么在徐均朔家里住了下来。刚开始的时候可愁坏了徐均朔，小孩儿从沈阳过来，按理说应该读高一了，现在要转学重新办入学，徐均朔托了好几个人找关系把郑迪的入学手续办了，但得推迟一年，这一年也没让人闲着，徐均朔工作太忙，不放心郑迪自己在家，给他找了个补习班塞过去了，正好补补落下的课。

期间，俩人还搬了次家，之前的房子太小了，又离郑迪的学校远，徐均朔合计一下买了套新房，顺便添置了一辆车，方便接送郑迪上下学，搬进去后，特意给郑迪收拾出来的卧室也没用上，俩人睡到一张床。

徐均朔一开始觉得有点别扭，毕竟他的床伴也不会在家过夜的，突然枕侧多了个人出来，适应都要适应好久。但郑迪就是不肯回到自己卧室睡，徐均朔想了半天，以为是郑迪家庭原因留下了什么创伤，一时间也觉得有点可怜，就不再计较这点小事了。

刚一起住的时候，徐均朔还觉得郑迪确实比较乖巧，完全忘记了能十五岁混进夜店并差点与徐均朔睡了的能乖到哪里去，完全货不对板，青春期来得轰轰烈烈，把徐均朔折腾的一个头三个大。

郑迪十六岁的生日那天，在餐桌上向他的便宜叔叔宣布，自己要学音乐，当特长生，进音乐学院。听得徐均朔差点儿把碗打翻，说你上高中了吗就学音乐，少胡说八道，开学再说。

开学后的郑迪以一己之力证明了自己真的不喜欢读书，倒也不至于垫底，下游倒是稳定。徐均朔拿他没办法，聪明劲儿就是不肯用在文化课上，只要在家一跟他提成绩的事儿，就会被他亲住，最后桌边要谈的事情，在床上解决了大半。郑迪不知道从哪儿精进了技术，被子一蒙就能给他口一管，大腿夹着，还挺委屈地问：“你为什么不能跟我做？”

“你明明喜欢我，”郑迪问他，“为什么不能跟我做？”徐均朔的东西射在他腿间，黏糊糊的，被他用纸巾擦了，团成一团扔到垃圾桶里。

徐均朔不知道该怎么回答他，自从郑迪住进来之后，他就不再带人回家了，有时候睡在外面也跟郑迪说公司加班。他知道郑迪明白，两人总有心照不宣的默契，可每次在外睡了一夜回家后，郑迪就会跟他单方面发脾气，年纪小脾气大，气劲儿大了什么都敢往地上砸，最后还能气哭，眼泪唰唰往下掉，最后回卧室把门摔得震天响，过不了两个小时，又自己出来收拾一地的残局。

有一回徐均朔正在客厅里扫玻璃碴子，卧室门哗啦一声打开，郑迪眼睛肿着，看着他，徐均朔扫也不是不扫也不是，只得问：“不生气啦？晚上想吃什么？”

郑迪冲过来一把夺走扫帚，把碎片扫得干干净净，然后又拿墩布擦了一遍地，开口就是埋怨：“不会收拾就别收拾，你会收拾吗你。”

徐均朔从外地出差回来，刚下飞机就去参加郑迪的家长会，郑迪的成绩处于既不在表扬名单也不在批评名单的灰色地带，班主任又是个啰嗦的，徐均朔坐在郑迪的座位上困得要死要活，知道郑迪喜欢买提神的薄荷糖，就往他桌洞里一摸，摸到个盒子，拿出来，是盒烟，徐均朔皱了皱眉头，他都不知道郑迪什么时候学会抽烟了，他把烟盒放到口袋里，又掏了掏，摸出一个小盒子，这下清醒了，是盒安全套。

后面班主任讲了什么他都没听，开完班会立马杀回家，郑迪还在睡午觉，被徐均朔叫了起来。徐均朔深吸三口气，努力保持心平气和，把手里的东西往他面前一摆：“解释解释？”

郑迪抬眼皮一看，又躺了回去：“啥啊就解释。”

“烟是哪儿来的？”徐均朔问。

“买的。”

“这盒东西哪来的？”

郑迪又睁开眼，噗嗤一声笑了，说：“当然也是买的。这叫安全套，我给你科普一下？”

“我他妈知道这叫什么！”徐均朔十分抓狂，“我是问你为什么买这个！”

“当然是要用啊。”郑迪大惑不解，偏偏头，“你没用过？”说罢又笑起来：“你别大惊小怪，一共八只都在里面，还没来得及用。”

徐均朔检查了一下，确实只打开了外包装，里面倒是没拆过，他哑火了，没收走了两样东西，准备回一趟公司，临走前还撂下一句：“不准用，听到没有？”

“你管我。”郑迪很快地回了一句，在床上笑得直抖。

 

 

 

 

到了高二的时候，徐均朔还是没拧过郑迪，给他找了业内数一数二的老师辅导声乐，砸在郑迪身上的钱比自己的要多好几番。但不得不说郑迪确实很有天分，连老师都真心实意地说这是他这几年辅导的学生里最应该唱歌的，还夸徐均朔没有让人才埋没在文化课里，听得徐均朔回想起去年跟郑迪斗智斗勇的过程，十分羞愧。

但随着时间推移，徐均朔的事业蒸蒸日上，他越来越忙，不太常在家呆着，郑迪为了方便去上特长小课搬了出去，自己住在一个小公寓里，徐均朔给他打钱让他找个靠谱的家政帮忙照顾，郑迪习惯了自己收拾家里，也没有请，把钱存了下来。

郑迪交过几个男朋友，基本都比他大，有的是在夜店认识的，有的是机缘巧合下认识的，那盒安全套被徐均朔没收走之后，他又买了一盒，八只一只不少，慢慢地都用掉了。都是你情我愿的事儿，睡过别人，也被人睡过，身上带回来的香水味儿有时候比徐均朔的还重。

徐均朔三十三岁生日的那天，郑迪送了他一瓶香水，是很好闻的男香，味道淡。徐均朔之前的香水是不知道哪个床伴留给他的，闻了闻觉得还行，就也没怎么在意地用了。后来被难得回一趟家的郑迪收拾洗手台时摔碎了，洒了一地，浓烈的味道汇集在一小滩里，令人头晕目眩。

徐均朔收下了郑迪送的这瓶香水，抹在手腕处试了一下，郑迪凑过来闻，头发软蓬蓬的。徐均朔垂眼看他，刻意忽略了郑迪脖子上的一处吻痕。不是他留下的，他觉得心里刺痛，香水瓶尖锐的棱角扎着他的手心，最后却也只是用空余的手，轻轻摸了摸郑迪的头发。

这瓶香水郑迪也给自己买了一瓶，他与徐均朔不同的是，徐均朔只是不让床伴在家里过夜，而他是不和任何人过夜。有时候做完太晚了，出门就是凌晨的月色，他也要坚持回到自己家。他高三了，经常会陷入一种厌弃情绪里，在课堂上、在家里、在床上，徐均朔今年却格外的忙，连电话都没打过几个。他已经成年了，成年那天徐均朔不在，他和朋友们去了夜店过的，后来又去KTV包厢唱了歌。回到家里已经半夜了。

徐均朔没给他打电话，一条消息也没发。郑迪不甘心地等到了快凌晨三点，抽了半包烟，突然有点想哭，自己的衣服上沾了很多味道，烟味酒味还有不同人的气味，这件衣服是徐均朔买给他的，这人坚持着令人迷惑的传统，每到过年必定要带郑迪去买衣服。虽然他每个月打给郑迪的钱足够他高档次的衣食住行了。郑迪把衣服从脏衣篓里拖出来，味道混杂在一起让他反胃，他用香水不停地喷它，直到把所有的掩盖住。整个卧室弥漫着浓郁的香水味，他昏昏沉沉的，衣服丢在一边就睡着了。

天将亮的时候，他听到自己家门被打开，这个地方只有徐均朔有钥匙。卧室门推开，很轻的脚步声，然后是一个东西轻轻地放在自己床边。郑迪醒了，但不想睁开眼睛，直到徐均朔弯下腰，亲了一下他的额头，才在他即将撤走的时候抓住他。

徐均朔怔了一下，本来被吓了一跳想抽开手，但看见郑迪红红的眼圈，下意识没有动，让对方死死攥着。郑迪正经历后青春期的颓唐，被徐均朔抱住，脸埋在对方的西装外套上，他闻到徐均朔身上风尘仆仆的味道，久违地给他一种熟悉感。他扒着徐均朔不肯放手，像终于盼到主人回家的猫，连爪子都要勾住。

“你怎么这么瘦啦，问题好大。”徐均朔任由对方弄皱了他的外套，叹道，“你又抽烟。”

“你也抽。”郑迪闷闷地回，“我看到过。”

徐均朔又叹了口气，手摸了摸对方后颈，说：“我为了提神，你是要唱歌的，你不要抽。”

“我也是为了提神。”郑迪沉默了一会儿，突然哭了，眼泪流的很凶，沾湿了徐均朔的衣服。然后他吻过去，不得章法，牙齿磕破了对方的嘴唇，血腥味和眼泪交织在一起。

他做得也很凶，不像是做爱反倒像撒气，他骑在徐均朔的腰上，后面草草润滑了一下就往下坐，很疼很紧，眼泪混着汗砸在徐均朔身上。进到一半就卡住了，郑迪疼得全身冒冷汗，眼前一阵阵的黑，全身脱力地跌了下去。徐均朔接住他，吻去眼角发鬓的眼泪，抽出来，认真给他扩张，直到差不多了才重新插进去。郑迪的手臂打颤撑不住身子，趴在徐均朔耳边细细吸气，等不适过去后，才动了起来。

“我回来看你，你不要哭。”徐均朔抱着他翻了个身，让他躺在床上，郑迪的脚踝绕在他的腰间，微微发抖，徐均朔俯身亲吻，安抚地说：“你不要哭。”

郑迪急促的喘息，他声音很好听，舒服了会小声哼叫，听到这话，摸了摸徐均朔脸上，歪歪头：“那你又哭什么？”

徐均朔往一侧偏了偏，躲开了郑迪的手，他的吻落在郑迪肩上，盖住他身上别人留下的吻痕，他很难过，他想自己还要做什么呢，他还能为郑迪做什么呢，他那么那么爱他，坐了凌晨的航班飞回来见他一面，从几年前第一次遇见郑迪，或者从郑迪睡在他家门口的那一天开始，他们就是同栖木再也分不开了。

“我从来没打你，也没骂过你。”徐均朔说，“但你为什么要这么对自己。”他们接吻，看到眼泪从郑迪的眼尾流出来，与他的汇在一起，他曾经觉得郑迪的眼尾很漂亮，像夜间的内河，此时是滚滚热流，内河翻腾不息。

 

 

 

 

西装彻底没法要了，郑迪给他翻出一套，是之前徐均朔留下的，被妥帖地挂在衣柜里，蒙了防尘罩。他知道徐均朔是要走的，不然没道理大半夜就赶回来。徐均朔说是七点半的飞机，郑迪想，好吧，七点半的飞机。他爬起来做了个早饭，下了水饺，煎了两个鸡蛋，一个溏心的一个非溏心的。

两人相对无言地吃早饭，郑迪就喝了一点汤，他还有点宿醉的头痛。徐均朔主动去洗碗，看了看时间，就要走了。郑迪送他出门，今天不用去学校，下午要去上专业课。徐均朔想说别送了，结果郑迪拉住他，说：“徐均朔，我真的试了很多人，只有你亲我的时候最舒服，你能不能亲我一下再走？”

 

 

 

 

徐均朔再回来的时候已经是深秋，郑迪房间里的音乐声听不到了。他刚刚站在门口的时候，看到里面的架子上摆着自己之前的礼物，原模原样，袋子都没有打开。

第二天两人都起晚了，直接凑活着吃了午饭，下午徐均朔要回公司开会，郑迪则要回他独居的地方，饭是阿姨做的，这个家里没人的时候徐均朔会专门请人过来帮忙收拾卫生。

郑迪的视线一直往他的手腕上瞟，徐均朔低头一看，是自己的手表。

“你是不是没拆礼物？”徐均朔问。

“……什么？”郑迪一说就知道自己露馅了，他之前因为赌气，就没打开，甚至放到了徐均朔的住处，让他回来看到自己的拒绝，没想到徐均朔一直没抽身回家一趟，反倒是礼物被阿姨收到郑迪的卧室里了。他视线飘忽了一下，低头扒饭。

礼物是郑迪在徐均朔离开后打开的，袋子里有一枝玫瑰和一个盒子，玫瑰上附了一张卡片，徐均朔写的，简单的几行字。

_「郑迪：生日快乐，多多人爱。」_

落款是“均朔”，不同于他签合同时的字体，这几行字写得端端正正。

玫瑰是粉色的，已经枯了，呈干败的模样。郑迪拿出盒子，打开后，发现里面是一只手表。和昨晚看到的徐均朔手上戴的一模一样。他有认识玩表的朋友，知道这款表是成对的，所以看到徐均朔戴，总以为是谁也戴了女式表。没想到徐均朔确实买了一对，却是两只一样的男表，而多的这一只就在自己手里，他却一直都没能发现。

下午下课后，郑迪没有回自己的住处，再次回到徐均朔那里。徐均朔今天下班早，回家后发现家里没剩什么可吃的了，正在纠结要吃什么，就听门被推开，郑迪走进来，手里提着几个饭盒。

“我不想做饭。”郑迪把饭盒摆在桌上，“买了点儿。别要自行车了，凑合吃吧。”

难得今晚很空闲，两人吃完饭后在客厅里看电影，郑迪很喜欢各种电子设备，在家里安了投影仪，关了灯就是家庭影院，如果不是徐均朔拦着，他能把整个房子全部按智能化重装一遍。

电影随便选的，看了一半醉翁之意不在酒谁也不知道讲的是什么，他俩在沙发上做爱，在徐均朔打开郑迪的腿时，被郑迪踹了一下：“去卧室。”对上徐均朔疑惑的眼神，他不耐烦地解释：“沙发脏了不好洗。”

徐均朔举手以示投降。

 

 

 

 

郑迪情史多舛情路坎坷，艺考前和男友分了手，高考前和另一个男友分了手。徐均朔头痛不已，两次大考都陪同着，生怕郑迪落了单从此不知所踪。郑迪本人倒是没什么，只难受了那么两天就想开了，毕竟关系持续时间实在很短，至今没谈过超过两个月的恋爱，而且分手多半都是自己的原因，对对方不够关心，太冷淡，总是心不在焉。

他和徐均朔偶尔会做爱，但因为彼此都很忙，频率实在很低。艺考结果不错，专业排名高居榜首，只要文化课过了就会有书读。高考出成绩那天他和徐均朔刚做完一场，徐均朔比他还紧张，定了闹钟，然而郑迪根本没睡，从床头摸了根烟抽，抽到一半闹钟响了，徐均朔及时醒来把烟掐了，顺手按在床头柜的烟灰缸里，然而手偏了，碾在了柜子上，把木制表面烫出一个黑褐色的烟疤。把郑迪心疼的，嗷一嗓子像踩了尾巴的猫。

“叫什么叫，你出钱吗？”徐均朔边说边把手机扔给郑迪，“快快快，查查成绩。”

郑迪翻了个白眼，接过手机打开查询页面，徐均朔在旁边紧张地看着，系统加载特别慢，半天刷不出来，页面崩溃数次。最后干脆放弃网页查询，徐均朔找了招考院电话，让他用电话查。

电话线路倒是畅通无阻，郑迪被徐均朔盯得想笑，被拍了一下胳膊。输入相关信息后，机械女声一项项报他的成绩，郑迪眨眨眼，又按了快捷键重复播报，最后笑了，对徐均朔说：“擦线过了。”

 

 

 

 

郑迪选了本市的一个大学，报道那天徐均朔开车送他，陪他办完了入学手续，又办住宿。徐均朔的意思是没必要住宿舍，但郑迪想着来回折腾麻烦，又没有理由为了这个事儿花钱租或者买新房。听得徐均朔无言以对，忍不住问这些年在钱上我到底亏待你了吗。

虽然办了住宿，其实也就大一零零散散地住了，到了大二以后课变少，就又回到了自己的住处。艺术院校对性向相对而言比较包容，同寝的室友有一个和他性向一样的，经常一块出去玩儿，郑迪模样好，家境也不错，又玩得开，不乏有人想认识他。

大学本应该自由正当谈恋爱了，郑迪却一个都没谈过。他一直在试，一直在找，却总是忍不住拿所有人和徐均朔比较。可徐均朔不是他的终点，他总认为是这样的。室友们都知道徐均朔的存在，也问过郑迪身边有这么个人，除了年龄差大一点，没别的毛病，到底还有什么不同意的。

“我一直和他在一起，”郑迪皱皱眉，“但又好像从来没在一起。说实话，他无论哪个方面都让我觉得很舒服，我却觉得他不会是我这辈子最后的那个人。”

郑迪上大学期间，去纹了身，大片大片的，没告诉徐均朔。在做爱的时候才被徐均朔发现，郑迪耳垂上的、后背上的、手臂上的，遮掩在衣服下面的秘密。

本来就没打算瞒着徐均朔，任由对方看了半天，才推了一下徐均朔的额头：“做不做啊。”

“疼吗？”徐均朔问，很认真的语气。跟徐均朔比起来郑迪觉得自己的人生就像是一团废纸，徐均朔老老实实念大学，读了研，创业成功，不爱喝酒不怎么抽烟，没有纹身没有耳洞，就像一个模范标兵。而郑迪的叛逆剧烈又漫长，是一生中最痛苦的妊娠反应，他厌倦一切。

“我也不知道。”郑迪把手抽回来，垂下眼，小声说：“我好像习惯了。”

郑迪读大学期间，徐均朔学会了做饭，从锅都碰不得到能炒出几道味道不错的菜。也去看了郑迪近乎所有的演出。毕业那年，郑迪二十三岁，签了一个剧团，每年能固定有几部剧可以演。而徐均朔要四十岁了。

他去参加了郑迪的毕业典礼，和他拥抱，拍照，给他带了一束粉色玫瑰放在车后座。郑迪很兴奋，被他载着去餐厅吃饭。

是之前预定好的座位，徐均朔到的时候酒已经备好了，两人入座后，陆续上了菜。

“我买了两张机票。”徐均朔状若无意地说。

“哦。”郑迪抬眼看他，眼睛又圆又亮，像小鹿的眼睛，“去玩儿啊？”

“去欧洲。”徐均朔拿出一个袋子，递给他，“毕业礼物，打开看看。”

“什么时候去啊？”郑迪边问，边接过袋子，“现在打开还是吃完饭？”

“现在开吧。”徐均朔无奈地说，“避免你又忘了。”

“哎你这人，又翻旧账，怎么这么记仇。”郑迪一听就不乐意了，抬高了声音，但依旧听话地打开了袋子，拿出盒子来，嘴里还念叨：“不会又是表吧，我不要那么多表。耳钉也不要了，我……”话在打开盒子的瞬间戛然而止，里面是一对戒指。

“……这是干啥啊？”郑迪愣了，整个人懵在原地，他半天吐出来一句：“为什么有两个戒指？平时还能换着戴？”

“因为有一枚是我的。”徐均朔无语，看对方完全傻了，只好出言挑明：“我想向你求婚，那么多年，你要不要直接和我在一起？机票都买好了，如果你愿意，我们就去欧洲注册。”

“啊？”郑迪眨巴了半天眼睛，手都抖了，“求婚不都是要跪吗？”

“你想让我跪？”徐均朔闻言就要推开椅子站起来。

“不不不不不不，你千万别，千万别。”郑迪被吓了一跳，自己先站起来了，还没想明白这是怎么回事，突然就要结婚了，说话完全不经脑子，冷不丁冒出一句：“我……我挺对不起的，我睡过老多次别人，就，就你没睡别人的那几年，我也睡过。”

“我知道，”徐均朔摇摇头：“没事。”

郑迪又噎住了，他干巴巴地坐下，干巴巴地问，整个人都像失水干枯的玫瑰花：“那你为什么还想和我结婚啊？”

徐均朔看他紧张的话都说不清楚的样子，笑了，他伸手过去拉住郑迪的手，对方冷汗都出来了，徐均朔说：“你怎样高兴就怎样来，我都没有什么意见。但是我真的……我非常非常非常想和你结婚。”也一直一直一直都很爱你。

郑迪被他握着手，本来过速的心跳一下子平和了，他想那怎么办，日子还得过，徐均朔都四十了，从自己十五岁开始，都耗了八九年，和他接吻很舒服，和他做爱很舒服，和他在一起虽然自己老是瞎生气，但都很舒服。如果结了婚，以后徐均朔烦自己了，或者俩人实在过不到一块去，那还能离。

“行吧。”郑迪点了点头，把戒指拿出来，找到徐均朔的那枚，就着握着手的姿势交换了一下戒指，末了还感叹一下这桌子距离合适：“要是咱俩坐的再远点儿，不就够不着了，那多尴尬。”

徐均朔看他答应了，彻底如释重负，笑得很开心，逗他：“多大一个事呀，看把你紧张的。”

“能不紧张吗我。”郑迪翻了个白眼，“我才二十多，你才三十多，哦你勉强算四十吧，接下来几十年就咱俩干瞪眼了，我不得慎重考虑一下吗。”

“那你这是愿意跟我瞪眼啦？”

“行了，你赚死了，别卖乖了。”郑迪挑着眉毛回答。

“我知道在你那里我不是你的终点，”徐均朔看着他，语气很温和，“但在我这里你已经是了。所以你能在终点等我，无论会等我多久，我都超级高兴。”

 

 

 

 

机票是下周的，徐均朔用一周的时间把公司比较着急的事务处理的差不多，又把没处理完的交代给其他人去办，剩下的不太重要的都等他回来再说，然后就带着郑迪去了欧洲。

两人注册结婚只花了半天的时间，剩下的半个月都在到处玩儿。两人终于像一对恋人一样旅行，晚上躺在同一张床上。徐均朔从后面抱着他，左手在郑迪的腰前交握，戒指碰在一起，母河就此交汇，从此地久天长。

半个月后回到国内，徐均朔马不停蹄地去公司处理工作，郑迪搬回了徐均朔的家。他去上班，排练，每天不是很忙，回到家后却总觉得有点迷茫，他好像突然局促起来，不知道该怎么做才好。他和徐均朔只有短暂的两年是共同居住的，后来郑迪就搬了出来，就连那两年，徐均朔也因为忙而不常按点回家。后来郑迪也多次住过这里，但往往只是过一夜就会回去，根本没有和人这样如此密切地绑定生活过。

他很不适应，有种突然被关到笼子里的感觉。徐均朔也感觉到了，问他是不是哪里不高兴，郑迪犹豫了半天，才终于小心翼翼地跟他说：“我们能不能……我是说，我们平时能不能不老是住在一起？只有周末住一起，可不可以？”

徐均朔愣了一下，反应过来郑迪还没有这样完全与另一个人联系在一起的生活过，之前徐均朔给了他完全的自由，而现在显然不一样了，婚姻证明和戒指把郑迪牢牢地锁住，而他本来不是这样的。

“可以。”徐均朔说，“你怎样高兴就怎样来。”

 

 

 

 

郑迪就又搬回了自己的住处，自由久违地回归，徐均朔太忙了，这段时间总是加班，郑迪下了班后就去了夜店，重新踏入熟悉的门，里面还是一样的喧闹。他喝了很多酒，酒精蒸发着热气，血液都是滚烫的，不同颜色的追光灯来回地扫，他眼前一阵花，刺激感直升脑门，有不少人找他搭话，性暗示明显到连呼吸里都是情欲，郑迪像以前一样与人靠近，互相撩拨，却在对方朝他吻来时突然偏开了头。总是这样，他想，无论他来多少次夜店，换多少个人搭讪，永远都不行，他会在某些时刻突然想起徐均朔，于是就再也没有兴致了。

他说了句不好意思，扭头就要走。听见身后那个人抱怨，结婚了还出来乱搞。

郑迪听了嗤笑一声，很想说我确实想乱，但根本搞不起来，拜徐均朔所赐，他比你们所有人都好一百倍。

他又回到单人卡座，想起数年前与徐均朔第一次相遇就是在卡座里，他当时被家里的事儿闹得很不高兴，想找人撒气，看到徐均朔进来后眼前一亮，也说不出是什么情绪，总之就坐在他身边了，怎么都不走。徐均朔吻他时他脸红了，但夜店的灯光太暗，看不出来。如果有什么特殊，郑迪想，那就是那么多年来，他试过那么多人，也只有徐均朔是特殊的。他是他的小叔叔，也是他的徐均朔。他俩之间的称呼千变万化，郑迪在生气的时候会叫他小叔叔，高兴的时候会叫他徐均朔，有事相求或撒娇的时候会叫均朔和朔朔。对方无一不接纳着，无论怎样拆解，怎样称呼，都是他。

这么想着，酒喝得也没了劲。郑迪干脆跑出来，沿路漫无目的地走，看了看时间，估计徐均朔还在公司加班，就去找了家还在营业的店，买了两份艇仔粥，打车去了徐均朔的公司。

他几乎没来过这里，可能是以前徐均朔夜不归宿总是骗他在加班，所以让他很反感这个地方。有时候徐均朔顺路送他，会去公司拿点东西，郑迪也不会跟着上去。这次可以算是他第一次来到徐均朔工作的地方，前台下班了，郑迪不知道徐均朔在几楼，手拎着粥总觉得自己这样好傻，很上赶着，想三想四总拉不下面子来，等电梯的时候正好看到有员工，就连忙把粥递给他，说这是外卖，让他帮忙捎给徐总。

员工不明所以，但还是点点头，郑迪忙不迭地离开了，回到自己家。他坐在沙发上发了半天呆，摸过烟盒来开始抽烟，一根又一根，盯着手上的戒指，想自己是不是不该结婚，结了婚后好像一切都不一样了，他这个决定使他没办法像以前那样游戏人间，也没办法去试，去猜，以及毫无保留地接受着徐均朔的爱了。他感到愧疚。而愧疚的来源是他很喜欢徐均朔。

以前他也喜欢徐均朔，但他也可以喜欢别人。就像他可以和徐均朔睡也可以和别人睡。但现在不同了，他好像突然意识到被自己刻意忽略的事情，于是他发现，他原来只喜欢徐均朔。绕了那么大的弯路，到头来还是回到了原点，以往的每一步路都在嘲笑着他的愚钝。

他站起来，想打开窗户透透气，手机响了，是徐均朔打来的。郑迪犹豫了半天，接了。

徐均朔在那边一头雾水地问：“郑迪，这粥是你送的吗？”

“哦是，”郑迪清了清嗓子，装作很不耐烦地说：“是人家买一送一赠的，我寻思着我也不爱吃，丢了又浪费，就给你算了。”

“那怎么两份？”徐均朔依旧大惑不解。

“都说了是买一送一。”郑迪用强盗逻辑强行解释这一不合理的行为。

“知道了。”徐均朔叹了口气，但语气里是压不住的愉快，“很好喝，谢谢你哦。”末了想起第二天是周末，可以一起住，就又提醒他：“早点睡，别熬太晚。”

 

 

 

 

第二天郑迪上午十点多到了徐均朔家，在门口停了一会儿，抬起手敲门，刚敲了一下，门就开了。郑迪要来的每一次，徐均朔都是早上六点就开始等，等郑迪上来敲响这扇门。只是郑迪从来都不知道。

郑迪望向他，突然一下子抱住了他。徐均朔没防备，差点被他带倒，连忙稳住，下意识地安抚，拍拍郑迪的背，亲昵地在脖颈上亲了一下。

“哎怎么办，怎么回事啊徐均朔。”郑迪抱得很紧，说：“我突然特别爱你。”

徐均朔闻言一僵，很快放松下来，全身卸下了力气，很轻地笑了，贴着郑迪的耳边说：“我知道，谢谢你哦。”又问：“吃早饭了吗？”

郑迪昨晚辗转反侧一夜，清早才睡着，醒了就直奔徐均朔家里，此时被他一提醒，才想起自己什么都没吃，饿的前胸贴后背，就连忙换了鞋跑到厨房找吃的。徐均朔喜欢乱放东西，厨房特别杂乱，郑迪难得不想动手收拾，找到橱柜里有一袋挂面，烧开水给自己煮了面吃。

厨房离玄关较远，郑迪又在专心致志地煮面，他没有看到徐均朔在他松开怀抱去厨房的一瞬间就哭了，又怕郑迪会听到，就两手捂着脸，眼泪从指缝里淌出来，打湿了袖口。他就这样在原地无声痛哭，没人知道郑迪跟他说那句话时他有多么、多么的高兴，又用了多大力气才压制住自己的情绪，像持久的奔跑终于有了尽头。

郑迪煮好了面，吃完，碗筷都刷了，都没见徐均朔的影子，有点纳闷地出厨房去找，却看到徐均朔在沙发上板板整整地坐着，面前的桌子上摆了一小叠文件，见郑迪来了，招了招手说：“来，我们谈一下。”

郑迪顿在原地，不敢往前走，这个严肃的场景让他很害怕徐均朔是不是要跟他离婚，可他好爱徐均朔，他不能离婚。越想心里越着急，睁大眼睛语无伦次地说：“不行，我不同意，咱不能离，我都喜欢你了！我以后听话好不好，你，你别不讲道理。”

徐均朔听他说完，一脸茫然，说：“我其实是想问一下，你愿不愿意拿我公司35%的股份。”

这下郑迪是真的傻了，站在原地一动不动，问：“为啥啊？”

“我是怕以后有什么事，你会不够用。”徐均朔叹了口气，说，“而如果那时候我不能帮你的话，你还有这些可以帮自己。”

郑迪倒腾明白后大骇，怒了：“你还说不是想离婚！你咋这样啊！”

桌上文件摆着，笔也放着，只需要郑迪一个签名，就能有偌大一个产业35%的股份。徐均朔把文件推了推，很认真地对他说：“我没开玩笑。我怕有一天你玩够了，就离开我了。但我又不会拦住你，那你以后用钱了可怎么办呢。”说罢又招手：“过来签了，郑迪，不管以后怎样你就拿着吧，算是我给的结婚礼物。”

郑迪还站在原地不动，没一会儿鼻子一酸，眼眶红了，他擦了擦掉出来的眼泪，抹的满脸湿润，指着徐均朔说：“你别说了，过来一下，我需要亲你。”

徐均朔有些讶异，但还是站起来走过去：“好的。”

他俩接吻，吻着吻着就被扯到了卧室，亲吻间是泪水的咸涩，郑迪边亲边哭，骂他：“你是不是傻逼，徐均朔，你就说你是不是傻逼！”

徐均朔莫名其妙被骂，但还是点头：“好好好，我是傻逼。”

郑迪哭得像溺水的天鹅，蝴蝶骨在徐均朔手下随着身子发抖，他死死抱着徐均朔，心像被揉皱的床单一样疼，他的眼泪把眼尾染红，如同多年前他十八岁，徐均朔赶来为他过生日时那样风尘仆仆与尘埃落定，他想，不折腾了，以后都不折腾了，跟一傻逼较什么劲呢，眼前全是被泪水构筑的朦胧，他哭着发誓：“我不要你的股份，我这辈子都要和你在一起的，谁离婚谁是狗，咱都好好做人不当狗。”

“好，那我得长命百岁。”徐均朔擦掉郑迪的眼泪，亲吻他，“争取和你一起老。”

“如果下辈子是你比我小十六岁，徐均朔，你要聪明一点。”郑迪望着他，眼睛里是清澈的、湿润的、翻腾不息的爱情，“你要聪明一点，不要让我像你一样等那么久。”

“我知道。”徐均朔说。

 

 

 

 

徐均朔看到内河，温柔的水流汇聚，把他们包裹，是柔软的、温顺的，是郑迪与徐均朔，无数的清晨与黄昏，他俩囿于其中，至死方休。

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

一个古早笑话风味的小彩蛋：

徐均朔：郑迪，其实我没有认认真真地跟你说过，我一直都特别喜欢你，从你住进我家的那一天起，或者是从我第一次遇见你的时候，我就想给你整个世界。

郑迪：？？？整了吗？哪儿呢？


	38. [均棋] 秀水街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐均朔×郑棋元

徐均朔×郑棋元

很奇怪的文。

 

 

 

 

 

还有十六站。

 

 

前排座椅上坐着一个男人，垂着头打电话，露出毫无防备的后脑勺，短短的发茬，从黑色卫衣里延伸到视线之内的纹身图案，很古怪的图案，他打电话，声音很好听，身旁放着一个背包，有时候是背包有时候是公文包，背着背包时会穿卫衣或棒球衫或其他休闲的衣服，提着公文包时往往是西装革履，上车刷卡后随着疲惫的“嘀”声往后排走，坐下时要展平掩盖后背的西装衣料，每当这时他就不会打电话了，脑袋靠着座椅，能看到头顶的小发旋，以及坚持一天后终于放松下来的发胶。他抓头发时常常是偏分，露出一小部分额头，闭上眼睛能清晰地看到眼下那颗小痣。

你盯着他，从他的发丝直到他掩在衣领下的纹身，他打电话时的神态，他看向车窗时，车窗上映出的倒影，很漂亮的一张脸，笑起来时眼睛会褶起来，他并非年轻，却保留着某种返璞归真的稚气，他的平衡感不是很好，公交车靠站时要急停，他会往前倒，一下子扶住前排的椅子来稳住身形，然后摸摸鼻子又靠回去，乘客上车后车门关紧，驶入公交车道时他就会随着惯性往后靠。

你们在一起很久了。你喜欢在所有你和他的指代词中选用带有“们”的那一项，并且加上用以形容时间久远的定语，真的很久了，仿佛从这条公交线路被投入使用的那一刹那，你们就已经在一起了。

你在商业区的写字楼有一间工作室，作为文字工作者承接各类工作，这段时间在给一个舞台剧写脚本，给了不菲的报酬，驱使你不得不数次往返剧场去恪尽每一分工钱检查作品投入剧团排练后的实际效果。男人在剧场工作，或者说是一名音乐剧演员，也是一部即将上演的热门剧目里必不可少的声乐指导，他在里面也演了一个小角色，出场次数不多，承担了最难的唱段。你无数次在到达剧场时，发现上一部戏还没有排练结束，你只能坐在观众席等待。你看到男人的表演，总是思考如果是你接手这个剧本，要不要一切都推翻重来，让男人成为你的剧本中最出彩的主角，好像这样才最合理，因为当你看到他站在台上时，会觉得这个剧目本不该有其他的人。

你们有时候会一起下班，你抱着笔记本电脑坐在观众席上，背后是红色的绒布椅套，旁座搭着男人的外套，排练结束后男人回了后台，外套落在观众席没有拿，不止一次了，没一会儿就会有个小姑娘或者小伙子匆匆忙忙跑来，拿起外套带到后台。你不可否认是故意选了这个位置，能闻到外套上的香水味或烟味，有时候什么都闻不到。男人在舞台上会有个凳子，他会在台上看完排练，及时提出建议，他坐在那里，神情很专注，你能看到他的侧脸，很瘦，从下颌到脖颈是优美的线条，灯光会惠及每一位舞台上的宠儿，均匀地洒在他身上，你想起了米开朗琪罗的《丽达与天鹅》，他就像亲吻天鹅喙的海伦。

公交是按时来的，你们乘坐同一班回家。他坐在你的前排，要坐十六站回家，很远的路，下车后会去附近的蔬果商店买水果和蔬菜，傍晚的货物已经没那么新鲜了，但没关系，他会煮汤，很会拌沙拉，把菜里的肉挑出来，外出吃饭从不为难厨师。他曾花费五分钟把豆腐上的肉沫撇干净，花费一个小时喝掉难以下咽的蔬果汁。他从来不爱把芹菜苦瓜等东西混合在一起榨成汁液，他喜欢一切好喝的东西，家里有一个酒柜里满满当当放着各类的酒，他对红酒很有研究，但也会去便利店随意买一瓶。他养了许多花花草草，他爱着它们，抚摸枝叶就像碰触一个毛绒绒的物体一样小心翼翼。他就是这样的人，你一直都知道。

你很难叫他起床，他的早晨从十一点开始，他的一天结束在凌晨三点，卧室里的窗帘是强遮光的，你拉开时阳光像刺一样把房间扎满，他的腿会从被子里伸出来，阳光的刺把被子变成刺猬的外壳，他踹你一脚，然后缩回去翻个身，喊你的名字时是带了愠怒，他喊你，徐均朔。没睡醒的时候声音像早上你煮烂的汤圆，糯米外皮里面流出花生核桃和蜜糖，和汤水混在一起。没过一分钟就会再喊你，均朔，把窗帘拉上。

徐均朔。你的名字被从小叫到大，被不同的身份、不同年龄的人叫过，这三个字出现在你的课本封皮上，试卷密封栏上，每一个需要你写下名字的地方。这是你的本能反应，但每当被他念出来时，心脏总会剧烈地跳动一下，你觉得自己低血糖了，大脑有点晕眩，甚至有些耳鸣，你听到的白噪音调高了音量数值，然后你倒在床上，压住了被子。

他推你的时候也是没用力气的，他说你变沉了。你不忿，花了更大的力气去搂住被子，他的脸从被子边沿挣扎出来，半醒不醒地笑着，腿蹬了蹬，像在岸上扑腾的鱼，他亲你的脸颊，一夜长出的胡茬细细密密地扎着你的脸，他从被子里伸出手臂柔软地圈在你的后颈上，是左臂，你的余光里是他的纹身，你拉过他的手臂亲吻，你才像失水的那个，嘴唇起皮，磨蹭过他的小学经纬度和繁复的花纹，他在被子里笑，暖烘烘的。

他在他的早晨吃了你煮的东西，用勺子拨弄着汤圆破开的伤口，他舀起一个好奇地观察里面血液的流淌，从勺子边缘落到碗里，他问你，均朔，我的桂花蜜呢。

桂花蜜在冰箱里，是他自己做的，你看着他把桂花、蜂蜜和冰糖放到锅里，慢慢熬着，整个厨房弥漫着桂花的香气，是粘稠的九月。你站在旁边，帮他把烟灰缸倒了，你曾经给他买过烟，七星和爱喜。他收到的时候笑起来，说，我不抽女烟。你迫不及待地想让他尝试，他向来拗不过你，无奈地从口袋掏出打火机，抖出一根四代草莓，很细的夹在他指间。像吃草莓糖，他说。你吻他，第一次不那么抗拒焦油烟雾，他懒散地承接着你，烟很快燃尽了，在烟灰缸里只剩聚丙烯丝束，残败的草莓糖包装纸。

这是不是你以前买给小女朋友的。他问你，眉眼间尽是调侃。你说不是，你把烟盒塞到他的口袋里，你说真的不是。他眯着眼打量你，然后眼睛弯起来，眼尾的纹路很深，他像树上最高的那根枝桠上最熟的果子，你害怕他会落到地上，就在爬到树冠上跟他说话。他问你的时候枝桠在摆动，他问你，徐均朔你上来干什么。你突然也不知道答案，你说，我想来陪陪你。树很高，树冠很冷，风吹过来的时候整棵树都会打哆嗦，你冷不冷，你问。

他没有回答，直到夕阳落下，他才突然说，我怕高。

我会接住你。你说。你看到枝桠又在晃动，他是你最爱的果子。他也知道这一点，于是他笑着骂你，狗贼。

桂花蜜被你吃完了，只剩薄薄的一层，他拿勺子刮了半天刮出来，把瓶子洗了放在一旁。你们在一起的每一个午后都是这样，他坐在沙发上看电视，家居短裤下露出腿，他的脚踝很细，你握住后能看到皮肤下青色的血管，里面的血液是滚涌不息，也是静静的顿河，你想最好看的河流就应该是这个样子，被覆盖在皮肤之下，水是红色的，有温度的，你抚摸过去会带起一阵颤栗，水是活的。你握着他纤细的筋骨，他的小腿肌肉会因为你的动作绷住，你的手从脚踝一直往上，直到大腿内侧带着热度的软肉，被他按住手，别闹。

你跟他说你没有闹，你只是觉得直白这个词是为他发明的。他好奇的时候会睁大眼睛，视线艰难地从电视剧情上转过来，问，为什么。他开始猜测，是说我的性格吗。你说不，是你的腿。他哦了一声，过了几秒才反应过来，用腿蹬你。依旧没用什么力气，被你轻轻一拽就带倒了，融入布艺沙发与柔软的靠垫，或者说他才是柔软的，他所依靠的东西只是托着他，或者融入他。

你在他打游戏的时候跟他讲犁鼻器，讲提心吊胆的稗子和十一楼的云朵，诵读故事的死亡和欧石楠枝时光*。他说，你不要吵我打游戏。他开了游戏外放，你听到里面嘈杂的语音和技能音效，你在旁边忙一部新的剧本创作而他是等待着的那个人，等文档用墨水印刷在A4纸上，他就是存在和意识里唯一的主角。你等待他他也等待你，世界的秘密就是等待，总有一天人们都会死去，而总有一些东西拒绝归于尘土，在墨水和纸张树起的墓碑上，镌刻着无人记起的抗争以及不朽的爱情。于是你不再跟他提那些飘渺的东西，你对他说，我爱你而你活在我身里*。

他说，我知道。他说，你好烦。

无数次你们一起下班时外面正在下雨，他走在你前面水打湿了裤脚留下深色的水渍，人们总是把天空流的汗叫雨而把谷物流的汗叫酒，把构筑山的叫石头把构筑人的叫骨头。马路上的水是积水但更多的积水汇集在一起就是河流，你站在河流上，那里有一个石阶，无数的河水奔涌流进下水道，雨水砸在伞上是石头和玻璃的碰撞声，今天没办法去买蔬菜了，你想。晚上回去吃什么呢，你会把水烧开，然后往里扔点东西，速冻水饺、速食面，很“速”的东西，而连这些以“速”相称的也是需要等待的。你选择不去想这种问题，现实是你们的晚餐将会十分简单，最多再煎两个鸡蛋。煮也行。煮的话就四个吧。

每个下雨的夜晚都该用来做沉默的爱，那是最安全的夜晚，雨夜不会有人拜访，很多事情都发生在室内，吃饭、接吻或者谋杀。有生就会有死，时间是最大的追杀者。死之前你希望自己在做什么，你问他。这打破了沉默，他失神的眼睛在你的注视下聚焦，你咬住他的莫比乌斯环，留下一个小小的牙印，他刚从餍足中缓过神来，痕迹从肩蔓延到腰上，他看着窗帘，外面是雨声，听天气预报说翌日会是响晴的天，他是彻头彻尾的北方人，比你更能体会响晴的含义。那是怎样一种声音，他从四季切割干净的北方生长了四十年，风是有声音的，任何一种气候都会有声音，晴天也是。

死之前你希望自己在做什么。你又问了一遍，看他回过神来思考这个问题，神情是忧伤和坦然的。

我希望我在唱歌。他说。

你们拥抱在一起，像末日前最后的雨夜，紧到呼吸都不能无法插足。你们流着眼泪，混杂到一起是积水抑或河流，支离破碎地拥抱却能获得另一种复杂的圆满，并渴求因此而得到永存。你闻到了熟悉的香水味，血液流淌的腥甜，泪和汗的咸涩，桂花蜜的腻和挂了露水的蔬菜呛人的新鲜，很多事物接踵而来，踩踏着你，使你的嗅觉不再灵敏，而触觉却长盛不息。你把骨当山石把汗当雨水，你抚摸过身下的躯体就像终于踏上了青翠的山。你跟他说，南方冬天的山是青色的，云雾生衣，你有一次坐火车，从上饶到婺源都在下雨，而在黄山却下了雪。他挣脱你去点燃一根烟，打开了窗户，雨丝洒在他的身体上，烟雾飘在外面的雨里，湿润的空气袭来，他说，你像个诗人。你说谁都会是诗人，野鸽在情欲冲动时也会成为诗人。他嗯了一声，烟雾被雨水打落，连烟丝都潮湿起来，他说，听不懂。

你知道他只是在装作听不懂，多少年前他曾和你一样，时常会写些由抒情的语句连起来的散沙一般的诗，四季、年岁和使帆的船总会一直过去*，想太多会使人失去自欺欺人的快乐，所以有些事情就不会再想了。他说，掩耳盗铃的并不都是傻子，但我知道，掩耳的是我，挂铃的是我，盗走它的也是我，我知道我想要什么，我就去要，要不到的就算了。

他说，三十岁之前，我说“算了”后面都会跟着感叹号，而三十岁之后，就变成了句号。

你把他的烟掐了，他自觉地靠过来，月亮和雨总得失去一个，你把雨关在了外面。他有很多纹身，他说纹的过程会让他感到活着。痛苦是生命的证明。

你们睡觉时躺在一起，关上灯后视野像隔了一层毛玻璃，你透过玻璃看他，你认识他，却又不认识他。你听到时钟的声音，每一格的走动，是以尖锐啸声向后倒去的世界，你听着它们，纷纷摔落如雪崩*。然后是他的声音，他说，均朔，晚安。你便也回他，晚安。等黑夜过去，正午当时，阳光像刺一样不留情面，你们还会相见。

外面还在下着雨，你推开窗，月亮被你留在室内，而雨关在外面，恼怒地砸着玻璃，砸在你身上，打湿了你的发梢。你看着外面出了神，路灯成了斑驳的色块，天地浑然如一体，席卷的洪水使每个人类都成为孤舟岛屿。你想，是这样的，雨水不留情面的同时也不会不请自来地闯入房子，在避难所被攻陷的前一晚也不能放弃求生。你想起辛波斯卡，他说过‘未来’即是过去*。

你的肩膀被拍了一下，很重，你扭过头时有雨水从眼角滑落，拍你肩膀的是身边的乘客，正在外放一首歌，歌声被雨水的滂沱打断，满脸恼意看到你时却欲言又止，乘客让你关上窗户，车里很冷，而且很湿。你环顾四周，看到身旁的车窗被自己打开，雨水斜着进来，落到前排男人的后颈上，沿着纹身往下流淌，藏在衣领深处，他昏昏欲睡，垂着头不知道在把玩着手里的什么。你依言关上了车窗，身旁手机里传出的歌声被骤然锐化，变得无比清晰起来。

还有一站。

你盯着前排的男人，在即将到站的时候看他站起来，被惯性趔趄一下，手里的物件反光一瞬掉在地上，叮一声脆响，你看着物件骨碌滚到自己脚边，你弯下腰捡起它，圆环戴在你的手上有些松垮，又落入自己的手心。你看着男人四处寻找，脸上是焦急的神色，你对他于心不忍，你总是对他于心不忍，把手伸过去。他愣了一下，看向你的手心，颇为迅速地取走，熟稔地套在了无名指上。

谢谢，他对你说，眼尾褶起来，你看到了纹在耳垂的莫比乌斯环。他的戒指戴在无名指上，刚刚好，是属于他的。你什么都说不出来，甚至连客套的对白都没有。

车停下来，你看着他提起公文包下车，西装下摆有些皱，他走进雨里，没有戴伞，雨水落在地上升腾起了烟似的雾，你透过车窗看，依旧是毛玻璃一般，乘客上去又下来，车门关上，车辆缓缓行驶，你看到他的背影消失在视野尽头。

这是第十六站，旁边传来模糊的歌，你捡起他的戒指，他套在无名指上，他下车了，你依旧不知道他的名字，而你依旧没有下车。

 

 

“ _秀水街上，天空晴朗。_

 _来往的人们，流着幸福的眼泪_ *。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*1：意象分别来自于余秀华《我爱你》《未未然》、米斯特拉尔《色彩的龙达》、阿波利奈尔《诀别》

*2：勒内·夏尔《为了这一切无一改变》

*3：《枕草子》第二二四段

*4：舒婷《会唱歌的鸢尾花·五》：当我们头挨着头/像乘着向月球去的高速列车/世界发出尖锐的啸声向后倒去/时间疯狂地旋转/雪崩似地纷纷摔落

*5：辛波斯卡《三个最奇怪的词》：“当我说‘未来’这个词，第一音方出即成过去。”

*6：文名及末句来自于张玮玮/郭龙《秀水街》，但这篇文和这首歌关系不大。


	39. [方袁十里] 迢迢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方晓东×袁广泉

北京下了第一场雪的夜晚，袁广泉打来了电话。

当时方晓东正在租住的小公寓里守着几平米不到的客厅吃泡面，期末考试结束的早，刚走出考场就拎着箱子迢迢来到北京，上他预约好的寒假声乐学习课，老师声望高，曾指点过他艺考，关系交好，住在西城，奈何该区合适的短租房源很少，方晓东折合一下租住在了海淀，签了三个月的住房合同。

他下午刚上完课，当时还没有下雪，天气是北京罕见的湿润的冷，风也不是很大。饱吹饿唱，午饭和晚饭合在一起吃，回来的路上去流动摊位买了份煎饼，加了两个鸡蛋，在地铁站门口哆哆嗦嗦吃完才进了站，天冷又年轻，热量需求旺盛，刚进家门就又饿了，他从橱柜里找出加量的泡面，兑了热水泡了，此时揭开泡面盖，袁广泉正巧来电，接通时对方还没来得及说话，就听见这边传来清晰而响亮的咽口水声。

咕咚。

袁广泉笑了，没出声，但呼吸都笑抖了，通过手机听筒一下下打到方晓东耳边，就像之前睡前听的asmr，搞得方晓东平白一个哈欠。

“广泉哥，”他俩之间没什么包袱，起码在方晓东这儿是没有的，他稀里哗啦地吃泡面，饿极了，不美观也没办法，囫囵咽下去后，才问：“啥事？”

“我洗了一份照片。”袁广泉那边窸窸窣窣的，还有背景音乐，像是在外面，“你来拿一下。”

“行啊，啥时候？”方晓东也没问什么照片，反正说要他去，他去就行了。又吃了两口，才骤然反应过来，“你来北京啦？”

“啊，有工作在这儿。”袁广泉还在笑，声音听起来很温吞，慢悠悠的：“刚到。”

方晓东“哦”了一声，继续吃泡面，那边催他：“下来吧，下来，我在你们小区门口的麦当劳里。”

泡面叉掉进碗里，水加多了，扑通溅起汤花，新换下来的T恤首当其冲沾了几滴，方晓东愣了愣，也没管泡面叉和自己的衣服，纳闷袁广泉怎么知道自己住哪儿的，还没问出口就想起来了，之前对方不知道在哪儿淘了盒厉害拼图说要送给他，自己就把住址发过去了。没想到拼图没收到，人倒是来了。

“不急，穿多点儿。”袁广泉说。

虽然说不着急，但方晓东也等不及吃这泡面了，他心疼地看了泡面最后一眼，拿着手机去卧室换衣服，刚想随便聊两句就挂断，却看到窗檐上积了一小层雪。

“外面下雪了？”他推开窗户，扑了一脸的雪花，透过防盗窗的缝隙去摸了摸那层冰凉的积雪，颇为惊奇。

“嗯，外面下雪了。”

 

 

 

 

小区门口的麦当劳有两层，方晓东呼着白汽推开门后，没找到人，拨了号码过去问，才知道在二楼的儿童区旁边。

这一片住宅区较为繁华，又是周五，晚上挤在快餐店里的人不少，袁广泉独自等待，穿得还算暖和，高领毛衣和长款羽绒服严严实实裹着，餐椅背后还搭了一条围巾，脚边放着一个手提袋，他支着下巴看旁边喧闹的小孩子们和疲惫不堪的家长，有种格格不入的安静。

方晓东拉开椅子时气还没喘匀，椅子刮擦地面发出吱拉的锐鸣，他不好意思地摘下帽子抓抓头发，帽子上沾了雪花，被室温烘烤融化。

“来啦。”袁广泉循声转过视线，眼睛是笑着的，把自己面前的餐盘推过去，“给你点了点儿东西，垫垫。”

是个套餐，赠送一个小玩具。方晓东私下里特别喜欢去各个快餐店买儿童套餐，攒了很多赠送的玩具。之前在长沙录节目时，他有个特别想要的玩具，却每次去都售罄，耿耿于怀了很长一段时间，后来录完节目接档各种工作和期末考试，忙起来就忘了这茬了，这次再看到，才恍然想起来自己还有这么一个挂怀的事情。

“居然还没下架啊？”方晓东先拆了玩具包装袋，爱不释手地摩挲半天，才恋恋不舍放在一旁拿起了汉堡，“你怎么知道我没吃饭？”

袁广泉颇为无奈地看了他一眼，想说就你吃泡面的那个声音，谁能听不出来你在干什么。但也没揭穿，就回了一句：“你问题真多。”

方晓东在袁广泉那里有一个“问题很多”的标签，他很喜欢拉着袁广泉问东问西，但让他去问别人就又不肯，袁广泉一开始还会认认真真对天马行空的古怪问题答疑解惑，后来摸清秉性后，就以一句：“我昨天教你的俄语单词能不能复述一遍？”来回应。

效果显著，很快就能收获方晓东诚恳地致歉，并保证下次再不会让自损八百的事有可乘之机。

此时袁广泉刚从俄罗斯回来，七个小时航班，清晨下了飞机，中午去了朋友家拿了照片，下午办了点事，晚上来见方晓东，行程安排的满满当当，照片包在信封里，上面写着三个大字“方 晓 东”。

“你是不是想写圆大西。”方晓东面无表情地咬着一根薯条，手指点了点他的姓，“这一撇直的像尺子描的。”

“怎么了？”袁广泉被识破了也只是笑笑，“你看，我就没问你为什么还吃儿童套餐。”意指既然知道就不要多问了。

方晓东擦擦手，拆开信封，里面是一沓照片，有风景有人像，大多都是他俩，方晓东拍的袁广泉，和袁广泉拍的方晓东。他翻看了一下，恍然大悟：“这是你用那个相机拍的啊。”

那个相机，说的是袁广泉在长沙买的一个老式相机，有一次去了趟市里老街，偶然路过一家二手店看见的，相机摆在架子上无人问津，需要放胶片，运作起来不太流畅，但成像效果不错。现在很少有卖胶卷的地方了，袁广泉买下后，老板还给了他两小盒胶卷，嘱咐小心操作，不要曝光。

老式机有点沉，袁广泉把它端在手里，被方晓东形容成上世纪的新闻记者。方晓东平时说话时很含混，像吃了块糖，袁广泉没听清，追问了一句，方晓东摆摆手：“就是有文化的意思！”

他们只用完了一盒胶卷，另一盒刚放上去就被方晓东搞曝光了。仅存的相片，记录了从刚到长沙的一个多月。

“这是我后来再去长沙的时候洗的，一直放我朋友家，没来得及拿给你。”袁广泉解释。

方晓东点点头，好奇地研究着照片，用手机拍照留存，搞得袁广泉哭笑不得：“照片都是你的，还拍什么。”

“你不懂。”方晓东高深莫测地摇摇手指，“纸质留一份，电子版也得留一份，双重备份双重保险，这就是为什么你玩游戏要输密码还要搞密保序列卡。”

话音刚落，他拍了拍脑袋：“圆，我能把这些发微博吗？”还没等袁广泉回答就自己否了：“算了，不想给别人看。”他把照片合拢起来，按照记忆调整了下拍摄顺序，拿起一张照片时，忽然“哎”了一声，后面的空白角落里写了一行字和一个日期。

“这是什么日期？”方晓东苦思冥想，“是这张照片的日期吧？那这句话是啥意思啊？”他指着那行俄语，用钢笔写的，字迹端正，一看就是袁广泉的风格。

“告诉你就没意思了。”袁广泉只是弯着眼睛，挤了一包番茄酱蘸薯条吃，他吃东西慢条斯理的，整个人也慢条斯理，坐在那里就很端着，是温柔性格和艺术素养糅合起来的协调气质。之前方晓东还抒发感慨：“之前‘端着’这个词在我这里，都是贬义的意思。但我说你端着的时候，就不一样了。”

袁广泉当时正跟他吃夜宵，点了外卖送到酒店来，桌上摆着比脸都大的碗，里面浸着串，袁广泉正吃了一根，辣的脸都泛红了，但语气还是很温润：“怎么不一样？”

终于轮到方晓东给人答疑解惑，颇为兴奋，但这个那个了半天，最后才憋出一句：“我说你端着，是夸你好看。”自己还嘀咕一句：“我也想和你一样。”

袁广泉笑了，把桌子上的签拢到一起，喝了水，整个人都水亮亮的，他特别真诚地说：“你这样多好，多可爱。”

袁广泉总是喜欢和方晓东玩，说他可爱，夏天的时候在房间榨了一杯蔬果汁，健康又难喝，端出去会使人退避三舍，他一路踩过走廊地毯敲响方晓东的门，手里端着外星来物，跟他介绍：“这是一杯新饮品。”

“什么饮品？”方晓东侧身让他进去，把门从后面带上，今天难得没有录制安排，他睡到日上三竿，身上的T恤皱皱巴巴的，房间里就他一个人。

“我给他起了个名字，”袁广泉眨眨眼，故作玄虚地清了清嗓子，“叫‘夏天的梦是什么颜色的呢’。”

方晓东愣了愣，一言难尽地看着他：“侵权吧哥。”

“你尝尝。”袁广泉浑不在意，把杯子塞他手里：“我刚榨好就给你拿过来了，你尝尝就知道了。”

方晓东意识不甚清醒，不疑有他，正好口渴，接过就喝了一大口，等咽下去反过味儿来，才体会到了什么叫人生百态，脸色五彩缤纷，他拧着眉觉得要干呕了，最后整张脸皱起来，说：“夏天的梦是噩梦吧。”

“是百味杂陈的梦。”袁广泉解读，看他实在不想喝就又拿回了杯子，“虽然难喝，但健康清热，这几天容易上火，多喝这些有好处。”

“算了算了。”方晓东摆摆手，表示谆谆教诲收下了但心意就不领了，“我俩同床……不是，同杯异梦。”

 

 

 

 

此时方晓东拿着一张写了俄语的照片却无从下手，像一棵发愁的山楂树，这张照片上罕见的有他们两个人。他俩在录制厅的化妆间研究谱子，是方晓东去找的他，两人还不熟，但挨得近，又都是男中音，信得过满分海归博士的业务能力。一开始方晓东还是踌躇了一下的，想叫袁老师又觉得有点叫不出口，最后喊了声广泉哥，最后一个字咬得斩钉截铁。袁广泉循声回头看他，见对方手里拿着谱子和笔就反应过来了，也不为难他，指了指椅子让他坐下。

“怎么啦？”袁广泉声音很轻，在嘈杂的化妆间里显得格外的沉静，视线柔和的就像是来问诊的心理医生，等着人把自己的烦恼和盘托出，随时准备给予安慰。

方晓东见这个样子松了心里的弦，坐下的时候把刚刚打了半天鼓的“您”直接扭成了“你”，他把笔和谱子递过去：“我有一小段气息处理拿不准，你能不能帮我看看？”

袁广泉见他好玩，逗他：“您别紧张。”在方晓东反驳之前，又补充一句：“您真可爱。”

他们凑在一堆研究谱子，相机第一次被袁广泉带到化妆间，路过的成员看到了，好奇地问能不能玩一下，于是快门按响，他们被定格在了胶片上。

照片里袁广泉正低头给他讲气口，而方晓东的目光却落在袁广泉脸上，出神的模样。

想到这里，方晓东有点慌乱地把照片放回去，嘴里说着：“好了，我不猜了，你快告诉我。”

“这是一首诗的句子。”袁广泉说。

方晓东等着他的翻译，没想到语句到这里就戛然而止，他等了半天没等到，瞪大眼睛：“没啦？”

“没了。”袁广泉笑起来，“其实还有下一句，但不知道有没有机会补上。”

 

 

 

 

他们在麦当劳坐了一会儿，袁广泉说趁超市还开门，要去买点东西，纸袋里的东西都是给方晓东的，有一大盒拼图，几盒在俄罗斯买的点心和糖果，还有那一小沓照片。方晓东拎着袋子跟他出门，雪还在下，路上行人不是很多，积了很松软的一层雪。

袁广泉走在前面，步调很慢，像饭后遛弯，方晓东悄悄拿手机拍他。他的相册里有很多袁广泉，从夏天到冬天，从长沙到北京。刚拍了一张背影，对方就像感受到什么似的，突然回了头。

方晓东藏也不是继续拍也不是，镜头里的袁广泉慢慢走向他，在围巾的包裹下露出冻得通红的鼻尖，他绕到方晓东的身侧，镜头里就只剩下一片絮白。照片被袁广泉点出来，只是一个背影，路灯映得有点过度曝光，就像被方晓东扯到太阳底下的胶卷。但这层光芒却不刺眼，柔和地包裹着袁广泉，很漂亮的照片，没有舞台上的端庄，也没有媒体镜头前的拘谨，是切切实实的微澜泉水，温和的、好脾气的灵魂和永不会轻易和解的骨头。

袁广泉很高，也很白，看到这张照片颇为无奈地笑了，呼出一口渺渺的白雾，他一向会把持“度”，待人接物要有度，客气和疏离是他的围墙，如果是别人拍下了这么张照片，他一般就会说，谢谢，很好看。

而面对方晓东，他说：“不夸你了，等会儿把这照片微信发给我。”

方晓东把手机收回兜里，换了一只手拎袋子，与袁广泉并肩走着。超市就在前面，买完东西从后面小胡同就能穿回小区，不用绕路。

路很窄，一侧被覆了雪的共享单车侵占，方晓东往边上靠了靠，手背无数次与袁广泉的碰到，一触即分，方晓东指尖动了动，轻轻触碰了一下对方的手指，他有点心虚地用余光看袁广泉，对方没什么反应，耳朵有点红了。二十六岁了，却又像回到了十几岁的时候。

方晓东突然说：“圆，你能不能把那句俄语念一下。”

他习惯叫他“广泉哥”，也习惯叫他“圆”，本来是跟着袁广泉的朋友们叫他“圆圆”，后来一起打游戏到了紧张局面干脆合并省略成了单字。发微信语音时，有时候上来就会是“圆，在做什么呢”，是一种独有的亲昵。

袁广泉顿了顿，把围巾紧了紧，声音在底下听起来闷闷的，他喜欢俄语就是因为那朴素而深沉的浪漫情感，他把那句念了出来，又慢慢地重复了一遍。

“听起来好熟悉。”方晓东说，他挠挠头，有点懊恼：“还是没太听懂，但我觉得你跟我说过。”

“对。”袁广泉点点头，“在无锡巡演结束的时候，临走前我对你说的。”

“是说我可爱的意思吧？”超市到了，方晓东跟着袁广泉进去，还在不停地琢磨，“你说过好像是夸人可爱的意思。但具体什么我实在记不起来了。俄语太难了。”

袁广泉要买些生活用品，他拿了一个购物筐，去生活区采买东西。方晓东看着他的身影，想起自己相册里的他，匆忙又翻出来手机。袁广泉一直是很安静的，在他的镜头里也一样，是飞马在赫利孔山上的降落而生的诗人灵感之泉。他迢迢从俄罗斯回来，从一场风雪到另一场风雪，跨过漫长的国境线，七个小时才降落在这里。

方晓东记录的袁广泉都是最生动的，他也喜欢生动的袁广泉，笑容里是最本真的亲密，一次次练谱的勤恳，以及念俄语时从骨子里散发出的浪漫和热忱。

而现在，袁广泉就在他身边，但方晓东看着他的背影，突然很想念袁广泉。

“我很喜欢你说俄语。”方晓东有点莽撞地说，“虽然听不懂，但很好听。”他又自言自语地重复一遍：“我超喜欢。”

袁广泉正在挑选牙膏，闻言有些诧异，他看了方晓东一眼，目光定在他鼻边的那颗痣上，转而收回视线，抿了抿唇，没忍住还是笑了：“你怎么了。”

方晓东也觉得有点尴尬，沉默地陪着他挑好东西，去收银台结账。前面有几个人排队，方晓东不占队，站在袁广泉右边，发现袁广泉的表情依旧很玩味，有点手足无措地抬起手想抓抓头发，还没碰到发丝，就被袁广泉空闲的右手拦住了：“别祸害头发了。”

方晓东瘪了气，队伍往前挪动，他的手百无聊赖地晃来晃去，再次碰到袁广泉的手，他一缩，心跳莫名其妙空了一拍，趁这空拍的思维模糊，一把抓住了袁广泉的手，紧紧地握住了。等反应过来，四处张望一下，没有人注意这一情景。他抓得很紧，一直没有松开，清晰地感受到袁广泉的手僵了僵，没过多久，就松了力气，反过来也握住了他的。

两人穿得多且厚，羽绒服袖子较长，藏在袖子下的秘密掩住了。袁广泉付钱时神色不变，左手把购物筐放在收银台上，捡出东西，再从口袋里拿出手机来扫码付款，他买了个购物袋，方晓东会意地帮他把东西放进袋子里。

他们出门的时候步伐匆匆，到了外面风一吹，方晓东才发觉自己的手心都出汗了。他们站在路灯光亮之外的地方，袁广泉没说话，只是看着他，等他开口，直到有点冷了都没等到，就笑了笑准备松开手去拦出租车，他刚到北京还没订好酒店，今晚是要去朋友家借住的。

方晓东下意识地一拉，把人又拉了回来，袁广泉无奈地回过头看他，刚想说就这样吧，却被方晓东抢了先。

“广、广泉哥。”他有点紧张，像第一次站在舞台上唱歌，说话都不太顺，但眼睛却很真诚，袁广泉习惯通过眼睛来识人，他之所以对方晓东如此偏爱，就在于方晓东的眼睛里一直都是很纯粹的真诚，他喜欢这种人。方晓东顿了半天，组织好语言才重新开口：“广泉哥，你要不要来我住的地方……坐坐？”

“坐坐？”袁广泉歪歪头，想提醒他现在已经快十点了，不是一个登门做客的好时机。

“哎哟，”方晓东有点急，扯着他往那条小胡同走，“你住一下吧！”

“为什么？”袁广泉被他拉着，挪动几步，踩着雪发出响声，他没拒绝，但要问个明白，凡事都要讲究个清楚明白，他一直这样，方晓东曾说他这是博士的职业病。

胡同里灯光很暗，到了尽头要拐弯了，是摄像头的盲区。方晓东突然停下来，松开了手，把另一只手提的东西转到汗津津的手心里，雪还在下，但已经是小雪了，他看了看袁广泉，有些不好意思地转开视线，是十九岁学生应该有的姿态，他突然把手覆在袁广泉的后脖颈上，没有很凉，往下压了一下，趁袁广泉因他动作而前倾的时候，自己也凑过去，很轻地在他唇上亲了一下，然后又贴着，吻得很乱，不得章法。

“好了，好了。”袁广泉的被他这样搞得喘不过气来，挟带着雪花的寒风吹过他的脖颈和耳朵，但碰一碰却是热的，他轻轻推了推方晓东，“有点儿冷，回去吧？”

“明白了没有？”方晓东听话地松开了，闷着头在前面走路，踩雪踩的嘎吱响，还不忘提问。

“明白了，”袁广泉不疾不徐地跟在后面，“我明白了，晓东。”

 

 

 

 

客厅里还是充斥着泡面味儿，临走前忘了收拾的泡面现在已经惨不忍睹，方晓东不好意思地把泡面倒掉，然后给窗户开了条缝散味道，沙发上堆着衣服，袁广泉也不太钟爱收拾东西，熟视无睹地把手里的袋子放下，找出洗漱用品，问：“我先去洗澡？”

“浴室在左边，”方晓东带他过去，然后开了热水器，“我去收拾一下东西。”

趁袁广泉洗澡的空，方晓东火速把客厅和卧室收拾了一遍，衣服丢进脏衣篓，打算等会儿去放洗衣机里洗了，然后把袁广泉给他的东西拿到卧室，拼图放在一旁，糖果和点心放在橱柜里，拿出装在信封的照片，应该放到哪儿呢，他没想好，现在已经没有太多人购买相册了，他住的地方显然没有。但他还是把照片拿出来，一张张再看一遍，有时候是对焦不成功，模糊的一片风景，有时候是梅溪湖的日落，还有那张写了俄语的双人照。

袁广泉刚洗完出来，方晓东就去洗了，他冲了个很快的澡，拿着毛巾擦头发，水滴的到处都是，走进卧室时，看到袁广泉坐在书桌前，写着什么，他过去看，发现对方正拿着笔，在之前照片背面的俄语下又添了一句。

他挤坐在袁广泉旁边，身上缠绕着相同的潮湿和沐浴露的味道。

“你还没跟我说，那句话是什么意思？”方晓东把毛巾搭在脖子上，问正在认真写下句子的袁广泉。

“你之前说对了。”袁广泉写完后才回答，“正确的意思是，‘我对她说：您多么可爱’，在无锡的时候我确实说过这句。我刚写的这句，你可以猜猜。”他搁下笔，站起来打量了一下床，“我睡沙发？”

方晓东本来想说我才不猜你快说，但听到后面这句，紧忙站起来：“睡什么沙发！睡卧室，挺、挺大的。”

袁广泉点点头，也不扭捏，他也不太想睡沙发，沙发太窄了。他去收拾了一下，方晓东一直在粘着他，在这面积不大的公寓里围着他转，跟他说杯子放在哪，碗筷放在哪，洗衣机在哪，完全是做好了让袁广泉长住的打算。

他这一天实在很累，躺到床上的时候眼皮打架，方晓东在旁边睁眼盯着天花板盯了半天，突然翻身推了推他，“圆，你那句是什么意思？我猜不出来了。”

袁广泉睡意惺忪，说话缓缓的，侧过身来面对着方晓东，眼睛没睁开，只是说：“你再想想。”

“我真不能想了。”方晓东嘴角耷拉着，“你再不告诉我，我今晚就睡不着了。有什么话需要后来再补，为什么啊？”

“因为有些话只能在不会留下遗憾的时候说。”

方晓东又憋气想了半天，自认男大学生的耐力已经到了尽头，在对方坠入睡眠前，说：“我认输了，你就告诉我吧。”

“我告诉你后，你就不要再闹我了，我很困。”袁广泉说话都有点迟钝，他慢慢地把那行俄语重复了一遍，停住了。

外面雪止了，云层后的月亮露出来，月光透过窗帘缝隙迢迢洒入室内。袁广泉侧躺着，是宁静与温和的，永久的浪漫和深处的执拗。他从俄罗斯披着月亮而来，在北京的月夜里即将入眠。风尘仆仆，千里迢迢。

他许久都没有动静，在方晓东以为他已经睡着的时候，才轻轻叹气，重新开口，译出了那句话：

“心里却说：我多么爱你。”

 

 

 

 

И говорю ей：как вы милы！

И мыслю：как тебя люблю！

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

那两句诗是普希金的《你和您》，参考的桑卓译本。


	40. [均棋] 我们在炎热与抑郁的夏天，无法停止抽烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐均朔×郑棋元  
> 师生AU  
> 背景设定在了大概零几年的时候。

郑棋元抽第三根烟时刚好清晨五点四十五分，闹钟响了，他倚着床头，把烟和闹钟一起掐灭。

这是一个冗长又炎热的夏天，房间里没有空调，只有一个台式电扇，买了很久了，转动时会发出吱嘎的叫嚷，于是他们从来不用它。

徐均朔从梦中醒来，很难分辨是不是热醒的，室温像个蒸锅，他在里面汩汩流汗，床单被洇湿了一小片，潮乎乎的垫在身下，他半梦半醒难受不堪，伸手推了一把郑棋元。

“起床了。”他说，“起床了起床了。”

床侧有暖气片，夏天的时候就是卧室唯一的冰凉，徐均朔喜欢贴在上面，如同暖气片上扯不干净的标签纸。他闻到了烟味，眼睛还没睁开就笑了：“你又抽烟。”

“我把窗户开了。”郑棋元睨了他一眼，身上盖了一层很薄的毛巾被，此时堪堪地搭在腿上，露出一大片腰部，他的腿叠在一起，膝盖是青的，脚踝泛红，徐均朔的腿压在上面，相接处铺了一层的汗，很滑。

“我知道。但醒之前梦见我被架在火上烤。”徐均朔又在笑，声音闷在枕头里，夏天换了荞麦枕，一动脑袋就会沙沙响，他热的有点渴，嘴唇干裂，但还是不肯动弹，这是夏天，他以宽容对待夏天的刻薄。

闹钟锲而不舍地再次响起来，五点五十了。外面天色早已大亮，他们住在老住宅区，地面是水泥的灰色，墙面是乳白，卧室里加了个铁架，上面放着搪瓷脸盆，白色打底，红色镶边，盆底画着两条鲤鱼。水龙头走的是井水，乍凉的倒进盆里，以抵消夏夜的炎热。

徐均朔爬起来，坐在床上愣了会儿神，再去推郑棋元：“要六点了，起来吧。”

“不起。”郑棋元说，他翻了个身，脊背紧实的暴露在空气里，他呼吸着，肩胛骨鼓起来，徐均朔抚摸过他的脊椎，一节一节，到收紧的腰部。

“你得去盯早读。”徐均朔无奈地叹气，趿拉着凉拖去准备早饭，顺手把卧室的窗户又推大了些，外面有一棵石榴树，长得茂盛，开了烈红的花，此时在炎夏里正当火热。清晨的风不比正午，还带着点未及烘烤过的清凉，床正对窗口，一阵风吹进来，郑棋元舒服地在床上哼了两声。

“咦。”老窗户的把手这几天遭了雨，有些生锈了，徐均朔摸了一手的铁锈，倒也不急着擦，望着窗外有些诧异，楼下早点铺已经开始做生意了，蒸笼里的包子香气直窜上来，他揉了揉鼻子，回头对郑棋元说：“有小石榴了呀。”

郑棋元含混地答应一声，算算月份也差不多了，再过几个月，苦夏入秋，石榴就会红了，窗户离树近，树又像更偏爱他似的，在这个方向结的果子最多，到时候有个杆子可以把树枝带过来，能摘到不少。

夏天的早上他们不开火，吃楼下买的包子，配上冰在水里的豆浆。郑棋元爱吃胡萝卜木耳馅的，徐均朔吃香菇鲜肉，都是邻里，去买包子的时候会特意给他们个头最大的，皮薄馅多。

郑棋元不情不愿地洗漱吃了早饭，慢吞吞的，衬衫都没穿好，象征性系着两个扣，大大喇喇敞着怀，徐均朔看着也着急，敲敲桌子示意快点儿吃，郑棋元垂着眼，吹豆浆上根本不存在的热汽，一阵阵的涟漪。

“急什么。”餐桌被搬到了阴凉的地方，一小缕阳光缠进来，郑棋元喝完最后一口豆浆，时钟刚刚好指在六点上，他撩起眼皮，点评：“猴儿急。”

徐均朔哭笑不得，学校离家不远，骑自行车不到十分钟的路程，把桌子收拾净了，看郑棋元把扣子一个个系上，最后还是怕热，留了最顶上的一颗。他小臂有纹身，不能露出来，夏天去学校只能穿长袖，但下身往往穿短裤，露出白细的腿，蹬上运动鞋，站直时会绷出很漂亮的跟腱。

“我和你一起去，顺便买点东西。”徐均朔说。

郑棋元点点头，干净利落地提起包，又点了第四根烟：“你送我。”

 

 

 

 

外面隐隐有了蝉噪，街道两旁种着杨树，夏天苍绿的叶子拱起一个长廊，路上人不是很多，有几个骑车飞快的学生经过，嘴里叼着牛奶和面包包装袋，一路风驰电掣。他们选了条小路走，经过一小段绿化区，老城区里的树都透着苍劲，蝉鸣声不绝于耳，郑棋元坐在自行车后座上，听得又昏昏欲睡了，他揪住徐均朔的衣摆，把额头抵到背上，很薄的棉T恤有点蒸起的汗意，透过布料抚上郑棋元的脸。

“你抓紧噢，别掉下去。”徐均朔察觉到身后人把重心都压在了自己身上，不得不抽出手往后揽了一把，以免真的睡着失去平衡，“快到了，把你放在前面的路口好不好？”

郑棋元喉间轻轻“嗯”了一声，睁开眼睛，经过了一列西府海棠，前段时间开了花，风一吹就呼啦往下掉，很好看。前面的路口再走一小段就到学校大门了，路口有一棵很大的梧桐树，从徐均朔上小学时就伫立在那里了，撑开一片荫盖，徐均朔停了车，郑棋元从后座下来，整了整裤子上压出的褶皱，从车筐里拿出自己的包，对徐均朔说：“走了。”

这条小路人迹寥寥，徐均朔亲了亲他的嘴角，把他衣领也整好，锁骨有一处红痕，他拍了拍：“别让学生看见了。”

“看见了又怎么样。”郑棋元耸耸肩，但还是把衣服紧了紧，“都和你似的，下了课来我办公室放一瓶清凉油。”

“怪我吗郑老师？！”徐均朔委屈地大叫，“你自己都说是蚊子咬的，当时我脖子上也有好几个包。”

“好了。”郑棋元笑起来，时间久了，下眼睑也衍出几条很浅的细纹，“该干什么干什么去。”

 

 

 

 

在他们真正搞在一起前，郑棋元是徐均朔的高中老师，他们也是楼上楼下的邻居。郑棋元的教学水平在学校里是数一数二的，这也是使领导对他格外宽容，对身上数处纹身和耳洞都视若无睹的资本。徐均朔十六岁考入这所高中，按成绩排到了郑棋元的班。郑棋元是教数学的，当时教物理的老师怀孕，他偶尔也会帮忙带一两节物理课。

徐均朔一个人住在他的楼上，有时候会扒着窗户往下看，能看到郑棋元靠在窗边抽烟，烟雾渺渺顺着风往上飘，呛得徐均朔不住的咳嗽。郑棋元听见声音往上看，看到一个脑袋，本来想摆摆手让他赶紧进屋，但看对方眼巴巴地神态，又心软了一阵，问：“均朔，下来坐会儿？”

徐均朔点头如捣蒜，不一会儿就慌慌张张抱着作业本从楼上跑了下来，敲门时额上都是急出来的汗。不在学校里，不在课堂上，郑棋元就回到他懒散的状态，夹着烟给他看错题，末了反应过来，晃晃手指，烟雾也缠缠绕绕的：“不喜欢？”

说罢也没有捻灭的意思，徐均朔摇头似鼓，又怕郑棋元没领会到，说：“没有没有。”

郑棋元挑挑眉毛，还是把烟掐了。捻灭在烟灰缸里，里面积了不少的烟头，有的没抽完，残存的烟纸上还有烧灼的焦痕。

暑假的时候郑棋元没跟着出去培训，左右无事组织了一帮学生免费补习，自愿性质的，也不强求，正值分科的关键时候，郑棋元讲向量，一道题写了三种算法，满满铺了一黑板，步骤详细，终于落下手时，手腕都酸痛。他让学生在底下做课后习题半小时后检查，自己出了教室。炎热的夏天，他犹豫了一下还是把袖子都挽了上去，露出一大片被遮盖住的纹身。

口袋里的打火机打不着了，他叼着烟反复尝试，筒子楼外面是一片盎绿，楼下有个小卖部，撑着红白的大遮阳伞，几个老太太摇着蒲扇打麻将，旁边卧着一只狗，恹恹卧在地上，嘴巴张着喘气。

不知多少次尝试无果后，他听到背后的门轻轻响了，没回头看，不一会儿一小簇火光凑在他面前，然后一只手从他敞开的烟盒里抖了一根烟出来。

郑棋元瞥了他一眼，刚想说什么，就被对方打断了，徐均朔闷头盯着鞋，只留给郑棋元一个小发旋。

“别拿我当小孩子看。”徐均朔说。

郑棋元愣了愣，笑了，抽了口烟，然后夹在指间递过去点燃对方的，过程很慢，徐均朔透过中间的烟雾看到郑棋元轻颤的睫毛。

“尝个味儿就行了，别过肺。”郑棋元铺了张纸巾抖烟灰，又拿出一张擦擦徐均朔额角的汗，“跟谁学的？”

徐均朔没答话，楼顶悬着明晃晃的太阳，然后是灰蓝的天空，他看见一群鸽子飞过，落在楼下的空地上，之前有人在那里铺晒花生，遗留了几颗没有收走，被鸽子吃掉了。

“下个月要填分科表。”郑棋元问：“想学什么？”

徐均朔突然看向他，眼睛里映着郑棋元的影子，反问：“你要带什么班？”

“不出意外的话，”郑棋元手肘支着栏杆，想了想，低下头磕了磕烟灰，“上一届带了理科，这次应该带文科。”

“我学文。”徐均朔很快地说，说罢，指了指楼下的遮阳伞：“老师，你吃不吃冰棍？我请你。”

郑棋元失笑，本想拒绝，但看着徐均朔又不太忍心，只好跟着他下去，顺便带走了那张纸巾准备扔掉。郑棋元在门口等他，那只狗见有人来了，爬起来嗅郑棋元，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，郑棋元摸摸它的头，热烘烘的，又是一名苦夏受害者。

徐均朔从屋里出来，拆了包装，买了一袋两支的冰棍，一根红豆一根绿豆，他把红豆那根递给郑棋元。

“谢谢。”郑棋元没推脱，接过来咬了一口，又甜又凉，是红豆的绵密，他和徐均朔在楼下吃完了才上去，徐均朔先回了教室，在开门的时候被郑棋元叫住了，郑棋元说：“放学来家里吃饺子吧。”

 

 

 

 

高考结束在炎热的六月，郑棋元跟着学校出去培训了，一个月后才回来。徐均朔无所事事地躺了一个月，期间跟同学出去打游戏，百无聊赖地给郑棋元发短信问什么时候回来。

郑棋元把家里钥匙给了他，让他有空去帮忙照顾阳台上的绿植。有一盆是徐均朔送的，目前只冒了个芽出来。郑棋元问他是什么花，他不肯答，说开了就知道了。

徐均朔和他第一次接吻是在学校办公室里。他去取录取通知书，手心里捏着汗。通知书统一寄到学校，领取地点在办公楼一楼的传达室，七月份，他从家里跑过来，大汗淋漓地在表格上签下自己的名字，从箱子里按编码找到了自己的那份。他带着通知书跑到四楼去找郑棋元，假期要有老师值班，数学办公室里只有郑棋元一个人，他正在做今年的高考卷子，顺便归纳题型，备课本上写了满满当当。

徐均朔冲进门时手里还扬着纸质快递袋，郑棋元接过来看，里面的通知书上写着徐均朔的名字，他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，是夏天闯入室内的风。徐均朔吻他，推走烟灰缸，闻到还没有消散的烟草味，郑棋元没有拒绝，他把通知书小心翼翼地放在一旁，抚上徐均朔的脸，徐均朔坐在办公桌上低头与他接吻，高考试卷褶了，笔盖掉在了地上，备课本压了印子，郑棋元的衬衫皱了。

办公室好热，窗户大敞着，窗帘被风吹地漾出波纹，郑棋元被抵在墙上，墙灰蹭脏了他的手肘，徐均朔没有进去，只是磨蹭着大腿，曾经握着笔的手探到前方握住他的老师，高潮时郑棋元大脑一片空白，下意识地仰起脖颈，迷蒙中看到了墙上贴着的字——为人师表。徐均朔把混杂在一起的精液抹在上面，粘稠的、干涸的，他们喘着气拥抱在一起，觉得可以就这样死去。

事后郑棋元有点崩溃地拿毛巾拼命擦自己身上沾的墙灰，又用抹布擦了墙，往空气里喷了空气清新剂，然后坐下继续做题。徐均朔也不闹他，趴在他对面看着他的眉眼，视线转到领口，里面终于有了他的印子。

郑棋元看他无聊，给他了一叠数学演算纸，徐均朔在上面涂涂画画，写：郑棋元，郑棋元，郑棋元。

开着窗户蚊子多，郑棋元披了衣服在腿上，但脚踝还是被咬了，时不时挠一挠，鼓起一个包。徐均朔探身从抽屉里翻了翻，找出自己曾经送的清凉油，已经开了封，曾经欲盖弥彰地涂在红痕上，下午上课经过徐均朔身旁，会留下一股清凉油的薄荷香。

“等会儿回家好不好。”徐均朔蹲下给他涂上油，下手很轻，涂好后又吹了吹，一阵凉意，搞得郑棋元缩了缩脚踝，徐均朔抬头望他，“花要开了。”

两人走出校门时大大方方，徐均朔跟在他后面，像之前每次下课跟着他去办公室一样。郑棋元经过宣传栏时停了停，指着上面目前还是空白的光荣榜说：“我看到名单了，你的照片会被贴在这里。”

“贴多久？”徐均朔问。

“到十月吧。”郑棋元敲了敲玻璃板，清脆的叩响，“我也会和下一届的学生们说起你，你是我最得意的学生。”

他们当晚在床上做爱，卧室里的老风扇的吱呀混杂着他们的喘息，郑棋元躺在床上，徐均朔扶着他的腰，把自己纳进去，俯下身亲昵地蹭着他的脸，捂住他的眼睛。

“你看到了什么？”徐均朔问。

郑棋元被撞得视线涣散，眼睛被徐均朔遮住了，他喘了两声，才回答：“徐均朔。”

“不对。”

郑棋元突然流了眼泪，不间断地从徐均朔遮蔽他眼睛的指缝间流出来。

“爱。”他说，声音是抖着的，“我看到了爱。”

徐均朔将手拿开，亲吻他不断流泪的眼睛，抚过汗湿的发根。情欲撞击着夏天，留下蜜一样的汗水。

睡前郑棋元点了一根烟，徐均朔搂着他的腰，脸颊贴在他的小腹上，存放安全套的抽屉还没有合上，用过的已经打了结扔进垃圾桶里，徐均朔的呼吸随着他的小腹起伏一起，郑棋元的手搭在他的头发上，随意地梳着。徐均朔躺了会儿，坐起来伸手夺走他的烟吻他，郑棋元像宽容夏天一样宽容着他的所有莽撞和青涩，经常被掩盖的左臂带着纹身虚虚搭在他的脖颈上，有了汗意，他迷迷糊糊看见窗台上的花盆里已经抽枝长叶，有了花骨朵，等再次睁开眼时，已经天亮，他看到那里开了一朵玫瑰。

 

 

 

 

郑棋元去办公楼先打了卡，到教室时早读已经开始了，读的是语文，他与刚从教室出来的语文老师打了个照面，聊了会儿天，进门时学生们已经困得东倒西歪，他清清嗓子，惊醒了不少人，又围着教室转了两圈，叫醒了五六个已经酣然入眠的学生，再出教室时自己也忍不住打了个哈欠，眼里泛着泪花给徐均朔发短信，「早读睡了一片，我都快困死。」

徐均朔回得很快，也是黄连做的，苦到心窝里，他坐在路边咖啡厅凉亭，周围是空荡荡的街道，「太早了，超市八点才开门，我还要等将近一个小时。」

郑棋元还没来得及回，就又跟来了一条，「我在你包里放了润喉糖，对嗓子好，你没事就吃一颗。」

最后语气恶狠狠，「少抽烟。」

郑棋元笑出声，想了想回了个ok，又附送一句，「爱你。」 

郑棋元把手机放在口袋里，进了教室，拍了下讲台：“别睡了别睡了，几点了还睡，夜里做贼去了？”

 

 

 

 

晚自习的时候徐均朔悄悄来找他，给他带了一杯绿豆汤，里面放了冰糖。他的大学就在这座城市里，平时周末会回来住，暑假寒假就长期与郑棋元厮混在一起。这学期高中期末考得晚，徐均朔都在家呆了半个月了，郑棋元还没放假。

放学后他俩推着自行车回去，走的还是小路，徐均朔扶着车把，郑棋元跟在身后，看见前面伸过来一只手，拍打一下，手又坚持不懈地往后伸来，晃了晃，郑棋元无奈地笑着，过去握住，自行车被推得歪歪扭扭，牵在一起的手心出了汗。

楼道里的灯坏了，徐均朔把车停在楼下，上了锁，跟着郑棋元踩着黑上楼。房间里没开窗，屋子里是沉闷的绿豆汤味儿，徐均朔跟着他去冲凉，去睡觉，躺在床上时说：“我没续租。”

郑棋元应了一声：“明天把东西搬下来。”

徐均朔半夜醒来的时候，看见郑棋元坐在窗边，搬了张椅子，就坐着，眼睛看着窗外，只是在抽烟。他下床，走到郑棋元身后，拿走他的烟抽了一口，郑棋元曾跟他说，尝尝就好，不要过肺，所以他一直都没有学会抽烟。

“刚才下了一场雨。”郑棋元说：“一点半的时候下的，三点就不下了。”

夏天的雨在夜里会消散的很慢，空气里充斥着温暖的潮湿，徐均朔站在他身后，和他一起看着外面，石榴树的枝叶泛着水光，没有月亮。

“我想抱你。”郑棋元接着说，但他没有动。徐均朔俯下了身，从后面拥抱住了郑棋元，手臂交锁在他的身前，脑袋埋在他的肩上，闻到了清晰而又熟悉的烟草味。徐均朔把烟拿在手里，没有给郑棋元，窗台上放着干瘪的盒，现在他们是一样的了。

徐均朔轻轻吻着郑棋元的脖子，进而细密啃咬着，像磨牙期的小兽，郑棋元承受着徐均朔的亲昵，闷热使两人身上湿意四起。

他们在烟雾里接吻，好像尼古丁是苦夏必备的生存之道。

再过几个月，就会有第一片枯黄的叶子落地，然后一切都走向无可避免的衰颓，一场或几场大雪后，就会重新活过来，抽枝散叶，又会是这样一个炎热、漫长、无法停止的夏天。

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

*文名来自于一张同名专辑。


End file.
